Les feux de Beltane
by Julie et Lou
Summary: -Traduction- Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?
1. La brillante idée de Rogue

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)

Auteur original : Sorceress

Traductrices : Julie et Lou  
   
Résum : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

Rating : R, pour cause de lemon (relation poussée entre deux persos…)… Mais vous verrez bien !

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Note : Après moult rebondissements et arrangements, la fic revient sur le site. Donc Julie et Lou traduisent la fic ensemble avec l'accord de Sorceress. Bonne lecture ^^

  
  
Chapitre 1 : La brillante idée de Rogue  
  
_Etiré, mince et fin comme du verre, _

_Ils vont sans le savoir vers un spectacle mortel ; _

_Pour soulever le voile qui sépare les mondes, _

_Une fois chaque année durant la nuit de tenu_  
  
« Mr Londubat, si après six années passées à suivre mes cours, vous ne savez toujours pas faire la différence entre le genièvre et le gui, je crois que je devrai finalement admettre mon premier échec total et complet en tant que professeur ». La voix lasse de Severus Rogue s'éleva de son bureau. A ces mots, Neville sursauta et fit tomber un tas

de feuilles séchées finement coupées, qui s'éparpillèrent de part et d'autre de sa table de travail. Le jeune garçon, embarrassé, piqua seulement un fard, et ramassa à la hâte les plantes incriminées, six ans de sarcasmes de la part du maître des potions ayant quelque peu émoussé sa sensibilité à ce genre de remarques.  
  
Hermione jeta un regard compatissant en direction de Neville, mais elle avait appris à ne pas interférer dans le domaine de Rogue. Pendant qu'elle se retournait vers son propre chaudron pour y ajouter la poignée de genièvre qu'elle tenait, elle adressa à Neville un petit sourire d'encouragement. C'est alors qu'elle intercepta du coin de l'oeil la pitoyable parodie que Drago Malefoy effectuait de l'accident de Neville, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux acolytes sans cervelle, Grabbe et Goyle. Le sentiment normal de profonde antipathie qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune Serpentard déferla dans ses veines, mais elle le contint, et détourna les yeux. Elle se rendit à peine compte que son regard habituellement chaleureux et doux avait pris l'apparence d'un bloc de glace, et que Malefoy l'ayant surprit, ses yeux à lui s'assombrirent de colère.  
  
Depuis longtemps habitué aux rivalités d'adolescents, que l'atmosphère de Poudlard générait abondamment, Rogue fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Au plus profond, néanmoins, là où ses propres démons se cachaient, il ressentit un léger frisson de peur, né de ses nombreuses nuits blanches, et de ses discussions arrosées avec Dumbledore. Tout un chacun, dans le monde sorcier, savait qu'une bataille s'annonçait, une longue, une horrible bataille, qui pourrait très bien entraîner la fin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Peut-être même sa propre fin, étant donné qu'il espionnait le Lord noir pour le compte de Dumbledore. Même si le Bien triomphait du Mal, comme il l'espérait secrètement et ardemment, les pertes humaines seraient énormes, en particulier parmi les plus talentueux d'entre les sorciers.  
  
Son regard sombre parcourut la classe au hasard, reflétant ses pensées secrètes. La plupart de ces jeunes sorciers et sorcières courbés sur leurs tâches grandiraient, pour devenir des gens moyens, décents et travailleurs. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans, bien sûr, même si ce n'était pas particulièrement ce qu'il estimait. Mais seule une petite minorité possédait une étincelle de vrai talent et d'habileté. Harry Potter et il l'admettait à contrecœur, appartenait à cette minorité. Tout comme Malefoy, et certainement Granger. Parmi ces trois-là, partagés entre deux camps, y aurait-il un seul survivant ?  
  
Un sentiment inhabituel de colère et de frustration le submergea, en pensant au gaspillage de toutes ces vies. Voldemort lui-même avait possédé un rare pouvoir. A quel point le monde serait-il meilleur, si le Lord noir ne s'était pas abandonné à l'attrait de la corruption ? Pas seulement pour les vies qui n'auraient jamais été perdues, comme celles de Lily et de James Potter, mais simplement pour les propres pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Il soupira silencieusement. Il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour amener la victoire du côté des forces de la lumière, mais il désespérait d'arriver à réduire le coût en vies humaines. Malefoy était condamné par le seul fait de sa naissance, qui l'amenait à n'être qu'un pion, pas un acteur - et les pions étaient, plus encore que tous les autres, sacrifiables. Potter et Granger combattraient vaillamment, mais leurs propres chances de survies étaient faibles, en dépit des choses vraiment incroyables qu'ils avaient réussies, avec l'aide de Weasley. Mais que pouvait faire un seul homme, maître des potions, face à ce qu'il voyait arriver ?  
  
En conservant facilement un ennui étudié sur les traits de son visage, Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule, sur le mur derrière Malefoy. Et il se figea soudain. Se pourrait-il que ? Ses paupières se rétrécirent, en fixant le calendrier accroché à côté de l'horloge, et ses doigts commencèrent soudainement à battre rapidement la mesure sur son bureau. Beltane... Beltane avait lieu cette nuit. La fête de la fertilité, la seconde nuit de l'année où l'ancienne magie était accessible. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Malefoy, puis glissèrent doucement jusqu'à Granger, pendant qu'une idée stupide, impossible, lui venait à l'esprit. Juste une… S'il pouvait seulement en sauver juste une. C'était une idée stupide ! Il se réprimanda, mais cette idée une fois apparue ne pouvait plus disparaître. Bon, rationalisa-t-il, ça ne coûtera certainement rien d'essayer.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger ! », la profonde voix autoritaire de Rogue retentit, alors que les élèves se préparaient à quitter la classe après la fin du cours. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent rapidement les yeux vers lui, Granger avec un éclair de peur, Malefoy avec une expression maussade. Rogue intercepta l'expression de Potter et de Weasley, alors qu'ils regardaient Granger, puis lui, mais il les congédia d'un geste. A contrecœur, Granger s'approcha du bureau, ainsi que Malefoy qui paradait pratiquement, par prétention.  
  
« Oui, professeur Rogue ? », dit Hermione, en se résignant à ce qu'elle pensait manifestement être une humiliation de plus. Drago leva simplement un sourcil ennuyé.  
  
« J'ai un devoir supplémentaire pour vous deux, puisque que vous êtes tous les deux si ...doués, », lâcha  le maître des potions, avec son meilleur ton « d'insulte déguisée en compliment ».  
  
« Un devoir supplémentaire ? » Malefoy ricana, incrédule.  
  
« Oui Mr Malefoy. C'est si gentil à vous de montrer que vos oreilles sont intactes ! Un devoir supplémentaire, et qui doit obligatoirement être fait ce soir ! Et je n'accepterai aucun argument ! Voilà ce que j'attends de vous  »

Fin du chapitre  
  


  
NdA: lisez et reviewez s'il vous plait, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et non, je ne suis pas réellement une fan de Drago/Hermione, mais le concept de cette histoire a jailli comme ça de ma tête, et on ne me le laissera pas le changer d'un pouce !

NdT : Voilà, en espérant que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu… Dites nous ce que vous en pensez, et si çà vaut le coup qu'on continue la traduction !


	2. Départ

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)

Auteur original : Sorceress

Traductrices : Julie et Lou

Rating : R  
   
Résum : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Chapitre 2 : départ  
  
_Le feu brûle, l'eau coule,_

_Le printemps arrive quand l'hiver s'en va, _

_En prenant le plaisir comme il vient, _

_Le seigneur et la dame, la jeune fille et l'homme.  
_  
« J'arrive pas à y croire ! », siffla hargneusement Malefoy. Il avait attendu que la porte de la classe de potions se soit complètement refermée, puis s'était tourné vers Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. « Coincé cette nuit, avec toi, dans la Forêt Interdite pour cueillir de l'aubépine ? Tu dois vraiment l'avoir énervé, Granger ! » L'habituel regard glacé gris bleu de Malefoy s'était chargé d'orage.  
  
En utilisant le ton froid et supérieur qu'elle avait développé après de nombreuses années passées en compagnie de garçons en colère, Hermione haussa les sourcils et dit : « Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il nous récompensait. L'aubépine récoltée la veille de mai et humide de la rosée du matin est l'un des ingrédients de certaines potions très puissantes - des potions de protection, d'autres pour obtenir la richesse, et même une qui est censée aider à voir et à parler avec certaines sortes de fées ». Et dans les filtres d'amour, pensa-t-elle, mais elle n'exprima pas cette pensée à haute voix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, discuter de filtre d'amour avec Drago Malefoy semblait vraiment déplacé.  
  
« Je sais tout ça, mais pourquoi nous envoyer nous, comme une « récompense », quand il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre en punition ? ». Le serpentard blond se retourna, extrêmement irrité à la pensée de devoir passer une soirée entière dans la Forêt Interdite avec Her... avec une fille de moldus. « Une insolente petite sorcière futée ! » Fulmina-t-il en silence.  
  
« Et bien, compte tenu du fait que la méthode de récolte est plutôt rigoureuse, et que les possibilités de se tromper sont grandes si cette procédure n'est pas respectée ... dis-moi, est-ce que tu boirais une potion si tu savais que Neville avait récolté les ingrédients ? » demanda Hermione, ses grands yeux bruns remplis d'innocence.  
  
Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, l'horreur peinte sur chaque trait de son visage à cette idée.  
  
« Je te retrouve ici à 21 heures. Et essaie de dormir un peu, Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te laisser dans la Forêt Interdite si tu t'assoupis ! » Dit sereinement Hermione, en quittant Malefoy, toujours bouche- bée.  
  
Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'écarta silencieusement, quand Hermione murmura « Crêpe d'artichaut », et elle franchit le seuil de la confortable salle commune rouge et or des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron toujours aussi prévisibles, avaient attendu son retour, une expression anxieuse sur leurs visages. Les retenues de Rogue étaient légendaires, et tous trois y avaient eu droit un certain nombre de fois au cours des six dernières années.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, 'Mione ? » demanda Ron, visiblement inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Rogue a encore inventé pour toi ? »  
  
« Et aussi pour Malefoy » ajouta Harry. Il fronça pensivement les sourcils dans sa direction. Elle soupira et fit les gros yeux.  
  
« En fait, il n'a rien inventé, j'ai le « privilège » expliqua-t-elle avec une magnifique imitation du ton sarcastique de leur professeur de potion, de bénéficier de l'inestimable compagnie de Mr Malefoy, pour récolter de l'aubépine cette nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite. Rogue a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même, à cause d'une certaine potion qu'il doit préparer cette nuit, et qui nécessite une attention constante. Il m'a donc délégué la corvée d'aubépine. A moi ... et à Malefoy. » Elle eut une petite moue dégoûtée, et les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire, malgré leur sympathie pour elle.  
  
« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec vous ? demanda Harry, et Ron aquiesca de la tête.  
  
La réflexion plissa un moment le front d'Hermione. Les avoir avec elle atténuerait les réflexions acides de Malefoy, mais ce n'était vraiment pas juste pour eux. De plus, ils avaient tous les deux un entraînement de Quidditch dans la matinée, et elle ne serait pas rentrée avant l'aube.  
  
« Non, mais j'apprécie réellement l'intention » répondit-t-elle. Puis elle leur sourit pitoyablement. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas vous avoir avec moi, mais si je vous empêche d'aller au dernier entraînement de Quidditch avant le match contre les Serpentards, simplement pour faire du baby-sitting pour Malefoy et moi dans les bois, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! »  
  
Les garçons acquiescèrent en souriant. « En tout cas, si la fouine te crée le moindre problème, tu sais que nous nous occuperons de lui… Et bien ! », poursuivit Ron, d'un ton emphatique, en frappant son poing dans sa main en guise de démonstration. Harry roula des yeux exaspérés en réponse à la bravade de Ron, mais il la regarda ensuite sérieusement :   
  
« Hermione, s'il te crée le moindre problème, éloigne-toi de lui le plus vite possible », conseilla Harry. « Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi- même, mais garde ta baguette à portée de main, juste au cas où. » Son regard vert se fit encore plus grave. « Malefoy deviendra un Mangemort dès qu'il aura 18 ans, et je veux juste éviter qu'il s'entraîne sur toi, ok ? ». « Je sais, Harry. Et merci. Je te promets de rester prudente », promit solennellement la jeune fille, et Harry examina son visage, avant d'opiner du chef.  
  
« Alors c'est parfait », dit-il gentiment.  
  
Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit, puis, d'un pas léger, elle gravit en courant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle rangea prudemment son sac de cours, puis resta sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant. Bien que fâchée de devoir supporter Malefoy, elle savait que Rogue avait placé sa confiance en eux, en leur confiant cette tâche. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient coopérer assez longtemps pour faire du bon travail, parce qu'elle était quasiment certaine que, s'ils bâclaient cette tâche, ce serait sur elle que la faute retomberait.  
  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit, le front creusé par l'inquiétude. Malefoy répondait toujours avec méchanceté, elle devait donc faire en sorte de garder son calme et de rester gentille, quoi qu'il lui réponde. Si elle n'utilisait rien d'autre que de l'amabilité, face à son arrogance et à ses commentaires sarcastiques, peut-être, mais seulement peut-être, pourraient- ils mener à bien leur tâche. En tout cas, elle était certaine que s'ils commençaient à se battre, tout s'effondrerait rapidement.  
  
Elle se leva résolument, se déshabilla, et se glissa entre les draps frais. Elle mis son réveil à sonner à 7H30, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de manger et de se préparer avant de se présenter devant Rogue à 9 heures. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour se demander pourquoi Rogue lui avait impérativement ordonné de porter une robe blanche pour ce soir… Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir lu quelque chose à propos d'une tenue spécifique pour récolter l'aubépine ...  
  
A 9 heures tapantes, Hermione entra dans la classe de potions. Rogue leva les yeux de son bureau avec un air maussade, lui jetant un coup d'œil pour la forme, avant de lui adresser un geste impérieux. Elle pensa presque –presque- qu'elle avait remarqué une petite lueur d'approbation dans ses yeux, mais c'était impossible. Rogue ne l'avait jamais approuvée !  
  
Sa robe blanche était très simple, en soie claire, et semblait plutôt d'inspiration grecque. Elle avait des manches courtes qui partaient simplement des épaules et couvraient le haut des bras, et le bas de la jupe crème descendait en dessous des genoux. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en couronne sur le dessus de sa tête, pour les mettre hors de portée des branches épineuse des aubépiniers. Elle vit le regard de Rogue se fixer sur ses cheveux, et elle eut un petit haussement d'épaule quand il leva un sourcil interrogateur à la vue des minuscules fleurs blanches qui étaient prises dans ses cheveux tressés.  
  
« Lavande tressait des couronnes de mai dans la Salle Commune quand je suis partie, et elle a décidé que, puisque c'était la veille de mai, je « devais » avoir des fleurs dans les cheveux », expliqua-t-elle. Pour être honnête, elle aimait plutôt ces fleurs dans ses cheveux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela semblait approprié pour l'occasion.  
  
Rogue la regarda de travers, puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, alors que Malefoy entrait en traînant des pieds. Hermione se retourna et dû dissimuler un sourire d'ironie, à la vue de l'air déçu du visage de celui-ci. Rogue lui avait ordonné de porter du vert, et Hermione était surprise de remarquer que la profonde couleur émeraude de la chemise et du pantalon qu'il portait lui seyait parfaitement. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de le voir autrement qu'avec l'uniforme de l'école, qui ne permettait à personne d'échapper à une apparence studieuse. Elle était aussi un peu gênée de se surprendre en train de penser qu'il avait l'air bien développé, en tout cas plus grand et plus musclé qu'elle ne se le rappelait. Il avait arrêté de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux dès que ceux- ci avaient atteint sa nuque, et, en fait, le vert accentuait l'or de ses cheveux. S'il n'y avait pas eu son expression revêche, il aurait été assez extraordinairement beau.  
  
Elle détourna les yeux et secoua la tête. Rappelle-toi, ma fille, se raisonna-t-elle sévèrement. C'est « Malefoy », par Merlin ! La fouine, le fléau de ton existence ! Peu importe de quoi il a l'air ! Même s'il échangeait de corps avec Harry ou Ron, il resterait toujours Drago Malefoy, odieux, suffisant, condescendant. Elle prit un moment pour ramener un peu de sérénité sur son visage, pendant que Drago s'approchait du bureau, s'arrêtant près d'elle.  
  
« C'est si gentil à vous de venir nous rejoindre, Mr Malefoy ». Rogue accueillit le Serpentard d'un ton qui était parvenu à faire comprendre qu'il exprimait tout, sauf ce qu'il pensait. « Puisque vous êtes tous les deux là, je vais vous donner les objets dont vous aurez besoin ». Ses cheveux noirs masquèrent son visage, pendant qu'il se penchait sous son bureau, et se relevait avec deux bourses de cuir de taille moyenne. « Chacune d'elle contient les liens et les cisailles nécessaires, ainsi qu'un livret d'instruction pour chacun, détaillant la procédure que vous devrez suivre pour accomplir votre tâche. Une tâche plutôt pénible, je n'en doute pas, mais qui ne devrait guère monopoliser vos capacités à tous les deux ». Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent, et, une fois encore, le ton employé réussi à faire comprendre à peu près l'opposé de ces mots. Il tendit un sac à chacun d'entre eux. Hermione prit le sien prudemment, mais Drago jeta brusquement le sien sur son épaule, et la regarda avec mépris.  
  
« Tu crois qu'on peut surmonter ça ? » demanda-t-il, en tournant les talons.  
  
« Un seul avertissement, s'il vous plait, Mr Malefoy », s'emporta Rogue contre le jeune homme, l'obligeant à se retourner rapidement pour lui faire face. « Nous sommes la veille de Mai, et parfois, des choses inhabituelles peuvent se produire dans la Forêt Interdite. Je veux que vous, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le Serpentard, puis glissèrent vers Hermione, que tous les deux, soyez prudents et sur vos gardes. Ne pénétrez pas trop profondément dans la forêt. A la lisière est, à environ vingt minutes de la cabane d'Hagrid, il y a un site propice à la cueillette de l'aubépine, près d'un petit étang. C'est là que je vous recommande de la récolter. Si vous avez quelque problème que ce soit, vous retournez à Poudlard, IMMEDIATEMENT. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Après avoir reçu gravement leurs signes d'assentiment, il leur indiqua la porte d'un geste.  
  
Après leur départ, il fixa la porte pendant un long moment, en se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix. Non pas qu'ils aillent au devant d'un réel danger, bien sûr, ni qu'il pense que Malefoy soit réellement capable de faire du mal à Granger. Mais il y avait un risque, et ses paumes étaient légèrement moites. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, en liant les éléments qui permettraient, s'il y avait vraiment une chance, de faire changer Malefoy, et de donner à ce garçon la possibilité d'être plus qu'une quelconque marionnette entre les mains de Voldemort. Si Granger ne pouvait le toucher, il était au-delà de tout espoir.  
  
Le maître des potions ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Maintenant, c'était au tour des hormones adolescentes, et de la magie de Beltane d'entrer en jeu.  
  
  


Fin du chapitre

Encore une fois, si vous avez aimé, envoyez nous un p'tit mot, çà nous fera plaisir ^^


	3. Voyage

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)

Auteur original : Sorceress

Traductrices : Julie et Lou

Rating : R  
   
Résum : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Chapitre 3 : voyage  
  
_Le Seigneur et la Dame arrivent sur terre-  
Revêtus de robes vertes et blanches-  
Renouer avec la terre, la mer, le ciel, _

_Une fois chaque année durant la nuit de Beltane.  
_  
Hermione contempla l'obscurité, à l'endroit précis où le gazon soigneusement entretenu de Poudlard prenait fin, et où commençait la Forêt Interdite. La cabane d'Hagrid était juste devant elle, et elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette du demi géant, confortablement allongé dans son fauteuil. La tête de Crockdur reposait sur l'un de ses immenses genoux, et Hagrid caressait affectueusement les énormes oreilles du chien. Derrière eux, les lumières des feux de Beltane illuminaient l'immense château.  
  
Malefoy avait été bizarrement silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, mais elle prit ça comme la bénédiction que celà semblait être, et le laissa à ses pensées. Une fois ou deux, elle sentit ses yeux sur elle, et elle se retourna pour rencontrer son regard insistant. A chaque fois, il ricana simplement, avant de détourner son attention.  
  
Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la cabane d'Hagrid, Hermione fut gratifiée d'un sympathique « Bonjour Hermione ! », et d'un immense sourire de son ami. Mais quand les yeux d'Hagrid se posèrent sur Malefoy, ils devinrent très froids et le sourire s'effaça. Depuis leur deuxième année, depuis que le père de Drago avait était responsable de l'injuste séjour d'Hagrid à Azkaban, la simple présence de Drago suffisait à rendre le demi-géant -habituellement joyeux- grave et distant.  
  
« Où vas-tu, Hermione ? » demanda-il. Malefoy ricana et détourna les yeux, mimant un ennui profond, pendant que Hermione expliquait la tâche assignée par le professeur Rogue. « Il faut que tu sois prudente », avertit Hagrid. « Il y a des choses dans la Forêt Interdite qui peuvent te blesser, avant même que tu aies réalisé ce qui t'arrivait » Ses yeux revinrent brièvement se fixer sur Malefoy. « Je dis toujours que ça n'a aucun sens d'inventer des problèmes, mais bon, tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi, je garderais l'œil ouvert. Juste au cas où, tu sais, si tu as un quelconque problème. Avec n'importe quoi. » Il était impossible de se tromper sur la signification de ses paroles, qu'il accompagna d'une inclination de la tête en direction de Malefoy.  
  
« Merci Hagrid. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prévois aucun problème. » Hermione sourit, et étreignit le demi géant avec affection.  
  
« Est-ce qu'on peut se remettre au travail, maintenant, Granger ? » demanda impatiemment Malefoy, en se retournant et en haussant les sourcils dans sa direction. « Ou est-ce que tu préfère rester ici à bavarder toute la nuit ? »  
  
Hermione retint froidement et délibérément la réponse acide qui lui vint aux lèvres, et compta jusqu'à cinq. Rappelle-toi, pensa-t- elle, que tu vas laisser passer ça, et que tu ne vas pas le tuer, tu dois garder ton sang-froid. En plaquant un sourire agréable sur son visage, elle se retourna vers Malefoy.  
  
« Bien sûr, Drago, tu montres l'exemple ! » Elle vit l'expression incrédule d'Hagrid, et tourna juste assez la tête vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Hagrid inclina la tête en signe de compréhension, puis lui retourna son clin d'œil.  
  
« Vas-t-en maintenant » dit-il, et il retourna s'asseoir sur ses marches.  
  
Drago eut un regard décontenancé et suspicieux, en entendant cette intonation obséquieuse, puis il haussa les épaules, en se retournant vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle le suivit, ses yeux bruns entraînés malgré eux vers son dos, et ... plus bas ... remarquant combien il était mignon dans ce pantalon, et comment il évoluait avec une grâce naturelle et inconsciente. Elle approcha sa main gauche de son avant-bras gauche, et se pinça violemment.  
  
« Remet-toi, Granger ! » chuchota-t-elle sévèrement pour elle-même. Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas avec moi ce soir ? Se demanda-t-elle. C'est la deuxième fois que je pense qu'il est mignon, nom de Dieu ! Seigneur, ça doit être la fièvre du printemps ou quelque chose comme ça. J'espère que c'est ça ! pensa-t-elle tristement. Si jamais je parle de ça à Harry et à Ron, ils ne me laisseront JAMAIS vivre plus longtemps !  
  
L'air était pesant, à cause du parfum de mai, des pousses en devenir et de la terre fertile. Quand ils atteignirent la lisière, l'odeur de feuilles mortes, et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, s'y étaient ajoutés. C'était une odeur qu'elle avait remarqué quelque fois dans l'air, quand elle était enfant, à une époque où elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était sorcière, mais où elle savait déjà qu'elle percevait des choses un peu différentes de celles perçues par sa famille et ses amis. Quand elle était petite, elle l'avait appelé « l'odeur de la magie », par fantaisie, et ses parents en avaient ri. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il régnait la même odeur ici, de la même façon qu'elle savait que toute magie n'était pas forcément bonne. Hermione frissonna doucement, espérant que Malefoy n'avait rien remarqué. Ce serait tellement humiliant s'il savait qu'en fait, elle appréhendait un peu tout ça.  
  
La lune d'argent, qui avait éclairé leur voyage à travers la pelouse, s'était soudainement obscurcie par les hauts arbres, et Malefoy leva la lanterne qu'il portait. La lumière dorée projetait des ombres autour d'eux, et un brusque murmure s'élevait du sous-bois, des deux côtés de chemin qu'ils suivaient, à chaque fois qu'ils dérangeaient les créatures de la forêt, en passant près d'elles. Le chemin était légèrement traître, et Hermione se laissa distancer, pendant qu'elle avançait prudemment au travers des souches d'arbres, qui poussaient à même le sol afin de faire trébucher les promeneurs imprudents.  
  
« Malefoy, est-ce que tu pourrais attendre un peu, s'il te plait ? » Elle l'appela finalement, lorsqu'il eut pris suffisamment d'avance pour que la lumière de la lanterne ne lui soit plus d'aucun secours. Elle le vit sursauter légèrement, comme si sa voix l'avait surpris, puis il se retourna pour diriger la lumière de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le rattraper. La lumière entre eux lui cacha son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près de lui. Il y avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage quand il la regarda, et l'absence de commentaire désagréable la poussa à lui demander « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »  
  
Il secoua la tête, et retrouva ses sarcasmes habituels, avec ce qui sembla être un effort : « Tu veux dire, ce qui ne va pas, outre le fait d'être ici, avec TOI ? », demanda-t-il méchamment, puis il se retourna et se remit à marcher. Cette fois, elle soutint le rythme, et le regarda furtivement. Si elle ne ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit que Malefoy était ... effrayé. Il continuait à scruter chaque côté du chemin, au moindre bruit, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus leur progression ralentissait. Un invraisemblable désir de hurler « boouh ! » et de voir ce qui se passerait monta en elle, mais elle le réfréna.  
  
« Alors Malefoy, » dit-elle à la place « as-tu souvent été dans la forêt depuis notre retenue de première année ? »  
  
Il lui lança un regard venimeux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Granger ? » Elle lui accorda un mince sourire. « Oh rien, j'essayais juste d'entretenir une conversation civilisée pour passer le temps. »  
  
« Epargne-moi ta politesse. Finissons-en juste avec ça ! » Cracha-t-il, et il commença soudain à marcher beaucoup plus vite. Hermione se moqua presque à haute voix. Oh non, Malefoy, pensa-t-elle gaiement, tu n'es manifestement pas revenu dans la Forêt Interdite depuis que tu t'en es enfui en hurlant, durant notre première année. Attends que je le dise à Harry et à Ron !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy s'arrêta soudainement, et elle le rattrapa puis regarda autour elle. Ils avaient atteint l'étang que Rogue avait mentionné, et l'eau brillait sous le reflet de la lune, lorsque les arbres ne pouvaient la cacher. Elle jeta un regard à sa droite, et remarqua les superbes grappes de fleurs blanches qui ornaient les buissons d'aubépines qui poussaient là. « Ici », dit-elle à Malefoy, en montrant les taillis du doigt. Il dirigea la lumière selon ses indications, observant les ténèbres comme s'il s'attendait à les voir s'éveiller et lui sauter dessus.  
  
Hermione fouilla le sac que lui avait donné Rogue, et en sortit une feuille de parchemin. « Ceci dit, » informa-t-elle son compagnon, « que nous devons nouer des rubans d'environ douze pouces aux extrémités des branches qui ont le plus de fleurs. Ensuite, nous devons verser un cercle d'eau tout autour de la base de l'arbre. Quand l'eau a été complètement absorbée, nous coupons les branches juste au-dessus des rubans, et nous les déposons délicatement sur le sol, pour attendre que les fleurs tombent. Ensuite, nous les ramassons et nous les ramenons. Y'a aussi un paragraphe pour le choix des couleurs des rubans, et pour l'ordre selon lequel les branches doivent être coupées. » Elle fouilla encore, et sortit un paquet de rubans de soie de différentes couleurs, et commença à réciter « pourpre pour la science occulte, bleu pour la protection, vert pour la richesse, rose pour l'amour, et rouge pour ... » Elle s'arrêta soudainement.  
  
« Rouge pour quoi ? » demanda distraitement Malefoy. Il était toujours en train de scruter les ombres entre les arbres, ne lui prêtant apparemment que la moitié de son attention.  
  
Elle ignora la question, et demanda à la place « Qu'est-ce que tu vois là- bas ? »  
  
Il se retourna, à nouveau furieux. « Rien. Finissons-en avec ça. »  
  
« Oh, il y a encore autre chose, Malefoy ... »  
  
« Quoi, Granger ? » railla-t-il.  
  
« Nous devons le faire uniquement au clair de lune », dit-elle, innocemment. Et elle eut encore une fois à réprimer un gloussement à la vue de l'expression horrifiée de Malefoy.  
  


Fin du chapitre

Encore une fois, si çà vous a plus faites le nous savoir !  
  



	4. Rencontre

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)

Auteur original : Sorceress

Traductrices : Julie et Lou

Rating : R  
   
Résum : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Chapitre 4 : rencontre 

_Les fleurs fleurissent, la passion grandit,_

_Pour la vierge et l'homme qu'elle choisit _

_La veille de mai, dans la pure lumière lunaire,_

_Une fois chaque année durant la nuit de Beltane._

L'expression de Malefoy se rebella « Comment est-ce qu'on va voir ce qu'on fait dans le noir ? Et comment allons-nous voir si quelque chose arrive ? » il se scruta les ténèbres en entendant un son derrière lui, puis se retourna pour la regarder.

« Et bien, la lune est pleine, et elle sera juste au-dessus de nous dans un petit moment. Ca devrait nous donner beaucoup de lumière, tu ne crois pas ? » Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Et c'est le professeur Rogue qui a écrit les instructions, pas moi. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera très compréhensif si tu décides d'agir différemment. »

Il se tût , décidant apparemment qu'il valait mieux risquer une mort horrible entre les mains d'un monstre inconnu, plutôt que d'affronter le maître des potions après avoir désobéi à ses ordres. Malefoy posa la lanterne sur le sol en grommelant, et elle pu seulement en saisir des bribes, telles que « mon père » et « remboursement ». De toute façon, cela suffisait pour comprendre le sens de ses pensées. 

Hermione posa les rubans par ordre de couleur après avoir encore une fois lu attentivement le parchemin d'instructions. Ensuite, elle sortit une cuvette d'argent du sac, et la remplit d'eau de l'étang. L'eau était très froide, et elle frissonna doucement. 

« Je suis prête dès que tu l'es, Malefoy, » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait très professionnel et pas trop bête. Drago la gratifia d'un dernier regard menaçant, puis éteignit la lanterne.

Pendant quelques minutes, il fit très, très sombre, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux s'adaptent à la pâle clarté de la lune. Hermione resta totalement silencieuse jusqu'à ce que sa vision se soit suffisamment ajustée pour lui permettre de distinguer les alentours avec certitude. La forêt semblait soudain beaucoup plus large sans le confortable cercle de lumière, et les ombres dansantes semblaient plus proches, presque comme si des doigts noirs lui tendaient la main.

« On commence ? » demanda-t-elle, se tournant par-dessus son épaule pour voir Malefoy, en une tentative pour chasser la sensation mystérieuse de la nuit. Il était perceptible comme une ombre large et solide, ses cheveux brillant comme de l'argent à la lueur de la lune. Sa peau était assez pâle pour émettre un faible reflet, bien que pas assez pour qu'elle puisse voir son expression. Sa réponse laconique « Oui », était néanmoins suffisante. Elle ressentit presque *presque* de la sympathie pour lui, tellement il semblait détester être dans la forêt. Mais ils avaient une tâche à accomplir, et elle fit un geste vers les rubans attendant sur le sol.

Commençant avec le ruban rouge, Hermione tira à elle une branche de l'aubépinier couverte de bourgeons. Elle la saisit prudemment, évitant l'épine qui se cachait derrière les fleurs. Avec des doigts agiles, elle noua le ruban près du bout de la branche, puis la relâcha. Malefoy en fit de même à contre-cœur et ils travaillèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que tous les rubans soient attachés à l'arbre. Une nuée de fleurs d'aubépine leur était tombée dessus, les imprégnant de leur étrange odeur musquée. 

En pliant ses doigts engourdis à forcer de nouer les rubans, Hermione s'agenouilla et ramassa la cuvette en argent pleine d'eau. Elle était aussi froide que la glace contre ses paumes. 

« Suis-moi, Malefoy, » ordonna-t-elle, et ils firent trois fois le tour de l'arbre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, pendant qu'Hermione faisait doucement couler un filet d'eau autour de celui-ci. Quand elle eut fini, elle replaça la cuvette vide dans le sac. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Granger ? » demanda Malefoy. Son oreille sensible nota que son ton n'était pas aussi hostile qu'il l'était précédemment. Elle regarda dans sa direction, et saisit le mouvement de ses cheveux quand il se leva, regardant à droite et à gauche. Elle pensa que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que lui, une personne qui lui aurait même vaguement plu, une nuit comme celle-là dans la forêt aurait pu être plutôt romantique. Elle soupira, se sentant soudain fatiguée, et plutôt déprimée.

« Et bien, nous devons attendre que l'eau soit entièrement absorbée. Ca prendra probablement un peu de temps, donc je vais aller m'asseoir sous un autre arbre pour attendre », dit-elle, et elle fit quelques pas vers un sorbier qu'elle avait remarqué. Malefoy la suivit, pas de trop près, et quand elle s'assit sur un tapis d'herbe sous l'arbre, il en fit de même.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, pendant que la lune montait à son zénith, une lumière plus forte afflua à travers les arbres. Le vent était faible, faisant soupirer et bruisser les branches et les feuilles, une sorte de son qui donnait envie de s'assoupir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, alors elle commença à énumérer des sortilèges pour passer le temps. 

« Granger … » La voix de Malefoy s'immisça soudain dans ses pensées. 

« Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle, en continuant de se réciter l'incantation d'apparition. 

« Est-ce que tu entends des cloches ? » demanda-t-il,avec une tension évidente dans la voix.

Cela attira toute son attention. Elle se rassit soudainement, dressant la tête d'un côté pendant qu'elle écoutait. Les feuilles bruissaient encore doucement, mais occasionnellement, faiblement, il y avait un son doux, musical. Il était impossible de déterminer d'où il venait, car il semblait flotter autour d'eux avec le soupir du vent. 

« Tu les entends ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, avec insistance, et il se rapprocha d'elle, essayant de voir son visage. 

« Oui ! Reste calme un moment… » le fit-elle taire. A sa grande surprise, il ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant simplement dans un silence tendu.

Le son devint plus proche, plus fort, et ils purent finalement dire qu'il s'approchait d'eux, depuis la direction de l'aubépinier qu'ils avaient lié. Le son n'était pas effrayant, et Hermione se mit soudain à sourire : le son lui rappelait le carillon que sa mère avait accroché à leur gouttière, chez elle. 

« Je pense que quelqu'un doit faire un tour dans la forêt », dit-elle finalement. « Peut-être qu'il récolte quelque chose comme nous. C'est plutôt un son agréable. »

« Oh », dit-il, libérant sa respiration qu'il retenait. Il se pencha en avant, observant à travers les arbres dans la direction du son. La brise jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, qui avait échappé à son attache, lui revenait dans les yeux et lui caressait la joue comme une ombre soyeuse d'argent. Cela l'amena à frissonner doucement, alors qu'elle réalisait, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler une seule fois, au cours de toutes ses années où ils se connaissaient, où il l'ait touchée.

« Regarde, il y a de la lumière, » dit Malefoy, et elle vit son bras se lever pour désigner quelque chose entre deux arbres. La lumière argentée grandit et devint plus brillante, mais ne semblait curieusement projeter aucune ombre. Hermione regarda intensément, alors que la lumière devenait une forme. Deux formes, en réalité – une femme montée sur le dos d'un superbe cheval blanc. Le son provenait des cloches qui semblaient être tissées dans la crinière neigeuse du cheval. Les sabots de l'animal ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol, presque comme s'il flottait dans les airs, survolant la terre. Hermione regarda la femme, qui était petite et mince, avec des cheveux d'argent qui tombaient en vagues profondes de sa tête haute. Sa peau était pâle, et sa robe semblait faite de lumière. Sur son front se trouvait un diadème d'or, la pièce centrale formant comme une unique feuille d'or. Là où la bande du diadème disparaissait dans ses cheveux, on pouvait voir des oreilles délicatement pointues. Elle était sans aucun doute l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'Hermione ait jamais vu. Quelque chose chatouilla le fond de sa mémoire, quand la femme chevaucha vers eux, tournant la tête pour les examiner avec des yeux bleus perçants. 

Elle entendit une profonde respiration de Malefoy, qui était apparemment aussi fasciné par cette superbe femme qu'elle l'était elle-même. Elle le sentit bouger, comme s'il avait l'intention de se lever, et la femme commença à tendre sa main délicate vers lui. Hermione le regarda rapidement, et vit son visage illuminé par l'éclat de la femme, les yeux écarquillés et adorateurs – et elle fit soudain le lien.

« La Reine Mab ! » souffla-t-elle, et elle eut soudain peur. D'après la légende, la Reine des Fées chevauchait à travers le monde au cours de la nuit de Beltane, et emportait les beaux jeunes gens qui captivaient son attention à travers le voile jusque dans son monde. Et apparemment, Malefoy, aussi détestable que soit sa personnalité, avait remplit ces conditions. Et pourtant, il ne méritait pas d'être enlevé contre sa volonté, et de ne jamais pouvoir retourner dans son monde. Même si elle ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer pourquoi ! 

Malefoy s'était agenouillé, et il tendait la main en direction de celle de la Reine des Fées. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'attraper sa baguette, de jeter un sort, ou Malefoy serait emporté. Hermione se fia donc à son instinct, et fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pût penser – jetant ses bras autour de Malefoy, elle le projeta au sol. 

Il atterrit durement, parce qu'elle avait projeté la totalité de son poids sur son corps, le projetant en arrière et le déséquilibrant. En même temps, elle hurla d'une voix de défi à la Reine Mab « Laisse-le, il n'est pas pour toi ! Pars, Reine Mab, et laisse-le ! »

S'appuyant contre la poitrine de Malefoy, elle leva assez son buste pour regarder la Reine des Fées par-dessus son épaule. Un petit sourire étrange courbait sa jolie bouche, et Hermione sentit que les yeux perçants voyaient en elle. « Pas pour moi », dit une voix, chaude, douce et musicale, alors que les lèvres souriantes ne bougeaient pas. « Pour toi. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, et elle haleta, des mots de protestation lui venant aux lèvres … mais si elle le démentissait, la Reine Mab essaierait-elle encore d'emmener Malefoy ? Elle ravala donc son démenti, et avec une voix qu'elle espéra ferme, acquiesça. « Pour moi. »

« Une si petite chose, » dit encore la même voix désincarnée, suivie par un doux rire. Et ensuite les feuilles se levèrent pour tourbillonner autour de la figure équestre, étouffant la lumière argentée … et, la lumière disparut.

Elle souffla de surprise, et se sentit soudain completement vide, comme si le soulagement lui avait ôté toute son énergie. Et bien, pensa-t-elle celà aura certainement été une soirée intéressante ! Ses bras la lachèrent soudainement, et elle s'effondra à nouveau contre la poitrine de Malefoy, éclatant d'un rire tremblant, essayant de reprendre son souffle, sentant sa poitrine à lui se lever et redescendre sous elle. Après un moment, elle commença à s'écarter de lui et c'est alors qu'il parla, sa bouche si près de son oreille droite qu'elle püt sentir le souffle de ses mots chatouillant sa peau sensible. 

« Et bien, Granger, est-ce que tu peux me dire comment nous avons atterri dans cette intéressante position ? »

fin du chapitre

NdT : voilà encore un chapitre de traduit… Et comme dirait Sorceress : désolée pour le cliffangher !


	5. L'union de l'obscurité et de la lumière

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)

Auteur original : Sorceress

Traductrices : Julie et Lou

Rating : R   
   
Résum : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Attention : Rating R très flagrant dans ce chapitre… Si vous n'aimez pas les relations physiques entre 2 persos, sautez ce chapitre… Mais croyez moi, vous rateriez quelque chose !

Merci pour tous vos encouragements (merci à Alba, Ayuluna, Billy, miss-Tania, kate, Draco-tu-es-à-moi, I like it, Alisa Adams, et Cily pour leur(s) review(s) !) Voilà la suite !

Chapitre 5 : l'union de l'obscurité et de la lumière 

_Les feux brûlants, les feux éclatants, _

_Les feux que l'ardeur de la passion enflamme, _

_S'embrasent à la vue de chaque amant, _

_Une fois chaque année durant la nuit de Beltane._

« Je … euh … c'est … bafouilla Hermione, soudain embarrassée. Est-ce que Malefoy ne se rappelait vraiment rien de ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle essaya de se soulever suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux… la clarté de la lune se reflétait comme des diamants dans la profondeur gris bleu de ses yeux. Elle vit son front se plisser par la confusion, puis elle prit conscience une conscience un peu trop aiguë, de la manière dont elle était allongée sur son corps, de la fermeté de son torse sous la douceur de sa propre poitrine, de sa chaleureuse solidité. Dans la bagarre, ses cheveux s'étaient complètement détachés, et s'étaient répandus autour de sa tête comme un lumineux halo d'argent. Une partie d'elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait en enfouissant ses mains dans cette douceur, puis elle retint son souffle et le regarda avec des yeux noirs et troublés, son cœur battant la chamade. 

C'était tellement injuste ! Injuste que quelqu'un de si terrible, de si froid et de si dur, puisse mentir en dessous d'elle, sous la clarté de la lune printanière, en ressemblant tant à un ange. Elle se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle avait entendue une fois – « cruellement beau » C'était Malefoy tout craché. Pour une étrange raison, elle voulait pleurer sur ce gaspillage, sur la perversité du destin qui lui offrait une telle beauté, pour dissimuler sa véritable nature. Un visage tel qu'il devrait appartenir à quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer – et une autre phrase lui vint à l'esprit, écrite par un dramaturge moldu 500 ans auparavant : « Mon unique amour, émergeant de mon unique haine. »

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle demeura ainsi, hypnotisée par ses yeux, horrifiée par ses propres pensées. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et à la fin, c'en fut plus qu'elle ne pouvait  en supporter. Elle transféra son poids, se préparant à se lever il lui fallait absolument fuir, pour échapper aux sentiments confus qui commençaient à se répandre en elle. Mais ses mains à lui saisirent brusquement ses avant-bras. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, et il s'exclama « STOP ! » dans une pénible expiration. 

Elle se figea immédiatement, se demandant si elle l'avait blessé. Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau son visage, recherchant cette fois des signes de souffrance –mais il détourna la tête, et elle réalisa qu'il respirait plutôt difficilement, haletant presque. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Malefoy ? Tu es bless ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un intérêt véritable et une pointe de remords. Son seul souhait avait été de briser le sortilège dont il était victime, et elle l'avait maladroitement projeté sur le sol dur. Peut-être l'avait-elle blessé …

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis lui répondit : « Non Granger, je ne suis pas blessé. » Il conservait le visage détourné, et elle ne pouvait donc pas voir son expression. Confuse, elle recommença à se lever, prudemment. Sa hanche frotta contre la sienne alors qu'elle essayait de poser un genou à terre pour pouvoir se lever, et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua … et s'arrêta avec un hoquet. Les mains de Drago agrippèrent les siennes presque péniblement, et il se retourna les yeux scintillants de colère. 

« Pas un mot, Granger » dit Malefoy, la voix teintée d'amertume. Hermione, embarrassée, rougit mais en même temps, un sentiment de pouvoir féminin primitif déferla en elle. Il était attiré par elle, exactement comme elle, contre sa volonté, était attirée par lui. Elle scruta la profondeur de ces yeux, et y vit un manque.

Une vague de chaleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la gêne, et tout à voir avec sa dureté à lui pressée contre sa douceur à elle, déferla en elle. Elle se sentait étourdie et insouciante, et elle était submergée du désir de le pousser plus loin, de le rendre aussi fou et confus qu'elle l'était elle-même. Le punir d'être quelque chose qu'elle voulait, en même temps que quelque chose qu'elle détestait. C'était stupide, et fou, et dangereux, et elle ne pouvait pas plus résister à cette impulsion qu'elle ne pouvait résister au besoin de respirer. Le voir, le sentir et le toucher, le manque combiné avec le rejet dans ses yeux qui reflétaient les émotions montant en elle –tout cela se combinait pour la détourner d'Hermione Granger, l'élève rationnelle et exceptionnelle, qui avait été récompensée pour son calme usage de la raison en temps de crise, et la changer en une jeune femme, pareille à n'importe quelle autre jeune femme, couché avec un beau jeune homme dans la forêt chaude et parfumée, pendant la nuit de Beltane. Et dans cet état, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais au grand jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire un jour : relâchant ses bras pour que le haut de son corps descende lentement jusqu'au sien, Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, puis pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Sous le choc, haletant, Drago se raidit sous elle. Suivant un instinct qui n'avait rien à voir avec  l'expérience – qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas- Hermione approfondit le baiser, caressant sa bouche doucement mais fermement avec la sienne. Pendant un instant, il la repoussa, tentant de l'éloigner de son corps, rejetant le baiser … mais seulement pendant un instant. S'abandonnant à la folie de la nuit, il l'attira toujours plus près de lui, acceptant ce qu'elle lui offrait de si bonne volonté.

La sensation de son pouvoir la submergea à nouveau, et elle s'en délecta. C'était semblable à la hâte qu'elle éprouvait souvent en expérimentant une nouvelle formule pour la première fois, ce sentiment de satisfaction et de découverte qui en même temps, lui faisait désirer plus. Et, désirant plus, voulant le pousser plus loin, elle lui mordit brusquement les lèvres, puis les caressa doucement avec sa langue. Ensuite, ce fut son tour d'haleter, quand Drago grogna faiblement contre sa gorge, et ouvrit la bouche pour capturer sa langue avec la sienne.

Cette sensation tellement érotique lui tournait la tête, alors qu'ils se goûtaient l'un l'autre, aucun ne voulant céder à la domination de l'autre, chacun essayant de placer l'autre dans une position soumise. Ce fût au bout d'un certain temps, au cours de cette bataille entre leurs deux volontés, qu'elle arrêta de penser qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser lui, Drago Malefoy, mais juste « lui ». Seigneur et Dame, Homme et Vierge, Mâle et Femelle, cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Ils n'étaient désormais plus des individus, mais n'étaient devenus qu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre, selon les rites du Printemps, et cela semblait tout naturel.

Incapable de la dominer avec un baiser, Drago enroula une de ses jambes autour des siennes. Ses années de pratique du Quidditch l'avait rendu mince et musclé, et il intervertit facilement leur position de manière à ce qu'il soit désormais au-dessus d'elle, allongeant le corps de la jeune fille dans le doux lit d'herbe et de feuilles, sous le sorbier. Le dominer avait été merveilleux, mais son corps à lui pressant le sien, son torse fermement pressé contre elle était une pure béatitude. Elle redressa la tête, haletant, s'arquant contre lui. Les feux de Beltane qui brillaient avec tant d'éclat étaient devenus le feu qui brûlait en eux, et aucun d'eux ne voulait l'éteindre, mettre fin à la bataille.

Drago prit sa tête relevée pour une invitation à promener ses lèvres sur son cou offert. Elle gémit, alors que ses dents mordaient une zone sensible, juste en dessous de son oreille, et les mains de la jeune fille vinrent s'enfouir d'elles-mêmes dans ses cheveux, comme elle l'avait si longtemps désiré. Elle caressa leur longueur de soie, faisant courir ses doigts à travers les mèches scintillantes, les attirant contre son visage pour respirer leur odeur. Sa bouche la rendit folle lorsqu'elle se déplaça pour suçoter le lobe de son oreille, puis revint en arrière pour reprendre ses lèvres, encore et encore. 

Elle caressa ses bras, son dos à travers la chemise de soie, et finalement, cela ne lui suffit plus. Elle désirait ardemment sentir sa peau contre ses paumes, façonner ses muscles fermes sous ses mains. Elle attrapa ses bras, le repoussant. Ses yeux s'assombrir alors qu'il la regardait, marmonnant une protestation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle empoigne les pans de sa chemise, ses mains déchirant avec frénésie le délicat tissu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse appuyer ses mains contre la chair nue de son torse. Le grognement du jeune homme devint alors un faible gémissement, alors que les doigts d'Hermione le frôlaient, se déplaçant vers ses épaules, tirant la chemise le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Sa peau pâle, parfaite, était nue devant les yeux de la jeune fille, baignée par la lueur de la lune, et elle sourit alors qu'il relevait la tête. Ses doigts suivirent les muscles bien dessinés de son avant-bras, de son torse, puis tournèrent doucement autour de la saillie découverte de ses mamelons.

Il résista quelques instants seulement à ce traitement, avant de la regarder à nouveau, puis de lui attraper fermement les poignets. Il maintint les bras de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête, pendant qu'il se penchait de nouveau pour attraper brièvement ses lèvres. Puis il les relâcha, mais seulement pour déplacer ses mains et saisir ses seins à travers l'étoffe de la robe.

Elle se tordit sous lui et cria pratiquement quand ses pouces frictionnèrent fermement ses mamelons excités. Il sourit satisfait, l'effet qu'il lui faisait, puis ses mains imitèrent celles d'Hermione, se déplacèrent vers l'avant de la robe blanche, puis, indifférentes aux conséquences, la déchirèrent pour exposer ses seins à sa vue. 

Son sourire s'effaça quand il la détailla dans un souffle, et elle sentit une chaleur croissante au plus profond de son ventre, à la vue du désir dans les yeux de Drago et sur son visage, alors qu'il la regardait. Puis, les mains de celui-ci vinrent la reprendre dans leurs paumes chaudes, la caressant avec une surprenante tendresse, presque de l'adoration. Puis sa bouche descendit sur son visage, embrassant ses yeux, ses joues, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, puis descendant jusqu'à son cou, à la base de sa gorge - touchant finalement ses mamelons doucement, avant de les dessiner sous la chaleur de sa bouche, puis de les caresser avec sa langue. 

Elle cria, des sensations la submergeant par vagues, le besoin qui se grandissait en elle, le besoin de lui. Il se prit son autre sein, et elle reconnut à peine sa propre voix appelant, suppliant pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait même pas nommer. Finalement, la bouche de Drago revint vers la sienne, faisant taire sa voix, mais pas le désir qui réclamait désespérément l'accomplissement. Elle replaça ses mains sur son dos, puis agrippa ses hanches, l'attirant plus fermement encore contre elle.

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Drago qui s'élevait dans un cri de besoin. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et aussitôt leurs mains arrachèrent le reste de leurs habits, ils voulaient être ensemble, et sentir l'autre s'embraser irrésistiblement. La lueur de la lune disparut derrière un nuage sombre, alors qu'il l'allongeait à nouveau dans l'herbe douce, peau contre peau, chaleur contre chaleur, dureté contre douceur soumise. 

Les mains d'Hermione attirèrent la bouche de Drago à elle, et il unit leurs corps, s'ensevelissant en elle. Le court instant de souffrance qu'elle ressentit ne fut rien comparé à l'incroyable, l'irrésistible désir qui monta en elle, échappant à tout contrôle. Ils bougèrent ensemble, se touchant, se goûtant, grimpant à un rythme séduisant qui devint tellement intense que c'était comme si elle allait éclater en un million de morceaux, ou s'envoler dans le ciel étoilé et disparaître pour toujours dans un éclat de lumière argentée. Puis, ils hurlèrent ensemble alors que le plaisir les brûlait, les consumant dans une vague de sentiments plus intenses que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir. Elle haleta son nom, et il sombra en elle, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser qui avait un goût de bénédiction.

Il roula d'un côté, l'attirant contre lui, promenant sa main le long de son corps, provoquant des frissons dans son dos. Elle soupira en retour, refusant de penser, souhaitant uniquement profiter; pour cette unique nuit, des sensations incroyables qu'il avait su susciter en elle. Tout était oublié, expulsé de son esprit alors qu'elle se lova un peu plus dans le creux de ses bras, et apaisée par sa respiration profonde, elle sombra dans un sommeil rassasié et paisible. 

Ils se réveillèrent plusieurs fois durant cette longue nuit de printemps, cherchant à rallumer les feux qui s'étaient embrasés avec tant d'éclat, les consumant encore et encore dans une splendide passion. Il apprit à connaître les parties de son corps, qui la réduisaient à un besoin tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arque contre lui, implorant la délivrance. Et il apprit à connaître chaque ligne de son propre corps, où une caresse pourrait le faire haleter, chaque endroit où une de ses caresses  pouvait l'embraser jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne, et qu'ils s'envolent dans la nuit.

Finalement, peu avant l'aube, ils s'effondrèrent épuisés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les branches protectrices du sorbier. 

Fin du chapitre

_NdA__ : J'ai aussi reçu plusieurs questions sur Beltane et la symbolique que j'ai choisi d'utiliser. Oui, presque tout dans cette partie du paysage environnant est symbolique. Je suppose que pour moi en tant qu'auteur, je trouve intéressant de mettre une signification même dans des éléments plutôt mineurs, même si je ne l'explique pas au lecteur. Cela embourberait probablement l'histoire si j'allais autant dans le détail que je le pourrais __J__ ! Mais je vais dire que l'aubépine a une très très grande importance, en particulier l'aubépine en rapport avec Beltane. Un des points les plus importants par rapport à cet arbre est que dans de nombreuses cultures, il est considéré comme aphrodisiaque. Tout comme les rubans rouges dans l'aubépinier, qui serviraient à invoquer la chance, dans le cadre d'une potion. Maintenant, pourquoi le professeur Rogue les a-t-il envoyés chercher cet ingrédient en particulier, plutôt que récolter, disons, du genévrier ou quelque chose d'aussi innocent ? He he he ! Rogue est un de mes personnages préférés parce qu'il est si incroyablement complexe, avec des profondeurs cachées qui peuvent signifier beaucoup ! _


	6. retour et explications

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)  
  
Auteur original : Sorceress  
  
Traductrices : Julie et Lou  
  
Rating : R  
  
Résumé : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?  
  
Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction...  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et désolées pour le retard ! On espère que vous nous pardonnerez ...  
  
Chapitre 6 : retour et explications  
  
Les chauds rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent le visage, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. La vue des branches chargées de bourgeons d'un sorbier suspendues au-dessus de sa tête la désorienta quelque peu, et pendant quelques instants, elle ne put se rappeler pourquoi elle se retrouvait à dormir dehors. Puis, la chaude présence à ses côtés bougea, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, alarmés, alors que la totalité de la nuit – dans tous ses détails- lui revenait en mémoire, rendant ses joues écarlates, son estomac se serrant de panique en même temps.  
  
Tournant prudemment la tête, elle regarda le visage endormi de Drago. Les mèches dorées étaient répandues sur ses joues, et son visage habituellement pâle était légèrement coloré. Un petit sourire incurvait sa bouche, comme si ses rêves étaient agréables. La tête de la jeune fille reposait sur le bras étendu de Drago, et l'autre main de celui-ci reposait possessivement sur la courbe de ses hanches. Il était aussi beau à la lumière du jour qu'il l'était sous les rayons de la lune, et le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement, tandis qu'elle pensait combien cette beauté l'avait charmée, l'avait séduite jusqu'à la pousser à faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Etant une personne très juste et honnête, Hermione reconnut pleinement que c'était elle qui avait commencé tout cela, l'avait poussé, l'avait « voulu » pour répondre exactement à la manière dont il l'avait séduite. Elle sentit un nœud de désir dans son estomac, alors qu'elle se rappelait exactement avec quelle fougue il y avait répondu, lui donnant exactement ce qu'elle avait lui avait demandé –non, ce qu'elle l'avait supplié de lui donner- sans la moindre honte.  
  
Merlin, pensa-t-elle avec un soupir mental, c'est Drago Malefoy ! S'il avait été méchant et condescendant auparavant, comment diable allait-il la traiter désormais ? Sa réputation à Poudlard allait être ruinée ! Elle ferma les yeux, se maudissant. Comment Harry et Ron allaient-ils réagir à çà? Mais même au beau milieu de ses doutes et de ses peurs, elle s'alarmait de réaliser que, d'une certaine manière, elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Ca avait été incroyable, magique, l'accomplissement de fantasmes qu'elle n'avait même jamais su avoir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle, la logique et intellectuelle Hermione Granger, pourrait jamais être capable d'expérimenter une passion d'un tel niveau sans aucune retenue. Son expérience limitée avec les garçons, se résumant à quelques baisers et étreintes, avait été agréable, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait seulement amenée à sentir qu'elle était capable de désir, de besoin, d'avidité, ce dont débattaient des filles comme Lavande et Parvati avec des détails embarrassants jusque tard dans la nuit.  
  
Drago remua à nouveau, et elle s'accorda le plaisir coupable de promener ses yeux sur la totalité de son corps, qui était incroyable. Et elle le désira à nouveau, elle le reconnut, mais elle savait également que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle était ce qu'elle était, et il était ce qu'il était, et ils étaient destinés à être dans des camps opposés, au cours de la guerre qui les tuerait peut-être tous les deux. La pensée d'avoir peut-être à le détruire un jour, à l'affronter sur un champ de bataille et à essayer de mettre fin à sa vie, était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.  
  
Elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir éveillé, l'insultant d'un air supérieur. Permettre à la nuit dernière, au moins pour l'instant, de rester sienne, comme une expérience hors du temps –une expérience qu'elle paierait sans aucun doute chèrement, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Lentement, prudemment, elle se libéra de son étreinte, remerciant le destin qu'il soit apparemment profondément endormi. Elle se mit doucement debout, prenant rapidement conscience de son état physique, quelques douleurs qui seraient au fond un rappel de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle s'épousseta rapidement, ramassant les lambeaux de sa robe et localisant sa baguette. Elle utilisa silencieusement un sort réparateur sur la robe déchirée, puis un sort de propreté pour lui rendre un aspect acceptable qui –avec de la chance- n'attirerait pas particulièrement l'attention quand elle rentrerait à l'école. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la pochette que Rogue lui avait donnée, et elle hoqueta presque d'horreur.  
  
Le professeur Rogue ! Oh, Merlin, ils n'avaient pas fini de récolter les branches d'aubépines, ils n'avaient pas fait ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire pour les rendre utilisables par le maître des potions, puisqu'elles étaient tombées depuis longtemps. Comment allait-elle faire pour expliquer ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'aubépinier qu'ils avaient lié le soir précédent, et cette fois elle hoqueta. Les rubans multicolores qu'ils avaient noués la nuit précédente, d'une manière ou d'une autre, inexplicablement, étaient tous devenus d'un rouge brillant et cramoisi.  
  
Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à présent était s'enfuir, et elle courut presque hors de la clairière, atteignant rapidement la maison d'Hagrid. A cet endroit, elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle et faisant l'inventaire d'elle-même. Elle réalisa que la soigneuse couronne de ses cheveux était dans un désordre total, et elle les libéra rapidement de leurs tresses. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'acharnant sur les nœuds, jusqu'à ce que la masse bouclée semble tomber à peu près comme à son habitude. Puis, reprenant son chemin avec ce qu'elle espéra être un pas nonchalant, elle sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers Poudlard.  
  
Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, quand elle réalisa qu'Hagrid ne semblait pas être dans les parages. C'aurait été difficile d'expliquer l'absence de Malefoy à la lumière de ce qu'ils lui avaient dit la nuit dernière. Elle se pressa le pas, essayant de réfléchir au prochain obstacle : que dire au professeur Rogue.  
  
Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans la tour d'astronomie, l'air sinistre. C'était un peu différent de son expression habituelle, mais cette fois, au lieu d'être seulement une affectation pour garder les gens à distance, cela reflétait un sentiment d'intérêt authentique. Il fixa la pendule qui avançait avec une lenteur qu'il pensa être calculée comme un affront direct et personnel, à plusieurs reprises. Les aiguilles indiquaient actuellement 7 : 38, et son inquiétude grandissait à vue d'œil, à chaque minute qui passait.  
  
Le soleil était levé depuis une heure et demie, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Granger et de Malefoy. Normalement, ils auraient du revenir vers 6 : 30 au plus tard, et il les avait attendus dans se cachots pendant un moment, avant que son inquiétude ne le conduise à un point d'observation plus optimal. Même si les chances que quelque chose de terrible soit arrivé étaient minces, il était par nature pessimiste, et il redoutait de découvrir que son plan avait causé du tort à deux de ses élèves. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours pour la centième fois, cherchant les deux silhouettes qu'il espérait y voir. Il avait même limité les risques qu'ils se faufilent hors de son attention en plaçant Dobby et Winky, deux des elfes de maison de Poudlard, dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Ils devaient le prévenir immédiatement s'ils remarquaient le retour de Malefoy ou de Granger. Ses yeux se déplacèrent de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la maison d'Hagrid, et se fixèrent sur une silhouette habillée de blanc qui avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte principale. Mais seulement une –il n'y avait aucun signe de Malefoy. Il colla son nez à la vitre, observant Granger aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait à cette distance. Il ne pouvait voir son visage mais, elle ne semblait pas blessée, ni même particulièrement pressée. Il s'autorisa un petit, tout petit, sentiment de soulagement, même si l'absence de Malefoy ne semblait pas réellement présager quelque chose de bon, que ce soit pour le garçon ou pour ses propres plans pour la soirée. Mais personne ne pouvait rien dire, et les réactions émotionnelles des adolescents étaient en réalité très variées.  
  
Poussant un petit soupir, le maître des potions quitta la tour, sa robe noire flottant théâtralement derrière lui, et se dirigea à nouveau vers les cachots où il était sûr que Granger viendrait le trouver.  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle pénétra dans le Grand hall de l'école, n'attirant apparemment pas l'attention. La plupart des élèves étaient probablement dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Moins elle rencontrerait de gens, moins elle devrait fournir d'explications.  
  
Elle pensa, nostalgique, à aller simplement s'enfermer dans son dortoir, mais ce n'était réellement pas une option envisageable. Elle devait faire son rapport à Rogue, et elle était sûre que le professeur n'aurait rien de bon à dire à propos du bâclage de la tâche qu'il leur avait confiée. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du tout anxieuse à propos de la remontrance qu'elle savait devoir arriver –sans mentionner les points que Gryffondor allait perdre à cause de ça-, reporter leur entrevue augmenterait simplement le niveau de la punition.  
  
Sa marche jusqu'au château lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs types d'explications. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait que Rogue accepterait la moindre chose qu'elle dirait, mais elle devait tout de même lui fournir une explication. Elle lui dirait simplement la vérité. Pas toute la vérité, bien sûr, parce que non seulement elle ne pouvait pas imaginer dire à Rogue ce qui s'était passé, mais en plus, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien qu'elle pense que Malefoy était parfaitement capable de pavoiser devant ses camarades Serpentards au sujet de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente – ce qui signifiait que Rogue l'apprendrait probablement de toute façon -, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer que Drago puisse être tout à fait le type à dire à Rogue qu'il avait délaissé une tâche pour s'envoyer en l'air avec une Gryffondor !  
  
Elle conserva sa résolution durant tout le chemin jusqu'aux cachots, même si plusieurs fois, la tentation de faire demi-tour et de courir, de quitter Poudlard et ce gâchis en perspective lui traversa l'esprit. Mais elle savait que c'aurait été ridicule d'abandonner tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé simplement parce qu'elle allait finir totalement et complètement humiliée pour le restant de ses jours. Peut-être que si elle y opposait un visage assez serein, et agissait comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, les vantardises de Malefoy seraient prises pour une complète invention destinée à la détruire.  
  
En atteignant la classe de potions, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la lourde porte. Observant l'intérieur terne, elle remarqua la sombre silhouette de Rogue assis à son bureau, apparemment captivé par les papiers devant lui. Elle entra et il leva les yeux, levant un sourcil sardonique en une expression de dédain familière.  
  
« Ah, Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez finalement décidé de revenir. Où est Malefoy ... et où sont les branches d'aubépine que je vous avais envoyés chercher ? » La voix de Rogue était aussi froide et condescendante que d'habitude, et Hermione baissa les yeux pour rassembler son courage. Elle manqua donc le court examen de Rogue, son observation des faibles marques rougeâtres sur son cou et ses bras, de l'état légèrement gonflé de sa bouche –pour ne pas mentionner le rouge sur ses joues, ses cheveux ébouriffés et cet éclat presque palpable qui émanait d'elle - en disait beaucoup à un homme avec son degré d'expérience. Un bref éclair de satisfaction traversa son visage, rapidement remplacé par un air menaçant au moment où Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux.  
  
« Professeur Rogue ... nous n'avons pas récolté les branches, car quelque chose d'incroyablement étrange nous est arrivé ... » sa voix était légèrement tremblante, et s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer, pendant qu'il soulevait un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
« Nous avons noué les rubans, et versé l'eau. Nous venions juste de nous asseoir pour attendre la prochaine étape indiquée sur les instructions, lorsque ... nous avons entendu des cloches. »  
  
« Des cloches, Miss Granger ? » dit Rogue sur un ton d'ennui, et Hermione avala sa salive avant de continuer.  
  
« Oui, professeur. Tout d'abord, nous n'avons pas vu d'où elles venaient, mais elles se rapprochaient, se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et ensuite ... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître monsieur, nous avons vu la Reine Mab chevauchant hors de la forêt sur un cheval blanc. »  
  
« La Reine Mab, Miss Granger ? La Reine des Fées ? » continua Rogue d'un ton ennuyé, bien que son intérêt soit totalement captivé. Il n'était pas impossible que ce qu'elle dise soit faux, mais tout de même ...  
  
Hermione acquieça. « Oui, monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite, en dépit de sa couronne et de la manière dont elle était habillée, même si elle me semblait familière pour une quelconque raison. Sans mentionner qu'il n'existe pas beaucoup de dames rayonnantes chevauchant dans les bois à minuit », ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour perceptible dans la voix.  
  
« Et ensuite ? »  
  
« Et bien, professeur, j'étais plutôt abasourdie, pour être honnête. Elle était vraiment la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu ... » - Excepté Drago en équilibre au-dessus de moi, resplendissant au clair de lune, ajouta son cerveau déloyal. Elle s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, et continua. « Je la regardais quand j'ai vu Dra ... Malefoy, commencer à se lever, avec une expression totalement ensorcelée. Elle lui tendait la main, et il lui tendait la sienne, quand j'ai réalisée qui elle était. J'ai un peu paniqué, je suppose, puisque je connaissais toutes les histoires où la Reine Mab emporte les mortels qu'elle trouve attirants dans son royaume pour l'éternité, et j'ai fait la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser – je l'ai poussé au sol et j'ai dit à la Reine Mab de s'en aller et de le laisser. »  
  
Rogue était assez surpris. Granger n'était certainement pas le genre à céder aux caprices de son imagination, mais si cette histoire était vraie, alors elle était un vrai héros. Défier un être surnaturel pour sauver un autre élève était un acte d'un courage incroyable. Il rumina un moment, puis demanda d'un ton précautionneusement neutre, « Et qu'est-il arrivé après ça ? »  
  
Hermione, soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas traitée de menteuse ou de folle, laissa s'échapper un petit soupir de remerciement. « Je devais l'avoir poussé plutôt fort, parce qu'il a semblé KO pendant un moment. Je me sentais vraiment vidée, mais Malefoy s'est rétabli ... et je crois que je me suis endormie. »  
  
Ses deux sourcils se soulevèrent, bien qu'il conserva l'incrédulité sur son visage. « Vraiment, Miss Granger ... Alors pouvez-vous me dire je vous prie, où est actuellement Mr Malefoy ? »  
  
« Il doit s'être endormi aussi professeur. Il semblait aller bien, mais pas disposé à se lever rapidement, alors j'ai décidé que puisqu'il allait bien, je ferai mieux de rentrer, et de vous faire mon rapport, monsieur. Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se rappelant soudain quelque chose. « Monsieur, j'ai remarqué une chose très bizarre alors que je m'en allais ... nous avions noué des rubans colorés dans l'arbre, exactement comme vous l'aviez indiqué. Mais quand je les ai regardés ce matin ... tous les rubans étaient devenus rouges! »  
  
« Ca c'est donc passé ainsi, Miss Granger ? Il semble que vous ayez vécu une certaine expérience la nuit dernière. » Rogue la regarda attentivement, et elle baissa les yeux. « Et bien, je pense que vous réalisez la gravité de la perte de l'aubépine ... mais à la lumière de ce que vous m'avez dit, à supposer, bien sûr, que ce soit confirmé par Mr Malefoy, » dit-il avec sévérité, et elle acquiesça, « je peux difficilement vous punir pour avoir été victime de la Reine Mab durant la nuit de Beltane. Je suggère que vous vous rendiez auprès de Mme Pomfresh pour être sûr que vous ne ressentez pas ... d'effets secondaires de cette rencontre. Mais soyez certaine, Miss Granger ... Que si je découvre que c'était une invention pour couvrir une quelconque irresponsabilité de votre part, Gryffondor ne possèdera pas assez de points pour y faire face, et vous serez en retenue pour le reste de votre année scolaire ! »  
  
« Je ... oui, professeur Rogue. », répondit Hermione avec résignation. En temps normal elle aurait argumenté, mais soudainement elle se sentit exténuée et voulut échapper à sa présence.  
  
« Très bien. Allez vous en, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour réparer la perte de cet ingrédient magique » Son visage reprit son habituel air renfrogné, et Hermione ne perdit pas de temps pour quitter la salle, s'échappant vers le sanctuaire de sa chambre, espérant que pour une fois dans sa vie, Malefoy aurait l'honnêteté de dire la vérité ... mais pas toute la vérité. Même s'il prétendait qu'elle l'avait frappé sans raison, et qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, Rogue prendrait peut-être ça pour une confirmation. Au pire, elle pouvait espérer !  
  
Rogue continua à fixer la porte quelques minutes après qu'elle soit partie. Manifestement, quelque chose s'était passé entre elle et Malefoy, et il avait une excellente idée de ce que c'était exactement. Au moins, la fille n'était pas en pleurs, ce qui indiquait que Malefoy n'avait probablement pas été ... trop agressif. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre celui-ci pour voir quelle histoire il inventerait pour couvrir la situation, et pour permettre à Rogue de déchiffrer ses réactions. Il croyait, en fait, que Granger avait dit la vérité – simplement pas toute la vérité, ce qui était effectivement son droit.  
  
Il se renfrogna alors de mécontentement, et se demanda si c'était la magie de la Reine des Fées qui avait mis fin au sort de coloration qu'il avait jeté pour cacher la couleur rouge des rubans, plusieurs heures avant ce qu'il avait prévu.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
NdA : Pour les futures questions sur Beltane, oui, c'est une véritable fête pour les païens et les Wiccas. Pour la plupart, c'est la seconde fête la plus importante après Samhain (Halloween). Tout ce que j'ai utilisé dans cette histoire est basé sur la mythologie. La tradition veut que durant la nuit de Beltane, le voile qui sépare les mondes devienne tellement mince que les fées peuvent le traverser. Et il y a vraiment une légende au sujet de la Reine des Fées qui le traverse durant la nuit de Beltane pour ramener de beaux jeunes gens dans son royaume.  
  
Beltane est une fête de la fertilité, la nuit durant laquelle le Seigneur et la Dame s'accouplent pour apporter la fertilité sur terre. L'aubépine est spécialement sacrée pour Beltane, et en fait la tradition dit qu'au cours de cette nuit, les sorcières peuvent se transformer en aubépiniers. Il existe beaucoup de sites sur le Web pour trouver des infos sur Beltane si ça vous intéresse. 


	7. à travers une salle bondée

Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)  
  
Auteur original : Sorceress  
  
Traductrices : Julie et Lou  
  
Rating : R  
  
Résumé : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?  
  
Disclaimer : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction...  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
  
Chapitre 7 : à travers une salle bondée  
  
Suspendu dans cet état crépusculaire entre le profond sommeil et la veille, il rêvait. C'était une sorte de rêve inhabituel pour lui –pas un de ceux où il rêvait qu'il était puissant, qu'il abattait ses ennemis avec facilité pendant qu'il riait de dérision, ni même un des cauchemars qu'il faisait régulièrement même s'il ne l'admettait jamais, où il était un pion impuissant dans un jeu qui avait commencé des années avant sa naissance, et où il était poussé par son père vers une paire d'yeux rouges brillants qui dévoraient son âme tandis qu'il hurlait.  
  
Dans ce rêve-là, il se levait, entraîné par une lumière argentée qui l'hypnotisait. Il tendait la main vers cette lumière, mais seulement pour être brutalement ramené sur terre. Mais la chute n'était pas douloureuse –au contraire, il atterrissait dans une chaude, une douce étreinte, des mots de désir étaient murmurés à son oreille, pendant que des mains le caressaient, s'accrochaient à lui, le faisaient haleter de plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Tout cela s'accrut alors qu'il entendait un unique mot murmuré à son oreille, par une chaude voix de femme ... Son propre nom, mais prononcé d'une manière que personne n'avait jamais encore utilisée. Juste « Drago », comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde, le centre de l'univers, tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré, ou tout ce dont elle avait jamais eu besoin. Il s'était senti ... aimé. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aimé auparavant. Dans le rêve, elle le murmurait encore, et encore ... et ensuite, il y avait soudainement un silence glacial. Il était dépossédé, et courait en la cherchant dans le noir, appelant, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et tombe dans un puit noir sans fin, dont le fond reflétait les yeux rouges de ses cauchemars.  
  
Puis il se réveilla soudainement, se redressa brusquement, et haleta, cherchant de l'air dans de pénibles inspirations. Il regarda autour de lui, en pleine confusion, le cœur battant alors qu'il essayait vainement de trouver où il se trouvait, et la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait.  
  
Il fallut qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était nu pour que des souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui reviennent en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux et gémit à haute voix. Granger ... Oh, Merlin, il avait ... avec ELLE. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, cherchant Hermione – mais il ne put découvrir aucune trace d'elle. Ses vêtements gisaient imprudemment à quelques pas de là et des images d'elle, lui arrachant sa chemise, promenant ses mains sur son torse, lui revinrent ... des images de son corps à elle sous lui, brûlant, doux et soumis, de lui s'enfonçant en elle, de son halètement de souffrance et de ses yeux agrandis lui disant que c'était aussi nouveau pour elle que ça l'était pour lui ... et, plus fort que toutes les autres, l'image d'elle murmurant son nom d'une manière qui faisait courir des frissons sur sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
Oh, Merlin, qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu déjà faire ? Elle le détestait intensément, le haïssait autant qu'il la haïssait. Mais bizarrement, cette pensée était recouverte dans son esprit par celle de la jeune fille murmurant son nom ...  
  
Drago gémit à nouveau et cacha sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
« Et c'est tout ce qui s'est passé, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue, d'un ton hautement suspicieux.  
  
« Oui, c'est tout » affirma Drago, même si, bien sûr, il mentait entre ses dents. Il avait appris à adopter une apparente innocence presque aussitôt qu'il avait appris à parler.  
  
« Et bien ... excepté le fait que vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir vu la Reine Mab personnellement, ni que Granger vous a sauvé d'elle », dit Rogue en remarquant les sourcils de Malefoy montant en flèche à ces mots, « votre récit correspond à celui de Miss Granger ». Le professeur essaya de faire entendre qu'il était presque chagriné de ce fait, mais Drago sentit un zeste de soulagement. Il avait décidé de dire la vérité –jusqu'à un certain point, bien sûr- puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Hermione avait bien pu raconter. Et apparemment, elle avait également décidé que dire le plus de vérité possible était le plus facile.  
  
Drago avait essayé de se faufiler incognito dans le dortoir des Serpentards, mais avant qu'il ait pu seulement donner le mot de passe, un elfe de maison lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait dit que le professeur Rogue voulait le voir immédiatement. Il s'était mollement demandé pendant quelques instants ce que son père allait lui faire payer pour le sortir de cette situation, avant de hausser les épaules avec résignation et de suivre l'elfe de maison jusqu'à la classe de Rogue. « Je voudrais ajouter encore une chose, Mr Malefoy » dit sévèrement Rogue, et Drago reporta son attention sur le maître des potions. « Etant donné ce récit, je trouverais cela plutôt ... ennuyeux ... si je venais à entendre parler d'un quelconque ... hum, embellissement, disons, qui serait colporté parmi les élèves. Je vous fais confiance pour comprendre exactement ce que je veux dire. » Et les yeux noirs de Rogue étaient mortellement sérieux.  
  
Drago n'était pas stupide. Il compris parfaitement l'avertissement qui lui était donné, et compris que pour une raison bizarre, Rogue se préoccupait de la réputation d'Hermione, et la plaçait sous sa protection. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi, exactement, mais Rogue faisait de nombreuses choses pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.  
  
« Bien, monsieur » approuva Drago, d'une manière plutôt soumise. A l'absence de moquerie chez le jeune homme, Rogue s'autorisa à ressentir une exaltation passagère ... Son plan avait peut-être, seulement peut-être, eu quelques effets sur le fils de Lucius. Le jeune homme avait à nouveau cet air sûr de lui qu'il portait comme une armure, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'un peu différent ce matin, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir mais qu'il distinguait nettement.  
  
« Vous pouvez partir, Malefoy » dit Rogue, et le blondinet se retourna vers la porte. « Ah, juste une dernière chose ... »  
  
« Oui, professeur ? » Drago se retourna, regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Avant de sortit en public, je recommande que vous fassiez quelque chose pour la marque sur votre cou », dit Rogue avec une expression neutre prudente, montrant le côté droit de son propre cou.  
  
Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent alors démesurément, et il porta rapidement la main à son cou. Sa peau pâle s'empourpra, et il se détourna, s'enfuyant presque de la classe. Rogue se permit le luxe incroyable d'un sourire devant l'embarras du jeune homme, puis se demanda nonchalamment s'il y a avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour accélérer cette petite idylle.  
  
Hermione avait essayé de se glisser inaperçue dans son dortoir. Attendant sur sa table de nuit, il avait une corbeille de fruits et de muffins, avec une note –« nous espérons que tout c'est bien passé, fais-nous signe si nous devons t'aider à cacher le corps ! On se voit après l'entraînement de Quidditch- Harry et Ron » Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant leur prévenance. Ils avaient toujours pris soin les uns des autres, d'eux trois. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir leur expliquer « ça » ? Si elle connaissait bien Ron, il essaierait de se battre avec Malefoy à mains nues. La réaction d'Harry serait plus calme, mais potentiellement plus destructrice. Il y avait des zones d'ombre chez son ami, des profondeurs très sombres qui l'effrayaient presque.  
  
Elle s'était enfuie de la chambre et de ses rêveries improductives, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains réservée aux préfètes, et s'immerger dans un long et chaud bain moussant. L'eau brûlante avait réveillé des parties sensibles de son corps, mais elle l'ignorait autant que possible, essayant de saturer son esprit avec des questions prosaïques, comme les cours, les tâches et les devoirs dont elle allait devoir s'occuper. Peut-être que si elle agissait comme si rien d'inconfortable ne s'était passé, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. D'accord, pensa-t-elle légèrement sarcastique –et si j'agite ma baguette, je vais changer Voldemort en ours en peluche ! Mais comme plan, c'était mieux que rien.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, après être retournée dans sa chambre et être tombée dans un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve, Hermione s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. C'était un acte qui monopolisait chaque once de son courage quelque peu fragile, mais fuir le repas entraînerait des spéculations et des commentaires qu'elle pourrait à peine se permettre de démentir, surtout si Dra ... si Malefoy elle corrigea sévèrement ses pensées, propageait une quelconque histoire à ce sujet.  
  
Le Hall était rempli du traditionnel bavardage de l'avant dîner, et elle entra comme à son habitude, se dirigeant directement vers sa place habituelle, à côté de Harry, sans même un coup d'œil dans le hall pour reconnaître ses amis de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Plaquant ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire naturel sur son visage, elle marcha vers Harry, lui dédiant une petite étreinte avant de s'asseoir. Elle sourit à Ron, tendant la main pour presser la sienne avec gratitude.  
  
« Je vous remercie beaucoup pour la corbeille, vous deux. C'était incroyablement gentil, et je l'ai vraiment, vraiment appréciée ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous êtes mes sauveurs ! »  
  
« Sans problème, 'Mione, » dit Ron. « Alors, comment ça c'est passé la nuit dernière ? Je vois que tu n'as pas réussi à perdre Malefoy, c'est pas de chance ! » La tête rousse désigna la table des Serpentards du menton. Hermione évita prudemment de regarder dans cette direction, et se concentra pour garder un visage serein. Elle se préoccupa plus de duper Harry, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus observateur que Ron. Mais elle devait l'avoir fait raisonnablement bien, parce qu'en dehors d'un regard de curiosité, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
« Oh, ça c'est bien passé, un peu ennuyeux en fait. J'ai passé mon temps à me réciter des formules, et j'ai révisé pour le devoir d'enchantement que nous avons lundi. Alors, comment était l'entraînement de Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement, en voulant changer de sujet. Elle détestait mentir aux garçons, et elle essaya donc de minimiser cela en évitant l'ensemble du sujet. Cela pouvait les occuper pendant au moins cinq minutes.  
  
Il sembla néanmoins que ce fut un succès, puisqu' Harry, autant que Ron, pouvaient parler de Quidditch pendant des heures, et ils commencèrent à lui raconter les détails sanglants de leur entraînement de l'après-midi, jusqu'au nombre de fois où Ron était presque tombé de son balai. Par chance, à ce moment-là, les professeurs entrèrent, et toutes les conversations cessèrent pendant les formalités de l'installation.  
  
Hermione regarda en direction du professeur Rogue, qui intercepta son coup d'œil, et leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Le maître de potions lui dédia une lente inclination de la tête, en signe de ce qui sembla être du réconfort. Puis elle vit le regard de Rogue se porter sur la table des Serpentards, et, presque contre sa volonté, le sien suivre la même direction, pour aller finalement se poser sur la seule personne qu'elle avait mis toute sa volonté à éviter.  
  
Sa respiration devint presque douloureuse dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux se rivèrent sur le visage de Drago, qui était tourné vers Rogue. Elle laissa ses yeux se repaître de lui, buvant les traits nets de son visage, son front haut, ses cheveux d'or tirés en arrière et réunis sur sa nuque, se sentant pendant ce temps presque coupable. Mais ensuite ses yeux se tournèrent vers elle et leurs regards se capturèrent, le bleu étincelant dans le brun en fusion, et soudain, plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance.  
  
Il semblait ne plus y avoir qu'eux deux dans le hall tout entier tous les bruits, la présence des autres s'évanouirent. Le corps tout entier de la jeune fille s'empourpra, et elle manqua d'air c'était comme si elle se noyait dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleus, ces yeux qui dévoraient son visage, semblant plonger au plus profond d'elle, et allumer un besoin presque désespéré de courir vers lui, de le toucher, de se blottir dans ses bras et de le supplier ... Oh, Merlin, comme elle voulait le supplier de s'occuper d'elle, encore et encore ! La chaleur tourbillonna en un nœud étroit dans son estomac, et elle sentit qu'elle était réellement poussée hors de sa place pour se lever ...  
  
Elle fut libérée soudainement quand Neville renversa un gobelet de jus de potiron de l'autre côté d'elle, et que le liquide froid coula jusqu'à ses genoux, puis le long de ses jambes en une rivière gluante. Elle eut un hoquet, brisant le contact visuel avec Drago, et le reste du Grand Hall exista à nouveau pour elle.  
  
Pendant qu'elle essuyait le jus telle un automate, les pensées d'Hermione tourbillonnaient avec folie. Oh, Merlin, comment un seul regard de lui pouvait-il lui faire cet effet ? Faire qu'elle le veille si désespérément que rien plus d'autre n'importait, ni sa fierté, ni les gens autour d'elle, rien d'autre que lui la caressant comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière ? Et c'était pire encore, parce qu'elle le détestait toujours, elle détestait son comportement, tout ce qu'il représentait, tout ce qu'il personnifiait dans leur monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, par Merlin ?  
  
La fuite devint d'une importance primordiale. Tournant soudainement un visage pâle vers Harry, elle grimaça et dit « Oh là là ... je dois aller nettoyer ça. En fait, je me sens déjà fatiguée, alors je vais aller dans ma chambre. On se voit demain pour le match ! » Et avec un sourire aveugle à l'intention de la table, elle se leva et partit à la hâte, n'entendant même pas ou ignorant les excuses de Neville. Le pauvre garçon devint rouge betterave et demanda plaintivement à Harry « Ben ça alors ? Tu crois qu'Hermione est vraiment fâchée contre moi ? »  
  
« Non, Neville, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre toi » dit Harry, puis il regarda à la table des Serpentards, où un Malefoy également rouge fixait la retraite d'Hermione. Ses yeux verts se rétrécirent en une méditation soudaine. Il ne dit rien du tout, mais sentit une terrible détermination à découvrir ce qui se passait.  
  
Drago la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté le Grand Hall, puis exhala un soupir. Sa bouche était sèche comme la mort, son cœur galopait comme s'il courait un marathon. Il tendit une main vers son gobelet, et remarqua avec surprise qu'elle tremblait.  
  
Par la pure force de sa volonté, il fit cesser ce tremblement, apportant le gobelet à ses lèvres et avalant son contenu. Il remercia le destin favorable qui avait permis que Grabbe et Goyle soient beaucoup trop stupides pour remarquer quoi que ce soit de bizarre. Mais ensuite il regarda vers la table des Gryffondors et gémit silencieusement quand il remarqua les yeux de Potter sur lui. Il fallait que ce soit Potter qui entre tous, est surpris cela ... quoi que ça puisse être.  
  
Malefoy ricana avec son mépris habituel en direction de Potter, pendant que son esprit entrait en ébullition. Que s'était-il passé ? Quand ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux d'Hermi ... de Granger, c'était comme s'il était attiré vers elle, ne voulant rien d'autre que la presser contre son corps, que d'appuyer sa bouche contre la sienne, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'amener à dire son nom comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière.  
  
Il vida son gobelet, puis grogna en direction de Grabbe, quand cet idiot essaya de lui poser une question. Habitué à son irritabilité, Grabbe posa simplement son attention ailleurs, ce pour quoi Drago lui fut incroyablement reconnaissant. Il avait juste à survivre au dîner, ensuite il serait seul ... Seul pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et pourquoi une partie de lui voulait s'enfuir, mais une autre part, une grande part, ne voulait pas.  
  
Rogue les surveillait depuis la table des professeurs, remarquant tout ce qui se passait. Regardant, et s'émerveillant.  
  
Fin du chapitre 


	8. De nombreuses façons de tomber

** Les feux de Beltane** (The fires of Beltane)  
  
**Auteur original** : Sorceress  
  
**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou  
  
**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?  
  
**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction...  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapitre 8** : de nombreuses façons de tomber  
  
Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, les bras tendus, cherchant vainement une chaude, une douce présence qui n'était pas là. Tournant son visage vers son oreiller, il étouffa un gémissement. Le corps taraudé par le besoin, il serra les dents, luttant contre le désir déferlant en lui, contre l'image d'une peau pâle, parfaite sous son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, trempé de sueur, cherchant de l'air, avec un sentiment maladif, inassouvi, dans son estomac.  
  
Pourquoi elle ? Se demanda-t-il pour ce qui lui sembla être la millionième fois. Il aurait pu avoir dans son lit n'importe quelle autre fille dans presque n'importe quelle autre maison, même quelques unes chez les Gryffondors. Les utiliser, puis s'en débarrasser, exactement comme son père lui avait dit qu'il devait agir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce qui aurait du être le plan ... Est-ce que ça ne l'avait pas ét ? Mais non, il devait donner et recevoir des signaux d'Hermione Granger, l'acolyte de Saint Potter, probablement la fille la plus intouchable dans l'histoire de Poudlard ... Mais elle ne l'avait pas été. Et maintenant, la toucher était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. La toucher, et l'embrasser, et la déguster, et ...  
  
Merlin, pensa-t-il amèrement, je suis obsédé. Probablement parce qu'elle est justement la seule fille que je ne peux pas avoir, la plus dangereuse pour moi à n'importe quel niveau – et est-ce que celle que vous ne pouvez pas avoir n'est pas supposée être justement celle que vous voulez ? C'est probablement pour ça que je suis dans une telle situation- C'est l'attrait de l'interdit. C'est uniquement ça.  
  
Il continua à se répéter ça en lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe finalement dans un sommeil inquiet, rêvant de profonds yeux bruns, de lèvres roses, et d'une voix murmurant son nom avec désir.  
  
C'était un jour parfait pour le Quidditch. Le ciel était bleu clair, moucheté de nuages cotonneux, qui se mouvaient dans une danse nonchalante, rêveuse, dans le vent clair. L'air était chaud, saturé des scènes printanières de la floraison, et des sons causés par des jeunes voix excitées.  
  
Hermione s'assit au centre de la tour d'observation des Gryffondors, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. La nuit précédente avait commencé avec la promesse d'une nuit blanche à se tourner et se retourner, et elle s'était donc jeté un sort de sommeil. Mais le sort n'avait rien fait pour chasser les rêves de désir frustré qui l'avaient hantée toute la nuit, des rêves qui l'avaient laissée avec des cercles noirs sous ses yeux tourmentés.  
  
Lavande avait remarqué ce matin « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »  
  
« Je suis juste fatiguée, Lavande. Je pense que mon cycle de sommeil a été déréglé par la nuit dernière » avait-elle tergiversé pour l'autre jeune fille. De plus, strictement parlant, ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste une omission.  
  
Lavande l'avait accepté et avait offert une compresse froide pour ses yeux. « Allez, Hermione ! Tu veux avoir l'air et te sentir bien pour le match aujourd'hui. J'ai un nouveau chemisier. » Elle avait gentiment sorti un chemisier froissé lie de vin en soie avec des manches ballon, un chemisier tellement à la mode qu'il effraya Hermione. « Tu crois que Ron le remarquera ? » demanda Lavande, anxieusement. Lavande courait après Ron depuis l'année dernière, quand il avait soudainement atteint six pouces de haut et développé ce que Lavande appelait « un vrai corps ! »  
  
« Je suis sûre qu'il le fera, Lavande. Tu es une fille géniale, » dit gentiment Hermione. Elle s'échappa de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Avec la situation actuelle, une discussion sur une relation inexistante entre Ron et Lavande était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.  
  
Ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur l'herbe verte et fraîche du pré, pendant que son esprit s'agitait encore et encore, cherchant comment elle pourrait s'arranger avec cette ... attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Drago. L'incident de la veille dans le Grand Hall l'avait simplement convaincue du sérieux de cette attirance, du moins pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir si vivante, si féminine, si consciente de son corps ... et si ça avait été Ron, ou Harry, ou même Neville qui la faisaient ressentir cela, elle l'aurait clamé sur les toits, révélé à chaque instant, accepté comme le précurseur de quelque chose qui serait peut-être avec elle pour le reste de ses jours. Mais puisque c'était ... -et là ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien imaginer dans ce cas précis. Peut-être que du temps ... juste du temps ... mais elle frissonna à la pensée d'autres nuits emplies de rêves comme ceux qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente.  
  
La foule autour d'elle commença à s'agiter, et elle leva les yeux pour voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor vêtue de ses maillots rouge et or s'élevant gracieusement dans les airs, les mains levées pour saluer leurs fans. Hermione agita les bras, essayant d'agir avec son enthousiasme habituel – et échouant complètement. Elle put seulement espérer que les garçons étaient trop concentrés sur leur match pour la remarquer.  
  
Une vague d'acclamations monta de la tour des Serpentards, et l'équipe vêtue de noir s'éleva en formation au-dessus du terrain. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de chercher les cheveux d'or de Drago, mais il était suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne puisse voir son visage. Elle obligea ses yeux à le quitter, ne voulant pas s'offrir à la plaisanterie devant toute l'école.  
  
Madame Bibine appela les capitaines, et libéra les cognards et le souaffle. Le vif d'or fendit les airs, et la partie commença.  
  
Peu à peu, Hermione se sentit gagnée par l'excitation habituelle du jeu, et son humeur s'améliora. Aussi longtemps qu'elle réussit à éviter une certaine silhouette blonde, elle put presque prétendre que c'était comme n'importe quel autre match. Elle hurla quand Ron marqua un superbe but, jetant le souaffle derrière son dos, puis sous son balai, de sorte qu'il sema la confusion chez le gardien de Serpentard. Elle rit à sa danse de la victoire, et se rappela qu'il avait vu ce mouvement lors d'un match de basket quand lui et Harry étaient venus chez elle l'été précédent. Il l'avait apparemment réservé juste pour le bon moment, et alors qu'il volait près d'Hermione en direction de la limite opposée du terrain, il lui dédia un signe et un clin d'œil.  
  
Le commentateur attira soudainement son attention vers le haut, où Harry et Drago effectuaient une plongée complexe, tortueuse, vers le sol, au cours d'une ardente poursuite de la minuscule balle d'or qui se dérobait à leurs doigts. Le cœur d'Hermione eut une embardée soudaine et douloureuse contre ses côtes, qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer. Mais le vif d'or évita ses deux poursuivants, disparaissant à nouveau, et l'attention se reporta sur le reste de l'équipe. Avec effort, Hermione reporta également son attention sur le match.  
  
Quelques actions plus tard, il y eut un halètement alarmé quand le vif d'or décida de planer juste en face de la tour des Gryffondors. Il était si près qu'Hermione sentit qu'elle aurait pu tendre la main et le toucher, et elle put entendre le vrombissement persistant de ses ailes. Harry et Drago l'aperçurent simultanément, et volèrent à pleine vitesse directement sur lui.  
  
Harry était en avance sur Drago, et il tendit la main, attrapant le vif d'or sous les acclamations déchaînées des Gryffondors tout autour d'elle. Mais les yeux d'Hermione étaient fixés sur Drago juste derrière lui – et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils ressentirent la même sensation de chute que la nuit précédente, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, sans aucun autre besoin que celui d'être ensemble. Le balai de Drago ne s'arrêta pas à plus de 10 pieds d'elle, et elle vit ses yeux s'élargir, puis s'assombrir de désir. Elle sentit comme une chaleur en retour, et sa bouche s'incurva en un sourire alors qu'elle se penchait par dessus la rampe, sa main commençant à s'approcher, à se tendre vers lui ...  
  
Et c'est alors que le pire arriva. Quelqu'un dans la foule des Gryffondors en folie tituba, tombant sur elle. Si elle n'avait pas été penchée en avant, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été si grave, mais son poids était déséquilibré, et dans un cri d'horreur, elle bascula par dessus la barrière, ses mains manquant de prises, et elle plongea la tête la première vers le sol, une dizaine de mètres plus bas.  
  
Un hurlement s'éleva parmi les spectateurs de Gryffondors et des autres tours, mais Drago ne l'entendit jamais. Il resta figé pendant un horrible instant, regardant Hermione plonger vers une mort certaine, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. C'était comme s'il se voyait mourir lui-même ... puis il força son balai à plonger dans un dangereux piqué, plus concentré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été sur aucun vif, fonçant vers le sol. Il lâcha son balai d'une main, tendant l'autre pour empoigner Hermione à la ceinture, quand il passa à côté d'elle. Puis avec son autre main il s'accrocha, essayant désespérément d'arrêter son plongeon avant qu'ils soient tués tous les deux.  
  
Il y arriva presque. N'ayant qu'une main pour contrôler et un poids gênant dans l'autre, il essaya d'éviter un crash tête la première. Mais ils tombèrent du balai, heurtant le sol sur et roulant pendant quelques instants. Drago gémit quand il sentit une rupture dans son épaule, et une vague de souffrance envahit son côté droit. Mais il était entièrement préoccupé par Hermione, et il tituba sur ses genoux dès qu'il arrêta de rouler, regardant follement autour de lui.  
  
Elle était entendue face contre terre dans une position bizarre, à trois mètres de là, et Potter atterrit de façon disgracieuse, tombant à genoux juste à côté d'elle. Puis les autres Gryffondors arrivèrent, ainsi que les adultes. Madame Pomfresh écarta les spectateurs, s'agenouillant près de la tête d'Hermione, cherchant son pouls.  
  
« Elle est vivante, » dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix inquiète. « Mais nous devons l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital. Et nous ne pouvons pas la transporter avec le Portoloin d'urgence, pour éviter de la blesser un peu plus. » Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette, faisant doucement léviter Hermione au-dessus du sol. « Hors de mon chemin, vous tous » ordonna-t- elle. Elle jeta un regard à Drago. « Pouvez-vous atteindre l'hôpital, jeune homme ? »  
  
Drago acquieça, même si ses dents étaient crispées pour lutter contre le feu dans son épaule. Madame Pomfresh chercha le professeur Rogue. « Professeur, s'il vous plait, voulez-vous aider Mr Malefoy à atteindre l'hôpital ? Il peut utiliser le Portoloin. » Dit-elle en lui remettant un caducée d'or.  
  
Avec un signe d'assentiment, Rogue le prit. Se tournant vers Malefoy, il toucha l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, et ils disparurent.  
  
Le reste des élèves se dispersa devant Mme Pomfresh. Hagrid chassa à nouveau les élèves, et le professeur McGonagall et le directeur Dumbledore coururent pratiquement derrière la médicomage qui disparaissait.  
  
Harry suivit aussi rapidement que possible, Ron juste derrière lui.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer, Harry ? » demanda Ron, respirant difficilement.  
  
« Elle est tombée. Je pense que quelqu'un lui est rentré dedans, et elle est tombée par-dessus la rambarde. Heureusement que Malefoy était là – j'étais trop loin pour l'attraper » La voix d'Harry était une agonie de remords et de peur véritable.  
  
« Elle va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron suppliait pratiquement son ami de le rassurer, mais Harry n'avait que peu à lui donner. « Je l'espère, Ron » dit Harry d'un air abattu. « Je l'espère vraiment. »  
  
Rogue et Drago apparurent dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Le professeur prit le jeune homme par l'épaule alors qu'il s'affaissait, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des lits. Le visage de Drago était tordu de souffrance, et la sueur perlait sur son front, délavant ses cheveux blonds contre sa joue, là où ils s'étaient échappés de son catogan.  
  
Dès que Drago fut assit, se penchant maladroitement sur la droite pour continuer la pression sur son côté droit, Rogue traversa la pièce jusqu'à un cabinet, et revint avec une petite bouteille bleue. Il se retourna, ôtant le bouchon puis tendant la bouteille à Malefoy.  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas me permettre de vous soigner, même si un aveugle verrait que vous avez l'épaule déboîtée et la clavicule cassée, parce que Mme Pomfresh, pour parler comme vous, « me ferait ma fête ». Néanmoins, elle mettra peut-être quelques temps venir vous voir, et ceci atténuera la douleur. »  
  
Tendant sa main gauche, Drago prit la bouteille et avala le contenu d'un seul trait. En quelques instants, l'élixir commença à agir, et son corps redescendit hors de la zone d'alerte de l'adrénaline. Des couleurs revinrent lentement sur ses joues, et sa respiration se facilita.  
  
« Merci, professeur » dit-il, en regardant la bouteille dans sa main.  
  
Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants entre eux, puis Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mr Malefoy ... aussi inaccoutumé le fait que je décerne des louanges sincères à un élève, je dois dire que ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui était d'une extraordinaire bravoure. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver celle d'une autre. Et je veux que vous vous souveniez toujours, quoi qu'il arrive après, que vous avez fait la meilleure chose que vous pouviez faire – personne ne pourra jamais vous dire le contraire. »  
  
Drago resta tranquille pendant encore quelques instants, et quand il parla, sa voix était faible et tendue. « Professeur ... vous croyez ... qu'elle va aller ... bien ? » Le regard bleu voilé se posa sur le visage de Rogue, implorant d'être rassuré. Le maître des potions répondit dans un souffle à la profonde émotion qu'il vit se refléter dans les yeux de Malefoy.  
  
« Je ... honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Mr Malefoy. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez toutes les platitudes à propos de quand il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, mais c'était une chute grave. Je suis sûr que Pompom saura rapidement quoi faire, malgré tout. »  
  
Malefoy sauta sur ses pieds, pour arpenter la pièce avec agitation. Estimant que c'était sa manière de faire face à son stress, Rogue recula et le laissa vagabonder. Il se sentit gêné, néanmoins, quand Malefoy eut un vertige, et projeta le flacon de potion contre le mur, où il se brisa en minuscules fragments.  
  
« Malefoy ... » commença-t-il avec une voix sévère, puis s'arrêta soudainement quand le jeune homme tourna un regard bleu venimeux vers lui.  
  
« Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce-pas, Rogue ? Personne ne comprend excepté Hermione, et elle va peut-être mourir ... » Sa voix se brisa sur un gémissement, et il s'effondra sur le lit le plus proche, cachant sa tête dans sa main gauche.  
  
« Comprendre quoi, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda précautionneusement Rogue, sa baguette à la main au cas où le jeune homme aurait un geste impulsif, ce qui n'était pas impossible dans l'état d'agitation où il se trouvait.  
  
Drago eut un rire amer. « Oh, bien sûr, on va me prendre pour un héros si je l'ai sauvée, et on va dire que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu si elle meurt, mais personne ne connaît la vérit » il regarda Rogue, et le professeur fut choqué de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. « Je parie que vous ne pouvez pas deviner, si ? Alors, vous voulez savoir quelque chose, Rogue ? Elle me tendait la main, elle essayait de m'atteindre, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était déséquilibrée. C'est ma faute si elle est tombée ! »  
  
Rogue était incapable d'encaisser le choc. Il allait demander à Malefoy ce que cela signifiait, quand Mme Pomfresh entra avec Hermione. La médicomage leur ordonna rudement de libérer le passage, et fit léviter Hermione jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Elle tira rapidement les rideaux, autorisant seulement le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore à rester.  
  
Drago avait levé les yeux quand ils étaient entrés, et fut seulement retenu par la main ferme de Rogue placée sur son épaule. Potter et Weasley entrèrent juste derrière les professeurs, tous les deux manifestement bouleversés. Harry remarqua néanmoins Malefoy, et se dirigea lentement vers lui.  
  
« Malefoy ... » commença Harry, et Rogue put voir l'effort dans ses yeux verts. Malefoy leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur, et Rogue sentit la tension des son épaule sous sa main.  
  
« Je voulais juste te dire ... peu importe ce qui c'est passé ... merci de l'avoir rattrapée. Tu as bien agit, mieux que ce que j'aurais pu faire. Tu as été brillant. » Dit Harry, lui décernant la plus grande éloge existant pour un élève.  
  
Sentant un frisson soudain sur l'épaule de Drago, et craignant une autre explosion de culpabilité, Rogue pressa presque douloureusement l'épaule sous sa main. Malefoy sembla avoir reçut le message, puisqu'il prit une tremblante respiration, et dit simplement à voix basse « Merci ... je ... j'espère que c'était assez. » Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Harry, et revinrent sur le sol.  
  
« Moi aussi. » dit Harry. Il inclina une fois la tête vers Rogue, puis alla parler à voix basse à Ron.  
  
Plusieurs minutes tendues s'écoulèrent, puis Dumbledore apparut. Il y avait des lignes de souci sur son front, mais il souriait de manière rassurante. Faisant un signe à Ron et Harry, le directeur se dirigea vers Malefoy.  
  
« Je peux simplement vous dire ... elle va se remettre. Quelques côtes cassées et un vilain coup sur la tête, mais Pompom dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller d'ici un jour ou deux. C'est loin d'être aussi grave que certains accidents que nous avons eu sur le terrain de Quidditch dans le passé, même si habituellement, cela arrive plus aux joueurs qu'aux spectateurs. » Il plissa les yeux – et cela, bien plus que ses mots, fit déferler une vague de soulagement sur ses auditeurs.  
  
« Et ... » continua Dumbledore, s'adressant cette fois directement à Malefoy. « Je dois dire que votre sauvetage de Miss Granger, en prenant de grands risques pour vous-même, est un acte d'un héroïsme remarquable, Mr Malefoy. Nous vous sommes tous infiniment reconnaissants pour votre réaction rapide et votre succès. Pour cela, et compte tenu des blessures que vous subissez vous-même pour avoir sauvé votre camarade, je donne 100 points à la maison des Serpentards. »  
  
Drago ne su pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, des hurlements de désespoir s'opposant à un rire hystérique à l'intérieur de lui ... aussi, au lieu de ça, ses nerfs fatigués se contentèrent de quelque chose entre les deux, et il s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit, évanoui.  
  
**Fin du chapitre**


	9. Réveils

** Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
   
**Résum**: Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! çà fait toujours  plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie notre traduction  désolé pour le retard… Voici 2 chapitres pour la peine !

Chapitre 9 : réveils 

« Mr Malefoy … Mr Malefoy ! » appela une voix dans son oreille et Drago se réveilla avec un sursaut. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux aimables de Mme Pomfresh, qui lui souriait.

« Là, c'est bon de vous voir de retour … J'avais décidé de vous laisser évanoui pendant que je réparais votre épaule et votre clavicule, c'est plus facile de cette façon, en fait. Comment vous sentez-vous, mon chéri ? »

Drago s'assit avec précaution, bougeant d'abord son épaule gauche, puis la droite pour voir. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de bouger, puisqu'il n'avait rien senti. « C'est parfait, merci Mme Pomfresh », dit-il avec gratitude. Puis il la regarda avec insistance. « Comment va Hermione ? »

La médicomage tiqua. « Une fille solide celle-là, laissez-moi vous le dire - bien que je n'en sois pas surprise, elle est venue ici bien assez de fois au cours de ces années ! Quoique ce soit étrange de la voir ici pour quelque chose de si … normal, je crois, plutôt que pour un accident de potion, ou pour avoir été transformée en pierre par un basilic. Je dois dire que je me suis souvent demandé lequel de Potter ou Weasley allait la faire tuer finalement ! » Elle hocha la tête d'exaspération, ne remarquant pas l'expression dure qui passait sur le visage de Drago, ni l'éclair de peine dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant, si vous vous sentez bien, vous pouvez vous dépêcher d'aller vous changer et d'aller dîner. Je vais aussi vous donner une potion pour vous aider à dormir – parfois, il y a de petits élancements dans les muscles après une blessure aussi grave que la votre. Vous êtes un coriace vous aussi, » ajouta-t-elle d'un air approbateur. « Et il n'y a pas de honte à s'évanouir, c'est assez naturel après avoir subi un si grand choc. » Elle s'activa autour de lui, lui tendant une petite bouteille de potion brune, pliant les couvertures puis remettant les draps après qu'il se soit levé.

« Mme Pomfresh … Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir Hermione ? » demanda-t-il avec une déférence inhabituelle. Elle lui dédia un sourire amical – et un peu surpris- et acquieça.    

« Bien sûr, et vous ne serez pas le premier. J'ai du faire sortir Potter et Weasley par les oreilles ! Mais rappelez-vous simplement qu'elle ne répondra pas, donc n'essayez pas de la réveiller, d'accord ? »

Drago acquieça, et marcha lentement vers le lit masqué par des rideaux où reposait Hermione. L'obscurité était tombée, et l'aile de l'hôpital n'était éclairée que faiblement, partiellement par les lumières des tableaux ornant les murs. 

Il se faufila derrière les rideaux, et laissa échapper un soupir peiné à la vue d'Hermione.

Sa peau était très pâle, même ses lèvres semblaient blêmes sous la faible lumière. Ses cheveux délicatement bouclés encadraient son visage comme un voile noir,  faisant écho au balayement de cils noirs qui reposaient sans mouvement sur ses joues. Drago ne l'avait pas vue quand elle avait été victime du basilic, mais il se demanda si c'était à cela qu'elle ressemblait alors. Sans mouvement, et pâle comme la mort. Il du la regarder pendant un moment avant de voir le soulèvement superficiel de sa poitrine, qui montrait qu'elle respirait encore.

Drago voulut s'enfuir, il voulut pleurer, il voulut l'attraper par les épaules et la secouer, lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux bruns chocolat et le regarde. Même si elle le frappait, le renvoyait, l'appelait de n'importe quel nom – tant qu'elle faisait autre chose que rester étendue là, semblable à la mort dans tous ses rêves. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes pendant qu'il serrait les poings, jusqu'à ce que sa crise de colère fut passée, le laissant ému et vide.

Puis sa tête tourbillonna de confusion, et il trébucha sur une des chaises près du lit. Il garda ses yeux fermés pendant qu'il affrontait la terrible, l'horrible vérité.

Il l'aimait.

Il était furieusement en colère contre elle parce qu'elle avait failli mourir, qu'elle avait failli l'abandonner alors qu'il venait juste de la trouver. Il était en colère contre lui pour être tombé amoureux de la plus inaccessible, la plus irritante, la plus impossible fille qu'il connaissait. Il était en même temps furieux et reconnaissant pour Rogue, l'instigateur de cette situation. Il envisageait de serrer la main du professeur, puis de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Et bien, Malefoy, se dit-il à lui-même avec un humour amer, dans une vie entière de décisions stupides, de mauvais choix et d'idioties variées, celle-là est en bonne voie pour gagner la coupe. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller voir Lucius et lui dire « oh, à propos, père, vous rappelez vous de cette sang-de-bourbe qui s'affiche avec Potter ? Je viens juste de découvrir que je ne peux pas affronter la vie sans elle. Vous nous donnerez votre bénédiction, n'est-ce pas ? » Ou dire à Potter « Désolé à propos des six dernières années, mec, mais j'ai couché avec ta meilleure amie, et maintenant je suis complètement dingue d'elle, j'espère qu'on pourra être plus proches maintenant ! » Ou, pire que tout, aller voir Voldemort et dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne « Désolé mec, mais je change de camp pour être avec une fille, sans rancune en fin de compte pour la situation de Mangemort que j'espérais ? » Et que diable allait-il faire pour Hermione elle-même ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir devenir son chevalier en armure blanche, de se jeter à ses pieds, et la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, après tout le ressentiment qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés ?

Il serra ses bras autour de sa taille, penchant sa tête en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le lit. Il eut un rire hystérique silencieux jusqu'à ce que la crise passe, le laissant sec, vide de tout excepté de l'existence indéniable de ses sentiments pour elle. Passant ses mains sur son visage, il fut surpris de trouver ses joues mouillées de larmes. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément, se relaxant autant qu'il put, puis soupirant sous le poids de son impossible situation.

Il la regarda à nouveau, et un poids comprima son cœur. Conscient qu'il avait besoin de s'échapper, il se leva, prenant sa main froide dans la sienne, se penchant pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille, ses cheveux dorés frôlant sa joue pâle.

« Je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de te le redire, mais je veux que tu le sache … je t'aime, Hermione Granger. C'est stupide, et impossible, et ça causera probablement ma mort, mais c'est comme ça. Je te veux plus que j'ai jamais voulu quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ma vie, et je mourrais pour te protéger. Tu ne ressentiras peut-être jamais la même chose pour moi, tu ne me considéreras peut-être jamais autrement que comme l'horrible garçon qui te tourmentait et te désirait, mais ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, si je suis plus chanceux que ce que je n'ai aucun droit de croire que je serai jamais, peut-être qu'un jour tu ressentiras la même chose pour moi. Jusque là … essaie de ne pas trop me détester. »

Il tourna la tête, et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les lèvres froides d'Hermione. Puis il s'en alla rapidement, sans un regard en arrière.

Rogue sembla d'une humeur encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude durant le cours de potions du lundi des sixième années, et quasiment chaque élève fut gratifié d'un commentaire cinglant sur sa déficience mentale et son incapacité à produire même la plus simple potion. Cela n'aida pas que la plus grande partie de la classe, spécialement les Gryffondors et la moitié féminine de cette maison en particulier, fut dans un état émotionnel d'inquiétude intense pour Hermione. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la classe prit fin, même les Serpentards rassemblèrent leurs livres et leurs fournitures en hâte pour pouvoir passer la porte aussi vite que possible.

« Mr Malefoy ! » la voix impérieuse du maître des potions retentit, et Drago regarda par dessus son épaule avec une résignation lasse. Rogue leva un doigt, lui faisant signe de s'approcher du bureau avec un sourcil levé.

« Oui, Professeur ? » dit Malefoy avec une impatience mal déguisée. Il voulait se rendre dans l'aile de l'hôpital pour vérifier l'état d'Hermione pendant que Potter et Weasley étaient en Divination.

« Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite explication, Mr Malefoy. » dit Rogue d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice. « Spécialement, je voudrais une explication pour votre insistance hier à dire que l'accident de Miss Granger était d'une manière ou d'une autre votre faute. »

Drago se déplaça, gêné. Il avait essayé de sortir cette explosion de son esprit, espérant que Rogue mettrait ça sur le compte de ses nerfs – apparemment, il n'aurait pas cette chance.

« C'est … c'est … Vous voyez … » commença-t-il, puis il s'arrêta. Il regarda Rogue avec son expression niaise brevetée, et dit. « J'ai paniqu ? »

Les sourcils de Rogue s'abaissèrent, et ses narines frémirent, ce que Drago savait par expérience être une Chose Vraiment Très Mauvaise. Soupirant, il leva une main, devançant le commentaire cinglant qu'il sentait arriver.

« Professeur … Ca va vous sembler étrange, spécialement venant de moi. Mais, et bien, c'est personnel. »

« Hmmm … » fut le seul son qu'émit Rogue.

« Hermione et moi sommes, et bien, ça va vous sembler bizarre, surtout étant donnée notre histoire … » se déroba-t-il, essayant de trouver comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de celle-là.

« Parlez, Mr Malefoy ! » aboya rudement Rogue, d'un ton de commandement auquel on ne pouvait pas résister.

« Je suis attiré par elle, pour une raison étrange. Probablement que l'incident dans les bois l'autre nuit, et les hormones, et … Et bien, elle me tendait la main quand elle est tombée, et je me sentais coupable, comme si c'était ma faute. J'étais horrifié que quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment mauvais lui soit arrivé à cause de moi. Vous comprenez ? » demanda-t-il avec une soudaine urgence dans la voix. « C'est juste un truc passager, j'étais vraiment paniqué par tout ça. Je veux dire, elle ne me plaît même pas vraiment, et je ne lui plais pas … »

L'expression de Rogue était indéchiffrable, un doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure, pendant qu'il méditait sur ce que Malefoy venait de dire. Finalement, il leva un sourcil vers le jeune homme. « Je crois que je vois. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je suppose. Je m'inquiétais que plus que des hormones adolescentes soient impliquées, bien sûr, et que vous ayez vraiment fait quelque chose qui aurait provoqué sa chute. Cela aurait été une mauvaise chose, comme je suis sûr que vous en êtes conscient … Mais je ne vois aucune raison de troubler Lucius et le directeur avec ceci. »

Drago se raidit soudainement, et une expression de panique passa rapidement dans ses yeux bleus avant d'être recouverte avec empressement. Cela, néanmoins, n'échappa pas à l'attention de Rogue. La réponse de Malefoy à la seule mention de son père lui montra que la réaction du jeune homme à Miss Granger était suffisamment forte pour que la pensée de la réaction de Lucius lui ait traversé l'esprit.

« Retournez à vos affaires, Malefoy. Soyez seulement prudent au sujet des choses dont vous réclamez la responsabilité dans vos mouvements de panique. Plus d'une personne a fini à Azkaban pour ça. » Le jeune homme acquieça, et quitta le donjon aussi vite qu'il put.

Dans son sillage, Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'explosion de Malefoy le jour précédent lui avait fait craindre qu'il ait vraiment fait quelque chose qui aurait mis la vie d'Hermione en danger. Mais cela ressemblait plus à l'exact résultat de ce qu'il avait espéré qui arriverait – l'éveil de Malefoy à quelque chose de mieux que lui-même. Il considéra cela avec un sourire, se demandant si une fois que Miss Granger aurait récupéré, cela vaudrait la peine de les pousser à nouveau l'un vers l'autre.

Drago jeta un coup œil dans l'infirmerie de l'hôpital, et, ne voyant personne, entra silencieusement. Il contempla les rideaux entourant le lit d'Hermione, mais il n'y avait personne à éviter, à par Hermione elle-même.

Il se glissa derrière les rideaux, ses yeux cherchant son visage, espérant y voir une quelconque différence par rapport au jour précédent. Elle était toujours pâle, mais il pensa que peut-être il y avait un peu plus de couleur sur ses lèvres, et sa respiration semblait un peu plus profonde. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, marchant jusqu'au côté opposé de son lit, et prenant sa main froide dans la sienne. Il essaya de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, de sa force à travers leurs mains jointes, espérant désespérément qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, au lieu d'attendre pendant qu'elle se frayait un chemin de là où elle se trouvait, peu importe où.

Il regarda autour de la zone masquée, le bouquet lumineux de fleurs printanières que quelqu'un avait placé près du lit. Un ruban rouge était noué autour d'un bouquet de fleurs blanches, et il se rappela avec douleur leur nuit sous le sorbier, l'aubépinier courbé de rouge … Cela s'était-il vraiment passé seulement trois jours auparavant ? Cela semblait une éternité, comme s'il avait vécu une vie entière entre temps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentait beaucoup plus vieux que le garçon qui était allé dans les bois durant la nuit de Beltane.

Il n'était pas certain du temps qu'il resta assis là, scrutant son visage, la suppliant silencieusement d'aller mieux, de revenir vers lui. Mais il fut sorti de sa veillée solitaire par un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté – et il relâcha la main désormais chaude d'Hermione alors qu'Harry Potter soulevait les rideaux.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts par dessus le lit, tous deux prudents, chacun jaugeant l'autre, aucun ne progressant. Après un long moment de silence, Harry dit finalement « Malefoy. »

« Potter. » renvoya Drago.

« Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? » demanda précautionneusement Harry, cherchant toujours la signification de la présence de Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas … Je pense que ça n'a pas changé, » répondit Drago, reportant ses yeux sur son visage pâle. « Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'elle serait peut-être comme ça pour quelques jours. »

« Ouais … C'est tellement décourageant, comme lorsqu'elle a été pétrifiée en 2ème année, » dit Harry avec une douce mélancolie. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au garçon brun, qui avait inconsciemment pris la main d'Hermione – pas celle que Drago avait tenue – et la gardait dans la sienne.

Une tempête d'émotions assombrit les yeux de Drago, et il tourna la tête, de façon à ce que Potter ne puisse pas lire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. De la jalousie, et de l'envie, et de la possessivité … Et de la colère contre Potter, de la colère contre sa relation avec Hermione, contre le fait qu'il la connaisse depuis des années, qu'il soit proche d'elle, qu'il soit capable de lui prendre la main quand il le voulait …

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha-t-il, plus durement qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Potter leva les yeux de surprise à ce ton, mais Drago garda le visage détourné.

« A propos de quoi, Malefoy ? » demanda prudemment Potter.

« Pour n'avoir pas été meilleur … Pour ne pas l'avoir bien fait … Je ne l'ai pas sauvée totalement … » Il libéra un soupir de frustration, faisant une grimace vers la forme immobile d'Hermione, et haussant les épaules.

« Tu as bien fait, Malefoy. Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait … et bien, » Harry avala avec gêne. « Elle serait peut-être morte maintenant. »

« Non, je suis certain que tu l'auras sauvée … Tu as une vie enchantée, Potter, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait mieux, » cracha Drago avec une amertume involontaire.

« Une vie enchantée, Malefoy ? » Harry rit sans joie. « Moi ? Il y a un fou déterminé à me tuer, ou à me contrôler, ou quelque chose d'encore pire, et tu appelles ça une vie enchantée ? Le fils au sang pur d'un Mangemort, qui peut partir avec ce qu'il veut, et tu me regarde et tu me dis … »

« Est-ce que vous allez vous taire tous les deux ? » demanda une voix faible, « Ou est-ce que je dois sauter d'une autre tour pour avoir un peu de paix ? »

« Hermione ?!? » haletèrent simultanément les deux garçons. Inconsciemment, Drago tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, la serrant fortement de soulagement. Toute rancune oubliée pour le moment, lui et Potter échangèrent un large sourire, avant de reporter leur attention sur la pâle jeune fille dans le lit, dont les yeux bruns étaient ouverts, mais pleins de douleur.

« chuuut … » dit-elle, fermant à nouveau les yeux. « Vous êtes trop bruyants, comme d'habitude. Harry … Tu voudrais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh s'il te plait ? Je me sens bizarre … »

Harry jeta à Drago un regard indéchiffrable, avant de lâcher la main d'Hermione et de se précipiter dehors.

« Drago … » murmura-t-elle doucement, même si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, tout aussi doucement. Son autre main s'éleva, lissant des boucles de cheveux sur son front avec soulagement.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée» dit-elle. Il vit une larme plisser ses paupières, et il l'essuya aussitôt.

« Pas de problème … Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessée, mais j'ai essay … » commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta quand elle secoua la tête.

« Je sais que tu as essayé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » sa voix était très indistincte.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît … regarde-moi, » dit-il avec insistance, mais elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne peux pas … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas maintenant … s'il te plaît, juste pas maintenant … »

A ce moment, Mme Pomfresh entra avec un immense sourire, Harry juste derrière elle. Drago relâcha sa main, mais pas avant de l'avoir pressée gentiment. Toute à son affaire, la médicomage chassa les deux garçons de l'hôpital, avec ordre de dire aux professeurs McDonagall et Dumbledore que Miss Granger était réveillée.

Harry regarda Drago, essayant manifestement de déchiffrer sur son visage ce qui avait été dit entre lui et Hermione. Mais Drago détourna la tête. « Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, » dit-il abruptement, et il s'enfuit de l'hôpital avant qu'Harry ait pu le questionner.

Harry fit des spéculations sur la retraite de Malefoy. Le sentiment que quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec le Serpentard blond l'envahit à nouveau. Et le fait que ça entraînait apparemment Hermione sur un chemin très important et potentiellement dangereux ne le rendait pas heureux – pas du tout. Mais Malefoy n'avait manifestement pas l'air décidé à lui raconter quoi que ce soit, et Hermione … Il n'allait pas l'embêter avec ses questions. Mais il garderait les yeux ouverts.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez réveillée, jeune fille ! » Mme Pomfresh sourit, et Hermione répondit avec une faible incurvation des lèvres. « Potter, Weasley et Malefoy se sont tellement inquiétés pour vous, même si bien sût tout le monde était inquiet, mais ces trois-là ont été abattus. J'oserais dire que demain, vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir. Vous passerez juste une dernière nuit ici pour que je puisse garder un œil sur vous. »

« Merci, Mme Pomfresh, » répondit Hermione, son cerveau fatigué essayant de gérer la pensée de Drago restant à son chevet, pendant qu'elle gisait sans connaissance.

« Respirez, il n'y a pas de problème, mon petit. Concentrez-vous simplement pour aller mieux, et je m'occuperais du reste. Comme je le disais à Mr Malefoy, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez une fille forte, pour supporter les choses que vous avez endurées. »

Forte … Se répéta Hermione en elle-même. C'est drôle, je ne me sens pas forte du tout. Pas quand j'ai peur de regarder Drago dans les yeux parce que j'ai peur de … Elle avala, puis se força à penser aux mots qu'elle avait repoussés depuis des jours, aux mots qui l'avaient tourmentée, même quand elle était inconsciente. J'ai peur d'aller plus loin que de le désirer … J'ai tellement peur de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Et cela, elle le savait, serait une très mauvaise chose.

**Fin du chapitre**


	10. Les murmures d'un nom

** Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating**: R (encore un lemon dans ce chap. )  
   
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 10 : les murmures d'un nom**

Avec un soupir fatigué, Hermione s'effondra mollement sur son lit, laissant tomber son lourd cartable plein de livres d'écoles sur le sol, avec un bruit sourd. Elle mit un bras devant ses yeux, se cachant de la lumière vive de ce brillant vendredi après-midi de printemps, espérant qu'elle puisse éloigner ses pensées aussi facilement, éloigner la nervosité grandissante, qui devenait plus puissante, et non plus faible, à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle était sortie de l'hôpital depuis presque deux semaines, et depuis tout ce temps, elle avait réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à éviter de parler avec Drago. Il semblait sentir sa réticence, et gardait ses distances bien qu'avec une étrange connexion entre eux, elle sentit souvent ses yeux sur elle en classe, dans les couloirs et pendant les repas, la brûlant, lui donnant envie de se retourner et de le regarder. Elle passait autant de temps qu'elle pouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, faisant seulement des incursions à la bibliothèque et ailleurs quand elle savait qu'il avait cours. C'était surprenant de voir avec quelle facilité on pouvait éviter un membre d'une des autres maisons si on essayait. Et c'était encore plus étonnant de voir comme cela la rendait malheureuse.

Elle se languissait de lui, de son contact, de … tout ce qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait lui faire. Mais en même temps ça la terrifiait, ça l'effrayait plus que tout de penser qu'elle pouvait avoir tant besoin de lui, spécialement quand il avait le pouvoir, l'intention de la faire souffrir si durement. Et pas une souffrance physique, ce qui n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Le fait qu'elle l'aim … qu'elle le désire lui donnait un pouvoir sur lui, et par extension, sur Harry et Ron jusqu'à un certain point. Elle avait espéré qu'une dérobade physique et une concentration mentale sur tous ses défauts, la libérerait de cette démence, lui rendrait son mépris pour lui et tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, pas du tout – et le fait que Drago ne l'avait pas pressée, lui avait laissé de l'espace, et avait même presque totalement cessé ses comportements agaçants lui avait rendu encore plus difficile de le sortir de son cœur.

Elle roula sur le ventre avec un gémissement, cachant son visage dans son oreiller. Okay, Granger, admet-le, se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même. Tu es déjà amoureuse de lui. Tu essaies juste de te duper, tu essaie de le transformer en quelque chose de sordide, pour que tu puisses l'évacuer plus facilement, pour conserver l'image de Blanche Neige que tu as de toi. Mais l'admettre en elle-même ne lui apportait rien … parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, JAMAIS l'admettre devant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'autorisa un temps très antiHermionien pour hurler dans son oreiller, essayant de décharger un peu de ses nerfs ultras-tendus par les dernières deux semaines. Et ça l'aida quand même, un peu, mais ça ne fit rien pour apaiser son désir agité, pour empêcher son esprit d'évoquer le visage de Drago, ses cheveux détachés, et tombant devant ses yeux … Soudain, la chambre devenait trop restreinte, trop confinée, et elle eut besoin de sortir, d'être seule, de marcher pour évacuer un peu de sa tension. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et courru dans les escaliers, à travers la salle commune, puis dehors … Elle n'était pas sûre de l'endroit où elle était, mais n'importe quel lieu valait mieux qu'ici.

Marchant en direction de la galerie supérieure, sur son chemin pour la tour est, Rogue aperçut Hermione, alors qu'elle se dépêchait derrière lui, descendant les escaliers en direction de la porte principale de l'école. Le visage de la jeune fille était concentré, presque … désespéré, et il se demanda si elle fuyait les démons qu'elle gardait si précieusement refoulés en elle. Rogue était beaucoup trop habitué au regard usé des gens tourmentés par des pensées obsédantes – il l'avait vu à chaque fois qu'il avait regardé dans son propre miroir.

Il s'était soucié d'elle, remarquant comment elle évitait toujours de croiser le regard de Malefoy en classe, mais remarquant aussi comment Malefoy la regardait, plein d'une sorte d'intense désir résigné, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Si elle en était au point où il pensait qu'elle avait une bonne chance d'être, peut-être qu'il pourrait épargner de l'angoisse aux deux jeunes gens, et les laisser continuer leurs vies. Il avait même mis au point une tâche pour une telle éventualité.

Avec cette pensée, il changea de direction soudainement, et retourna vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il venait d'y voir Malefoy, assis sur un sofa, et fixant un livre qu'il ne prétendait même pas essayer de lire, son visage étant un très bon reflet de celui de Miss Granger.

Les choses que j'ai faites pour la cause du Bien, pensa Rogue avec auto-dérision. Peut-être que je devrais essayer de mettre Voldemort avec quelqu'un … Peut-être Minerva, ou même Pompom. Peut-être que tout ce dont le Lord Noir avait besoin était l'amour d'une femme compréhensive … Et le maître des potions se renfrogna férocement, pour couvrir son désir inhabituel de hurler de rire à l'image mentale imprévue d'un Voldemort picorant comme une poule, pourchassé avec un rouleau à pâtisserie par une Minerva McGonagall à lunettes.

Se renfrognant, Drago se traîna à travers le gazon vert. Putain de Rogue de toute façon, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec venait juste de se souvenir que sa précieuse cuvette d'argent avait été abandonnée dans les bois pendant cette nuit fatidique de Beltane ? Et la manière dont il s'était renfrogné, ordonnant à lui, Drago, d'y aller et de retrouver cette chose rouillée, et de suite s'il vous plaît ! Il lui était venu aux lèvres de demander pourquoi Rogue ne demandait pas à Hermione d'y aller, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les mots n'étaient pas venus, et il se trouvait donc sur le point de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite, et seul cette fois.

Son air menaçant s'affaiblit alors qu'il rentrait dans la forêt, et il trouva étrange que cet endroit lui fasse nettement moins peur maintenant que deux semaines auparavant. Trop de souvenirs commencèrent à resurgir de l'endroit où il avait essayé de les ensevelir, des souvenirs de cette nuit, et un frisson involontaire le secoua, pas de peur, mais de désir ravivé. De la façon dont se passaient les choses, Hermione ne le regarderait plus jamais à nouveau, encore moins pour lui parler. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les images de ce « quoi que ce soit d'autre », et trébucha presque sur une souche d'arbre.

La clairière semblait un peu différente à la lumière du jour, mais il trouva facilement l'aubépinier, toujours lié par les rubans rouges. Il alla à la base de l'arbre, et commença à chercher le sac contenant la cuvette d'argent. Pendant ce temps, il maudissait à la fois Rogue et lui-même dans un souffle, se demandant lequel des deux était le plus idiot.

Hermione était allongée sous le sorbier, ayant eu un accès de colère, puis une bonne crise de larmes. Elle n'était pas habituellement sujette à des gestes aussi juvéniles, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres choses à faire dans une telle situation. Si ça l'aidait à faire face pour une autre semaine, alors c'était un petit prix à payer, lui coûtant seulement une perte de dignité à ses yeux.

Elle passa ses doigts dans l'herbe douce et dense, autorisant son esprit à revenir deux semaines auparavant. Elle se demanda si ce serait jamais pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre, que cela avait été cette nuit-là, avec Drago. Elle ne pouvait seulement imaginer quelqu'un d'autre la touchant comme ça – ni Ron, ni Harry, ni personne … et elle ne voulait personne d'autre, pour être honnête. Simplement lui …

Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, alors qu'il entrait dans la clairière, presque comme si il avait été appelé précisément par ses pensées. Mais il ne la vit pas, ne regarda même pas dans sa direction, mais se rendit à la place en droite ligne jusqu'à l'aubépinier. Elle s'assit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, quand elle réalisa qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard se posa sur le sac posé près d'elle, qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques minutes auparavant, réalisant avec confusion qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé aux outils du professeur Rogue avant cette nuit.

Cela lui traversa brièvement l'esprit d'essayer de se cacher de lui, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, maintenant, ses soucis extérieurs devenaient soudainement hors de propos, en comparaison avec le miracle de sa présence, ici, maintenant. Elle sentit l'audace dévergondée insouciante qui était née en elle durant la nuit de Beltane, resurgir, se libérant du cocon dans lequel elle avait essayé de l'ensevelir, hurlant de joie et d'excitation à sa seule vue. C'était comme si une partie de son âme, qu'elle avait reniée, éclatait à la surface, et refusait d'être ignorée ou laissée de côté plus longtemps.

Un quelconque instinct devait l'avoir averti, puisqu'elle n'avait pas fait un bruit mais il se retourna soudainement, et leurs regards se joignirent.

La sensation était différente cette fois de ce qu'elle avait été auparavant, presque comme si elle avait plus de contrôle dessus. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur lui, mais seulement parce qu'elle le voulait ainsi, voulait fixer son attention sur l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait voir, l'unique chose qui importait. Et quand elle tendit la main vers lui, elle le fit consciemment, délibérément, aussi délibérément qu'elle murmura « Drago … »

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient très sombres, et la lumière du soleil frappant ses cheveux les faisait briller comme de l'or en fusion. Il la fixa pendant plusieurs longs instants, la dévorant presque de là où il se tenait, puis avec une allure lente, délibérément contrôlée, il s'avança vers elle.

Elle le regarda avancer, et c'était comme s'il glissait vers elle, se déplaçant avec une grâce fluide, féline, qui la faisait fondre de désir. Il l'atteignit, tombant à genoux devant elle, suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse lire la prudence dans les orbites bleu orageux qui scrutaient son visage. Elle pouvait voir l'effort de contrôle qu'il s'imposait dans ses yeux rayonnants, l'entendre dans sa voix quand il articula, presque durement « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il y avait une parcelle du Malefoy qu'elle connaissait là-dedans, l'amertume et le cynisme … mais dans ce contexte elle le comprenait parfaitement, les comprenant comme un reflet de son propre désir.

« Toi, » dit-elle, répondant au défi dans sa voix, et lui envoyant en réponse son propre défi. « Je veux te faire perdre tout contrôle, te faire te sentir aussi confus et fou que moi ! »

Ses mains se levèrent, et il les ensevelit dans la chevelure brune de chaque côté de son visage, l'attirant rudement à lui. Le corps de la jeune fille s'appuya sur son torse, ses mains pressées entre leurs corps pendant qu'elle reprenait son équilibre mais il lui maintint le visage à quelques pouces, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il gardait à peine le contrôle, et la pensée de le pousser hors de ses limites possédait le charme d'une dangereuse excitation.

« Dis mon nom, » ordonna-t-il brutalement, dans un long grognement qui la fit frissonner.

Le défiant à nouveau, elle dit, « Malefoy … » d'un ton ronronnant. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il la secouait légèrement, pas du tout douloureusement, mais dans un but sérieux.

« Dis mon nom, » répéta-t-il, sa voix s'échappant entre ses dents serrées, les yeux rétrécis. Ses yeux à elle descendirent sur ses lèvres, et soudainement, tout ce qu'elle voulut fut sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Drago … » murmura-t-elle, puis elle gémit alors qu'il pressait durement sa bouche contre la sienne, leur donnant à tous les deux ce dont ils se languissaient, ce dont ils avaient rêvé, ce qu'ils avaient désiré depuis si longtemps.

Comme si un barrage avait été ouvert, tous deux libéraient les désirs et les frustrations qu'ils avaient retenus ces deux dernières semaines. Il l'embrassa profondément, sa langue entraînant la sienne avec domination, exigeant sa reddition. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas si facilement, l'embrassant en retour avec une faim qui égalait la sienne. Ses mains se levèrent pour libérer ses cheveux de leur lien, et elle y enfouit ses mains, les utilisant pour l'attirer toujours plus près. Puis elle s'appuya sur lui, essayant de le dominer jusqu'au sol, pour qu'elle puisse le sentir tout entier contre son corps.

Mais il ne la laissait pas avoir le contrôle cette fois. Il était plus grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et résista aisément à ses tentatives pour le pousser au sol. Il n'y avait plus rien de la douce excitation de la découverte de son corps, cette fois, mais simplement un embrasement, un besoin languissant qui s'harmonisait avec les siens, et probablement même un peu de vengeance pour la frustration par laquelle il était passé. Ainsi, au lieu de tomber, il la repoussa loin de lui, de manière à ce qu'elle tombe dans l'herbe en position assise, le fixant à travers le rideau de ses cheveux défaits avec des yeux bruns enflammés, respirant en haletant. Elle le regarda pendant qu'il passait son pull-over par dessus sa tête, et ses yeux se régalèrent des muscles tendus et bien dessinés de son torse et de son abdomen, de la force de ses avant-bras, de la cascade de cheveux dorés qu'elle aimait tellement tombant sur ses épaules. Sa peau était lisse et sans défaut, et elle humidifia ses lèvres soudainement sèches, ses doigts enfouis dans l'herbe sous le pouvoir de son désir de le toucher.

Ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement en la regardant, et elle sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'emprise d'une délicieuse peur sensuelle, son cœur manquant un battement. Les mains du jeune homme s'écartèrent ensuite, et lui enleva son propre pull, lui jetant imprudemment de côté. Mais ses yeux avaient capturé les siens, ne regardant pas du tout son corps, ses mains descendant pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, le jetant également de côté, puis faisant glisser sa jupe et sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée, fixant son visage, ses yeux sombres brûlant de désir sur son visage empourpré, le fixant alors qu'il enlevait le reste de ses propres vêtements. Puis il fit courir à nouveau ses mains sur son corps, s'attardant aux endroits où il savait qu'elle était le plus sensible, lui arrachant des hoquets de plaisir, la tourmentant jusqu'à ce qu'elle vibre sous ses mains, ses mains posées sur lui, ses ongles griffant la peau de ses bras. Puis il s'agenouilla au dessus d'elle, et saisit ses poignets pour lui maintenir les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Sa bouche pilla la sienne, l'embrasant, la rendant malade de désir, puis se déplaça jusqu'à son cou, ses oreilles, ses seins, tenant toujours ses mains captives, pour qu'elle se torde, désirant le toucher en retour, mais incapable de le faire. Elle s'arqua contre lui, l'implorant désespérément de sceller leurs deux corps, de commencer la danse qui les libérerait tous les deux. Mais il le lui refusa, préférant la repousser à nouveau, se déplaçant de manière à ce qu'une seule de ses mains maintienne les deux poignets de la jeune fille.

Sa main libre caressa le corps de celle-ci en cercles lents, si lentement qu'elle haleta, tournant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il retraça chaque mamelon tendu, puis la caressa sous les seins, léger comme une plume, la faisant frissonner sous la torture sensuelle. Il se déplaça vers le bas, et avec un doigt, dessina son nombril, puis il descendit encore, doucement, très doucement, et caressa le lieu le plus sensible, une fois, deux fois … Elle poussa désespérément ses hanches contre sa main, cherchant plus … Alors il s'arrêta, et elle grogna de frustration.

Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, taquinant ses lèvres avec sa langue, mais repoussant sa tentative d'approfondir le baiser. Il la conduisit rapidement au bord de la folie, et elle pleurnicha, le suppliant finalement, « S'il-te-plait, oh, S'IL TE PLAIT. »

Ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement les siennes, et il murmura contre sa bouche, « Dis mon nom, encore … »

Elle était désespérée, hurlant presque sous l'emprise du désir qui la traversait, et elle hoqueta, « Drago, oh Merlin !, Drago … »

Et comme si les mots avaient brisé sa dernière retenue, il plongea en elle, durement, la ramenant au sol. Il relâcha ses mains pour prendre ses lèvres, sa langue plongeant dans sa bouche affamée. Les mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'attirant plus profondément, pendant que le plaisir montait en elle, incontrôlable. Le sol semblait s'effondrer sous elle alors qu'elle prenait son essor, s'arqua contre lui, hurlant son nom encore et encore et encore, accompagnant chaque explosion de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente se raidir en elle, hurlant son nom en retour. Il s'écroula doucement contre elle, et elle sentit la course du cœur de son amant contre sa poitrine à elle, entendit le grincement de sa respiration dans son oreille, sentit la moiteur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre la courbe de son cou, goûtant sa saveur salée, faisant courir ses mains sur son dos, se délectant du poids solide pressé contre son dos sur le sol. Alors que la fréquence cardiaque du jeune homme se ralentissait et que sa respiration se calmait, il s'écarta doucement d'elle, pour poser des baisers sur son front, sur ses paupières, sur ses joues, et finalement, doucement sur ses lèvres gonflées. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés.

« Hermione … » exhala doucement sa voix dans son oreille. Elle ouvrit les yeux à contre-cœur, les plongeant d'un air endormi dans les siens.

« Hmmm ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il se délecta de l'expression rassasiée de ses yeux sombres, de la goutte de sueur sur son front, des boucles moites de ses cheveux de miel brun qui s'agitaient autour de son visage empourpré. Il n'avait jamais, jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie, et son cœur se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois, de la voir réellement, et elle lui coupait le souffle.

Il voulait hurler son amour pour elle, la supplier de rester avec lui pour toujours … mais il savait que c'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait peur que ça l'effraie, et qu'elle le rejette à nouveau … et il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça.

Aussi, à la place, il lui demanda, « Je … je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire ne vacilla jamais. « Non. Non, pas du tout … C'était … » Elle soupira, « Parfait. »

« Parfait. » confirma-t-il. Puis il roula de côté, les bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se lover contre son torse, blottie contre lui. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde, et il sut qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

Mais le sommeil se dérobait à lui. Où allaient-ils comme ça ? Si merveilleux que lui faire l'amour ait été, il n'était pas plus proche d'une quelconque réponse qu'il l'était deux semaines plus tôt. Il soupira, se demandant si la chose, quelle qu'elle soit, qui avait forgé le miracle de les réunir, pourrait agir pour lui permettre de la garder – peu importe ce qu'il en coûterait.

Elle se réveilla alors que le soleil se couchait, s'étirant paresseusement, frottant sensuellement sa joue contre la peau lisse sous elle. Elle respira son parfum, puis tourna la tête pour embrasser la peau ferme de son torse. Elle sortit sa langue pour le goûter, aussi, puis elle scruta son visage, où ses yeux bleus la fixaient derrière ses paupières rétrécies.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait en respirations superficielles, pendant qu'elle frôlait sa peau de ses doigts, dessinant de petits cercles de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle s'étira pour embrasser son menton, son cou, se soulevant sur un bras pour embrasser la base de sa gorge. Et sa main continua à dessiner des cercles plus bas, jusqu'à effleurer délicatement sa dureté.

Il déglutit difficilement derrière ses lèvres, puis grogna quand elle le caressa plus fermement. Elle continua le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il halète, et qu'une de ses mains s'échappe pour saisir son poignet.

« Pas comme ça, » dit-il, et elle eut un sourire de pur plaisir féminin en entendant le désir dans sa voix.

« Dis mon nom, » l'imita-t-elle, lui ronronnant les mots.

« Hermione … » murmura-t-il, laissant sa tête retomber, les yeux fermés.

Elle se souleva, passant une jambe par dessus lui, puis descendit, réunissant leurs corps pendant qu'elle l'embrassait. Il haleta encore, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, se fixant sur elle.

Il la laissa fixer le rythme, se tenant immobile par la seule force de sa volonté, fouillant l'herbe de ses mains alors qu'elle coulissait contre lui. La pression monta et monta encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en supporter davantage. Elle s'arqua en arrière, baissant la tête, les mains sur ses cuisses, ses propres mains sur les cuisses de son amante, pendant qu'il s'arquait vers elle, en elle, hurlant son nom vers le ciel.

Elle se courba doucement en avant, le fixant à travers la cascade de ses cheveux comme une déesse primitive. Elle sourit, se glissant contre lui pour se blottir contre sa poitrine, les mains du jeune homme caressant sa moiteur.

Ils restèrent allongés de cette manière pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente soupirer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas être toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse. « Comme ça tout semble tellement simple … mais ça ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » confirma-t-il doucement.

« Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire, » admit-elle avec son fondamental sens de l'honnêteté. Elle se souleva pour le regarder. « C'est comme si tu étais deux personnes différentes. Ici, comme ça, tu es Drago … et à l'école, tu es Malefoy. Comme ça, j'ai l'impression de te connaître, et même, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais … » Sa voix se brisa, pendant que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils.

« Mais à l'école je suis Malefoy, le sang-pur, le morveux, le fléau de ton existence ? » demanda-t-il, et il se détourna en soupirant.

« Drago, regarde-moi, » le supplia-t-elle, et il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, les yeux las.

« Hermione … Tu ne peux rien dire que je n'ai pas pensé moi-même au cours de ces deux dernières semaines. Je suis … qui je suis. Jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à toi, je n'ai jamais vraiment douté de ça. Et maintenant je le pose des questions … mais je n'ai aucune réponse. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Il eu un petit éclat de rire, mais il n'y avait aucun humour dans ce rire. « J'aimerais le savoir … je veux dire, on ne peut vraiment pas en parler à Potter et Weasley, sans risques pour certaines parties de mon anatomie que tu sembles plutôt apprécier, » dit-il, essayant d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, et elle sourit – pas tout à fait un vrai sourire, mais quand même.

« Encore moins à ton père, » finit-elle, toute trace de sourire disparu.

Il soupira. « Et voilà, on y est. C'est pas vraiment un gros problème, si ? Une fois que tu auras résolu celui-là, tu pourras te décider à faire de Longdubat un sorcier décent, de donner à Rogue un sens de l'humour ou de trouver un peu de matière grise à Crabbe et Goyle. HOW ! » s'exclama-t-il de surprise feinte quand elle lui donna un coup dans le bras.

« Comment peux-tu plaisanter à propos de ça ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu déçue.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rire ou pleurer, et les yeux rouges jurent avec mes cheveux … » sourit-il, puis il retrouva sa lucidité.

« Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, du moins pour l'instant, c'est … de garder ça pour nous, » dit-elle pensivement, passant sa main sur son torse. « Si tu es d'accord … on pourrait se voir de temps en temps, et peut-être que d'ici là … quelque chose nous sera venu à l'esprit. »

« Peut-être, » acquieça-t-il. « Hermione … Je veux que tu saches que j'ai réellement l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec toi. Je ne serais jamais le Saint qu'est Harry Potter, parce que j'ai été trop égoïste pendant trop longtemps … mais, est-ce que tu accepterais que j'essaie … »

Ses yeux bleus étaient sérieux, et le cœur d'Hermione battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine elle se sentait comme si elle voulait pleurer. « Oui Drago, j'accepterais ça … mais je veux te donner un avertissement loyal, » ajouta-t-elle sauvagement.

« A quel propos ? »

« Si tu me fais marcher, si tu me brises le cœur … tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter au sujet d'Harry et de Ron à propos de certaines parties de ton anatomie, » dit-elle avec une sincérité totale. « Je suis sûre que je suis tout à fait capable de te les enlever moi-même. »

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent, puis il eut un petit rire sincère. « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Granger. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux s'élargissant en entendant les mots qu'il avait choisis.

« Tu n'as pas peur de salir tes mains délicates de Gryffondor … Tu es sûre que tu as été placée dans la bonne maison ? Tu aurais fait une sacrément bonne Serpentarde ! »

Puis il étouffa son hurlement de rage sous un baiser.

**Fin du chapitre**


	11. un chemin sinueux

** Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour vos reviews, bien que ces derniers temps on sente un affaiblissement (6 reviews pour 2 chaps... Et oui la dernière fois vous avez eu droit à 2 chaps en même temps!) ... La fic vous plait moins ou quoi?

**Chapitre 11** : un chemin sinueux 

Le crépuscule était tombé avant qu'ils puissent se détacher l'un de l'autre, la petite moquerie de Drago à son égard ayant conduit – délicieusement- à son inévitable conclusion. Avec un profond soupir, Hermione s'écarta de lui avec répugnance, embrassant ses lèvres une dernière fois.

« On doit rentrer, » dit-elle, d'une voix pleine de regrets. « Peut-être que nous n'avons pas manqué le dîner – et si on ne veut pas qu'ils rameutent la bande pour nous chercher … »

La lèvre inférieure de Drago se souleva en une parodie du regard irascible qu'il affichait si souvent, mais ses yeux pétillèrent vers elle. « J'ai seulement faim d'une chose, » dit-il, et il caressa sa cuisse du bras. Elle rit tristement, lui tapant sur la main et se séparant complètement de lui. Elle se leva, ramassant au hasard les vêtements qui avaient été projetés tout autour, et Drago roula sur le ventre pour regarder sa silhouette indistincte. Il n'y avait pas du tout de lune, et le sombre crépuscule s'était évanoui.

Il passa son pull par dessus sa tête, puis se pencha pour attraper son pantalon. Il le passa, puis remarqua la culotte d'Hermione qui gisait sur le sol. Avec une grimace de loup, il l'attrapa, la glissant dans sa poche.

Elle était entièrement habillée, à l'exception de sa culotte, et elle eut un bruit exaspéré. « Je ne trouve pas ma culotte … Oh, seigneur, si quelqu'un d'autre vient ici et la trouve … » Il la vit porter les mains à son visage d'embarras.

« Hey, personne ne saura que c'est la tienne, comment ils feraient ? Je reviendrai demain matin et je la chercherai, » dit-il, entourant ses épaules et posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Avec un soupir, elle aquiesca. « Merci … Je ne veux pas nous faire prendre le moindre retard. » Et, en disant ça, elle ramassa le sac d'outils de la nuit de Beltane. « Je dois rapporter ça au professeur Rogue, » dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, au fait, Drago ? Tu cherchais quelque chose … »

« Ouais, ce sac, » dit-il. « Rogue m'a attrapé dans la salle commune et m'a ordonné de revenir avec sa cuvette en argent au péril de ma vie. » Il rit tout bas. « Le vieil homme aurait probablement une attaque s'il savait ce que j'ai trouv la place ! »

Ils rirent tous deux à ça, puis marchèrent vers Poudlard, les bras du jeune homme passés autour de la taille d'Hermione.

A la lisière de la forêt, juste avant qu'ils atteignent la maison d'Hagrid, ils cédèrent à un dernier baiser affamé. Les mains de Drago passèrent sous sa jupe pour caresser ses fesses, puis il grogna, « Assure-toi que cette jupe est descendue, Granger, si tu ne veux pas que je te coures après dans le Grand Hall pour te violer sur la table du dîner. »

Elle le frappa pour jouer et le repoussa. Ses mains vinrent remettre ses cheveux dans une quelconque apparence d'ordre … et ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'ils se dérobaient, ne voulant pas du tout se séparer. Finalement, Drago la prit fermement par les épaules, et ordonna avec une tape sur ses fesses, « Marche, femme ! »

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, se tortillant par jeu … puis marcha à travers le gazon avec le pas normal de Ne-vous-mettez-pas-en-travers-de-mon-chemin Granger. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchi la porte principale, puis passa la main contre son front, respirant difficilement.

« Remet-toi, Malefoy … » s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même, cherchant à se convaincre. « Si tu ne peux même pas la regarder marcher devant toi sans réagir comme ça, ça risque d'être plutôt inconfortable pour le reste de l'année … »

Avec un rapide regard autour de lui, il sortit finalement du bois, essayant de contrôler les réactions de son corps en pensant à tout sauf à elle.

Heureusement, il restait suffisamment de temps avant le dîner pour qu'Hermione remonte dans sa chambre et change de vêtements. Elle enleva aussi en vitesse quelques feuilles de ses cheveux, et utilisa un peu de gloss pour cacher le gonflement de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait masquer le sourire sur son visage, la lumière dans ses yeux et le rouge de ses joues, toutefois … elle espérait que cela passerait inaperçu.

Elle redescendit dans la salle commune au moment même où Harry et Ron y entraient.

« Ah, tu es l ! » dit Ron. « on t'a cherché partout ! » Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle. « Dis, t'as l'air bien ! »

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui. « Est-ce que vous impliquez, Mr Weasley, que je n'ai pas l'air bien le reste du temps ? » demanda-t-elle impérieusement, levant le menton comme une reine outragée.

Ron sourit. « Oh, voyons, 'Mione … »

« Tu as l'air plus heureuse, 'Mione » dit Harry pensivement, puis il la regarda posément. « Tu semblais un peu fatiguée ces deux dernières semaines, depuis ton accident. » Il s'approcha et lui donna une brève étreinte, puis il sourit. « Je suis content de te voir redevenue toi-même. »

Elle lui sourit en retour. « J'avais juste besoin d'un bon repos, je pense. Je me suis endormie, et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas rêvé que je tombais de cette maudite tour … » Sa voix se cassa, mais ensuite elle hausse les épaules. « Je me sens mieux maintenant, et je meurs de faim ! »

Le trio se rendit dans le Grand Hall, discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain au Pré au lard. Hermione ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de regarder vers la table des Serpentards, cherchant Drago, mais sa place habituelle était vide. Elle se sentit un peu déçue, mais il terminait probablement son rapport au professeur Rogue.

Drago regarda dans la classe de potions, et vit Rogue à la table au fond de la salle, mélangeant quelque chose dans un chaudron. Il entra silencieusement, et marcha vers l'homme brun.

« Excusez-moi, professeur » dit-il, avec chaque parcelle de l'attitude typique de Malefoy, et Rogue se retourna vivement, apparemment surpris de sa présence. Les yeux noirs, critiques, inspectèrent Malefoy de haut en bas, puis l'un de ses sourcils se leva d'un air interrogateur vers lui.

« Oui, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue. Il garda prudemment un air et une voix neutre, bien qu'il ressente un peu de satisfaction à la vue de l'aspect de Drago. Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait très différent du garçon pâle et frustré des heures précédentes. Ce qui signifie que son plan avait apparemment été un succès.

« J'ai votre cuvette et les autres objets, Professeur, » dit Malefoy et il lui tendit le sac. Rogue l'accepta avec un signe de tête.

« Merci, Mr Malefoy, » remercia-t-il, et il retourna à son travail.

Drago se tourna et partit, avec un sourire malveillant. Si seulement le vieil homme savait …

Drago traversa nonchalamment le Grand Hall, en retard pour le dîner mais indifférent. Ses yeux survolèrent l'ensemble des élèves assemblés avec son air typique de dédain pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa table. Potter le vit, et Drago leva un sourcil sardonique vers lui. Il ne permit pas à son expression de changer quand son regard se posa sur Hermione, même s'il sentait une myriade de sensations dans son estomac. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais brièvement – un éclair de conscience entre eux, puis ils se détournèrent tous les deux.

Tous les étudiants de troisième année et au-dessus se dépêchèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, discutant avec enthousiasme. Aller au Pré au Lard était un grand moment pour eux, une chance d'échapper aux limites de l'école, et de s'amuser avec les distractions de la ville.

Hermione attendait le voyage avec impatience. Elle s'était contemplée dans le miroir pendant qu'elle se brossait les cheveux le matin, s'autorisant une petite rêverie impossible, marcher au Pré au Lard avec Drago, lui tenant la main, s'arrêtant pour l'embrasser … Puis elle soupira, retournant à la réalité. Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver, se dit-elle fermement, donc elle ferait mieux d'arrêter d'y penser.

Harry et Ron parlèrent de Quidditch tout le long du chemin jusqu'en ville, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire d'exaspération. « Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! » Elle les entraîna jusqu'aux Trois Balais, et fonça sur une table. Mme Rosmerta leur sourit à tous les trois, et leur apporta trois bières au beurre, sans même qu'ils aient eu besoin de le demander.

« Bon après-midi, » leur sourit-elle, pendant qu'ils la remerciaient chaleureusement.

Le pub était plein d'élèves de Poudlard, tous pleins d'ardeur. Hermione remarqua Drago, avec ses éternels Crabbe et Goyle, assis à une autre table. Une part d'elle-même désirait ardemment aller vers lui, mais elle maintint cette impulsion sous contrôle. Ce n'était pas si dur quand ils étaient avec les deux autres – ils lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Quand le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondors se rassembla autour d'eux pour discuter de stratégie, Hermione roula des yeux et s'excusa, prétendait qu'elle préférait faire du shopping. Ils lui dirent en revoir d'une manière distraite, mais elle ne fit que s'en amuser et se dirigea vers la porte.

Dehors, elle passa son temps à ne rien faire, faisant du lèche-vitrine, se demandant si elle pourrait trouver un quelconque bibelot à acheter pour Drago, mais qui ne ferait pas trop bête. Etant donné leurs circonstances bizarres, elle ne put penser à quoi que ce soit d'approprié, et elle soupira à nouveau. Sa bouche se tordit en un ironique petit sourire, se disant que compte tenu de toutes les bizarreries qu'elle avait rencontré ces dernières années, il semblait normal que même sa vie amoureuse finisse par être bizarre !

Pendant qu'elle déambulait devant Honeydukes, elle remarqua le reflet de Drago dans la grande vitrine, et elle réalisa qu'il la suivait à petite distance. Elle se retourna comme par hasard, ne le regardant pas directement, et il recula doucement, bifurquant dans une allée latérale. Lentement, regardant encore la vitrine, Hermione le suivit.

Il faisait noir dans l'allée, et elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir. Elle continua jusqu'au bout de la ruelle, et eut un hoquet quand une main l'attira dans un coin, attrapant son avant-bras. Elle fut tirée contre un corps mince, dur, et les yeux du jeune homme étouffèrent un rire, avant que sa bouche ne descende pour revendiquer la sienne.

Quand il leva la tête, elle dit d'une voix qui se voulait dure, « Comment, Mr Malefoy ! Agresser des jeunes femmes dans des allées noires semble tellement … bas de gamme pour quelqu'un de votre éducation ! »

« Hmmm … Est-ce que c'est une agression si la victime est consentante ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, non … je suppose que non, » prétendit-elle considérer la question.

« Ah. Alors tu peux m'agresser, et puisque je suis parfaitement consentant, ta réputation sera intacte et tu ne risqueras pas d'aller à Azkaban, » grimaça-t-il, puis il lui lança un coup d'oeil. Et elle l'agressa, pour leur mutuelle satisfaction.

Après quelques minutes, elle le repoussa. « Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de trouver mon, euh, vêtement manquant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Um hmmm, » dit-il. « Mais je suppose que je serai condamné à la prison après tout. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, embarassée.

Il grimaça encore dans sa direction. « Vol. Je ne te la rendrai pas. »

« Drago ! » dit-elle, partagée entre l'indignation et le rire.

« Tu en as d'autres … non ? » la nargua-t-il gentiment. Quand elle rougit, il posa un baiser sur sa bouche. « Prends pitié de moi, Hermione. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir dans mon lit la nuit, au moins je peux avoir une petite chose insignifiante pour me réconforter dans ma solitude. Les Griffondors sont 'supposés' être gentils, généreux, désintéressés … How ! » souffla-t-il, exagérément, quand elle le frappa dans l'estomac avec son poing pour jouer.

« J'ai toujours su que tu tirais sur la ficelle, Malefoy, mais je t'avertis, un jour, tu me pousseras trop loin, et je te frapperais de manière déraisonnable ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il la prit simplement dans ses bras à nouveau, et lui demanda avec une voix de loup, « Ooooouh, tu le promets ? »

Le dimanche parut, pluvieux et morne, et Hermione soupira. Elle avait espéré qu'elle et Drago pourraient retourner dans « leurs » bois, mais pas par un temps comme celui-l !

Elle s'était réveillée trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner, mais elle décida de descendre dans le Grand Hall pour le déjeuner. A sa grande déception, Drago n'était pas là – mais Harry et Ron oui. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, faisant des grimaces, et dit d'un air maussade, « Je déteste la pluie ! »

Harry et Ron acquiecèrent de la tête. « On devait s'entraîner aujourd'hui, mais maintenant on peut plus – et on a eu une nouvelle idée de stratégie hier ! » dit Ron plaintivement.

Hermione déchiqueta de la nourriture, en mangea un peu, puis en repoussa la majorité de son assiette. Ensuite, les hiboux s'élancèrent, lâchant des lettres et des paquets. Hermione reçut une lettre de sa mère et un petit paquet d'expéditeur inconnu.

Elle lut la lettre rapidement, se demandant si le paquet était aussi de ses parents, mais il n'y avait aucune mention de ça. Elle déballa donc le papier brun standard d'emballage, révélant une boîte fantaisie recouverte à la feuille d'or. Soudainement, ses mains devinrent moites – elle avait une idée maintenant de l'expéditeur de ce paquet, et songea à sa témérité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant qu'Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas attention à elle, puis glissa la boîte sous sa cape et souleva le couvercle.

Sur un écrin qui ressemblait à de la dentelle noire, il y avait un petit dragon magnifiquement détaillé en argent, pendant au bout d'une délicate chaîne en argent. Il n'y avait aucune lettre, mais elle savait … et déglutit devant la douceur du geste. Elle le souleva, puis regarda la dentelle noire qui restait … et alors son visage s'enflamma. Elle allait le tuer. Elle allait le détruire complètement. Elle allait lui tordre le cou. Par tous les dieux ! Le collier serait facilement explicable si quelqu'un le remarquait … mais comment allait-elle bien pourvoir expliquer que quelqu'un lui envoyait une culotte de dentelle noire ? Elle mit rapidement la boîte dans sa poche, puis avala l'eau de son gobelet. Quel être suffisant ce Malefoy !

Lavande se glissa soudainement sur la place vide de son autre côté et Hermione la regarda. Son visage exprimait une énorme grimace. « Hermione ! Tu ne le croiras jamais ! oh, je suis teeeellement heureuse ! C'est un si beau jour ! »

Modifiant ses traits en un intérêt poli, Hermione demanda, « Vraiment ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

Hermione se pencha plus près d'elle, et dit d'une voix basse, excitée, « Ron m'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal de fin d'année ! »

Enfin ! Pensa Hermione ironiquement. « C'est merveilleux, Lavande. Je savais qu'il reviendrait finalement à la raison. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » Et jalouse, aussi … car tu peut être ouvertement avec celui que tu veux. Elle étouffa un soupir, mais garda un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« Et, ce n'est pas tout ! » l'inonda encore Lavande, à voix haute cette fois. « Je vais être tante ! Ma sœur aînée m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Ma mère doit être folle de joie, elle pensait que Violette ne se déciderait jamais à lui donner un petit-enfant. »

Des félicitations et des sourires vinrent de la plupart des Griffondors présents, et Hermione j'y joignit automatiquement, même si son visage était devenu complètement blanc, et si elle entendait un sifflement dans ses oreilles.

Non, pensa-t-elle. Oh non. Je suis stupide. STUPIDE. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que je suis censée être peut-il être aussi stupide et irresponsable ? Ca ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit … pas une seule fois, une « seule » fois ? Et s'il ne pleuvait pas, je serais probablement encore en train de le faire ! Elle étouffa un grognement, se rappelant soudainement quelque chose. Le professeur Rogue la regardant minutieusement, ses yeux sombres soucieux et disant, « Je peux difficilement vous punir pour avoir été victime de la Reine Mab durant la nuit de Beltane. Je suggère que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh pour être sûr que vous n'avez aucun … effet durable après cette rencontre. » Oh, Merlin ! Rogue « savait ». Il a su depuis ce matin-là. Et il avait essayé de lui rappeler d'être prudente, probablement avec une potion du lendemain.

Elle additionna avec folie, et s'échappa avec des sueurs froides. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupé de potions contraceptives, en dépit de toutes les discutions parmi les filles de 6ème et 7ème année, parce qu'elle était Hermione Granger, non ? Elle ne faisait JAMAIS rien sans y avoir réfléchi avec calme, logiquement, en ayant pesé les pours et les contres. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réagi « comme une fille », dans aucun cas, n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait lui faire oublier sa prudence. Elle ferma les yeux, avalant convulsivement, se demandant s'il était possible de mourir réellement de mortification.

« Hermione ? » elle entendit parler Harry à côté d'elle, soucieux. « Ca va ? Tu es carrément verte ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant bêtement Harry. « Je me sens mal … Est-ce que le poulet t'as semblé bizarre aussi ? Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans auquel je suis allergique … excuses-moi » dit-elle, et elle se leva doucement, délibérément, la mâchoire serrée.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Harry, se levant avec elle. « Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène voir Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça … » murmura-t-elle … puis elle sprinta hors du Grand Hall avec une main devant la bouche, laissant une table de Griffondors effrayés, soucieux, dans son sillage.

« Pauvre 'Mione, » dit Ron. « J'ai eu quelque chose comme ça une fois, quand Fred et George avaient mis de la poudre à gratter dans mes haricots. » Il hocha amèrement la tête. « C'est vraiment dommage que je sois le plus jeune garçon … je n'ai pas de petit frère à embêter ! »

Hermione le fit dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, et juste à temps. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'assit sur le froid sol de pierre, suant et vidée. Trop fatiguée même pour être effrayée quand Mimi elle-même apparu près d'elle.

« Oh, chérie … malade, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois j'ai été tellement malade que j'ai rendu tout ce que j'ai mangé pendant une semaine. » dit Mimi, macabre. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu es suffisamment malade pour mourir ? Je ne cracherais pas sur un peu de compagnie ! »

« Non, Mimi … Je ne suis pas suffisamment malade pour mourir. Quoique sur ma liste actuelle des priorités, mourir est en haut du top cinq, je dirais. »

« Oooooh, vraiment ? » dit Mimi, enchantée.

« Vraiment. » dit Hermione, lourdement. « Depuis que je suis beaucoup trop stupide pour être autorisée à vivre. »

« Et bien, si tu le fais, tu pourrais prendre la salle de bain trois étages plus haut. Elle est plus agréable que celle-ci. » offrit le fantôme, serviable.

« Merci Mimi … J'apprécie. » Elle se redressa sur ses pieds, doucement et prudemment, puis prit le chemin de la tour Griffondor.

Harry était parti peu après Hermione, droit à la tour pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il fut alarmé qu'elle ne soit pas dans sa chambre, ou dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Il s'élança jusqu'à l'aile de l'hôpital, mais Mme Pomfresh dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue non plus.

Très soucieux à ce point de ses recherches, Harry commença à frapper à la porte des toilettes des filles sur le chemin jusqu'au Grand Hall, sans succès. Finalement, il atterrit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et sachant qu'aucune fille hormis Hermione ne venait jamais ici, il entra simplement.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il, doucement, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il allait s'en aller quand Mimi sortit du sol.

« Salut, Harry, » dit-elle, timidement, le regardant avec les yeux baissés.

« Bonjour Mimi, c'est sympa de te voir … Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ? Elle était malade et je m'inquiète parce que je ne peux pas la retrouver. »

« Oui, elle est très malade, » dit Mimi. « Mais elle est partie il y a un petit moment. » Mimi soupira, joyeusement. « Elle a même dit qu'elle voulait mourir, ce qui serait bien pour moi … Je me sens seule, » termina-t-elle.

Harry se renfrogna. Des mots comme ceux-ci n'étaient pas normaux venant d'Hermione. « Mimi … est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle voulait mourir ? »

« Et bien … laisse-moi réfléchir … elle a dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas être suffisamment malade pour mourir, mais qu'elle était trop stupide pour continuer à vivre. »

La peur déferla dans l'épine dorsale d'Harry avec des doigts squelettiques, et il se demanda briévement s'il allait être malade. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Merci, Mimi ! » jeta-t-il par dessus son épaule, sprintant hors de la salle de bain, et se dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor. Avec de la chance, il venait juste de la manquer, et elle était saine et sauve dans sa chambre maintenant. Sinon, il rassemblerait tous ceux qu'il pourrait trouver pour la chercher. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait …

Il tourna un coin et rentra presque la tête la première dans Malefoy. Le blondinet lui envoya un regard acide. « C'est quoi cette panique, Potter ? Tu fuis quelque chose ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse secourable, mais ne voulant pas laisser une seule pierre sans la retourner, Harry demanda, « Malefoy … est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ces dernières minutes ? »

Le visage de Drago perdit toute expression. « Je me demande vraiment bien pourquoi tu crois que je l'ai vue ? » demanda-t-il rudement.

Harry hoche la tête. « Non, c'est juste qu'elle est malade, et je n'arrive pas à la trouver, et je m'inquiète …oh, pourquoi est-ce que je te dis ça, tu t'en fiche ! » La voix d'Harry était enragé, et il continua à travers le hall vers la tour Griffondor.

Une main glaciale se serra autour du cœur de Drago. Elle était malade … et Potter était pratiquement paniqué d'inquiétude. Mais que pouvait-il faire, spécialement sans attirer de soupçons ? Il le suivit hors du hall, grinçant des dents, réalisant pleinement pour la toute première fois ce que cela signifiait exactement d'être un intrus.

Hermione gisait sur son lit, couchée sur le ventre, se sentant complètement engourdie. En consultant l'« Economie domestique Magique et Pratique » et avec quelques gestes de sa baguette, elle avait confirmé ce qu'elle avait craint.

Elle était, effectivement, enceinte.

Elle avait épuisé tout son stock d'adjectifs pour décrire à quel point elle était stupide. Elle s'était mentalement réprimandée, ainsi que Drago, et même Rogue, alors même qu'elle réalisait que l'homme avait tout fait, sauf lui donner un plan. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était qu'elle avait été trop assommée après Beltane … et trop heureuse après le dernier Vendredi, pour y avoir prêté la moindre attention … bien que c'ait été Beltane, bien sûr. Que la Reine Mab soit damnée !

Un coup à sa porte la réveilla suffisamment pour qu'elle dise, « Allez-vous en ! » Mais elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, au lieu de ça, puis la voix inquiète d'Harry.

« Hermione ? »

« Va-t-en, Harry, s'il te plaît … » le supplia-t-il, refusant de le regarder.

« Non, » dit-il, « Je ne m'en vais pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui ne va pas. » Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, et que sa main caressait ses cheveux.

« Je suis simplement malade … »

« C'est ça, et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre, » dit-il, puis il marque une pause. « J'ai parlé à Mimi Geignarde, je sais ce que tu lui as dit. »

Cela la fit finalement se retourner pour le regarder, et il déglutit dans un souffle à la vue de la tristesse dans ses yeux. « Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que peut-être suffisamment effroyable pour que tu aies envie de mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Tu sais que je te soutiendrai, coûte que coûte. Tu es ma meilleure amie ! »

« Oh, Harry … » gémit-elle, puis les larmes qu'elle avait été trop choquée pour verser vinrent finalement.

Avec un soupir, Harry l'attira dans ses bras, la laissant sangloter. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente à nouveau vide, reconnaissante de son soutien, de sa présence consolatrice. Quand les sanglots qui la secouaient se calmèrent, il lui remit son mouchoir sans un mot, et elle s'essuya le visage.

« Maintenant … laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Hermione Granger. Nous avons traversé la mort et la vie ensemble, non ? J'ai totalement confiance en toi, pour tout … et tu me fais confiance aussi, non ? Même si je suis juste un mâle stupide parfois, quand il s'agit de choses de filles. Mais ce qui est important, c'est que quand il s'agit de cela, nous sommes toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

« Harry … » commença-t-elle, « et si j'ai fait quelque chose de tellement abominable que j'ai vraiment peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas ? »

« Excepté me vendre à Voldemort, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses que je ne te pardonnerais pas, Hermione. »

« Je suis … je suis enceinte, » laissa-t-elle échapper, puis elle le regarda comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la frappe.

Harry resta très très immobile pendant plusieurs longs moments. Il commença à parler une fois, puis s'arrêta, et se racla la gorge.

« Et bien, honnêtement, Hermione … Je suis surpris, je l'admets, mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serait impardonnable ? » Il essaya de sourire, puis abandonna, et la regarder simplement sérieusement. Puis ses yeux se rétrécirent, et il prononça un unique mot. « Malefoy. »

« Oui, » dit-elle, essayant de lire les émotions qui passèrent sur son visage. Mais il y en avait trop, et elles passaient trop vite. « Harry … si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, je comprendrais … »

Il fit non de la tête. « Non, Hermione, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir … et s'il te plait, s'il te plait, répond-moi honnêtement. Est-ce qu'il t'a violée ? »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il acquieça à ça. « Je ne le pensais pas. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à te sentir coupable, tu l'aurais ensorcelé si vite qu'il n'aurait plus jamais été capable de s'en servir. »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant ça, et il respira un peu plus facilement. « Je suppose que c'était Beltane, » continua-t-il. « J'ai pensé que quelque chose était bizarre ensuite, et quelques temps après, mais je n'ai pas voulu fouiller. Si j'avais su … » dit-il, puis il haussa les épaules. « Et bien, je suppose que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence, à vrai dire. »

Il tendit la main, repoussant gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Comment as-tu deviné ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, tu te rappelles ? Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense. Je ne pense pas que tu considérerais une nuit de fièvre printannière comme une trahison envers notre amitié. Tu es trop honnête, Hermione. Mais tomber amoureuse de lui … Je sais que tu considérerais ça comme une terrible chose, après ce qu'il nous a fait, à nous tous … et ce qu'il va finir par être.

« Oui … je suppose que ça résume tout, » dit-elle bêtement. « Mais Harry, il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de changer … Je pense … je pense même qu'il est amoureux de moi également. »

« Hmmmmm … Et bien, s'il te plaît, pardonnes mon scepticisme. Ce n'est pas que tu ne mérite pas d'être aimée, parce que tu le mérite certainement, » Il lui sourit. « mais parce que … et bien, il est **Malefoy**. Je n'ai jamais eu une raison de lui faire confiance auparavant, et avec toi en jeu, je suis désolé, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance maintenant ! »

« Je comprends … Tu ne l'as pas vu comme je l'ai fait. Il se posait des questions sur tout ce que son père lui avait dit, sur tout ce qu'il avait pensé avant … »

« Peut-être. Désolé Hermione, mais il y a trop en jeu. Tu as envisagé son père, pas vrai ? Et bien, comment penses-tu qu'il réagira en apprenant qu'il a un petit-fils sang-de-bourbe ? »

Hermione frissonna. Le père de Drago était une des personnes les plus intensément démoniaques qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Non … J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais la possibilité ne s'est jamais présentée à moi, pas depuis que Lavande a mentionné sa sœur ! Et ensuite j'ai « su » … et je l'ai confirmé par un sort juste avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Bien … » Il la regarda, ses yeux verts sombres. « Tu as considéré tes options ? Tu pourrais avorter. »

Elle l'envisagea, puis haussa les épaules. « Je … je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec moi-même. Je veux dire, c'est ma faute, ce ne serait pas juste de faire payer ce que j'ai fait à un enfant. »

« Très bien … Tu pourrais quitter l'école, avoir ton enfant, et le donner à adopter. »

« Peut-être … » mais elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu pourrais avoir l'enfant, et le garder. »

Elle cria. « Et comment je l'élèverais ? Dix-sept ans et pas de diplôme ? Et mes parents … » Elle grogna.

« Okay … Tu pourrais le dire à Malefoy, vous pourriez vous marier tous les deux, et prendre le risque pour tout – Lucius, Voldemort, même Malefoy lui-même. »

« Et bien, je suppose que ça résume mes options, » dit-elle, en regardant ses mains.

« Je peux t'en trouver encore une autre, » dit-il.

Elle le regarda à nouveau avec curiosité, et les yeux verts fixés sur elle devinrent très intenses. « Vraiment ? Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais m'épouser, » dit-il, simplement.

**Fin du chapitre**


	12. propositions et confessions

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! 13 reviews pour un chapitre, vous vous etes surpassés!! merci merci merci! Continuez comme çà!

**Chapitre 12 : propositions et confessions**

Hermione fixa Harry, « Harry … Tu n'es PAS sérieux ! »

Les yeux verts semblèrent un peu blessés. « Je ne l'aurais pas dit si je n'étais pas sérieux ! »

Prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, elle soupira. « Harry, tu es mon ami. Et j'ai vraiment confiance en toi. Je t'aime, même … mais PAS comme ça ! »

« Je sais, Hermione, je l'ai toujours su, » dit-il. « Mais honnêtement, est-ce que ce n'est pas la meilleure option ? »

« Pas pour toi, Harry. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui t'aime … et bien, autant que j'aime Drago, » murmura-t-elle, puis elle détourna le regard. « Ca ne marchera jamais, et je me sentirais horriblement coupable ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu auras trouvé la fille que tu aimeras vraiment, et que tu seras enchaîné à moi et à un enfant qui ne sera même pas le tien ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs instants. « Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, Hermione, » soupira-t-il finalement. Elle leva les yeux et il eut un sourire en coin. « Tu as raison » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais, » et sa voix se durcit, « Tu DOIS me promettre un chose. »

« Laquelle, Harry ? »

« Que tu n'envisageras pas, sous aucun prétexte, jamais, jamais, jamais, de te suicider. Je le pense ! Je n'ai jamais été si surpris avant ! » Il lui serra douloureusement la main. « Quand j'ai quitté Mimi, j'étais pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Et ensuite je suis rentré dans Malefoy ... » Sa voix expira. « Oh … Um … »

« Harry … Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? » demanda Hermione, avec la soudaine impression de se noyer.

Il sembla gêné. « J'étais paniqué, et j'ai dit quelque chose pour savoir s'il t'avait vu, que je n'arrivais pas à te trouver, que tu étais malade … et qu'il s'en fichait de toute façon. »

« Oh, non … » Hermione déglutit. « Je parie qu'il est inquiet. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour lui faire face avec ça … mais, étant donné tout ça, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione … Je ne savais vraiment pas, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était te trouver avant que tu fasse quelque chose, » dit Harry doucement.

Elle serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours, puis la relâcha pour se lever. « C'est pas grave, Harry … c'est probablement mieux comme ça, parce que ça m'oblige à faire face à ces choses rapidement, plutôt que de les occulter. » Elle lui toucha doucement la joue, et il tourna la tête pour la regarder. « Harry, merci. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que j'ai jamais connu, et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça compte pour moi que tu sois prêt à sacrifier ton futur juste pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, ce ne serait pas juste. » Il s'apprêta à parler, mais elle plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres. « Je te le promets, je ne me suiciderai pas, d'accord ? Ou si ça me semble être la seule voie possible, je viendrai te voir d'abord, et je te laisserai me convaincre du contraire. »

Il hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds rapidement, et embrassa sa joue. « Je ferais mieux d'aller assumer les conséquences ... » soupira-t-elle. « Tu me souhaites bonne chance, Harry ? »

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras. « Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis ému par Malefoy, pour être honnête, mais je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Merci … Ca me touche beaucoup. » Elle l'étreignit en retour, puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Est-ce que tu vas dans ta chambre ? »

« Ouais … Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur sociable pour l'instant, » répondit-il.

« Bien … Je voulais juste savoir où te trouver … juste au cas où. »

« A n'importe quelle heure, Hermione. »

Rentrant les épaules, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Harry la regarda partir, le visage pensif, se demandant s'il avait bien agi.

Hermione avait vraiment du cran, mais si Malefoy lui brisait le cœur … Les yeux verts étincelèrent soudain dangereusement. Si Malefoy lui brisait le cœur, qu'Azkaban soit damné, il y aurait une malédiction sur son futur, avec la gracieuse permission d'Harry Potter.

Drago arpentait le couloir près de la Tour Griffondor comme un lion en cage. Son visage était effrayant, et ses yeux bleux étincellaient dangereusement. Il jetait un regard à chaque élève qui s'approchait de lui, et chacun d'eux passait au large, poussé par un quelconque instinct de conservation, qui le faisait passer à la hâte devant lui – il était effrayant.

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force d'avoir les dents serrées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il était proche de devoir faire quelque chose ou de devenir fou d'inquiétude. L'état de Potter avait été … c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Presque comme s'il pensait qu'Hermione était en grand danger …

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et son visage pâlit. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas, que ses cadeaux l'aient boulevers ? L'aient rendue malheureuse d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Oh Merlin…

Il grogna, puis recommença à marcher. S'il se plantait juste devant le prochain Griffondor qui passait, le menaçait de mort et le forçait à l'emmener dans la tour, peut-être qu'il pourrait …

A ce moment, Hermione elle-même sortit de l'un des tableaux, et il s'arrêta brusquement, les genoux tremblants soudainement de soulagement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et son cœur monta dans sa gorge. Le visage d'Hermione était pâle, ses yeux cernés de rouge et gonflés, et soudainement, sa plus grande peur fut qu'elle soit venue lui dire que c'était fini, qu'elle avait changé d'avis …

Elle marcha vers lui, et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut, « J'étais inquiet. »

« Je suis désolée … Harry … a exagéré un peu, je suppose, » soupira-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle le hall désert. « Drago, » dit-elle, doucement, « il faut qu'on parle. »

« Parler ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant engourdi. Oh, Merlin, elle **allait** le plaquer. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur la peine qu'il ressentit à cette pensée. Et alors les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche en hâte. « S'il-te plaît, Hermione, ne me dit pas de dégager, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée, je ne le voulais pas, je t'en pris, donne moi juste une autre chance, s'il-te plaît ! »

« Drago ! » dit-elle, stupéfaite. « Je … je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter ! »

Les yeux bleus peinés s'ouvrirent, et cherchèrent le visage d'Hermione. « Ah … ah bon ? »

« Non, » elle secoua la tête. « Mais nous devons vraiment parler, et … j'ai peur, » murmura-t-elle misérablement.

Un intense sentiment de protectionnisme monta en lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais expérimenté avant. Il tendit la main et caressa gentiment sa joue. « De quoi as-tu peur ? Rien ne t'effraie, Hermione. »

Mais elle secoua la tête. « Pas ici. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis dit, « suis-moi. »

Ils montèrent et descendirent plusieurs escaliers, et arrivèrent finalement devant une lourde porte, qu' Hermione ouvrit. Le corridor obscur derrière fut soudain illuminé par plusieurs torches, qui jaillirent en une vie éclatante quand ils entrèrent, révélant un corridor sinueux, poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées.

« Um, Hermione … est-ce que ce n'est pas ce … »

« Troisième étage, aile gauche … si. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dangereux … plus maintenant. » dit-elle, poussant la porte fermée derrière eux. Elle sortit sa baguette et la verrouilla avec un sort rapide, puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Au-delà d'une autre porte, il y avait une salle en coin, qui avait un fois été la chambre de Touffu. Le chien à trois têtes était parti depuis longtemps, mais Hermione avait pensé que si elle voulait une solitude totale, c'était l'endroit idéal, sinon déprimant.

Drago prêta peu d'attention à ce qui les entourait, mais il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était assise, les mains serrées, étudiant les chaussures de la jeune fille. Il agrippa ses épaules, et dit, « S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il y a avant que je ne devienne fou d'inquiétude à l'idée que tu vas m'envoyer promener. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il eut un soupir peiné à la vue de l'expression tourmentée de ses yeux bruns humides. « Qu'y a-t-il … dis-moi ! » la supplia-t-il.

« Drago … Je suis encore un peu choquée moi-même … Mais je dois d'abord te poser une question. Et j'ai besoin que tu sois totalement honnête, d'accord ? »

Sa patience ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, mais il retint l'impulsion de la secouer pour la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. « D'accord, » dit-il, prudemment.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'attendait, et dans sa surprise, il ne pensa même pas à mentir. « Oui, je t'aime. »

Elle laissa échapper un souffle, et il lui sembla qu'un peu, qu'un tout petit peu de la peur dans ses yeux disparaissait. « Je … je suis contente. Et ce n'est pas la manière dont j'aurais aimé te le dire … mais … je t'aime aussi, Drago – plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un. »

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient éclatants, et il lui sourit, mais son sourire se fana quand il vit qu'elle ne le lui retournait pas. « Alors … quel est le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement effrayée ? Est-ce que c'est mon père ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et parla très rapidement avant de pouvoir contrôler ses nerfs. « Drago … Je suis enceinte … et j'ai une peur bleue que tu me dises à **moi** de dégager, » murmura-t-elle, et ses yeux cherchèrent son visage, désirant, ayant besoin de voir sa réaction, pour savoir s'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent de surprise, puis elle y vit quelque chose de très masculin et primitif, avant qu'ils soient submergés d'appréhension et d'une foule d'émotions fugitives.

Elle était enceinte ? De son enfant ?Il fut surpris de la vague de possessivité qui le traversa, de l'allégresse qu'elle soit **sienne**, qu'il existe un lien, une connexion qui l'attacherait à lui pour l'éternité. Ayant passé les heures précédentes presque à l'agonie à l'idée de la perdre, cela lui semblait presque plus une bénédiction qu'un problème … Elle aurait pu se débarrasser de leur enfant, en finir sans lui en parler … et puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, cela démontrait la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui, le niveau de confiance qu'elle avait en lui plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais osé rêver. Il sentit une souffrance aiguë dans ses entrailles, réalisant qu'elle était la première personne dont il pouvait se rappeler qui lui ait fait confiance, qui ait pris en compte ses sentiments à lui avant les siens propres. Il se rappela ses réflexions quand il était couché sous le sorbier, demandant un autre miracle qui lui permettrait de la garder, à n'importe quel prix – et il semblait que son vœu ait été exaucé.

Mais la réalité revint rapidement, et il retrouva sa lucidité. Il y allait avoir beaucoup d'obstacles sur leur chemin, et la sécurité d'Hermione, ainsi que celle de leur enfant serait très nettement en jeu, étant donné sa famille et son chemin déjà tracé. Il se reconnaissait à peine lui-même désormais, cependant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une autre personne pourrait le faire changer, lui donner **envie** de changer …

« Tu en es certaine ? » demanda-t-il finalement, voulant être sûr.

« Absolument, » soupira-t-elle, puis elle détourna les yeux de son visage.

Il poussa un profond soupir. « Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire – même si tu ne vas probablement pas l'aimer du tout. »

Elargis par le choc et la peur, ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage. « Que … quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en ayant peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Tu dois m'épouser et faire un honnête homme de moi, » répondit-il, puis il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant étroitement contre lui. « Dis que tu m'épouseras. Je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver, et je ne pourrais évidemment rien te promettre à propos d'un cottage couvert de roses … mais je pense, puisqu'on ressent quelque chose de si fort l'un pour l'autre, qu'on pourrait essayer de faire que ça marche, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et la promesse que je t'ai faite avant tient toujours, tu sais … j'essaierai. »

La libération de la tension que provoquèrent ses mots fut trop pour les nerfs épuisés d'Hermione, et elle s'effondra contre lui, ses jambes n'étant plus capables de la soutenir. Elle cacha son visage dans sa poitrine et sanglota de soulagement.

Il caressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis posa une main sous son menton pour lever son visage strié de larmes jusqu'à lui. Il l'embrassa très, très gentiment, puis la repoussa pour la regarder sérieusement. « Alors … est-ce que tu vas faire durer le suspens ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu es quelqu'un de courageux … est-ce que tu seras suffisamment courageuse pour me supporter ? »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Est-ce que tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, le timing est un peu précipité, » répondit-il, « et si chacun de nous avait pensé plus loin qu'arracher les vêtements de l'autre, nous aurions pu avoir le grand luxe d'une longue relation étirée et pleine d'angoisse, en se demandant si nous pourrions jamais surmonter nos différences. Mais oui, je suis sûr. »

« Dans ce cas, oui, je veux t'épouser, » dit-elle, et elle fut surprise de la libération qu'elle éprouva soudain. Elle était toujours effrayée à de nombreux niveaux, mais sa confiance en Drago était plus solide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rêvé. Quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu grandir pour devenir une personne que non seulement elle aimait, mais qu'elle pouvait aussi respecter, et en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance ? La vie était tellement étrange quelques fois …

« Bien, » dit-il, d'un ton satisfait de lui. « Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été humiliant pour un Malefoy d'être tellement indésirable que même une Griffondor complètement frappée ne l'aurait pas accept ! How ! Femme, tu vas devoir apprendre … »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il se frottait le bras à l'endroit où elle l'avait pincé, et pas gentiment d'ailleurs.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre que **je** vais porter la culotte dans mon mariage, en dépit de tout ce que tu pourras dire pour protester ! » la réprimanda-t-il. « Pense à ma dignit ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, levant le nez vers lui, la voix impérieuse. « Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant à ce sujet, Mr Sang-pur Malefoy. »

« Oh, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Si on considère que tu n'as pas été trop soucieux de garder ton caleçon près de moi auparavant ! » dit-elle, puis elle haleta quand il se pencha et l'embrassa, durement.

« Est-ce une critique, Granger ? » grogna-t-il dans sa direction, « Ou un sujet de plainte ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, » dit-elle, et elle l'embrassa en retour, passant ses bras autour de son cou. « Une observation. »

« Ah, je vois. » dit-il. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. « Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant ? »

« Mieux, » dit-elle. « Encore inquiète, bien sûr, mais plus heureuse que je n'avais aucun droit d'espérer être. »

« Plus heureuse à quel point ? » demanda-t-il, passant un doigt caressant sur ses joues, puis sur ses lèvres, et il fut récompensé quand ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Beaucoup, beaucoup plus … Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant courir ses mains sur son torse.

« Et bien, nous sommes ici … seuls … et comme tu l'as fait remarqué, je n'ai pas peur d'enlever mon caleçon … » ajouta-t-il de manière suggestive. « Mais seulement si tu en as envie, » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire doux qui lui fit monter une bouffée de chaleur.

« Je pense que je pourrais me laisser convaincre … » dit-elle d'une voix roque, ses mains descendant sur la taille de Drago, et défaisant sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que … » il déglutit légèrement quand elle déboutonna son pantalon, puis fit coulisser la fermeture éclair. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre ? »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose … après tout, tu es le deuxième meilleur étudiant du Professeur Rogue, » ronronna-t-elle. Elle descendit son pantalon, et il s'en dégagea, puis enleva ses chaussures. Les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les boutons de la chemise de Drago, les déboutonnant lentement un à un. A chaque fois qu'elle en déboutonnait un, elle posait un baiser sur la peau dénudée, si bien qu'au moment où elle enleva le dernier, et repoussa le tissu de ses épaules, il avait les yeux fermés, ses mains étaient serrés sur ses flancs, la respiration haletante. Elle dessina un chemin de ses lèvres vers le haut, les faisant suivre par ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attire sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser avec toute la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Drago enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, embrassant le dos de la jeune fille avec une passion qui la fit haleter. Puis il entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise exactement de la même manière qu'elle avait enlevé la sienne, ses lèvres brûlantes contre sa chair nue, la faisant trembler alors qu'un nœud de désir se nouait en elle. Il passa ses mains sur ses seins, défaisant le lacet fin de son soutien-gorge, puis posant des baisers sur les mamelons à la pointe érigée.

« Convaincue maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Hmmmm … » exhala-t-elle, « pas encore totalement … »

Sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne. « Et maintenant ? »

« Pas encore tout à fait … »

Il attira la peau sensible dans sa bouche, suçant gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le hoquet, s'arquant contre lui. Les mains d'Hermione étaient dans les cheveux du jeune homme, l'attirant plus près alors qu'elle gémissait son nom.

Il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à son cou, puis à ses lèvres … et demanda, « Comment je m'en sors ? »

« Tu m'as convaincue, » souffla-t-elle, pendant qu'il effleurait son cou de ses lèvres, mordant la peau sensible derrière son oreille. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

« Bien, » dit-il, « je commençais à craindre que le frisson soit parti … »

« Jamais ! »

Avec un rire, il la relâcha pour enlever ses sous-vêtements, puis il lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle frémit de le sentir, dur contre elle, sa peau comme de la soie sous ses mains, son goût sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Drago descendirent pour caresser sa féminité, et il rit à nouveau en entendant son gémissement de désir. Puis il eut un hoquet quand elle lui retourna la faveur, faisant glisser ses mains autour de lui, le caressant doucement, puis plus audacieusement.

Soudainement, il se fatigua de ce jeu, et l'attrapa par la taille, se tournant pour la déposer sur le large rebord en pierre de la fenêtre. Elle eut un hoquet en sentant la pierre froide sous elle, puis cessa de la remarquer quand il la réclama, l'emplissant de sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne put plus penser à autre chose. Les mains de la jeune fille étaient sur les épaules de Drago, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant de son corps, les emprisonnant tous deux dans une masse chaude de sensations.

Le temps n'avait plus aucun sens … il aurait pu se passer des minutes, des heures, des jours … pendant qu'ils s'élevèrent ensemble, chacun donnant et recevant quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient trouver qu'ensemble. Et quand ils atteignirent le sommet, ils en redescendirent ensemble, perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Encore enveloppés l'un dans l'autre, ils redescendirent sur terre. Les mains de Drago caressèrent le dos d'Hermione, et elle posa de doux baisers sur la courbe de son épaule, soupirant de contentement.

Finalement, il écarta le dos de la jeune fille du rebord de la fenêtre, la faisant glisser sensuellement contre son corps, les yeux brillants d'une pâle lumière. Puis ils s'aidèrent l'un l'autre à s'habiller, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se caresser, se chatouiller, se gâter l'un l'autre, dans une sorte de jeu qui les enchantait tous les deux.

Totalement habillé, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui. « Granger, sois damnée … pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais me rassasier de toi ? » se plaignit-il.

« Parce que tu es gourmand, Malefoy, » répondit-elle sur le champ.

« Oh … c'est vrai. Est-ce que c'est un problème ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air innocent.

« Pas avec moi. » dit-elle, et elle l'embrassa.

« Ca suffit ! » rit-il, la repoussant. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui s'assombrissait, et ils retrouvèrent tous deux leur lucidité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce qu'on doit le dire à Potter et Weasley et les laisser me massacrer ? »

« Oh … » elle le regarda, un peu gêné, puis soupira. « Drago … Harry … et bien, il est déjà au courant. »

« QUOI ? »

« Quand j'ai réalisé … que je n'avais pris aucune précaution, j'ai paniqué. Je leur ai dit que j'avais mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas, et je me suis en quelque sorte enfuie du Grand Hall. Harry a du me suivre, mais je me suis arrêtée à la salle de bain pour vomir, donc il s'est beaucoup inquiété quand il ne m'a pas trouvée, » Elle pensa à lui parler de Mimi, mais décida que c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. « Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, j'ai fait un sortilège, juste pour être sûre. Je m'étais allongée sous le choc quand Harry est entré en me cherchant. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne serait pas parti avant que je le dise. »

« Oh, » réfléchit Malefoy à voix haute, puis il soupira. « Alors … il sait que tu es enceinte. Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi ? »

« Oui … Il l'a deviné tout de suite. Il a dit qu'il avait remarqué qu'on agissait bizarrement tous les deux depuis quelques temps, alors il a additionné deux et deux, et il est arrivé à la bonne conclusion. Il a même deviné que j'étais amoureuse de toi. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise. « Vraiment ? Alors comment se fait-il que ma tête soit encore attachée au reste de mon corps ? »

« Il a dit que si tu étais la personne qui me rendait heureuse, alors même s'il n'était pas exactement enthousiasmé par cette idée, il ferait avec. »

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ? D'accord, ça fait simplement passer tout le reste par dessus bord. Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger, elle est amoureuse de moi, elle attend mon enfant, nous allons nous marier, et HARRY POTTER EST D'ACCORD AVEC CA ???? »

« Drago. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire après ? Que je suis le fruit de l'amour de Rogue et de McGonagall ? J'en arriverais presque même à le croire. Je ne pense pas que je puisse en encaisser beaucoup plus … J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. »

Elle rit doucement. « Pauvre Drago, tu es sous le choc. »

« Tu parles que je le suis. » Il serra les paupières pendant quelques instants, puis les ouvrit avec un sourire. « Okay, d'accord, donc, c'est de ça dont se préoccupe Potter … et Weasley ? »

« Harry et moi allons lui parler, » dit-elle, décidant qu'il valait mieux garder la proposition d'Harry pour elle.

« D'accord … » Il laissa échapper un soupir. « Bien … Je veux qu'on le cache à mon père pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait et que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour vous protéger de lui, toi et le bébé. »

Elle fronça le front d'inquiétude. « Drago … Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il fera quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a fait tellement de choses effroyables, comme tu le sais très bien. » Il semblait gené, repensant à la manière dont, jusqu'à recemment, il était tout prêt à suivre les traces de son père. « Le fait est, que je n'ai pas du tout peur d'être déshérité, ou de me défendre pour moi-même, ou qu'il ne veuille plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. J'ai bien plus peur qu'il en soit heureux !

Cette fois, c'était son tour de le regarder, interloquée. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi serait-il heureux, et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'effraie ? »

« Hermione … Réfléchit. Puisqu'il y a des exemples, comme toi, de sorciers très puissants issus de familles Moldues – et c'est une des choses qui effrayent mon père plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer – la plupart du temps, les vrais sorciers et sorcières puissants sont nés de sorciers et de sorcières puissants … et c'est beaucoup plus prévisibles, aussi. Regarde-nous, Hermione … l'enfant que nous allons avoir sera puissant. Peut-être même aussi puissant que Dumbledore, Voldemort et Harry Potter réunis. »

« Oh … » Elle sembla songeuse, puis effrayée. « Drago … Est-ce qu'il essaiera de nous prendre notre enfant ? »

Il soupira. « Je vais être honnête avec toi, Hermione. Je ne sais pas … mais c'est une possibilité. Et c'est pourquoi nous devons trouver comment te protéger avant qu'il ne l'apprenne. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Je suppose que la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller voir Dumbledore. »

« Drago, » dit-elle, « je déteste te demander ça, parce que j'espère que la réponse est évidente, mais puisque ce n'est pas mon secret que je vais partager … »

« Quoi ? » Il la regarda, sans comprendre.

Elle soupira. « Tu n'as plus l'intention de devenir un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! La pensée de Voldemort ayant accès à toi … à notre enfant … » frissonna-t-il.

« Bien, » Elle sourit, puis l'embrassa légèrement. « Alors, je peux te le dire. Nous avons déjà un allié, même si je ne l'ai réalisé qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Ah bon ? QUI ? »

« Le professeur Rogue. Je pense que nous devrions aller lui parler. »

**Fin du chapitre**


	13. Niveaux de confiance

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Pour ceux qui voudraient lire la fic dans sa version originale (nous le disons et le répétons: NOUS NE SOMMES PAS LES AUTEURS DE CETTE FIC, NOUS N'EN SOMMES QUE LES TRADUCTRICES) la fic "the fires of Beltane" ne se trouve malheureusement plus sur le site... Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons pu récuperer tous les chapitres de la fic qui est maintenant achevée. (42 chapitres en tout) La suite est en cours de traduction, à raison d'une mise à jour toute les semaine environ (le mercredi).

Chapitre 13 : Niveaux de confiance 

Hermione leva la main pour cogner à la lourde porte de bois en face d'elle, mais Drago attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Elle le regarda, surprise, surprise qui devint du souci quand elle vit l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Drago … Tout ira bien, je te le promets, » dit-elle, essayant d'être rassurante.

Il eut un soupir pensif. « C'est juste que je ne vois pas comment aller voir Rogue et lui raconter pourrait nous **aider**, c'est un des leurs, un Mangemort. Comment est-ce que tu peux bien penser qu'il nous aidera à nous protéger de mon père ? »

Elle sourit. « Tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance, cette fois. » Arrachant sa main à l'étreinte du jeune homme, elle frappa.

« Je ne pensais même pas que tu aimais Rogue, encore moins que tu lui faisais autant confiance, » grommela Drago, mais elle refusa de le relever.

Après quelques instants, la porte massive pivota silencieusement, et Severus Rogue apparut. Une lueur de quelque chose d'indéchiffrable passa sur le visage pâle quand il vit l'identité de ses visiteurs, mais il leva simplement un sourcil inquisiteur. « Miss Granger … Mr Malefoy. »

« Professeur, » commença Hermione, et malgré toute sa vaillante confiance devant Drago, son ton était incertain. « Nous … nous avons besoin de vous demander quelque chose. »

« Vraiment, Miss Granger ? » Il ne changea ni d'expression, ni ne bougea, mais les yeux noirs étincellèrent vers eux.

« Oui, monsieur … mais … est-ce que nous pourrions le faire à l'intérieur, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda-t-elle, scrutant le hall avec attention.

Sans un mot, Rogue recula, ouvrant suffisamment la porte pour les laisser entrer, puis la referma silencieusement derrière eux.

Hermione fut surprise de l'intérieur de la chambre de Rogue. Elle supposa qu'elle l'avait imaginé vivant dans le noir, dans un logement humide et froid, entouré de toiles d'araignées, avec des chauves-souris dans les combles – ce qui aurait été conforme à sa personnalité. Mais au lieu de ça, la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient de rentrer était lambrissée de magnifiques planches d'acajou, avec un grain riche qui luisait. Des étagères assorties se trouvaient sur les murs, remplis de tomes ornés de cuir ornementé, et plusieurs petites tables présentaient un assortiment éclectique de choses, entre autres plusieurs mortiers et pillons faits de matériaux très divers. Il était vrai que l'éclairage était faible, mais c'était adéquat, et semblait approprié à la pièce, et au professeur lui-même.

Rogue les dirigea vers un groupe de fauteuils capitonnés de cuir devant une cheminée en pierre massive, qui même en cette fin de printemps, abritait un petit feu pour chasser la froide humidité. Drago et Hermione s'assirent l'un à côt de l'autre, et Rogue prit une chaise en face d'eux. Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'au lieu de son habituelle robe noire à col montant, il portait une simple chemise en soie noire, ouverte sur la gorge, et un pantalon noir rentré à partir du genoux dans de grandes bottes. Juste en dessous de son cou, sur une chaîne d'argent, il y avait une sorte de pendentif, un symbole qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle fut étonnée de constater combien il était plus mince et moins menaçant sans les volumineuses robes qui se soulevaient normalement autour de lui. D'une manière vraiment étrange, il semblait même plus jeune, plus accessible, et elle réalisa pour la première fois que ses cheveux étaient humides, et peignés derrière ses oreilles … cela changeait pas mal son apparence.

« Et bien maintenant … qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ? » questionna-t-il, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, les jambes croisées, et levant à nouveau le sourcil. L'autre sourcil se leva pour le rejoindre quand Hermione prit inconsciemment la main de Drago dans la sienne … et qu'il la laissa faire.

« Monsieur … Je suppose que je devrais commencer par vous dire que je suis enceinte, de l'enfant de Drago, » dit Hermione, à voix basse, les yeux incapables de rencontrer ceux du professeur. Elle manqua par conséquent l'expression de stupeur qui se peignit un instant sur le visage de Rogue. Drago la vit, néanmoins, et serra la main d'Hermione.

Rogue avait une longue pratique pour cacher ses émotions, et son air stupéfait disparut donc presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Vraiment, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, puis elle le regarda finalement, de ses larges yeux couleur caramel.

« Et bien, si c'est d'une potion d'avortement dont vous avez besoin, vous pouvez aller voir Mme Pomfresh, » commença Rogue, mais il s'arrêta quand Hermione eut un hoquet.

« Oh, non, Monsieur, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça … nous sommes venus vous demander de nous aider pour une raison totalement différente … nous voulons nous marier, » dit-elle fermement.

Cette fois, Rogue ne put plus dissimuler le choc. Il n'essaya même pas. « Vous … vous voulez vous marier ? » répéta-t-il, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Oui. Et pour l'instant, notre plus grand souci … est le père de Drago. Qu'il essaiera peut-être de faire du mal à notre bébé. »

« Professeur, » Drago parlait pour la première fois … « Vous n'allez pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix du jeune homme était un mélange d'une sorte de menace bourrue et de plaidoyer, et Rogue lut la peur dans ses yeux bleus. Il fut presque rendu muet par la tournure totalement inattendue que prenaient les évènements.

A l'origine, quand il avait eu l'idée d'envoyer Granger et Malefoy ensemble, il avait espéré qu'il pourrait rendre le jeune homme suffisamment attiré par elle, intéressé par elle pour se poser des questions sur son héritage de haine envers elle et ses amis. L'amener à se demander POURQUOI son père et le reste de ses amis étaient tellement acharnés à la destruction. Peut-être lui faire apprécier la vie et la valeur de ces gens avant qu'ils ne commencent à se fixer de part et d'autre de baguettes tendues, s'échangeant des sorts de mort. Il n'avait aucun doute que Malefoy et Granger deviendraient physiquement impliqués, pas depuis ce premier matin après Beltane, mais il avait pensé que tout était pour le mieux – si Malefoy pouvait montrer un quelconque intérêt, sentiment ou compassion, ou en l'absence de ces sentiments, même un désir physique, ce serait un pas dans la bonne direction – ensuite, peut-être, seulement peut-être, il pourrait être entraîné hors du chemin noir qu'il dévalait à une vitesse dangereuse, voué à la destruction. Mais … C'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça ne devait être – comme il connaissait Granger, et comme il savait qu'elle ne risquerait jamais sa vie, encore moins celle d'un enfant, dans un mariage avec Drago Malefoy, sauf si elle lui faisait pleinement et entièrement confiance.

« Professeur Rogue, » ajouta doucement la voix d'Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées. « Je ne lui ai pas dit, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle. » Malefoy les regarda tous deux, en pleine confusion, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Rogue, néanmoins, savait exactement ce dont elle parlait, et se félicita de sa discrétion. Malefoy le regardait à nouveau avec attention, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre également une décision – de faire confiance au jeune homme, qui pourrait si facilement le mener à la destruction, ou non. Mais Rogue savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait jamais de gain sans risque. Et si Granger prenait un tel risque …

« Merci, Miss Granger. Très bien alors, » dit-il, puis il regarda attentivement Malefoy. Il semblait vraiment différent, même physiquement, du jeune homme irascible et égoïste des six dernières années. Etonnant ce que les changements et les émotions fortes forgent la jeunesse, pensa-t-il. Dans son cas, ça l'avait amené à faire la chose la plus stupide de sa vie, et la chose qui, en fin de compte, finirait probablement par lui coûter la vie.

Il regarda Drago directement dans les yeux, et dit, « Non, Mr Malefoy, je ne le dirais pas à votre père. Et oui, je vous aiderai tous les deux. »

Cette fois, la surprise se lisait sur le visage de Malefoy, et Hermione lui serra la main. « Mer … merci professeur, » bégaya-t-il.

« Vous voudriez peut-être savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé d'agir ainsi. Vous savez que je connais votre père depuis de nombreuses années. Vous savez aussi, comme il le sait, que je porte la marque des Ténébres. Néanmoins, ce que vous ne savez pas, et Miss Granger ne vous l'a pas dit, c'est que je ne suis pas un Mangemort … Je suis un espion. »

« Espion ? » répéta Drago, complètement assommé.

« Oui. Je suis la source interne de Dumbledore sur les projets des Mangemorts. Bien que, comme je suis sûr que vous avez entendu votre père le mentionner, ma loyauté ait été remise en cause. Mais c'est mieux que pas d'informations du tout. Donc, il est suffisant de dire que votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Et, » continua-t-il, le regardant sérieusement, « j'apprécie aussi vos inquiétudes au sujet de la sécurité de Miss Granger et de votre enfant, et je dois l'admettre, elles ne sont pas infondées. »

Le Professeur fronça les sourcils, tournant et retournant les différentes possibilités dans son esprit. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose … Cela pourrait être risqué, même très risqué pour lui de confesser au fils de Lucius qu'il était l'espion de Dumbledore. Mais il était possible, si tout allait bien, que sa première idée, essayer de sauver Drago Malefoy, pourrait marcher beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé possible.

Il regarda les deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui, cherchant quelque chose, un signe que le risque en valait le coup. Et il le trouva, quand Drago porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres, l'embrassant de manière rassurante, et que les lignes d'inquiétude sur son front disparurent pendant un moment quand elle sourit.

« Je crois que j'ai, si ce n'est une solution, au moins une idée qui pourrait vous offrir un peu de protection et de sécurité. Néanmoins, je dois en discuter d'abord avec le Directeur, » dit-il. Ils le regardèrent, manifestement anxieux d'avoir plus d'informations, mais il secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, j'en ai peur. Mais je vais aller parler à Dumbledore immédiatement, et je devrais avoir quelque chose à vous dire après la classe de Potions demain. » Il se rappela soudain quelque chose. « Qui d'autre est au courant en dehors de nous trois ? »

« Harry est au courant, Monsieur, » répondit rapidement Hermione.

« Ah, l'inestimable Mr Potter … Il semble toujours en savoir plus qu'il ne devrait, » dit Rogue, acide. « Je suppose, dans ce cas, que Mr Weasley doit obligatoirement en être informé aussi. »

« Ce serait difficile de lui cacher, j'ai ai peur, » acquiesça-t-elle en s'excusant.

« Très bien. Mais je vous encourage sérieusement, pour le moment, à ne le dire à personne d'autre. Chaque personne qui est au courant, peu importe combien il semble innocent, est une avenue potentielle pour quelqu'un que vous ne souhaitez pas informer. » Ses yeux étaient sérieux, et il regarda chacun d'entre eux honnêtement dans les yeux, de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas omettre son intention. « Je sais que de nombreuses façons, vous êtes tous les deux matures pour votre âge, mais je serais négligent de ne pas insister sur les risques potentiels de leur situation. »

« Harry et Ron ne diront rien, Professeur, je le sais, » dit Hermione, d'un ton assuré. Malefoy sembla en douter un peu, mais il ne la contredit pas.

« J'espère vraiment pour votre bénéfice à tous les deux qu'ils ne le feront pas, » grommela-t-il.

Il les précéda dehors, acceptant leurs remerciements, inconfortable, et remarqua qu'il plaçait énormément de foi, et d'espoir en la matière, en lui. C'était une étrange sensation pour lui, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il aimait ça.

Il se dépêcha ensuite d'enfiler sa veste et ses robes, se demandant ce que Dumbledore allait dire à propos du tour que prenaient les derniers évènements.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire. » Hermione lui sourit pendant qu'ils retournaient vers les escaliers menant hors des donjons.

« Je l'espère, » dit pensivement Drago. Il s'arrêta, la tournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face, passant un doigt sur sa joue. « Je comprends maintenant comment tu peux me donner une chance. Je veux dire, si Rogue est un espion, et que tu le sais depuis tout ce temps, je suppose que tu es meilleure pour faire confiance aux gens que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. »

« Peut-être. Bien que certaines personnes puissent dire que ce n'est que l'éternel optimisme Griffondor, notre profonde conviction est que nous pouvons changer n'importe quoi si nous essayons assez fort. »

« Donc, c'est ce que tu crois à propos de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas te changer Drago, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Bien que … Je pourrais peut-être fournir quelques encouragements … » lui sourit-elle, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

Il lui sourit par méchanceté, attrapant ses poignets, et la repoussant contre le mur de pierre du donjon. « Vraiment, Mme je-vais-bientôt-m'appeler-Malefoy ? Hmmm … ou peut-être que je devrais changer mon nom pour m'appeler Granger. » Il la bloqua contre le mur, la retenant en otage, et sa bouche descendit sur la sienne, la revendiquant voracement encore et encore.

Hermione entendit vaguement un cri d'indignation à travers le plaisir des baisers de Drago, et haleta soudainement d'alarme, quand il fut soudainement arraché loin d'elle. Pendant qu'elle les regardait, bouche bée, Ron fit tournoyer Drago, lui envoyant un coup de poing tournant dans le diaphragme, ce qui fit tomber Drago sur les genoux, se plier, cherchant sa respiration. Puis Ron sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur la tête de Drago.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant de fureur sur le visage du rouquin. Ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux étincelaient de rage, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main sous la puissance de sa colère.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, 'Mione ? » demanda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. « Qu'est-ce que ce porc t'as fait ? »

« Non Ron ! » hurla-t-elle, courant vers lui et détournant sa baguette, puis se jetant sur ses genoux devant Drago, passant ses bras protectivement autour de ses épaules, et laissant un regard furibond à son ami.

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent de surprise, et sa bouche s'ouvrit. « Herm … Hermione ? C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, espèce d'idiot ! » dit-elle, puis elle regarda Drago, inquiète, pendant qu'il continuait à respirer difficilement. « Oh putain … Je crois que tu lui as vraiment fait mal ! »

« Il … m'a … juste … coupé … le … souffle …, » haleta Drago, bien qu'Hermione put voir des gouttes de transpiration perler sur son front.

« Weasley … Fils de … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron, complètement désorienté par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il s'était, pensait-il, précipité au secours de son amie, qui avait été attaquée par leur ennemi mortel. Mais Hermione semblait furieuse contre lui pour l'avoir secourue !

« Oh, Ron, » cracha Hermione de frustration. « Lâche ta maudite baguette, et aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je te jure que si tu l'as vraiment blessé, je te TUERAI ! »

« Je vais bien … » dit Drago, tentant de prendre une lente, une profonde respiration. Il regarda Ron avec une animosité à peine contrôlée. « C'est le seul coup gratuit … que tu me donneras … jamais, Weasley, » aboya-t-il.

« Hermione … qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ? » demanda Ron, incertain.

« Oh, Merlin … » grogna Hermione. « Ron, c'est une longue histoire, et pas une à raconter ici et maintenant. »

« Mais il était en train de t'attaquer ! » insista Ron.

« Non, Ron, il n'était pas en train de m'attaquer, » dit-elle. « Ecoute … Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé et que tu ne sais pas. Oh, Merlin … » grogna-t-elle à nouveau. « Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, me faire une faveur ? Va voir Harry, et dit lui que je lui demande de tout te raconter. Je suis désolée de ne pas le faire moi-même, mais dans ces circonstances, c'est probablement mieux. »

« Mieux ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui, Ron, parce que même si j'apprécie ton intérêt, pour le moment, tout ce que je veux c'est te tordre le cou ! »

Après que Ron soit parti, avec beaucoup de regards indécis en arrière – mais stimulé par les regards furieux d'Hermione – elle aida Drago à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça ira ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Je pense. Ecoute, je vais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, ok ? » répondit-il doucement, touché par l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. « Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Weasley, avant qu'il ne beugle son indignation dans toute la Tour Griffondor. »

Elle était manifestement déchirée entre son inquiétude pour lui, et la logique de faire ce qu'il disait. Elle l'aida finalement dans les escaliers, soulagée qu'il marche presque normalement.

« Droit à l'infirmerie, » ordonna-t-elle. « Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui, je te le promets … allez, je vais aller bien, » dit-il, et il lui sourit d'une manière rassurante. Elle l'embrassa doucement, et monta les escaliers en courant.

Drago savait qu'il n'était pas blessé trop durement, parce qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour essayer de regarder sous sa jupe pendant qu'elle courait.

« Je ne sais pas, Severus … même dans les meilleures circonstances, cela augmente le risque que vous prenez. Et dans les pires … » La voix d'Albus Dumbledore mourut. Pour une fois, les yeux bleus n'étincelaient pas d'espièglerie et d'humour, mais étaient sombres d'inquiétude.

« Je suis conscient de ça, Albus. Néanmoins, le gain potentiel est plus important que tout ce que nous avons toujours envisagé. » répondit le Maître des Potions. Il marchait en long et en large dans le cabinet du directeur, le front ridé.

« Et pour Drago Malefoy ? Il risquera autant que moi. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il est mature … et stable … suffisamment supporter cette sorte de pression ? »

« Je le crois. Il n'a pas mon expérience, mais il a une plus grande motivation que j'en ai jamais eu, vous ne pensez pas ? » demanda Rogue, levant un sourcil.

Dumbledore soupira. « Ah, oui … est-ce que vous croyez que son niveau d'engagement envers Miss Granger, et envers leur enfant, est suffisamment important pour risquer votre mort ? Severus, vous êtes précieux pour nous, mais vous êtes aussi mon ami, et votre mort serait une grande perte pour moi personnellement, » dit doucement le Directeur, avec un sentiment qu'il exprimait rarement devant l'autre homme.

« J'apprécie cela, Albus … mais vous et moi avons discuté de ça maintes et maintes fois par le passé. Nous savons tous les deux que mes chances de survivre à tout ça sont minces, dans le meilleur des cas, » il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne pense pas que cela changera suffisamment pour avoir de l'importance … et peut-être, si ça marche, même si je suis mort, ma mort signifiera plus qu'une simple expiation. Peut-être même que ça signifiera quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que vous. »

Dumbledore sembla triste et pensif, ruminant les paroles de son ami.

« Regardez-le de cette manière, » dit doucement Rogue. « Il y a plusieurs années, un certain sorcier a fait un grand pari sur un jeune homme qui était sincèrement désolé pour les choses terribles qu'il avait faites, voulant être pardonné pour ça, et devenir une meilleure personne. Le sorcier mit non seulement sa vie en jeu, mais aussi la vie de tous et de tout ce qu'il aimait. Il aida le jeune homme à réaliser qu'il existait des choses au-delà de lui-même, au-delà de sa propre détresse, et que même une seule personne ayant foi en lui signifiait que sa vie pouvait avoir un sens. » Rogue se tut. « Vous avez fait ça pour moi, Albus … comment pourrais-je faire moins pour Drago Malefoy ? »

« Et bien, Severus, dans ce cas … Je vous donne ma bénédiction. Et j'espère que Mr Malefoy prouvera qu'il méritait votre foi en lui aussi pleinement que vous avez mérité ma foi en vous. »

**Fin du chapitre**


	14. réactions et confidences

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

**Chapitre 14 : réactions et confidences**

« Je vais le tuer ! » hurla Ron Weasley, les poings serrés sur ses flancs, le visage presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui tombaient sur le front. « Attends simplement que je l'attrape! Je vais … »

« Ron, » dit Harry d'une voix posée, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son ami.

« C'est un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Ou une potion – est-ce qu'il lui a refilé une potion ? On va l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, et elle pourra arranger ça, quoi que ce soit … »

« Ron, » essaya encore, Harry, même si une part de lui était complètement d'accord avec la rage de Ron.

« Sale merdeux ! L'idée qu'il la touche … qu'il mette ses mains sales sur elle … » Il s'arrêta soudainement, le visage soudain devenu pâle. Harry se demanda pendant un moment s'il allait vomir.

« Ca suffit, Ron ! » La voix d'Hermione s'éleva depuis le seuil de la porte, mordante. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Harry se sentit soulagée de la voir, ayant été mal préparé à la demande soudaine de Ron de savoir se qui se passait entre elle et Malefoy. Mais Ron tourna des yeux courroucés vers elle, et elle entra dans leur chambre, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Baisse la voix, » le réprimanda-t-elle, retournant le regard furieux de Ron avec autant de calme qu'elle le put.

« Hermione, » dit Ron, et soudainement, la rage fut remplacée par un regard d'intense souffrance. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai … c'est une horrible blague que vous me faites toi et Harry, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ??? »

Elle sentit son irritation faiblir en face de sa détresse manifeste. Même si elle ne n'avait, pour une raison quelconque, jamais trouvé qu'il était aussi aisé d'exprimer son affection de manière physique avec Ron comme elle le faisait avec Harry, elle marcha vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se raidit, mais ne la repoussa pas.

« Ron, je suis tellement désolée. Nous allions tout te raconter ce soir, mais, et bien, comme d'habitude, vous les Weasleys faites tout selon vos propres règles, » soupira-t-elle.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » répliqua Ron, d'une vois plate et morne.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'Harry t'a dit, » dit-elle, regardant droit dans les yeux peinés du rouquin. « Mais les éléments essentiels sont que Drago et moi nous aimons, que je vais avoir son enfant, et que nous allons nous marier, » dit-elle, doucement.

« C'est comme dans un horrible cauchemar, » murmura-t-il. Il refusa de rencontrer ses yeux, mais regardant par-dessus son épaule vers l'endroit où Harry était allongé sur son lit, le visage grave.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-il au garçon brun.

« Pas jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Hermione allait te le dire, mais ensuite elle a du se dépêcher pour démêler une embrouille avec Malefoy que j'avais causée involontairement. Elle voulait te le dire elle-même, Ron, honnêtement. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Ron lui demanda, « Et … Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Hermione sentit son corps se raidir entre ses bras.

Harry soupira. « Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Pense-y, Ron, Hermione est notre amie. Elle l'aime. Elle pense qu'il a changé, » il haussa les épaules avec résignation. « En plus, nous n'avons aucun droit de lui dire de qui elle peut ou non tomber amoureuse … Non ? » demanda-t-il, insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Oh, Merlin, » grogna Ron. « Pourquoi lui, Hermione ? Parmi tous les mecs de l'univers, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit justement lui ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévu, Ron, c'est arrivé, c'est tout, » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle fatigué. « Si j'avais pris une décision consciente, est-ce que tu crois pas que c'aurait été différent ? Tu ne crois pas ? Je ne suis pas stupide … »

Ron resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis, gentiment, il la repoussa. Evitant toujours ses yeux, il dit, « C'est juste que c'est fou. Je … je vais aller marcher. Désolé, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour l'assimiler. » Sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

« Ron ! » l'appela Hermione, s'apprêtant à le suivre. Mais Harry la rattrapa par le bras.

« Laisse-le partir, Hermione. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Elle s'affaissa. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le prenne si mal. C'était ta réaction qui m'inquiétait, Harry, pas la sienne. »

« C'est ça ton problème, Hermione, » dit-il, puis il l'attira sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, et elle put le voir renâcler quelque chose avec inquiétude dans son esprit. Finalement, il sembla avoir pris une décision, et soupira.

« Hermione, je vais rompre un secret, mais dans ces circonstances, j'espère que c'est justifié. Il y avait simplement trop en jeu maintenant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de la rancune entre toi et Ron, et pire entre lui et Malefoy. »

Elle le regarda, déconcertée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? »

Il soupira à nouveau, et les yeux verts la regardèrent avec un peu de frustration. « Parfois, Hermione, tu peux être un peu bête, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, Harry, je le sais, » répondit-elle. Il n'y avait pas de rancune dans sa voix, juste de la tristesse.

« Le fait est, Hermione, que c'est plus dur pour Ron que ça l'est pour moi. Il a toujours su que toi et moi étions très proches, plus proches que vous deux ne l'étiez de beaucoup de façons. Ca l'ennuyait, mais il a fait avec. Il a toujours été là pour te protéger, pourtant, même quand moi je ne l'ai pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-toi en deuxième année, quand Malefoy t'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais Ron est devenu tellement enragé qu'il a essayé de jeter un sort à Malefoy, et ça a raté. »

« Je m'en souviens, » dit-elle doucement.

« Après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pendant cet été que j'ai passé au Terrier, Ron et moi avons eu une discussion. Il a admis s'être inquiété à propos de quelque chose … » Sa voix se tut, gênée, et il passa une main sur son front, les yeux fermés. Puis il les ouvrit à nouveau, et elle y lut l'embarras. Puis il continua, d'une voix très basse.

« Il s'inquiétait parce que durant l'épreuve dans le lac, quand il y a eut cette partie à propos d'enlever la personne qui comptait le plus pour nous … Et bien, il était inquiet parce que la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ce n'était pas toi … c'était lui. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent, mais elle ne dit rien. Après un moment, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Désolé, mais c'est assez bizarre d'en parler, et embarassant … Je veux dire, mon meilleur ami … c'est-à-dire, l'un des deux, quoi qu'il en soit – avait peur que je ressente plus que de l'amitié pour lui … si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh ! » hoqueta-t-elle, ressentant un choc de surprise quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » se dépêcha de dire Harry. « En fait, et bien, j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Cho … » Son visage s'empourpra encore plus. « Mais Ron voulait en être sûr, parce que nous sommes tous des amis tellement proches, nous dépendons les uns des autres … et il ne voulait aucun malentendu. »

« Mais, Harry … » dit-elle, « qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

« J'y viens. J'avais juste besoin de t'expliquer ce qui s'était pass ; Ron est beaucoup plus sensible que ce que tu crois parfois, à mon avis.

« Je … vois, » soupira-t-elle.

« Et bien, c'est là que ça se complique. Tu vois, il a toujours pensé que comme tu étais plus à l'aise avec moi, plus, et bien, démonstrative physiquement, je suppose … il a toujours pensé que … euh … »

« Que quoi, Harry ? »

« Ron pense depuis des années que tu es amoureuse de moi. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, et elle le fixa.

« J'ai dit à Ron qu'il était cinglé, que j'étais absolument sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il a réellement ce sens de, je ne sais pas … appelle ça de la noblesse, de la chevalerie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il pensait que c'était juste une question de temps avant que tu ne m'avoues tes sentiments supposés pour moi. Le fait que je lui aie dit que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi n'a pas semblé avoir de l'importance pour lui. Il a dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il était sûr que je serais incapable de te résister une fois que tu aurais décidé qu'il était temps de me 'poursuivre' » ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire forcé, « Il voulait que ce soit absolument clair qu'il était d'accord si toi et moi nous mettions ensemble. En fait, il **me** faisait des excuses, parce qu'il pensait que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne faisais rien était parce que tu étais inquiète de sa réaction, et de briser notre amitié. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se dévoiler et te dire que tu avais sa permission pour être amoureuse de moi ! »

« Oh, Merlin, » grogna Hermione. « Je n'ai jamais rien su de ça. »

« Tu n'étais pas supposée le savoir, » soupira-t-il. « Et donc, toi tombant soudainement amoureuse de Malefoy a été un choc complet pour lui, détruisant complètement sa petite vision du monde. »

« Je suppose …et il est probablement en colère contre moi en ton nom, alors, s'il pense que tu as ce genre de sentiments pour moi. » Elle voulut pleurer.

« Peut-être en partie. Mais Hermione … Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Compris quoi ? Que Ron est en colère et bouleversé par moi ? Bien sûr que j'ai compris. Et je ne l'en blâme pas. »

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré. « Par pitié, Hermione, ouvre les yeux pour une fois, et regarde au-delà de toi et moi ! Il ne souffre pas pour moi, il souffre pour lui-même. C'est une chose de se résigner à nous voir ensemble – mais découvrir que c'est Malefoy, celui qu'il déteste presque plus que n'importe quelle autre personne au monde, ça l'a abattu. » Harry fit une pause, et ressentit un inhabituel désir de la secouer pour l'air perdu de son visage.

« Putain, Hermione ! Ron est amoureux de toi – il l'est depuis des années, et tu as été trop aveugle pour le remarquer !

Après une nuit agitée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Hermione, d'une humeur mélancolique, s'habilla pour le petit déjeuner,. Les hauts et les bas émotionnels du jour précédent l'avaient laissée épuisée, fragile, et au bord des larmes.

Après le choc de sa révélation la nuit dernière, Harry lui avait dit de retourner dans sa chambre et de le laisser s'occuper de Ron.

« Il va s'en remettre, Hermione, mais tu dois lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à tout ça, de s'y habituer à sa manière. » Ses yeux étaient très, très sérieux quand ils se plongèrent dans les siens. « Et, plus que tout, tu ne dois jamais le laisser suspecter que tu sais ce que je t'ai dit. Je l'ai seulement fait pour que tu puisses comprendre, et peut-être que ça t'évitera de le blesser encore plus par inadvertance. »

« Merci, Harry, » avait-elle soupiré, sentant un horrible poids lui broyer le cœur à la pensée de la souffrance qu'elle avait infligée à Ron. « Ca a été trop pour un seul jour, » avait-elle dit, puis elle avait fermé les paupières hermétiquement, souhaitant refouler ses larmes. « Tu … tu crois qu'il me pardonnera un jour ? » avait-elle murmuré.

« Ouais, je crois, » soupira-t-il. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra – des heures, des jours, des semaines ? Mais la chose amusante quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est que tu as réellement envie qu'il soit heureux, même si tu ne l'es pas toi-même. Mais … tu devrais dire à Malefoy de rester hors du chemin de Ron pendant quelques temps – mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne lui dit pas **pourquoi** ! »

« Je ne l'ferai pas. » Elle l'étreignit étroitement, cherchant un peu de réconfort, et il l'étreignit en retour. Puis elle était retournée dans sa chambre, pour regarder fixement le plafond pendant des heures.

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air abominable, pâle et exténué, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Le seul petit moment de lumière qu'elle ressentit fut quand elle retira le ravissant dragon en pendentif que Drago lui avait donné, puis le rattacha autour de son cou. Ca l'aida un peu, lui donnant un sentiment de connexion avec lui, quelque chose de concret, un symbole. Elle soupira, cependant, devant le tour compliqué que prenaient les choses – mais puisqu'il n'y avait littéralement rien à faire pour le moment, elle ramassa son cartable, et sortit de la Tour en direction du Grand Hall.

Dès l'entrée, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés vers Drago, cherchant son visage pour avoir une indication sur son état de santé après le méchant coup de poing que lui avait envoyé Ron. Il lui sourit avant de détourner les yeux, essayant de feindre l'indifférence au cas où quelqu'un le regarderait. Ce fut suffisant, néanmoins, pour soulager son esprit de cette inquiétude particulière.

Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur la table des Griffondors, et elle fut heureuse de voir Harry et Ron à leurs places habituelles – même si Ron regardait ses mains, et non vers elle. Harry lui fit signe.

Se glissant à sa place habituelle, elle dit vivement, « Bonjour, Harry … Bonjour, Ron. »

Harry lui renvoya son salut, et après un moment d'hésitation, Ron fit de même. Puis il la regarda, rencontrant brièvement ses yeux, avant de les baisser d'un air gêné. Parlant si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine, il dit, « Désolé pour hier, 'Mione. C'était simplement le choc, tu comprends ? » Il essayait manifestement de feindre un visage insouciant par dessus son chagrin, et même si elle n'était pas dupe, elle le laissa garder sa dignité.

« Bien sûr, Ron, pas de problème. Je suis désolée que tu l'aies découvert de cette façon … c'était un coup de malchance. »

« Une sacrée malchance, » acquiesça-t-il, les lèvres tordues en une grimace pendant un moment. Elle désira ardemment lui tendre la main, prendre la sienne, et s'excuser pour tout … mais elle savait que ce serait la pire chose à faire.

Elle fut sauvée de son impulsion, néanmoins, quand Lavande se jeta de l'autre côté de Ron, et demanda innocemment. « Qu'est-ce qui est de la malchance ? » Elle prit le bras de Ron et posa sa tête contre son épaule, cherchant Hermione, ce qui fut probablement heureux – puisqu'elle manqua ainsi l'air déformé de répulsion qui traversa soudainement le visage de Ron.

« Oh, rien, Lavande, » répondit Harry, retrouvant ses esprits plus rapidement. « C'est juste pas de pot que Ron ne puisse pas retourner en Roumanie cet été pour rester avec Charlie. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, acceptant la dérobade d'Harry, et s'y noyant dedans. « Et bien, peut-être qu'il pourra venir me voir, à la place ! » proposa-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une invitation au Bal des Sorciers.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera content, Lavande, quand il aura réalisé, » dit Harry, gêné, alors que Ron était raide comme une statue. Quand elle frotta sa joue contre son bras, néanmoins, il se leva soudainement.

« Désolé, je me sens mal … sûrement un reste de ce qu'Hermione avait hier … » dit Ron, et il partit aussi vite que ses pieds purent le porter.

Lavande le suivit des yeux avec un intérêt surpris. « Pauvre Ron ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train d'avoir un estomac sensible … Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que ça en cuisine ! » admit-elle tristement.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent juste un regard derrière le dos de la jeune fille.

La classe de sixième année de Potions était presque finie, mais Ron ne s'était pas donné la peine de se montrer. Hermione se sentait horriblement mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait qu'Harry irait le voir juste après la classe, et elle espérait simplement que tout finirait bien.

Quand la classe fut finie, Rogue leur parla depuis son bureau. « Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Oh, et Mr Malefoy, il y a quelque chose dont je dois discuter avec vous également, » ajouta-t-il, d'un ton qui impliquait que les deux étudiants étaient un incroyable poids sur son temps personnel.

La salle de classe se vida de tous ces élèves, sauf de trois, Harry partant en dernier, et jetant un regard significatif à Rogue. Hermione soupira. C'était presque… C'était presque comme si leurs amis respectifs étaient une menace potentielle aussi grande pour chacun d'eux que leurs ennemis l'étaient pour eux deux !

« Nous allons aller voir le Directeur maintenant, pour que nous puissions vous expliquer ce que nous avons imaginé. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas une panacée qui résoudra vos problèmes comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, » dit-il, les regardant sérieusement, « mais, d'après l'opinion du directeur et le mien, ce plan vous donnera la meilleure chance possible. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dit Hermione. « Nous l'apprécions. Et je sais que vous allez avoir énormément de problèmes à cause de nous. »

Rogue haussa simplement les épaules, gêné face à la gratitude, et il les conduisit vers le fond de la classe. Une porte à cet endroit rejoignait un couloir avec une simple volée de marches, qui émergeaient dans un foyer juste devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bâton de fée, » prononça Rogue devant la gargouille, et Hermione dut soudainement réprimer un sourire. La voix du maître des potions avait articulé assez clairement cette insulte à sa dignité, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait un des mots de passe notoirement espiègles de Dumbledore. Le professeur se retourna pour levait un sourcil noir vers eux, et ils montèrent les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, manifestement en train de les attendre. Fumseck, son magnifique phoenix, les examina depuis son perchoir juste derrière l'épaule du sorcier.

« Ah, oui, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy … » les salua-t-il. Et bien qu'il sourit, l'étincelle dans ses yeux était plutôt terne. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous … vous aussi, Séverus … Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait une Chocogrenouille ? »

Les lèvres du professeur Rogue s'incurvèrent d'horreur en voyant la friandise offerte, et Dumbledore cligna des yeux vers les deux élèves, qui regardèrent le maître des potions avec un léger amusement. Puis, les formalités ayant été remplies, et ses invités assis, Dumbledore se renfonça dans sa chaise, appuyant ses doigts sous son menton, et regardant les deux jeunes gens avec des yeux sérieux.

Après un long moment, pendant lequel Hermione sentit qu'il regardait, non pas vers elle, mais plutôt **à travers** elle, il parla finalement, la voix douce comme toujours, mais nuancée de tristesse.

« Je vais vous épargner à tous les deux le sermon qu'un parent ferait normalement à son enfant dans une telle situation. Et comme toutes les personnes ici dans cette salle le savent, vous n'êtes plus guère des enfants, plus réellement. Les évènements de ces quelques dernières années, vous ont inculqués de force, à vous et à vos camarades, une difficile connaissance. C'est malheureux, vous savez … votre jeunesse devrait être un moment de joie insouciant, pas de responsabilités écrasantes. »

Il poussa un profond soupir, comme si les problèmes du monde entier reposaient comme une lourde charge sur son cœur. « En même temps, j'ai la foi profonde et sérieuse que les choses arrivent parfois pour le mieux, des choses qui ne sont pas magiques, mais qui sont, d'une certaine manière, miraculeuses. Severus vous dirait que mon cerveau est abîmé à force d'entendre les chansons de mon phœnix ici présent …mais en fait, c'est juste une simple croyance. »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, et une fois encore les yeux bleus les scrutèrent. « En réalité, je dois vous feliciter tous les deux pour la manière mature et responsable dont vous avez traité cette situation très sérieuse et effrayante. L'une des caractéristiques, quand on est adulte, ce n'est de pas fuir ses problèmes, mais de les empoigner, de les résoudre, et d'avancer. Hermione, vous avez montré un grand courage, en allant non seulement voir Drago avec des nouvelles dont vous pouviez difficilement espérer qu'il serait heureux d'entendre, mais aussi en lui faisant suffisamment confiance pour lui donner une chance de faire ce qui est juste. » Ses yeux se portèrent sur Drago. « Je suis très impressionné par Hermione, néanmoins, je suis beaucoup moins surpris par son courage, Drago, que je le suis par le votre. »

Drago regarda le Directeur, quelque peu indécis quant à la manière dont il devait prendre le compliment.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent vraiment cette fois, devant la légère confusion sur le visage de Drago. « Je l'entends comme un véritable compliment, Mr Malefoy, » dit le Directeur. « Vous semblez vous être élevé au-dessus du niveau de vos pairs, et c'est un authentique accomplissement. » Les yeux bleus se posèrent brièvement sur Rogue, puis à nouveau sur Drago. « Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas le chemin que je vous aurait vu parcourir, Mr Malefoy … Mais je dois vous dire également que je suis immensément satisfait que vous le fassiez. »

« Mer … merci, Monsieur, » dit Drago. Il espérait simplement que Dumbledore n'avait pas une quelconque image étrange, impossible, de lui comme un héros à l'image de Potter ou tout comme … parce que même s'il essaierait, pour Hermione, il savait que tout au fond de lui-même, il était toujours basiquement la même personne qu'il avait toujours été.

« Maintenant que tout ça est dit, je suppose que nous devrions discuter des options que Severus et moi avons rassassées. Il y a, bien sûr, la possibilité de la fuite. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas qu'aucun de vous ne souhaite agir ainsi, puisque vous ne l'avez pas fait – pour ça, vous ne seriez pas venus nous voir. » Il les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui, Monsieur, c'est vrai, » répondit promptement Hermione.

« Néanmoins, s'enfuir n'est pas exclu, » dit Drago, pratique.

« Si je comprends vos désirs comme Severus me les a expliqués, vous souhaiteriez vous marier, rester à l'école, et garder votre enfant, et garder en même temps le premier et le troisième secret ? »

« Monsieur … Je sais que ça semble égoïste, » commença Hermione, embarrassée. « Mais, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a un moyen de le faire ? »

« Oui, Miss Granger, je le pense, » dit Dumbledore, la regardant fermement, sérieusement, par dessus les montures de ses lunettes. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Drago. « Néanmoins, cela implique quelques risques, énormément de discipline, et je ne peux garantir que cela demeurera couronné de succès pendant un long moment. Néanmoins, le professeur Rogue a revu les détails avec moi, et … je pense que ça peut marcher. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Drago, presque effrayé d'être trop confiant.

« Et bien, Mr Malefoy … si vous ne projetez plus de suivre les traces de votre père dans l'« entreprise familiale », que pensez-vous de l'idée que Severus vous enseigne à devenir un espion ? »

****

**Fin du chapitre**


	15. engagements

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 15 : engagements**

« Un espion ? » Drago répéta les mots de Dumbledore, et son front se rida pensivement.

« Attendez un moment … » dit Hermione, ses yeux se rétrécissant en direction du Directeur. « Vous voulez dire, comme le professeur Rogue ? Espion chez les Mangemorts ? » Sa voix commença à s'élever, mais Dumbledore leva la main d'un geste apaisant.

Drago prit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra pour la rassurer. « Monsieur, si je le peux, je crois que je peux deviner ce que vous voulez que je fasse. » Il regarda Hermione, et parla doucement. « Voldemort n'accepte pas de Mangemort avant 18 ans. Mais je suis le fils de mon père, son héritier, et je suis presque « à l'intérieur », même si je n'ai pas encore l'âge. Si je devine correctement, » ses yeux se portèrent sur Dumbledore, puis sur Rogue, « vous voulez que je continue comme si rien n'avait changé, c'est ça ? Mais revenons à vous. »

« Très bien, Mr Malefoy, » dit Dumbledore avec approbation. « Cela résume très bien. »

« Mais, Monsieur, » dit Hermione, à voix basse, « est-ce que, et bien, est-ce que Drago ne sera pas extrêmement en danger, s'il est découvert ? »

« Nous n'allons pas vous mentir, Miss Granger, » intervint Rogue. « Oui, il le sera. Néanmoins … À moins qu'on donne à Lucius Malefoy une raison de suspecter que Drago ait soudainement changé de loyauté, pourquoi même douterait-il ? Je connais bien Lucius, » dit Rogue, et la courbe de ses lèvres indiquait que c'était une connaissance dont il se serait bien passé. « Il est suprêmement sûr de lui, il ne peut même pas concevoir qu'un quelconque effort de sa part ne soit pas couronné de succès. Je suspecte vraiment qu'il ne pourra jamais même suspecter que son propre fils puisse un jour le trahir. Et, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant, vous ne l'avez jamais fait … n'est-ce pas, Mr Malefoy ? »

« Non, » Drago soupira et sembla gêné. « J'essaie encore de m'adapter … à tout ça, » dit-il, et ses mains firent un geste, non pas seulement vers Hermione, mais aussi vers Rogue et Dumbledore. « Comme je l'ai dit à Hermione, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de raison de me demander pourquoi je suivait le chemin que je suivais. Mon père m'avait bien éduqué … mais pendant les deux dernières semaines, je trouve que j'ai plutôt bien douté de tout ce qu'il m'avait toujours dit. »

Hermione ressassa tout ça pendant un moment. Mais bien que son visage reste soucieux, elle soupira. « Ca me terrifie, pour être honnête, » Elle regarda en direction de Drago, et agrippa fortement sa main. « Mais je réalise aussi, même si je ne suis pas vraiment « au courant », qu'avoir des informations directement de Lucius Malefoy serait incroyablement utile pour vaincre Voldemort. »

« Miss Granger … Hermione, » dit Dumbledore, et les yeux de la jeune fille se portèrent sur le visage ridé. « Il est possible que les informations que Drago pourrait obtenir puissent sauver des vies un jour ou l'autre … peut-être la votre et celle de votre enfant. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tout explose. Voldemort est redevenu puissant, et avec cette puissance est venu un ego, si vous voulez, un sentiment d'invulnérabilité. Il attaquera, et attaquera fort … et il est inutile de dire ce que la plus petite information pourrait faire quand le moment sera venu. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, d'une voix basse et résignée.

« Et vous, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. « Monsieur … J'aimerai essayer … Spécialement si c'est le meilleur moyen de garantir la sécurité d'Hermione et de notre enfant. »

« Je crois que ça l'est, Mr Malefoy, mais, comme avec tout dans la vie, il n'y a aucune garantie. »

« Je comprends, » dit Drago.

« Maintenant que cela est reglé, nous devons décider ce que nous faisons à court terme, » continua Dumbledore. « Comme je suis sûr que vous en êtes conscients, pour réunir les conditions que vous recherchez, quelques sacrifices vont être nécessaires. La discrétion, en particulier, signifie que vous allez devoir faire certaines choses – ou ne pas faire certaines choses, selon la situation. Par exemple, pour garder l'illusion que Mr Malefoy est toujours complètement loyal envers son père, il devra poursuivre la, hem, conduite moins que courtoise en public envers ses adversaires reconnus, telle qu'il l'a toujours affichée – y compris envers vous, Miss Granger. »

« Je sais, Monsieur, » répondit-elle. « Nous l'avions déjà décidé par nous-mêmes. »

« Une chose utile que j'ai apprise de mon père, » lâcha Drago, « c'est comment dissimuler mes vrais sentiments et comment agir d'une manière complètement différente … quand ça s'adapte à mes objectifs, » ajouta-t-il, quelque peu tristement.

« Oui, en effet, c'est une sorte de spécificité parmi les Serpentards, » dit Dumbledore, jetant un regard taquin à Rogue.

« Ca ne devrait pas être un aussi grand problème pour le reste de l'année, néanmoins, » continua Dumbledore, « puisque Mr Malefoy va recevoir une très longue retenue, elle pourrait être utilisée avec le professeur Rogue. »

« Ah bon ? » Drago sembla légèrement alarmé par cette idée.

« Oui, jeune homme. Cela servira différents objectifs. Tout d'abord, cela maintiendra votre réputation vis-à-vis de vos camarades et de votre père, puisque vous recevrez votre retenue pour avoir joué un tour suffisamment méprisable – mais sans risque pour leurs vies – à Miss Granger et à ses amis. Je vous laisserai déterminer, vous et le professeur Rogue, les détails d'une action appropriée. Deuxièmement, cela vous donnera une raison plausible pour passer beaucoup de temps avec Severus, de façon à ce qu'il puisse vous apprendre les techniques qu'il juge nécessaires pour vous équiper à ce que vous allez faire. Et, pour finir, cela vous permettra, à vous et à Miss Granger, de passer du temps ensemble, pendant que vous serez surveillés en apparence- un temps que personne ne pourra remettre en question, puisqu'un professeur, au moins en théorie, sera présent. »

« Merci, Professeur, » dit Hermione, rougissant légèrement à la vue de la nette étincelle dans les yeux du Directeur. Elle était confuse face à la somme de réflexions et de plans que les deux adultes avaient mis au point en une si petite période de temps.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione, et sa voix se fut très douce. « Mais vous devez me promettre que, au moins pour le reste de votre année scolaire, vous passerez du temps ensemble **uniquement** sous la surveillance de Severus. Ceci pour que nous puissions réduire au minimum, autant que possible, le risque d'être découverts. Parce qu'être découverts compromettrait sûrement gravement Mr Malefoy. »

« Oui, Monsieur, je comprends, » dit-elle, bien que ses épaules s'affaissent.

« Et vous, Mr Malefoy ? » Les yeux bleus étudièrent le jeune Serpentard.

« Je le promets, Monsieur. »

« La prochaine partie est plus dure, » dit le Directeur, en les avertissant. « Je dois vous demander de retourner dans vos maisons respectives pour l'été, comme vous le feriez normalement. »

Le visage d'Hermione se transforma, même si elle devait admettre la logique de ceci. « Ce ne sera pas facile, » dit-elle, et elle serra à nouveau la main de Drago. Elle regarda au fond de ses yeux bleus, et y vit un chagrin qui reflétait le sien. « Mais, » continua-t-elle, « Je sais qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen. »

« Je tenterai d'arranger quelques opportunités pour vous d'être ensemble au moins une fois pendant cette période, » leur dit Dumbledore. « Néanmoins, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je ne peux faire aucune promesse. Si une opportunité se présente d'elle-même, néanmoins, j'agirai immédiatement. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Drago. « Je … **nous** vous sommes reconnaissants pour vos efforts, pour tout ce que vous allez faire pour nous aider. Nous n'aurions pas pu réussir tous seuls. » Les yeux bleus du Serpentard rencontrèrent ceux du Directeur, et un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent, alors qu'il réalisait une chose très importante.

Dumbledore se souciait, se souciait vraiment d'Hermione, de leur enfant, et même de **lui**. Le vieux sorcier était une personne étonnamment profonde, avec une capacité d'amour que Drago n'avait même jamais rêvée possible chez quelqu'un – parce que ça allait au-delà de quelques attachements personnels, pour entourer n'importe qui, et chaque personne qui lui permettrait de se soucier d'elle. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à son père, qui était tellement superficiel, préoccupé seulement de lui-même et de ses exigences démoniaques, et qui voulait que son fils soit une exacte réplique de lui-même. Drago avait honte de se rappeler même avoir considéré Dumbledore comme un « vieil imbécile », singeant les paroles de son père sans même s'inquiéter d'y réfléchir lui-même.

Il fut soudainement intensément dégoûté, non seulement par son père, mais aussi par lui-même, pour les années qu'il avait passées à laisser son père faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, choisir ses amis, déterminer son chemin. Merlin, quelle belle marionnette il avait été entre les mains de Lucius !

Une résolution étrange, forte, naquit soudain en lui. C'était distinct, mais en relation avec sa promesse à Hermione d'essayer. Mais maintenant c'était devenu quelque chose de plus grand, de plus enveloppant. Il avait fait pendant des années ce que son père avait voulu, parce que c'était facile, et que ça lui permettait d'attirer l'attention minime qu'un bâtard arrogant et centré sur lui-même pouvait donner. Ce serait aussi facile, et aussi tout aussi mal, de faire ce qu'Hermione voulait. Il voulait bien évidemment la rendre heureuse ; mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être **qui** il était, pas ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé qu'il serait.

Albus Dumbledore observa le jeu des pensées et des émotions qui passèrent comme un torrent sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Il vit l'éclair de conscience de soi dans ses yeux, la naissance d'une résolution, une compréhension de soi, et un objectif – la naissance de l'homme que Drago Malefoy allait devenir.

Le Directeur sourit de joie pure ; parce qu'il avait été témoin d'une chose exactement identique seize ans auparavant, dans cette même pièce, dans les yeux d'un jeune homme nommé Séverus Rogue.

Le samedi suivant apparut, chaud et ensoleillé, rafraîchi par une légère brise de printemps qui entraînait les arbres et les fleurs dans une danse presque vivante. Hermione se leva doucement, s'étirant longuement, avec une unique pensée dansant dans son esprit, semblable à un rayon de soleil – aujourd'hui, elle épousait Drago Malefoy.

Elle bondit hors de son lit, souriant, le cœur battant d'excitation à la pensée que ce jour était finalement arrivé. Rassemblant ses affaires de bain en un rapide fouillis, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain des Préfets, pour s'adonner à un long bain relaxant, se préparant pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se laissait couler dans une eau brûlante, odorante, la laissant la caresser comme les mains de Drago … puis elle ri, écartant ses pensées de cette direction particulière. C'était mieux d'anticiper une chose réelle ! Elle se lava les cheveux, puis flotta librement dans l'énorme baignoire, pensant aux quelques jours précédents, et à la cérémonie qui s'annonçait.

Le Directeur et le Professeur Rogue les avaient encouragés à se marier aussi rapidement que possible, et ce soir était idéal. Les détails avaient été mis au point, pour que la cérémonie soit très simple. Dumbledore avait requit leur permission de dire à deux autres personnes ce qui allait avoir lieu, ce à quoi ils avaient volontairement consenti – Sirius Black et Minerva McGonagall.

Elle n'avait pas vu le parrain d'Harry depuis un certain temps, et elle ne connaissait donc pas sa réaction à ces nouvelles. La directrice de la Maison Griffondor, néanmoins, était venue la voir très rapidement après avoir été mise au courant.

« Miss Granger, » commença-t-elle, et bien que sa voix soit aussi guindée qu'à son habitude, Hermione lut un véritable intérêt dans ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas femme à interférer dans vos affaires, mais … je vous juste être sûre que vous êtes heureuse, et que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez. »

« Je … je crois que je le sais, Professeur, » avait gravement répondu Hermione. « Je réalise que le timing et les circonstances ne sont pas idéals, mais … oui, je suis heureuse de me marier avec Drago. »

L'aînée avait acquiescé, puis, « J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir, n'importe quand, si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Oui, je comprends que vous avez Messieurs Potter et Weasley, et qu'il y a Dumbledore et Rogue … mais, et bien, parfois, un point de vue féminin peut envisager les choses d'une manière un peu différente de celle de ces messieurs. On m'a dit que vos parents n'avaient pas été informés, pour leur propre sécurité autant que pour la votre, » continua-t-elle, et Hermione acquiesça, plutôt mélancolique. « Je ne peux pas remplacer votre mère, ma chérie, mais en tout cas, je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide. » Ses yeux devinrent lointains et mornes pendant un moment, avant de se reporter sur Hermione avec un sourire.

« Merci Professeur. J'apprécie vraiment, » avait répondu gravement Hermione. Elle savait que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas d'enfants, et elle se demanda si ce fait était un regret que la vieille femme avait porté jusqu'à ce jour.

McGonagall avait aidé Hermione à ensorceler sa robe, puisque la métamorphose était la spécialité de la vieille sorcière. C'était un simple mouchoir bordant une robe d'été en soie bleue qui rappelait la couleur des yeux de Drago. Les voiles de soie flottaient quand elle marchait, tournoyant autour de ses jambes comme des vagues. McGonagall avait également aidé en créant l'anneau qu'elle donnerait à Drago, changeant le disque de platine en un serpent stylisé.

Après avoir vu le pendentif de Rogue le lundi, et n'avoir pas reconnu le symbole, Hermione avait fait des recherches par curiosité. Elle avait découvert que la figure du serpent avalant sa propre queue était très ancienne, et se retrouvait dans de nombreuses cultures. Cela représentait l'achèvement parfait – réunissant à la fois la destruction, la vie après la mort, le renouvellement, la continuation, l'espoir. Elle en fut fascinée, et avait su immédiatement que c'était la forme parfaite pour l'anneau de Drago.

Harry avait accepté de se tenir près d'elle pendant la cérémonie, à la place de l'ami d'honneur. Il l'avait étreinte quand elle le lui avait demandé, et avait accepté de bon cœur, même si ces yeux étaient sérieux quand il dit, « Je suis heureux si tu es heureuse, Hermione … et rappelle-toi que je serai toujours là pour toi, pour n'importe quoi. »

Le seul nuage dans son ciel était Ron. Il fronça pensivement les sourcils dans l'eau. Il avait été distant, tolérant sa compagnie seulement pour de petites périodes avant de s'excuser. Harry l'avait suppliée de donner plus de temps à Ron, parce qu'il était encore trop malheureux ; et elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé avec lui en privé avait été mardi après-midi. Elle lui avait demandé de venir à la cérémonie, et les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient plongés dans les siens.

« Je … j'apprécie l'invitation, 'Mione … mais … je ne sais pas si je pourrais déjà affronter ça, tu sais ? » Il avait parlé doucement. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je comprends, Ron. » lui avait-elle dit. Elle avait été incapable de supprimer entièrement la tristesse dans sa voix, et il avait reculé légèrement, avant de murmurer un au revoir et de tourner les talons.

Elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'eau, essayant de se laver de sa tristesse persistante. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage, et elle voulait que rien ne ternisse sa joie.

Harry l'escorta jusqu'au lieu qu'ils avaient choisi pour la cérémonie – le bosquet qu'ils avaient visité durant la nuit de Beltane, sous le sorbier. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Drago pour savoir que c'était l'endroit exact où leur enfant avait été conçu, au cours de cette incroyable nuit qui avait changé leurs vies. Mais ils avaient pensé tous les deux que ce lieu, que ce sentiment de connexion avec cette nuit-là, étaient appropriés pour leur mariage. Et si le Professeur Rogue devina la symbolique de leur choix, il le garda bien dissimulé derrière ses yeux sombres.

Ils étaient arrivés en groupes séparés, de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés les premiers, utilisant le temps qui les séparait de l'arrivée des autres pour entourer le lieu de protections magiques, un en particulier pour repousser les invités indésirables, qui trouveraient soudainement une très bonne raison pour être n'importe où sauf dans la Forêt Interdite en ce moment. Puis Minerva McGonagall produisit un petit brasier avec un sortilège d'invocation, allumant un feu à l'intérieur avec sa baguette.

Sirius Black était apparu ensuite, quittant son apparence d'énorme chien noir. Il salua solennellement Dumbledore, assurant le Directeur qu'il monterait la garde, puis il se transforma à nouveau, et disparut dans les bois pour surveiller.

Drago et Rogue arrivèrent juste après. Le maître des potions avait à nouveau enlevé sa robe, à la demande d'Hermione.

« Monsieur … Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange, mais, est-ce que vous pourriez penser à vous habiller, hum … plus décontracté, pour la cérémonie ? Peut-être comme quand nous sommes venus vous voir l'autre jour ? » Devant son sourcil levé, elle rougit. « Vous comprenez, c'est juste que dans vos robes et votre manteau, vous avez l'air, et bien, imposant. Distant. Puisque vous êtes le témoin de Drago, ça signifierait beaucoup si nous pouvions vous voir, juste une fois, pas comme notre professeur, mais comme un très bon ami. Un ami envers lequel nous sommes très reconnaissant. » Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable était passé dans les yeux sombres, mais il avait ensuite incliné la tête courtoisement.

« Miss Granger, loin de moi l'idée de refuser un souhait si simple exprimé par une fiancée le jour de son mariage, » avait-il dit.

Drago portait un pantalon vert sombre, passé dans des bottes marron qui montait jusqu'au genou. Sa chemise cette fois était d'un blanc immaculé, ouverte sur la poitrine. Il marchait en long et en large avec une énergie nerveuse qu'il essayait de masquer sous un mince voile d'indifférence Malefoy, mais avec peu de succès. Les quatre adultes échangèrent des regards amusés derrière son dos, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Finalement, Hermione arriva, et Drago s'arrêta brusquement, la tête tournée dans sa direction, les yeux rivés.

Elle ressemble à un ange, pensa-t-il, si assommé qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. La robe bleu pâle se collait à ses formes sveltes sa couleur accentuant sa peau éclatante. Son visage était rouge de bonheur, ses yeux couleur chocolat éclatants et lumineux quand elle le regarda avec son cœur dans ses yeux, sans honte, pour qu'il le voit. Ses cheveux bruns miel flottaient en vagues de soie sous un simple cercle de fleurs blanches, d'où pendaient des rubans bleus pâles, se mêlant à ses cheveux. Autour de son cou, le pendentif en dragon pendait, luisant.

Hermione laissa ses yeux se repaître de Drago, sur sa force fine, dure. Contre le blanc immaculé de la chemise, la peau pâle prenait une nuance dorée, et ses cheveux, ces cheveux qu'elle adorait toucher, où elle adorait faire courir ses mains, avaient été laissés libres, flottant sur ses épaules en une rivière de platine qui lui donna une envie folle de les toucher, pour cacher son visage dans leur chaleur, et respirer son odeur. Le bleu de ses yeux était intense, électrique, et elle sentit son regard sur son corps aussi intensément que s'il la touchait vraiment.

Harry s'était arrêté derrière elle, observant la réaction de Drago. Une sorte de choc le frappa quand il lut et reconnut la réaction de l'autre jeune homme. Il l'aimait vraiment, cette prise de conscience faisant agrandir ses yeux de surprise. « Je ne l'aimerai peut-être jamais, je ne lui ferais jamais entièrement confiance … mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'Hermione ». Il sentit un petit radoucissement de son attitude vis-à-vis de son ennemi de longue date. C'était juste un peu dur de détester quelqu'un qui aimait une personne aussi importante pour lui.

Dumbledore s'avança, tendant les mains. « Hermione … Drago, » dit-il. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, ne décollant jamais leurs yeux l'un de l'autre, et se tinrent debout en face de lui, se faisant face. Puis il fit signe aux autres, et les quatre formèrent un cercle autour des deux.

Le vieux sorcier parla d'une voix profonde, douce. « Nous sommes appelés ici, en ce lieu, à cette heure, pour être témoins, à la requête d'Hermione et de Drago, de leur promesse l'un à l'autre. Sous l'ombre protectrice du sorbier, sous le témoignage du ciel, près de l'eau qui nous soutient, et du feu qui nous stimule ; ils se présentent devant nous pour sceller les liens de leur union, comme le veut l'ancienne coutume entre l'Homme et la Femme, déclarant devant tous qu'ils ne se tiendront plus jamais seuls, mais ensemble, dans l'unité de leur amour. »

Une douce brise se souleva, tourbillonnant autour de l'assemblée, transportant des parfums d'eau et de terre, et la saveur piquante du feu.

« C'est la plus grande joie que nous partageons, le plus grand cadeau du genre humain, quand deux personnes sont unis dans un tel amour, dans une telle dévotion, qu'ils deviennent beaucoup plus ensemble qu'ils n'ont jamais pu l'être seuls. Ils vont se renforcer l'un l'autre face à l'adversité, se guérir l'un l'autre à travers la souffrance, se réjouir ensemble dans le bonheur, voyager ensemble dans la vie, pour découvrir dans la plénitude du temps que leur amour est le plus grand trésor qui puisse jamais leur être donné. »

« Qui se tient ici pour la fiancée ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« C'est moi, » dit Harry, fermement, se tenant derrière l'épaule gauche d'Hermione.

« Qui se tient ici pour le fianc ? »

« C'est moi, » dit Séverus Rogue, se tenant derrière l'épaule droite de Drago.

Dumbledore se tourna vers

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione. « Hermione, confirmez-vous devant ceux qui sont réunis ici le lien entre vous et Drago, et lui engagez-vous votre loyaut ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione, d'une voix douce.

« Drago, » continua le sorcier, « Drago, confirmez-vous devant ceux qui sont réunis ici le lien entre vous et Hermione, et lui engagez-vous votre loyaut ? »

« Oui, » dit Drago, d'une voix déterminée.

« Aimez-vous l'un l'autre d'un amour qui est une mer en mouvement entre vous, qui s'écoule pour remplir les espaces dans vos âmes, et avec ses marées, qui vous rapprocherons toujours. Partagez la souffrance de l'autre, qui en étant partagée s'affaiblira. Partagez les joies de l'autre, qui en étant partagées seront doublées. Reconnaissez dans l'autre la joie que vous lui apportez, et aussi que le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez offrir et d'apporter le bonheur à l'autre. »

Dumbledore présenta une mince cordelette blanche. « Drago, je ne peux vous lier à Hermione, vous seul avez ce droit. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

« C'est ce que je veux, » répondit-il.

« Hermione, je ne peux vous lier à Drago, vous seule avez ce droit. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

« C'est-ce que je veux, » répondit-elle.

« Quels symboles apportez-vous pour donner à l'autre, pour se poser comme un signe extérieur de vos vœux ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et il plaça l'anneau de platine dans sa main. Drago s'était tourné vers Rogue, qui lui tendit l'anneau qu'il tenait. Ils les tendirent tous les deux à Dumbledore pour qu'il les voit.

« Ayant exprimé le désir de vous lier, l'un à l'autre, en présence de ces témoins, vous allez maintenant prononcer vos vœux. Drago … »

Drago n'avait jamais détourné ses yeux de sa fiancée, et maintenant il lui souriait, un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs, qui amena des larmes de bonheur aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, et alors qu'il parlait, il glissa gentiment l'anneau au troisième doigt de sa main.

« Moi, Drago, je te prends, toi, Hermione, pour femme,

Pour être la partenaire de ma vie – à partir de ce jour,

Puisse la terre trembler sous nos pieds,

Puisse le vent souffler sur nous,

Puissent les feux brûler entre nous,

Puissent les eaux couler entre nous,

Et qu'aucun moment ne passe,

Sans que tu ne sois dans mon cœur.

En ce jour je t'épouse,

Promettant mon éternelle fidélité,

Une protection constante,

Et un amour pour toi qui ne finira jamais,

Pour toujours et à jamais. »

A la fin de ses vœux, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais c'était des larmes de bonheur. Elle regarda, intimidée, le lien de platine à son doigt, qui était simple, si ce n'est une simple torsade à la surface, près de laquelle la face interne de l'anneau devenait la face externe, et où le bord interne rejoignait le bord externe, transformant l'anneau en un joli ruban. Le sourire de joie sur son visage était éclatant, et Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Hermione, » dit doucement Dumbledore, et elle répondit, prenant la main gauche de Drago dans les siennes, et glissant l'anneau à son troisième doigt.

« Moi, Hermione, je te prends, toi, Drago, pour mari,

Pour être partenaire de ma vie – à partir de ce jour,

Puisse la terre trembler sous nos pieds,

Puisse le vent souffler sur nous,

Puissent les feux brûler entre nous,

Puissent les eaux couler entre nous,

Et qu'aucun moment ne passe,

Sans que tu ne sois dans mon cœur.

En ce jour je t'épouse,

Promettant mon éternelle fidélité,

Une protection constante,

Et un amour pour vous qui ne finira jamais,

Pour toujours et à jamais. »

« Drago, prenez s'il vous plaît la main gauche d'Hermione dans votre main gauche, et sa main droite dans votre main droite. »

Il s'exécuta, et ils se tournèrent pour faire face à Dumbledore, élevant leurs mains jointes vers lui. Il passa trois fois la corde autour de leurs mains gauches jointes, puis trois fois autour de leurs mains droites, avant de la nouer de trois nœuds. En même temps, il dit, « Je vous lie aux vœux que vous avez échangés, ici devant ces témoins, librement prononcés et reçus. »

La voix d'Hermione prononça la réponse traditionnelle, « De même que nous sommes liés, je suis ta femme. »

« De même que nous sommes liés, je suis ton mari, » répondit Drago.

Dumbledore prit une grande coupe d'argent, et la plaça dans leurs mains jointes, en disant, « Puissiez vous toujours boire à satiété ensemble, dans l'amour. »

Ensemble ils amenèrent le récipient aux lèvres d'Hermione, et elle avala une gorgée de doux vin rouge, puis embrassa doucement Drago sur les lèvres. Ensuite, il but à son tour au calice, et lui rendit le baiser.

La lourde coupe fut rendue à Dumbledore, et il y but une gorgée, avant de la tendre à Rogue. Rogue but ensuite, puis la passa à McGonagall, qui sourit avant de prendre sa gorgée. Elle la passa ensuite à Harry, qui but aussi, puis rendit le calice au Directeur.

Celui-ci sourit à chacun, et prononça, « Que le soleil et la lune et les étoiles, les éléments de la terre et de l'air, du feu et de l'eau, ainsi que nos amis, témoignent que Drago et Hermione se sont unis. »

Hermione et Drago se firent complètement face, et parlèrent comme un seul.

« Mon cœur à toi,

Mon âme à toi,

Mon corps à toi,

Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Dumbledore leva les bras, pour entonner les dernières paroles de la cérémonie.

« Qu'il … »

Avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, néanmoins, un cœur de cloches emplit la clairière et une voix qui était aussi diffuse que le vent lui-même fit écho autour d'eux.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi … »

Chacun se figea sous le choc, puis un hoquet de surprise d'Hermione attira leur attention. Elle avait levé sa main droite, encore unie à celle de Drago, et pointée à la base du sorbier. Une forme brillante se tenait là, la forme d'une magnifique femme blonde, dans sa robe flottante de lumière changeante, le cercle sur son front. Un sourire incurvait ses lèvres, et ses yeux bleu pâle étincelaient. Elle inclina la tête vers eux, et son message parvint jusqu'à eux contre le vent.

« Pour toi. »

« Pour nous, » répondit Hermione, doucement.

La Dame ri, ensuite, et sa voix portait l'écho de claires cloches d'or. Le vent tourbillonna au pied de l'arbre, et une averse de pétales du sorbier tomba, alors qu'elle disparaissait à leur vue.

Ils restèrent debout, pétrifiés, pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dumbledore s'élève doucement.

« Et bien, Mme Malefoy, je dois dire que je suis plutôt impressionné par votre liste d'invités ! »

**Fin du chapitre**


	16. Une nuit pour se souvenir

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R (encore un lemon dans ce chapitre)  
  
**Résum** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 16 : une nuit pour se souvenir**

« Qu'il en soit ainsi … »

Avec ces mots, retentissant dans la clairière comme un chœur, il sentit la fin de ses rêves, la fin de ses espoirs. Un nœud d'agonie déchira son cœur, et il s'en alla, loin de ces gens toujours réunis sous ce sorbier, loin du couple rayonnant qui pour lui semblait si béni, si heureux.

Ron Weasley n'avait jamais ressenti une souffrance aussi intense de toute sa vie.

Il aurait du rester à l'écart. Mais il n'avait pas pu, il lui avait été impossible de s'en empêcher. Il se traita lui-même d'idiot pendant qu'il marchait rapidement, silencieusement, invisible à travers les bois, désespérant d'être aussi loin que possible de cette image, pour l'effacer de son esprit, pour l'oublier.

« Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne peux pas … », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, voulant effacer la réalité par la seule force de son incrédulité. Tout au long de la cérémonie, il avait voulu que quelque chose arrive pour l'interrompre, qu'une quelconque force se lève et l'empêche d'avoir lieu. Il avait failli l'arrêter lui-même, mais à la place, il était resté planté sur place, comme gelé par une sorte d'horreur, engourdi et incapable de penser.

Il était même resté éveillé chaque nuit au cours de cette semaine, ruminant des plans et des stratagèmes dans sa tête pour empêcher que cela arrive. Apparaître au milieu de la cérémonie et s'enfuir avec Hermione ? Hurler soudainement, proclamant son amour pour Hermione devant tous ? Tuer Malefoy ? Son esprit avait tourné en cercles étourdissants, pendant qu'il complotait puis rejetait ses idées, au supplice chaque fois qu'il arrivait au fait indéniable que la fille qu'il aimait épousait son ennemi mortel.

Il n'avait aucun plan défini en tête, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Sachant par Harry que Sirius Black serait là pour aider à surveiller la cérémonie, Ron s'était aspergé d'une potion anti-odeurs pour éviter l'animagus, et progresser sans être vu dans la Forêt Interdite jusqu'au lieu dont on lui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas peur des sorts de protection – après tout, il **était** un invité, non ?

Il avait trouvé un lieu à la lisière des arbres, et vu où Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient jeté leurs sorts de protection. Il assista à l'arrivée de Sirius, et garda un œil sur lui après qu'il se soit retransformé et soit parti patrouiller dans la forêt. Même s'il était pris, que feraient-ils ? Ils supposeraient juste qu'il était là, trop timide pour parler après avoir décliné l'invitation.

Puis Rogue et Malefoy étaient arrivés. Ron avait fixé sa Némésis, exécrant le visage suffisant et arrogant que le blond Serpentard avait promené tout autour de la clairière comme un chat agité. Ses mains s'étaient crispées, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur sa baguette et de hurler un des Sorts Impardonnables sur son adversaire qui ne se doutait de rien. Mais Azkaban ne lui aurait fait aucun bien.

Hermione et Harry s'étaient approchés à sa gauche, et il vit donc la réaction de Malefoy à sa vue avant qu'il ait lui-même distingué la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'horreur stupéfaite devant la transformation à laquelle il venait d'assister. Le mépris dédaigneux avait complètement disparu quand Malefoy avait pris racine sur place. Le visage du blondinet affichait un émerveillement incrédule, avec un sourire qui combinait une joie incrédule avec un peu de possessivité. Les froids yeux bleus étaient devenus chauds, intenses, et, Ron, dégoûté, devait l'admettre, qu'ils étaient pleins d'amour.

Oh, Merlin, pensa-t-il violemment en lui-même. Le sale bâtard ! Le sang pur suffisant, arrogant, tordu tricheur était amoureux d'elle ! Comment osait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui dans ce putain de monde avait bien pu lui faire croire qu'il pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, être digne d'être même son souffre-douleur, à plus forte raison son mari ? Ron sentit la souffrance déchirante le traverser à nouveau, et il voulut se manifester, lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien plus que ce rat puant ne le pourrait jamais. Qu'il soit maudit, il l'avait prise, il l'avait mise enceinte d'un enfant Malefoy ! Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, si elle se détournait simplement de ce chemin …

Sa torture n'était pas complète, néanmoins, tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione, et il retint son souffle devant son éclat. Elle semblait presque rayonner d'une lumière intérieure, son visage recouvert d'une délicate coloration, sa bouche courbée par un sourire de joie, de désir … ses yeux bruns transmettant à n'importe qui la regardant son amour, son bonheur incroyable … quand elle regarda Drago Malefoy, captive.

L'engourdissement qui le submergea pendant qu'il la regardait marcher vers Dumbledore, puis fixait la cérémonie, était comme une rivière de glace dans son sang. Il avait froid, son cœur était serré par une main de fer qui menaçait d'expulser la vie hors de lui, le laissant comme une coquille vide. Ce fut seulement cet engourdissement qui l'empêcha de hurler son agonie, sans se soucier de ceux qui pourraient l'entendre.

L'apparition de la femme rayonnante avait rompu son immobilité, et ce fut comme ça qu'il pensa à s'enfuir loin des mots qu'elle avait prononcés, comme si en courant suffisamment loin et vite, il pourrait échapper à la vérité.

Il ignora les larmes qui obscurcissaient ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche soudain, tombant lourdement sur les genoux sur le sol couvert de feuilles. Poussant un soupir rageur, sa souffrance sortit soudain, son corps protestant contre cette torture. Il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis des jours, et les hauts-le-cœur qui le secouèrent, encore et encore, le laissèrent vide, asséché et tremblant. Après quelques minutes, il pu finalement respirer à nouveau sans les crampes d'estomac précédentes. Il eut un nouveau soupir rageur, et se remis sur ses pieds en chancelant.

Les bois étaient silencieux autour de lui, et il serra la mâchoire, repoussant brutalement les sanglots qui montaient dans sa poitrine, suppliant d'être délivré. Par la seule force de sa volonté, il ordonna à ses jambes de bouger, de continuer à avancer, de le ramener là où il devait aller. Il ignora la petite voix qui le suppliait de s'enfuir, de fuir sa souffrance, de ne jamais revenir pour faire face à Hermione. Pas après pas, il atteignit finalement la lisière des bois, et les prés verts de l'école s'étendirent devant lui.

Les voix des élèves jouant, s'interpellant, parvenaient faiblement à lui à cette distance. Mais elles étaient surréalistes, séparées de lui, une partie de quelque chose qu'il sentait infiniment éloigné de lui. Mais il commença à nouveau à avancer, se forçant à aller de l'avant.

Drago Malefoy pouvait lui avoir pris Hermione, mais Ron Weasley n'allait sûrement pas laisser se bâtard lui voler son amour propre.

Dumbledore brandit sa baguette au dessus des mains liées du couple, et la corde tomba avec ordre dans ses mains tendues. Avec un salut formel, il la présenta à Hermione. « La tradition veut qu'aussi longtemps que cette corde restera intacte, votre mariage le sera aussi. » Les yeux bleus étincelèrent vers elle. « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes superstitieuse, Mme Malefoy … mais j'ai connu des mariées qui avaient jeté toutes sortes de sorts sur leurs cordes, pour s'assurer qu'elles ne seraient jamais coupées ! »

« Et bien, professeur, je ne dirais pas que je suis superstitieuse … mais je ne crois pas à la chance, » sourit-elle.

Drago désirait ardemment l'attirer dans ses bras, mais il résista, prenant conscience de la nécessité de respecter les formalités rituelles. Cependant, sa main agrippa les siennes fortement, refusant d'interrompre le contact physique même un seul instant. Il avait presque peur de la perdre d'une manière ou d'une autre, maintenant qu'il l'avait.

Sirius Black vint vers eux, revenu sous sa forme humaine. Il les félicita, bien que Harry remarque que les yeux de son parrain contenaient encore des doutes quand ils se posaient sur Malefoy. Sirius s'assit à côté, puis il fit signe à Harry.

« Harry … Je sais que tu as dit que Ron n'avait pas voulu venir … mais il était là. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent. « Oh ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas vu ? »

Sirius soupira. « Il portait ta cape d'invisibilité. Puisque c'était un ami et qu'il ne faisait rien pour autant que je puisse dire, j'ai décidé de juste le laisser être ici. »

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry acquiesça doucement. « C'était probablement mieux … Je lui parlerai plus tard, si ça me paraît bien. » Il se demanda ce qui était passé par l'esprit de Ron … il espéra qu'il arrivait à y faire face. Il décida de trouver son ami dès qu'il serait retourné à Poudlard.

« C'est bien. »

Le groupe se divisa, pour retourner à l'école aussi discrètement que possible. Drago attira Hermione à lui pour un baiser prolongé, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer ensemble. Puis il posa son front contre le sien, et dit, doucement, « Je te verrais là-bas. Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit, même si une partie d'elle avait mal même pour cette brève séparation. « Ni toi » murmura-t-elle.

Les autres s'en allèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Harry et Hermione, attendant quelques minutes pour laisser aux autres le temps de les dépasser. Elle marcha jusqu'à la base du sorbier, là où la Dame s'était tenue. Elle toucha le tronc de l'arbre avec émerveillement.

« Il y a quelque chose à propos de cet endroit, » dit Harry, s'approchant pour s'arrêter près d'elle.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Harry … tu n'as pas idée, » dit-elle, et elle ri devant son expression.

Hermione avait enlevé son diadème quand ils quittèrent les bois, et Harry le cacha sous son uniforme comme il l'avait fait à l'aller. Ils entrèrent dans le hall principal sans provoquer aucune réaction en dehors des sons amis. Bien qu'Harry soit presque certain qu'avec son apparence incroyablement empourprée et heureuse, il allait avoir à faire face à un grand nombre de taquineries au sujet de l'endroit où ils avaient été et de ce qu'ils y avaient fait. Pas qu'il le regrette, en fait. Si ça aidait à garder le secret, tant mieux. Il grimaça soudainement – peut-être même que ça ferait que les autres filles le regardent plus étroitement, si elles pensaient qu'il était responsable de son expression radieuse.

« Je donnerai ça au professeur McGonagall pour toi, » lui dit-il, en désignant le diadème, pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à la Tour Gryffondor.

« Oh, je peux l'emmener dans ma chambre, » dit-elle, embarrassée, quand il lui sourit soudainement, ses yeux verts allumés d'une espièglerie enfantine.

« Non, tu ne peux pas … tu ne retourne pas dans la Tour ! »

« Oh ? » Elle inclina la tête vers lui, levant un sourcil. « Alors, où est-ce que je vais ? »

« Ailleurs, » dit-il, mystérieusement, et il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils tournèrent dans quelques corridors vers l'aile des professeurs, où Dumbledore avait son bureau. A présent, ils faisaient face à la gargouille, et Harry dit, « Bâton de fée ! » avec beaucoup plus d'humour que ne l'avait fait Rogue quelques jours auparavant.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, pour trouver Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau, et le professeur Rogue avachi sur une chaise en face de lui. Les deux hommes tenaient des gobelets, et Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le maître des Potions si … relaxé.

« Ah, Madame Malefoy, » dit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants d'humour. « Je suis désolé d'interférer dans les éventuels plans que vous pourriez avoir. Néanmoins, je crois que vous serez agréablement surprise. »

« Monsieur ? » dit-elle, les sourcils levés de curiosité.

« Nous avons mis quelque chose en place, un cadeau pour vous et Drago, » sourit le Directeur.

« Merci, Monsieur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alarmée.

Cherchant dans ses robes, Dumbledore en sortit une clé en or et la lui tendit. « C'est un Portoloin, qui mène à un endroit que nous avons préparé pour vous et Drago. Nous voulons vous assurer un peu d'intimité quand, hum … la situation le permet. » Les yeux bleus étincelèrent dans sa direction, mais elle vit aussi Rogue rouler des yeux du coin de l'œil.

« Monsieur … » elle était confuse devant la générosité, le souci qu'ils avaient montré pour elle. Elle contourna le bureau, et passa impulsivement ses bras autour des épaules de Dumbledore, embrassant ses joues. « Je vous remercie tellement ! C'est … la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un ait jamais fait pour moi. »

Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment le dos, pendant qu'elle retournait de l'autre côté du bureau. « Le Professeur Rogue va vous emmener dans son bureau, qui est l'endroit où le Portoloin devra être déclenché. »

Rogue se leva gracieusement de sa chaise, levant un sourcil brun vers elle, et faisant un geste vers la porte. « Après vous, » dit-il avec une extrême courtoisie, et elle se sentit tout d'un coup incroyablement adulte. Elle se dirigea vers Harry, l'étreignant rapidement, et murmurant, « Merci ! Pour tout. »

« Pas de problème, » lui sourit-il.

Elle descendit avec Rogue jusqu'à son bureau. Sa bonne humeur plutôt relaxante était toujours en évidence, puisqu'il ne marchait pas à sa vitesse habituelle, mais la suivait à pas mesurés. Il était silencieux, néanmoins, et elle ne pouvait honnêtement penser à lui dire quelque chose. Elle était en fait vaguement embarrassée, sachant que **lui** savait ce qu'elle et Drago seraient bientôt en train de faire. Ses joues s'échauffèrent contre sa volonté.

Le maître des potions déverrouilla son bureau et la précéda à l'intérieur, et elle se tint debout gênée, pendant un moment. Puis elle se tourna pour le regarder.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, euh, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, prenant en compte son visage empourpré, et l'indécision dans ses yeux.

« Pas de problème, Monsieur. Je … je voulais juste vous dire merci. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour **moi**, » dit-elle. Je ne suis pas un de vos Serpentards, vous n'avez pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, ni à m'apporter une aide quelconque, et pourtant, vous l'avez fait. Vous, et le Professeur Dumbledore, vous deux avez fait plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre dans toute ma vie, même plus que mes parents d'une certaine manière. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez combien je vous suis reconnaissante de nous donner cette chance, à moi et à Drago. Et même si … » Sa voix s'étrangla un peu, avant qu'elle ne continue. « Même si les choses ne marchent pas, même si tout échoue et que quelque chose d'horrible arrive, » Elle tendit une main alors qu'il semblait prêt à protester. « Monsieur, je suis suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que les risques ici sont énormes, beaucoup plus importants que vous, ou le professeur Dumbledore, avez voulu que je pense qu'ils sont. Mais, réellement, ce que je cherche à dire est que peu importe ce qui va arriver, vous m'avez donné une chance, un cadeau, que je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais rembourser. Mais je le reconnais, et je l'apprécie … et j'espère vraiment trouver un jour un moyen de vous montrer ma gratitude. Quelque soit le service que je peux vous rendre, vous n'avez qu'à demander, et je ferai n'importe quoi en mon pouvoir pour vous. »

Il se tenait toujours debout, ses yeux noirs très sérieux pendant qu'il l'écoutait. C'était une étrange sensation, que quelqu'un vous remercie, que quelqu'un vous soit redevable. Avoir passer tant d'années insulté, évité, banni par tous sauf par de très très rares alliés … il se sentait gêné, mais en même temps cela le faisait vraiment se sentir un peu mieux, comme si une très petite fraction de la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui-même avait disparu.

Tout cela, il le garda caché derrière ses yeux sombres. Mais il inclina la tête avec reconnaissance, et Hermione fut effrayée, quand le premier véritable sourire qu'elle pensa avoir jamais vu chez lui incurva sa bouche. Sa voix profonde était douce, quand il dit, « C'est un plaisir … Mme Malefoy. »

Impulsivement, elle passe ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant fortement, puis elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser de gratitude. Puis elle le relâcha, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait quand ses yeux la fixèrent, choqués, puis déclenchant le Portoloin.

Il resta là pendant un long moment, les yeux fixés sur le vide. Il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait touché avec affection de son plein gré.

Hermione apparut dans une chambre éclairée par des chandelles. Avant qu'elle ait pu enregistrer quoi que ce soit d'autre, une forte paire de bras l'entoura, et sa bouche fut embrassée avec une intensité affamée. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle l'embrassa en retour, se tendant pour enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Après plusieurs longs instants, il se recula, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens comme des diamants bleus. « Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais, » murmura-t-il sauvagement.

« Je suis là maintenant, » répondit-elle, attirant à nouveau sa tête vers la sienne. La bouche de Drago ouvrit la sienne, sa langue caressant la sienne, la taquinant, la goûtant, avant que ces lèvres ne se déplacent jusqu'au lieu sensible derrière son oreille, la faisant hoqueter de désir, s'arquant contre lui. Elle le sentit frissonner, et il la repoussa loin de lui. Ses yeux se promenèrent le long du corps de la jeune fille, comme s'il essayait d'en mémoriser chaque détail.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement.

« Je veux me souvenir de chaque instant, de chaque seconde, de chaque contact … comme ça, quand nous serons vieux, et que je te regarderais en souriant, tu sauras exactement à quoi je serais en train de penser, » dit-il. Un frisson courut le long de l'épine dorsale d'Hermione devant l'intensité de ces mots, la lueur brûlante dans ses yeux.

« Drago … » gémit-elle, doucement, sentant la chaleur du désir la traverser. Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais il se recula, souriant méchamment quand elle piétina de frustration.

« Nous avons le temps, » la taquina-t-il. « Et une nouveauté, pour nous. »

« Une nouveaut ? » dit-elle, étonnée.

« Un lit, » dit-il, souriant quand le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra d'embarras.

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, ensuite. Elle avait une surface d'environ 15 pouces, lambrissée de bois sombre avec des chandeliers à intervalles réguliers le long des murs. Il y avait une petite table avec deux chaises accolées, sur laquelle étaient posées des corbeilles de fruits et de pains, et plusieurs plats en argent couverts. Il y avait une porte, qui était suffisamment ouverte pour qu'elle distingue une salle de bain agréablement équipée. Le seul autre meuble dans la pièce était un grand lit, couvert d'un duvet en velours bleu nuit, recouvert largement d'oreillers de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. C'était … décadent, pensa-t-elle, avec un délicieux frisson.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas croire qu'ils aient fait ça pour nous, » dit-elle, stupéfaite. Jetant à nouveau un regard autour d'elle, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, mais elle ne pu pas trouver de quoi il s'agissait. « Drago … il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette pièce. »

« Dix points à Gryffondor pour l'observation ! Il n'y a pas de porte. Le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir est notre Portoloin. Dumbledore dit qu'il y a quelques pièces comme ça utilisées comme chambres, et bien, d' « amis ». On ne peut y entrer ou en sortir, donc ce sont des sortes de cellules. Ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous est juste nous laisser les clefs … et la décorer plutôt plus joliment que ça devait l'être avant. »

« Oh … » Elle sentit des larmes de gratitude piquer ses paupières. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter des personnes aussi merveilleuses dans sa vie, des personnes aussi prévenantes et soigneuses.

« Hey, » dit-il, l'attirant dans ses bras. « Pas de larmes, sous n'importe quel prétexte, pendant notre nuit de noces ! Tu pourras être aussi pleurnicharde, sensible et sentimentale que tu voudras demain, quand nous les verrons à nouveau et que nous pourrons les remercier. Mais maintenant … » Il lui laissa une œillade, et elle sourit.

« Maintenant, quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix de gorge.

« Maintenant … le dîner va refroidir, » la taquina-t-il, et il la poussa vers la table, se moquant de son air offensé.

La nourriture était merveilleuse, mais par la suite, Hermione ne pourrait jamais se rappeler exactement ce qu'ils avaient mangé. Drago s'assit sur une des chaises et l'attira irrésistiblement sur ses genoux. Ils transformèrent le déjeuner en un jeu, un concours de séduction, nourrissant l'autre de miettes, puis s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser entre deux bouchées. Ils partagèrent un gobelet d'hydromel au miel, la boisson traditionnelle des jeunes mariés du jour, et une fois, Drago se pencha pour lécher une goutte sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, prétendant que ça avait même meilleur goût comme ça.

Le tourment et l'anticipation montèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement, Hermione ne pu plus tenir. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur son cou, le mordant doucement jusqu'à l'oreille. Ses mains se glissèrent dans sa chemise à demie ouverte, caressant sa poitrine, taquinant ses tétons avec des contacts réduits jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fermes entre ses doigts. Elle sourit contre sa peau quand il gémit son nom, sa tête retombant doucement, l'invitant à faire courir sa langue le long de la ligne lisse de son cou. Les doigts d'Hermione défirent les boutons de la chemise de Drago, la repoussant sur ses épaules pour la faire tomber sur le sol, au hasard. Sa bouche se déplaça vers le bas, le caressant avec ses lèvres, sa langue, le mordant gentiment avec ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle morde lentement un de ses tétons.

Il haleta, les yeux s'ouvrant pour regarder vers elle dans un éclat de bleu fondu. Elle porta son attention sur l'autre mamelon, quand un frisson de délice traversa son corps. Il était dur, pressé contre elle à travers les couches de leurs vêtements, et elle s'agita légèrement contre lui, provoquant un léger gémissement.

Finalement, il la repoussa d'une main, la berçant sur ses genoux, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur ses bras. Il l'embrassa profondément, en s'attardant, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, et elle sentit son autre main remonter le long de sa jambe depuis la cheville, tirant les couches de soie de sa robe. La caresse de ses doigts sur sa cuisse accéléra sa respiration, un rouge du plaisir s'étendant depuis son centre et rayonnant dans tout son corps.

Doucement, en la tourmentant, les doigts de Drago frôlèrent la jambe de la jeune fille, montant jusqu'à la jointure de sa cuisse. Un spasme d'anticipation la saisit, attendant que ses doigts caressent ses zones les plus sensibles, tremblant de besoin. Elle gémit quand il les contourna, sa main se déplaçant au lieu de ça vers son autre jambe, pour répéter le jeu. Les mamelons de la jeune fille étaient douloureusement durs, elle voulait son contact si profondément, le voulant plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Un autre spasme la tendit, et elle gémit son nom d'un air suppliant.

Les mains du jeune homme s'attardèrent un moment sur le centre d'Hermione, puis caressa encore une fois les douces boucles de ses cheveux. Un rire de gorge lui échappa. « Pas de culottes, Mme Malefoy ? N'importe qui penserait que vous maniganciez quelque chose, alors que les gentilles filles ne le font pas … » Il fut coupé net par sa bouche, quand elle tendit les deux mains et attira sa tête vers la sienne, l'embrassant dans un éclair de besoin, de désir, son corps commençant à trembler d'un désir tellement intense qu'il en était presque douloureux.

Il se laissa fléchir, et ses doigts chauds caressèrent son centre moite, frôlant la protubérance sensible cachée là. La bouche de la jeune fille libéra la sienne quand elle s'arqua en arrière dans ses bras, et sa voix le supplia, l'implorant de la délivrer. Il la caressa encore, et encore, sa propre excitation grandissant en même temps que celle de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres se pressèrent durement contre lui quand il la caressa, inspirant et expirant difficilement entre ses lèvres.

Avec un cri de douleur, elle s'arqua contre sa main, des spasmes de plaisir déferlant en elle par vagues. Il inséra un doigt dans son humidité, entrant et ressortant de sa chaleur, pendant qu'elle criait encore et encore, ressentant des sensations tellement intenses qu'elle avait l'impression de voler. Sa bouche revint sur la sienne, buvant ses cris de plaisir avec un grondement d'autosatisfaction.

Lentement, elle revint à elle, à la conscience d'être étroitement tenue dans ses bras, pressée contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, murmurant de douces paroles à son oreille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens avec crainte. « Drago … c'était … Et bien, incroyable. Comment … ? »

Il eut un petit rire bas, méchant. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à pouvoir lire des livres, Mme Malefoy, » dit-il.

« Vraiment, » demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil, la voix pleine d'une surprise innocente. « Les Serpentards savent lire ? »

Sa punition fut d'être chatouillé impitoyablement jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, elle le supplie d'arrêter. Il devait s'arrêter, de toute façon, parce que le mouvement des fesses de la jeune fille contre lui avait fait battre son cœur plus vite, et ses vêtements devenir douloureusement étroits.

Lisant le désir dans ses yeux, elle promena une main sur sa poitrine. « Hmmm … à quoi bon avoir un lit si nous ne l'utilisons pas ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Savoir qu'elle pouvait l'affecter autant était excitant, et cela lui donna envie de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait donné.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma dame … » dit-il, et avec un petit mouvement, il se leva, la tenant toujours contre lui. Il traversa la pièce vers le lit, puis la laissa glisser contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Tendant la main, il attrapa le bord de sa robe, la tirant lentement le long de son corps, se régalant de chaque centimètre de peau dorée révélée.

« Lève les bras, » dit-il, et elle obéit. Il passa la robe par dessus sa tête, la lui enlevant. Puis il ri tout bas quand il réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien du tout sous ses couches de soie bleue.

Jetant la robe avec indifférence sur le sol, il l'empoigna par la taille et l'attira rudement contre lui, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse sentir sa dureté pressée contre elle. « C'est une bonne chose que je n'aie pas su que tu n'avais rien sous cette robe, » grogna-t-il par plaisanterie, pendant que ses mains se posaient sur ses fesses, moulant ses mains, attirant fermement ses hanches contre lui. « Je n'aurais jamais, jamais, jamais pu finir la cérémonie sans mourir de frustration ou te prendre là sur le sol et risquer de voir McGonagall mourir d'apoplexie immédiatement. »

Elle ri tout bas, le fixant avec amour, avec désir. Ses mains vinrent lui caresser le visage, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, la courbe de ses lèvres, ramenant ses cheveux platine emmêlés sur son front. « Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'empêcher de deviner, Malefoy, » ronronna-t-elle. Puis elle poussa un cri perçant de surprise quand il la souleva soudainement, puis la jeta en arrière sur le lit.

Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, et elle retint son souffle. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de détailler l'incroyable perfection de son corps, mince et dur avec des muscles d'athlètes. Sa simple vue, l'évidence de son désir pour elle quand il se glissa sur le lit à côté d'elle, était assez pour lui couper le souffle, faire trembler ses genoux de désir pour lui. Et savoir qu'il était à elle, tout à elle, fit scintiller ses yeux avec possessivité quand elle tendit les bras vers lui.

Il se glissa dans son étreinte, pressant son dos dans la luxueuse douceur du lit. Ses lèvres goûtèrent doucement les siennes, gentiment, avec un respect qui la fit se sentir chérie et adorée. Et elle l'embrassa en retour, essayant d'y mettre son cœur, son âme, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, dans le contact de leurs lèvres.

Sensuellement, elle lui caressa le dos, allant jusqu'à sa taille, enroulant les bras autour de ses hanches. « Drago …, » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix languissante de besoin, de désir. Il ne pouvait jamais résister quand elle disait son nom de cette façon, comme s'il était le centre de l'univers, et il souleva les hanches – glissant en elle doucement, tellement doucement, dureté contre douceur, chaleur dans chaleur, si bien qu'à la fin, il était aussi entièrement enseveli en elle, que leurs cœurs battaient durement de cet exquis tourment. Il resta là, sans bouger, les bras tremblants sous l'effort pour se maintenir, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ne puisse plus le supporter, languissant de le sentir bouger en elle. Elevant ses lèvres, elle rompit son contrôle, et il plongea en elle, encore, et encore, la conduisant de l'autre côté avec un cri de plaisir. Il continua à s'enfoncer, jusqu'à ce qu'il arque soudainement le dos, grognant quand il la suivit.

Cachant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il se pressa à nouveau sur elle, le corps brillant de sueur. Elle caressa son humidité, se délectant de cette proximité, de la sensation de sa peau, de son parfum. Graduellement, la respiration du jeune homme revint à la normale, et son pouls qui battait contre la poitrine d'Hermione ralentit.

Elle le repoussa aux épaules, le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu es à moi, » murmura-t-elle, fièrement.

« Tu ferais vraiment mieux de le croire, » dit-il. Il s'appuya d'un côté, et sa main la caressa, de sa joue jusqu'à son cou, sur ses seins, et plus bas, pour finalement rester possessivement sur son bas ventre. Sa main la caressa à cet endroit, et elle vit une expression d'émerveillement traverser son visage. « Et vous êtes à moi … tous les deux. » Il poussa un soupir, et un frisson courut le long de son épine dorsale. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire … J'ai tellement peur de me réveiller et de découvrir que c'était la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, pas la mienne. »

« C'est la tienne, d'accord, Malefoy, » dit-elle. « La Reine Mab t'a donné à moi, donc tu es coincé. »

« Hmmm, » dit-il, et il l'embrassa doucement. « Et bien, si ça ne te rends pas jalouse, rappelle-moi de lui envoyer des fleurs ou quelque chose. Plus tard … »

« Beaucoup plus tard, » acquiesça-t-elle, et elle attira sa tête vers elle pour l'embrasser. « Ton programme est totalement rempli pour ce soir. »

« Oh ? »

« Euh hmmm … Tu vas être très occupé me montrer les autres choses que tu as eu l'occasion d'apprendre dans ce livre! »

**Fin du chapitre**


	17. Solitude et découvertes

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour vos reviews (seulement 3 pour le dernier chap, vous vous lassez de la fic ou quoi ?)

**Chapitre 17** : solitude et découvertes

Harry revint dans la salle commune des Griffondor, après avoir passé un moment avec le Directeur. Dumbledore l'avait gardé pour prévoir autant que possible les évènements qui pourraient affecter la guerre prochaine … Puisque ça n'avait aucun sens de même essayer de prétendre que lui, Harry Potter, n'était pas l'élément central de la guerre qui se préparait.

Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés vers l'endroit où Ron était assis sur un sofa, fixant sans la voir la cheminée éteinte. Les yeux du rouquin semblaient … hantés, et Harry ressentit une vague de sympathie. Etre témoin du mariage d'Hermione n'avait pas été simple, mais il ressentait un sentiment de noyade qui était encore pire que ce qu'il avait craint.

Se déplaçant silencieusement, il s'assit sur une chaise en face de Ron. Il n'y eut aucune réaction chez son ami, et finalement, Harry parla. « Hey, Ron. »

Des yeux effrayés se fixèrent sur lui, comme si le rouquin ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'il n'était plus seul. « Oh, salut, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » répondit-il.

« Je … rien, » répondit Ron évasivement, même si ses yeux se détournaient, presque coupables.

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry pesa prudemment ses mots avant de parler. « Ron … Sirius m'a dit que tu étais dans la Forêt Interdite cet après-midi. »

Ron recula comme si Harry l'avait frappé. « Je … » dit-il, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement ceux d'Harry. « Ouais. C'était stupide. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart. »

Harry eut mal devant la souffrance de son ami, souhaitant savoir quoi dire pour qu'il aille mieux. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien qui puisse guérir la perte que ressentait Ron … sauf peut-être le temps. « Ron, écoute, c'est juste … » sa voix s'évanouit.

« Je pensais que je le détestait, avant, » dit la voix de Ron, comme si Harry n'avait jamais parlé. La mâchoire du rouquin se crispa soudainement, et il serra les poings sur ses genoux. « Mais maintenant … » Ses lèvres se déformèrent en une ligne amère, et Harry sentit les cloches de l'alarme exploser dans sa tête.

« Ron, tu ne peux rien y faire. RIEN, » dit Harry. « C'est fini, c'est fait, et tu vas juste devoir l'accepter et aller de l'avant. »

« Et comment tu suggère que je fasse ça ? » demanda sarcastiquement Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais tu dois le faire, » répondit Harry, d'une voix déterminée. « Ecoute, si tu fais quoi quelque chose, quoi que ce soit pour le blesser lui … tu la blesseras elle, aussi. C'est ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu pourrais encore la regarder en face à nouveau si tu fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, » il baissa les yeux à nouveau, regardant ses poings. Délibérément, il ouvrit les poings et prit une bouffée d'air apaisante.

« Et bien, tu ferais mieux de savoir, et vite. Parce qu'il y a plus en jeu que lui, qu'elle, ou que toi. Et tu le sais, » Harry marqua une pause. « Ron, **regarde** moi ! » dit Harry, d'une voix dure, et les yeux de Ron se levèrent vers lui avec surprise.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais, jamais être capable de vivre avec toi-même si tu faisais **quoi que ce soit** pour mettre en danger un enfant innocent, » dit Harry, et ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux de Ron sans aucune trace de gaminerie, ou même d'amitié, « et pour être honnête, si tu le faisais, tu aurais à faire à moi. »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant de longs moments, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Ron soupire. « Je sais, Harry … et tu as raison. Je me sens seulement … impuissant, je pense. C'est juste que … si j'avais parlé, si j'avais même dit quelque chose, est-ce que ça aurait été différent ? Si je n'avais pas essayé d'être si noble et stupide, peut-être … » Sa voix se brisa, et il tendit les mains en un geste impuissant.

« Ou peut-être pas. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé, Ron, aucun de nous ne le peut. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'aller de l'avant. »

Les yeux de Ron devinrent froids. « Aller de l'avant … plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Harry. »

« Peut-être … mais c'est la seule solution. »

« Je me demande … » il regarda Harry, le visage tourmenté. « Je vais devoir prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve ou quelque chose. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, tout ce que je peux voir, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est lui … » Il frissonna. « La pensée de lui, la touchant …ça me rend malade. »

Harry allait parler à nouveau, quand Lavande entra soudainement. Elle s'assit tout contre Ron sur le divan, souriant timidement.

« Hum, Harry, » dit-elle, « est-ce que je peux parler à Ron pendant un moment ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry se leva, et quand Lavande lui fit signe de s'en aller, il s'éloigna un peu. Il les observa, quand Lavande murmura quelque chose à Ron, passant un doigt sur son bras. Le rouquin resta assis, sans bouger, pendant un moment, puis il ferma les yeux et avala convulsivement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il regarda Lavande, puis Harry. Et Harry n'aima pas l'expression dans ses yeux, pas du tout – il y avait une amertume tourmentée dans la profondeur de ses prunelles qui le blessa pour son ami.

Ron se leva soudainement, et tira Lavande sur ses pieds. L'attirant contre lui, il l'embrassa, durement, puis il la repoussa.

« Okay, Lavande … si c'est ce que tu veux, pourquoi pas ? » dit Ron, mais il regarda à nouveau vers Harry.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts fut surpris de voir Lavande sourire radieusement à Ron. Puis elle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, et ils se tournèrent vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

« Ron … » dit Harry, alarmé de ce que son ami pourrait faire dans cet état.

« La ferme, Harry, » dit Ron, regardant par dessus son épaule. « Oh … et je ne rentrerais pas dans notre chambre cette nuit, donc ne m'attends pas. »

Choqué, Harry ne put que le regarder fixement, la bouche ouverte, quand Lavande traîna pratiquement Ron en haut des escaliers, en direction de sa chambre.

Quand Drago se leva pour la quatrième fois – ou était-ce la cinquième ? – il entendit le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain. Roulant sur un côté, il tendit la main en travers du lit jusqu'à la place vide où avait été Hermione, sentant sa chaleur qui demeurait encore sur le lit. Il sourit à ce souvenir, comme s'il repensait à la nuit précédente, leur nuit de noces. Le plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre avait été incroyable, vraiment quelque chose, aussi cliché que ça pouvait paraître, et bien, **magique**. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était meilleur que la fois précédente.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, et il appela, « Hermione ? »

Sa tête passa par la porte, souriante. Les cheveux brun-miel étaient en désordre autour de son visage, et ses joues étaient rouges. « Oh, tu es réveillé, » dit-elle. « Je vais prendre un bain. »

Il roula sur le lit et se leva, puis il marcha inconsciemment vers elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus quand elle le regarda, aimant le voir en mouvement, voir la grâce souple de ses mouvements. Drago vit où les yeux de la jeune fille étaient fixés, et il sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Oh, tu es insupportable, Malefoy ! » dit-elle, riant devant son expression. « Il faut que le Professeur Rogue m'apprennent son air dédaigneux patenté, ou alors tu vas avoir la tête tellement enflée qu'elle ne tiendra pas dans le Grand Hall ! »

Atteignant la salle de bain, il la dépassa, puis la prit par un bras et l'attira à nouveau contre lui, enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa joue sur son front. « Quand tu me regarde comme ça, Granger, ma tête n'est pas la seule chose qui grossit. »

« C'est ce que je vois, » dit-elle d'un ton sec, le sentant contre son dos. Elle remua délibérément ses hanches, et fut récompensée quand elle l'entendit prendre une rapide inspiration. Puis il rit tout bas, et ils se tournèrent de façon à faire face au miroir.

Hermione rougit, fixant son corps nu dans le miroir. Les bras de Drago étaient toujours autour de sa taille, et ses cheveux d'or débordaient sur une des épaules de la jeune fille, emmêlés avec le brun de ses propres boucles. Puis elle rencontra ses yeux dans le miroir, saisissant la lueur diabolique dans les profondeurs bleues. Puis ses mains bougèrent, vers le haut, pour saisir ses seins, ses pouces caressant légèrement ses mamelons.

« Tu es si incroyablement belle, » dit-il, regardant le rouge s'étendre sur le corps de la jeune fille, et ses yeux s'assombrir. Il avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans le fait de la toucher pendant qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux dans un miroir.

« Toi aussi, » souffla-t-elle, hypnotisée par les mouvements de ses mains contre elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il confortablement, et il vit un sourire incurver ses lèvres. « Nous devrions probablement avoir l'enfant le plus incroyablement magnifique dans tout l'univers connu. »

« Sans aucun doute, » répondit-elle, puis elle hoqueta quand il descendit une main le long de son corps, pour saisir le sommet de ses cuisses.

« Dites-moi, Mme Malefoy … est-ce que cette baignoire est suffisamment grande pour nous deux ? »

« Je crois que oui, » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant quand ses doigts la tourmentèrent. Puis elle hoqueta de surprise quand il bougea ses mains, la tournant et l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Allons voir, » dit-il, puis il se déplaça pour la descendre dans l'eau chaude, passant ses mains sur sa peau mouillée, ses yeux lui promettant que se laver serait vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

Quand ils retournèrent finalement dans leur chambre quelque temps après, ce fut pour découvrir qu'un elfe de maison était entré. Le lit était fait, leurs habits respectifs étaient rangés, et de la nourriture fraîche était sur la table.

Ils dévorèrent, affamés, et pendant le repas, l'humeur devint plus sérieuse, quand ils réalisèrent que le moment merveilleux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était bientôt fini. La réalité allait bientôt s'imposer à eux, les arrachant loin l'un de l'autre dans les rôles séparés qu'ils avaient à jouer.

Hermione soupira, et ses yeux devinrent tristes. Ayant mal pour elle, et sachant exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, Drago tendit la main par dessus la table, et caressa sa joue. « Je sais que ça va être dur, » dit-il. « Mais ça ne **sera pas** pour toujours. Et quand tout sera fini, nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à tenir, » soupira-t-elle. « Prétendre que je te déteste toujours. »

«Ne m'en parle pas, » acquiesça-t-il tristement. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, puis ses yeux étincelèrent avec espièglerie. « Ce n'est pas dur. Je vais juste garder mon air arrogant la plupart du temps, et, quand tu le verras, pense simplement à toutes les choses que j'ai faites pendant des années et que tu as toujours détestées. »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Comment, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que la toute-puissante Hermione Granger ne sache pas faire ? » dit-il, et il se moqua d'elle. Immédiatement, ses ergots se levèrent, ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère et son visage s'empourpra. Son menton se leva quand elle le regarda.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, toute trace de moquerie évanouie quand il lui sourit.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis secoua la tête. « Putain, Drago … c'est vraiment effrayant la manière dont tu fais ça ! »

« Et bien, j'ai des années et des années d'expérience pour t'énerver, non ? Tu as des boutons que je sais comment pousser pour t'irriter, » sourit-il, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je suggère que tu ne me pousse pas trop loin, Malefoy, ou quand nous serons en privé, tu finiras par le payer ! » l'avertit-elle, vexée.

« Est-ce que tu me frapperas ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Non … Je **ne **te frapperais **pas** ! »

« Tu es une femme abjecte, Hermione Malefoy ! » fit-il la moue.

« Absolument, » sourit-elle. Puis le sourire se fana. « Nous devons partir, non ? »

« Malheureusement, » soupira-t-il. Il se leva, puis il vint vers elle, prenant sa main pour la tirer sur ses pieds, puis dans ses bras. « Mais nous serons ensemble à nouveau, et bientôt … » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec une tendre passion qui la laissa haletante.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle. « Bientôt ? »

« Affirmatif, » sourit-il. « Tu aurais du voir le visage de Rogue quand il m'a dit où ils m'envoyaient. La pensée de jouer les chaperons pour un couple de – comme il l'a dit « d'adolescents hormonalement surexcités » - à presque fait exploser un vaisseau à Rogue.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Chacun sortant sa clé, ils les déclenchèrent.

Les quelques dernières semaines d'école passèrent dans le tourbillon d'activité habituel, mais pour Drago, elles furent encore plus agitées. Pendant la semaine qui avait suivit le mariage, il avait commencé à apprendre du Professeur Rogue les compétences dont il aurait besoin pour jouer son rôle d'espion dans la maison de son père durant l'été.

Etant un Malefoy, il s'était considéré comme assez expert dans les domaines du subterfuge, du mensonge et des mauvais tours – son père, après tout, l'avait appris de Voldemort lui-même. Mais Rogue lui enseigna qu'il fallait beaucoup, beaucoup plus pour rester en vie et abuser les gens qu'avoir de l'arrogance et être capable de bien mentir.

« Le meilleur moyen de mentir, Mr Malefoy, c'est de dire la vérité … et simplement de ne pas dire toute la vérité, » lui dit Rogue, sur un ton vraiment sérieux. « Et quand vous êtes dans une position où vous devrez peut-être prolonger ce mensonge pendant plusieurs années, cela le rend beaucoup plus facile. Ca le rend aussi plus sûr, puisque vous n'avez pas à vous rappeler exactement quel mensonge vous avez raconté à qui. La cohérence est très, très importante, parce que si vos ennemis commencent, ne serait-ce qu'à comparer leurs impressions, vous pouvez être découvert. »

Puis il y eu des discussions à propos de ce qu'il devrait chercher, écouter, et de la relative importance de certaines sortes d'informations. Des leçons au sujet de la manière de couvrir les recherches ou de savoir si quelqu'un avait cherché dans ses affaires. Des leçons à propos de choses auxquelles il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de même penser … et tout cela considéré comme nécessaire par Séverus Rogue pour qu'il soit capable de survivre à sa nouvelle carrière.

« La seule chose que je n'ai pas encore pour vous est un moyen sécurisé pour transmettre les informations à Dumbledore et à moi … mais je crois que le professeur Dumbledore a quelque chose en tête, » lui avait dit Rogue.

Et il avait aussi du aller aux cours normaux, passer les examens, et jouer au Quidditch … et il y avait Hermione.

Ils ne réussirent pas à passer autant de temps ensemble que tous deux l'auraient voulu. Mais sous le prétexte de faire du travail en plus pour Rogue, Hermione pouvait venir dans la classe de Potions deux ou trois fois par semaine. Le visage complètement blanc, le maître des Potions tournerait le dos pendant que les deux autres utiliseraient leurs Portoloins, disparaissant pour une heure ou deux de temps volé, un bref répit ensemble hors de la réalité qui les séparait.

Juin succéda à Mai, et le jour avant celui où ils devraient prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison, eut lieu le banquet de fin d'année, suivi d'un bal.

Hermione s'était sentie de plus en plus malheureuse à mesure que le temps avançait vers le jour où elle et Drago devraient se séparer pour l'été. Cela n'eut pas d'impact sur sa capacité à fonctionner, mais ça la rendit plutôt terne et triste. Drago souffrait de la voir tellement triste, mais cela faisait écho aux sentiments dans son cœur. Leurs ébats amoureux commençaient à inclure une pointe de désespoir, une conscience du peu de temps qu'il leur restait pour être ensemble. Cela était rendu encore plus poignant par le dédain total avec lequel ils devaient se traiter l'un l'autre en public. Quelques fois, Hermione pensait que si elle pouvait juste le toucher, prendre sa main, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras pendant un instant, et elle pourrait continuer ; mais ce n'était pas possible.

Le dernier jour, après les examens, ils se rencontrèrent dans « leur » chambre, tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le corps l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils ne devaient jamais se retrouver à nouveau ensemble. Hermione se cramponna à lui, hurlant de plaisir quand ils prirent leur essor ensemble, puis se couchant contre sa poitrine, sanglotant.

Drago lui caressa le dos, lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille, même s'il avait presque envie de pleurer lui aussi. « Hermione … je sais. Mais c'est seulement pour deux mois. Et … et peut-être qu'ils pourront trouver un moyen pour qu'on soit ensemble quelques fois. »

« Je … sais … » soupira-t-elle, et sa main caressa la joue du jeune homme. « Je suis seulement … tellement inquiète. Comme si quelque chose allait t'arriver. »

« Je serai prudent, je te le promets … et toi, » dit-il, la faisant rouler de côté pour qu'il puisse passer sa main sur son ventre plat, juste sous son nombril. « Tu dois prendre soin de toi-même, et de notre enfant. » Puis il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

Quand ils réapparurent dans le bureau de Rogue, le professeur était assis à son bureau. « Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy. Le Directeur aimerait vous parler, Mr Malefoy, avant le banquet. Miss Granger … nous vous verrons plus tard. » La voix de Rogue était formel, mais Hermione lut la sympathie dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit, un sourire triste, puisqu'il avait été plutôt gentil envers elle pendant les dernières semaines, sans un seul commentaire cinglant lancé dans sa direction.

Après qu'Hermione ait donné un dernier baiser à Drago et soit partie, Rogue conduisit Drago au bureau de Dumbledore. « Je crois que le Directeur a trouvé au problème de la transmission des information en toute sécurité, » expliqua le maître des potions.

Dumbledore les attendait, assis comme d'habitude derrière son bureau. Sur le perchoir derrière lui se trouvait normalement son phénix Fumseck, néanmoins, il y avait à la place un grand corbeau noir, les regardant avec la tête penchée sur un côté.

« Ah, Mr Malefoy … Séverus, » accueillit-il ses visiteurs, leur indiquant les chaises en face de son bureau. Ils s'assirent, et Dumbledore regarda Malefoy attentivement, avec des yeux bleus sérieux.

« Et bien, demain, un nouveau chapitre de votre vie commence, Mr Malefoy. Je dois vous demander, sérieusement, si vous êtes toujours préparé pour la tâche que nous vous avons demandé d'accomplir ? Toujours volontaire ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, je le suis, » répondit Drago avec un sérieux égal. Il sentit le Directeur le soupeser, déchiffrait son expression, et considérant chaque chose avec prudence.

« Très bien, » dit finalement Dumbledore, s'étant apparemment décidé de façon satisfaisante quoi qu'il ait recherché. « Alors je vais vous présenter à votre intermédiaire pour nous faire parvenir vos informations, et pour que nous puissions vous contacter. »

« Nous n'utiliserons pas de hiboux ? » demanda Drago, surpris.

« Non, les hiboux sont très visibles et connus, et ils transportent des informations uniquement sous forme concrète. J'ai pu recruter l'aide d'un ami personnel très cher, qui nous a très aimablement offert une alternative bien meilleure. » Il tendit une main vers le perchoir derrière lui, et le corbeau sauta du perchoir sur le poignet du Directeur. « Voici Talon. Talon est un corbeau très spécial, qui a été entraîné à parler. Si vous lui donnez les informations que vous voulez m'envoyer, elle sera capable de me les répéter verbalement. »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise, quand Drago regarda l'oiseau. « Cela apprend si rapidement, monsieur ? » demanda Drago, quelque peu incrédule.

« En effet, Mr Malefoy, elle apprend très rapidement. Elle comprend aussi beaucoup de choses. Elle issue d'une grande lignée de corbeaux qui étaient connus pour leur intelligence. Mais pour n'importe qui d'autre que nous trois, elle est comme n'importe quel autre oiseau, » répondit Dumbledore. « Talon, dit bonjour à Drago Malefoy s'il te plait. »

L'oiseau regarda Dumbledore, ses yeux d'ébène brillant. Puis il se tourna vers les visiteurs, passant de l'un à l'autre, avant de se tourner directement vers Drago. Courbant légèrement son corps en avant comme pour faire une révérence, il dit d'une voix grinçante, « Bonjour, Drago Malefoy. »

« Incroyable, » dit Drago, regardant dans les yeux bleus-noirs de l'oiseau.

« Il y a quelques choses à garder à l'esprit. Pour qu'elle mémorise ce que vous voulez et qu'elle me rapporte les informations, vous lui direz 'Talon, dit à Dumbledore' et enchaînez avec votre message. Quand elle reviendra, elle vous donnera vos messages uniquement si vous êtes seuls. Et, plus important que tout, vous ne devrez jamais, jamais, essayer de la mettre dans une cage, » La voix du Directeur était extrêmement ferme.

« Oui Monsieur, je comprends. »

« Bien, bien, » dit Dumbledore, approbateur. « Maintenant, la dernière chose … » Il tendit la main sous son bureau, et en tira un anneau d'argent, et il le tendit à Drago. « Cet anneau s'adapte à l'anneau sur la jambe de Talon. » Drago le regarda, puis remarqua pour la première fois une minuscule bande d'argent autour de la jambe de l'oiseau, juste au-dessus du pied. « Puisqu'elle ne doit pas être en cage, vous pouvez l'appeler en serrant l'anneau deux fois, et elle vous trouvera. »

Drago prit l'anneau, et le plaça sur sa main droite. « Merci, Monsieur. » Il regarda dans les yeux du vieux sorcier, et fut encore une fois frappé par le souci qu'affichait le vieil homme. « Je … je veux vous remercier encore, monsieur, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et pour Hermione. J'espère simplement que je pourrais récolter quelques informations qui vous seront utiles. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête en reconnaissance de cette gratitude. « Je suis presque certain que vous le ferez, Mr Malefoy. »

Le bal de fin d'année battait son plein, et la plupart des élèves passaient un merveilleux moment.

Hermione était assise au bord de la piste, essayant de ne pas laisser filtrer sa dépression. Elle la masqua en ayant une longue conversation compliquée avec Neville – qui ne prenait pas beaucoup part à la fête non plus – à propos de leurs futurs cours de l'année suivante. Ses yeux se fixaient sur les danseurs de temps en temps, cherchant Drago.

Elle vit Ron passer avec Lavande, et un petit sourire incurva ses lèvres. Le rouquin avait lentement commencé à agir plus naturellement avec elle, riant même et souriant avec elle et Harry à propos de choses qu'ils faisaient normalement ensemble. Lavande était rarement loin de lui, néanmoins ; mais Ron ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Et Hermione avait une plutôt bonne idée que ce qui se passait entre eux deux, parce que Lavande avait souvent la même expression de bonheur qu'elle avait vue dans son propre miroir après avoir passé du temps avec Drago. Ron ne semblait pas tout à fait aussi ravi, mais au moins il semblait plutôt heureux, et Hermione devait s'en contenter.

Harry vint vers eux, et il s'excusa devant Neville, puis emmena Hermione danser. Il lui sourit. « Merci de danser avec moi, Hermione, tu me sauves la vie ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Son sourire devint triste. « Et bien, tu connais les rumeurs qui ont couru, » dit-il.

Elle lui sourit ironiquement. Les tentatives de garder tout secret n'avait, bien sûr, pas entièrement réussi. En particulier, son incroyable bonheur les premières semaines après le mariage, au cours desquelles Ron avait été avec Lavande et l'avait évité elle, et dans une certaine mesure, Harry, avaient entraîné des commentaires. L'usine à rumeurs avait marché à plein régime, pour produire tout un tas de théories démentes, la plus répandue étant que une fois que Ron était sorti avec Lavande, elle et Harry s'étaient rapprochés d'une manière très adulte. Après en avoir discuté avec Drago, ils avaient décidé de laisser la rumeur courir sans la démentir était le moyen le plus sûr d'agir.

« Oui, je sais … » dit-elle, et elle soupira.

« C'est juste que je suis tellement fatiguée d'entendre des gens me demander la date du mariage ! » jeta-t-il, dégoûté. Puis il lui sourit à nouveau. « Ca va, vraiment, mais les choses que certaines personnes considèrent qu'on peut demander ! »

Elle rit tout bas. « Oui, je comprends. Tout le monde a défilé, de Lavande à Mme Pomfresh, pour discuter avec moi de potions contraceptives ! » Son sourire se fana un peu. « Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas, Harry ? »

Il lui tapota l'épaule. « Bien sûr que ça ne me gêne pas. »

« Tu me le diras, n'est-ce pas, si tu décides que quelqu'un t'intéresse, et que nous avons besoin de mettre en scène une 'rupture' ou quelque chose, d'accord ? »

« Je te le promets, » dit-il solennellement. « Ecoute, Hermione, c'est probablement mieux pour moi aussi. Je … » Les yeux verts devinrent distants et mélancoliques. « Je ne peux pas m'impliquer avec quelqu'un de toute façon. Pas tant que Voldemort n'a pas été vaincu. La pensée de laisser quelqu'un seul pour me pleurer si le pire arrive … » Sa voix se brisa, et il haussa les épaules, se forçant à sourire à nouveau. « Vraiment, je te le promets. »

« Je te crois ! » lui dit-elle, et elle lui sourit en retour, même si intérieurement elle était triste pour lui. Mais elle comprenait son hésitation à s'impliquer trop profondément, de risquer ce qu'elle et Drago risquaient. Parfois, le potentiel de désastre la faisait se sentir malade d'inquiétude.

« Oh … » dit Harry, changeant de sujet. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi et Drago. Je ne t'ai jamais offert de cadeau de mariage ! »

« Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Tu sais que notre amitié signifie beaucoup plus pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je sais … mais il y a quelque chose que je veux faire, et ce n'est rien, vraiment, » dit-il. « Viens avec moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » dit-elle , puis elle chercha Drago des yeux – mais elle ne le vit pas dans la foule des élèves.

Harry la conduit hors du Hall, puis en haut de l'escalier principal. « Où allons-nous, Harry ? »

Il lui sourit, et les yeux verts contenaient un amusement mauvais. « Dans la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, totalement confuse. « Comment ? »

« Tu verras, » dit-il mystérieusement.

Ils atteignirent leur destination, et Harry regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir. Puis il lui fit signe de rentrer, la suivant et fermant la porte derrière eux par sécurité.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si tu me fais une blague … » Sa voix s'éteignit, en lançant un avertissement.

« Ce n'est pas un blague, Hermione, » dit-il. « Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Elle lui jeta un regard très suspicieux, puis fit comme il avait demandé. Elle entendit quelques mouvements, et puis Harry lui dit, « Ouvre les yeux maintenant ! »

Elle le fit, puis cligna des paupières de confusion totale. En face d'elle se tenaient deux Harrys habillés de manière semblable de robes de Griffondor et affichant bizarrement des sourires d'amusement pervers identiques. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mon cadeau à toi et Drago, » dit le Harry de droite, en montrant le Harry de gauche. « Je sais combien ça te fait souffrir, Hermione, que tous les deux vous ne puissiez pas vous montrer ensemble en public. Donc … je laisse Drago être moi pendant une heure, comme ça vous pourrez danser la dernière danse de l'année ensemble. »

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mme Malefoy ? » dit le Harry de droite … avec la voix de Drago.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. « Oh, Harry … Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ferais ça … Tu es la personne la plus généreuse du monde ! »

Le vrai Harry sembla embarrassé. « Ce n'est rien, Hermione … maintenant allez-y ! Vous avez seulement une heure ! » Il fit des signes vers la porte, et le Drago « Harry » prit son bras.

« Viens, Hermione … et tu ne veux pas me remercier pour ma générosité moi aussi ? » demanda-t-il, faisant une grimace vers le vrai Harry par dessus son épaule quand ils partirent.

« Oh ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, non seulement j'ai abandonné mon incroyablement belle apparence simplement pour avoir une chance de danser avec toi, » dit Drago, et il fit une grimace. « J'ai du boire cette potion incroyablement dégoûtante ! Et quand on pense que j'ai finalement du expérimenter ce que j'ai dit depuis des années … »

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui, et il ri. « J'ai toujours dit que Harry Potter me laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche ! »

La dernière danse de la soirée fut un slow, et les lumières du Grand Hall s'éteignirent. Mais il y avait largement assez de lumière pour remarquer Hermione et son partenaire quand ils dansèrent ensemble, totalement captivés l'un par l'autre. Hermione ne ressentait aucun trouble, sachant que c'était Drago qui la tenait. Elle ferma presque les yeux, et le murmure de sa voix dans son oreille, son odeur, la manière dont il la tenait étaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour savoir que c'était son mari, l'homme qu'elle adorait par-dessus tous les autres.

Et quand la danse prit fin, elle releva la tête, attirant son visage vers le sien pour un baiser, tendre, passionné et plein de désir. Puis, bras dessus bras dessous, ils quittèrent le Grand Hall, sous les regards entendus de tous les autres élèves.

Fin du chapitre


	18. Tours de passepasse

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Un immense pardon pour ce retard… mais les cours on repris et forcement, on a moins de temps de libre 

**Chapitre 18** : tours de passe-passe

_Note de l'auteur original (Sorceress) : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler sur un nouveau poème, parce que j'ai écrit les chapitres aussi vite que j'ai pu. Donc, à la place, j'ai préfacé ce chapitre avec un bout de chanson, et un avertissement … Ce chapitre est assez sombre, mais de peur de vous effrayer, comme je l'ai fait sans le vouloir auparavant, je n'ai **absolument** aucune intention de tuer l'un des gentils, d'accord ? Cela briserait mon propre cœur, aussi, parce que j'aime ces personnages et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais, tuer quelqu'un que j'aime ! C'est compris ? J'espère que ça ne gâchera rien pour vous, mais j'ai tellement de supplications pour ne tuer personne que je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis sur le point de massacrer vos personnages préférés. _

Maintenant, à l'extrait de chanson. Oui, c'est un peu bête, mais la qualité le rend potable … ;-)

_La nuit dernière je t'ai dit au revoir, maintenant il me semble que ça fait des années,_

_Je suis revenu dans la Cité, où rien n'est clair ; _

_Des images de moi, te tenant, nous rapprochant,_

_Et dis-moi – _

_Quand nos yeux se rencontreront-ils ? _

_Quand pourrais-je te toucher ? _

_Quand ce désir ardant finira-t-il ?_

_Et quand pourrais-je te serrer à nouveau ?_

Le Manoir Malefoy semblait tout aussi déprimant qu'il se le rappelait, pensa Drago, quand la voiture passa le portail principal et s'engagea sur l'allée sinueuse. Même avant cette année, avant toutes ces choses extraordinaires qui lui étaient arrivées, ça avait été juste une maison, pas un foyer – et maintenant, à la lumière des changements qu'il avait subis durant ces dernières semaines, le massif édifice de pierre sombre ressemblait à une prison. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment, forçant son visage à reprendre l'expression de dédain maussade qu'il avait arboré pendant tellement d'années.

Le conducteur arrêta la voiture, et Drago ouvrit lui-même la portière sans attendre les formalités. Abandonnant les bagages aux domestiques pour qu'ils les emmènent dans sa chambre, il monta les escaliers de devant, et passa la massive porte principale avec son heurtoir à tête de serpent. Alors qu'il traversait le hall de pierre grise en direction des escaliers, la voix de son père l'appela de la bibliothèque.

« Drago. » Le ton de Lucius était égal ; il connaissait mieux que de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et se tourna donc avec répugnance vers la bibliothèque. Il avait espéré avoir un peu de temps pour lui, afin de déterminer la conduite à tenir et s'acclimater à la sensation étrange d'être à nouveau à la maison, mais il n'allait pas y avoir droit.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était une immense pièce voûtée contenant des rangées de livres du sol au plafond dans des rayonnages en chêne, pour la plupart centenaires. Le sol de granit était toujours froid sous ses pieds, nullement réchauffé par les tapis orientaux en peluche qui y étaient dispersés. D'immenses fauteuils d'acajou sculptés avec un capitonnage de cuir étaient regroupés près de l'unique fenêtre, et en face de la cheminée de marbre au linteau sculpté.

Lucius Malefoy, descendant de l'ancienne famille au sang pur Malefoy, Mangemort, et bras droit du Lord noir lui-même, était installé dans une chaise semblable à un trône devant la cheminée éteinte. Il portait un pantalon noir, des bottes noires, et une chemise blanche qui était ouverte à moitié sur sa poitrine, les manches roulées de telle sorte que la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras était clairement visible. Ses cheveux blonds platine pareils à ceux de Drago étaient répandus sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus froids, si froids fixaient son fils et héritier avec un air lointain qui confinait à l'indifférence.

« Monsieur, » dit formellement Drago, gardant les yeux baissés respectueusement, et exécutant correctement la révérence atrocement formelle avec laquelle son père préférait être salué. Il força impitoyablement son esprit à se vider, effaçant touts les pensées qui bouillonnaient en lui, spontanées, comparant l'homme émotionnellement glacé devant lui avec Dumbledore … ou même avec Rogue.

« Une autre année qui se termine de manière satisfaisante, je crois ? » Lucius prit une gorgée du verre qu'il tenait vaguement dans une main. Drago ne fut pas abusé par la pose indolente, les jambes croisées comme par hasard. Il pouvait sortir une certaine pression chez son père, et des cloches d'alarme retentirent dans sa tête.

« Je le crois, Monsieur, » répondit-il prudemment.

« Bien. Je dois admettre que j'a eu quelques inquiétudes quand Severus m'a envoyé un hibou à propos de ce problème avec Potter et Granger, » L'aîné des Malefoy remua le liquide dans son verre, le regardant comme s'il possédait un immense intérêt.

« Je m'excuse, Monsieur. » Il savait que Rogue avait parlé à son père de l'incident qu'ils avaient utilisé comme excuse plausible pour sa formation durant dernières semaines de l'année scolaire. Un incident qui avait demandé l'entière coopération de Harry et Hermione, même si seuls ceux qui étaient directement concernés le savaient. Avec l'aide de Rogue, il avait concocté une potion qui avait rendu les deux « victimes » vertes et pleines d'écailles pendant 24 heures. Aucun risque tant que c'était préparé par quelqu'un du calibre de Rogue, bien sûr, mais Drago était accusé parce que cette potion avait un tel potentiel de conséquences mortelles si elle était mal préparée, qu'il avait mis gravement les vies d'Harry et Hermione en danger.

« Ce n'est pas pour Potter et Granger que je m'inquiète, du moins pas directement, » dit Lucius. « Mais il y a deux facteurs que tu dois considérer. Tout d'abord, être renvoyé de Poudlard ne serait pas avantageux pour ton futur. Nous autres Malefoy avons un certain statut à maintenir, après tout. Et jusqu'à ce que je puisse t'envoyer à Durmstrang, je trouverais ça … inopportun. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Mais, ce qui est beaucoup plus important … Tu devrais être conscient que notre Lord a des projets pour Mr Potter et Miss Granger, qu'il serait plutôt … déçu, de voir dérangés. »

La mention de Voldemort ayant des projets pour Harry n'était pas une surprise pour lui – mais entendre que le Lord Noir avait quelque chose de prévu pour Hermione fit se serrer une main de glace autour du cœur de Drago. Il prit un moment pour se calmer, semblant considérer avec attention les paroles de son père.

« Je m'en souviendrai, père. Y aura-t-il une quelconque opportunité pour moi d'aider ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant glaner quelques informations supplémentaires.

« Peut-être, Drago … peut-être qu'il y en aura. J'en discuterai avec Notre Maître. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour toi de faire impression sur lui très tôt, » dit Lucius, pensif. Il regarda son fils, soupesant mentalement ce qu'il voyait. Drago avait grandi, et s'était musclé. Il était une copie presque parfaite de Lucius lui-même au même âge, remarqua-t-il d'un air approbateur. Oui, peut-être était-il temps de faire passer Drago au niveau supérieur.

« J'en discuterai avec toi plus tard, Drago, » dit Lucius Malefoy, et il fit un geste dédaigneux en direction de son fils.

Drago sortit de la pièce, et se retint difficilement de monter les escaliers à pleine vitesse, tout à son besoin d'être aussi loin que possible de son père. Gardant le contrôle, il marcha calmement, posément vers l'aile est du deuxième étage, et jusqu'à la chambre stérile qu'il avait toujours occupée. Se laissant tomber sur le dessus de lit bordeaux sombre, il se cacha le visage entre les mains, respirant profondément.

Il savait que revenir chez lui allait être difficile, et même potentiellement dangereux. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que le danger devienne aussi vite évident, et qu'il ne soit pas dirigé directement sur lui … mais sur Hermione.

« Maman, franchement ! » dit Hermione, exaspérée. « Je peux porter mon sac ! »

« Je sais chérie … C'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentrée, » Mme Granger serra étroitement sa fille dans ses bras, en riant. « Je sais que tu as passé des moments tellement merveilleux à l'école que tu n'as pas eu le temps de penser à tes parents restés à la maison regrettant leur bébé. »

« Oh, Maman, bien sûr que vous m'avez manqué. Tous les deux, » rétorqua Hermione, regardant ces deux parents. Elle sourit, même si intérieurement la petite voix de la culpabilité lui hurlait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Bien sûr qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Jusqu'à récemment – jusqu'à ce que revenir à la maison près d'eux signifie quitter Drago.

Ils quittèrent King's Cross, et Hermione se retourna vers la station avec mélancolie. Tout ce qu'elle avait aperçu de Drago en montant dans le train ce matin était un éclair lointain de cheveux dorés, quand il avait quitté le train. La foule des élèves et des parents avait été trop énorme pour qu'elle ait une chance de le voir. Cela faisait mal, mais elle trouvait un peu de réconfort dans l'accueil chaleureux de ses parents.

Ses parents lui posaient plein de questions sur l'école, auxquelles elle répondait avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle le pouvait sur le chemin de la maison. Elle devait repousser le désir de crier, de pleurer à cause de sa séparation d'avec Drago. C'était presque comme si elle pouvait sentir les kilomètres qui se multipliaient entre eux, physiquement, alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux vers les lieux de leur exil d'été.

« C'est un superbe pendentif, Hermione, » dit soudainement sa mère, et elle sursauta, sa main se porta sur le dragon d'argent, niché à la base de son cou.

« Oh ! Merci Maman. C'est un cadeau, » dit-elle.

« De Ron et Harry ? » demanda Mme Granger. Une question parfaitement naturelle, mais pour Hermione, cela ressemblait presque à une enquête.

« Hum, non, pas d'eux. Hey ! » S'exclama-t-elle, montrant la fenêtre du doigt pendant qu'ils entraient dans leur quartier. « Quand est-ce que les Ashley ont changé la couleur de leur maison ? » Pas que ça l'intéresse le moins du monde, mais elle sauta sur la première possibilité de changer de sujet.

Ce fut un succès – sa mère embraya immédiatement sur leurs voisins et la manière dont ils avaient décorée leur maison avec goût. Hermione poussa un soupir mental de soulagement, heureuse que l'interrogatoire ait été évité. Elle était également heureuse qu'elle et Drago aient décidé, le lendemain de leur mariage, de passer leurs alliances à la main droite pour devancer d'éventuelles questions. Ils l'avaient fait chacun pour l'autre, avec beaucoup de baisers et de mots d'amour, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient le moindre soupçon d'envie d'abandonner les symboles tangibles de leur mariage. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le genre de questions que sa mère aurait posées.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, et Mme Granger emmena Hermione à l'intérieur, pendant que son père déchargeait la voiture. Et pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la maison de son enfance, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se languir à l'intérieur, espérant qu'elle et Drago pourraient être ensemble, dans leur propre maison, se faisant une vie à eux. Des larmes spontanées lui piquèrent les yeux, et elle s'excusa rapidement, prétendant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Elle monta les escaliers, et poussa un profond soupir. Ca allait être un été très long.

Le dîner fût, comme d'habitude, une affaire formelle, interminable. Sa mère, Narcissa, était revenue de l'endroit quelconque où elle avait passé tout son après-midi, semblant aussi froidement belle qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Il était heureux pour lui que ses parents soient particulièrement de l'école 'les enfants doivent être vus mais pas entendus', parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait besoin de lancer aucune conversation, mais seulement de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient directement adressées.

Les années précédentes, il aurait simplement ruminé ses pensées pendant tout le repas, à moins que l'un de ses parents disent quelque chose qu'il considérait comme intéressant. Maintenant, néanmoins, à cause de l'enseignement du Professeur Rogue, il savait que tout ce que l'un d'eux disait, relié à une autre information, pouvait être potentiellement utile. Il savait aussi, grâce à son expérience passée, que ses parents, l'un comme l'autre, étaient parfaitement capables de lui mentir avec un visage tout à fait franc.

« J'ai invité Macnair du ministère à dîner Mardi, » dit Lucius à sa femme. Drago connaissait le nom mentionné comme l'un des plus anciens Mangemorts, que Harry avait vu en personne dans la troupe de Voldemort. Le visage impassible, il classa cette bribe d'information comme une affaire probable de Mangemort.

La bouche de Narcissa se serra, mais elle acquiesça simplement et dit, « Je ferais les préparatifs nécessaires pour le dîner. »

« Et n'oublie pas que Samedi prochain, c'est le Solstice, » continua son père. « Je serai occupé au travail ce jour-là, et je ne rentrerai pas de la nuit. » Les yeux bleus glacés se fixèrent sur Drago, qui fit semblant d'être absorbé par son assiette. Pas suffisamment absorbé, néanmoins, pour qu'il ne voit pas du coin de l'œil que sa mère était devenue rigide sur sa chaise, une main crispée sur la table. Encore des affaires de Mangemorts, et puis … il savait que sa mère ne pouvait pas le supporter. Bien sûr, à de très rares exceptions près, Voldemort préférait des serviteurs masculins.

« Je m'en souviens, » dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Drago fut heureux que le repas se termine pour pouvoir s'échapper jusqu'à sa chambre. Même si les elfes de maison avaient déballé ses affaires, la chambre semblait toujours stérile, sans aucune personnalité. Puis il réalisa avec un frisson que c'était plutôt symbolique de ce que sa vie avait été avant Hermione – rien d'autre qu'un pâle reflet de son père, sans presque rien qui lui soit propre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, qui donnait sur des jardins formels arrangés avec précision, qui projetaient d'étranges ombres sous la lumière de la lune. Même la nature avait été impitoyablement domestiquée ici, faite pour pousser exactement dans la forme et la taille décidée par Lucius Malefoy. Drago regarda attentivement, et caressa nonchalamment l'anneau de mariage qu'Hermione avait placé avec tant d'amour, tant de confiance à son doigt.

« Cela signifie l'achèvement et l'espoir éternel, » lui avait-elle dit un après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient couchés ensemble après avoir fait l'amour, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. « C'est ce que nous devons avoir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « De l'espoir. »

« L'espoir. » répéta-t-il doucement à la lune, avide de la connexion qu'il sentait avec elle, à travers le souvenir physique de leurs vœux. Puis ses doigts caressèrent l'anneau au doigt d'à côté, celui qui lui permettrait d'appeler le corbeau qui était son messager pour Dumbledore. Il était temps, il le savait, de faire le premier vrai pas sur cette route, pour s'engager dans sa nouvelle vie en trahissant l'ancienne. Saisissant l'anneau, il le pressa deux fois sans aucun remord.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un son quasiment vibrant, et puis l'oiseau noir était là, perché sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Drago se recula, et le corbeau sautilla dans la pièce, et sur son bureau, où les plumes d'un noir bleuté luisaient faiblement.

« Bonjour Drago Malefoy, » croassa l'oiseau.

Il regarda dans les petits yeux brillants de l'oiseau. « Talon, dit à Dumbledore … que mon père a fait allusion au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des plans concernant Harry et Hermione. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais j'essaie de trouver – et ça semble sérieux. Aussi, il y a un rassemblement probable des Mangemorts durant le Solstice, même s'il le sait probablement déjà grâce au Professeur Rogue. Et, mon père a invité Macnair à dîner Mardi – et ce qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier auquel je dois faire attention. » Il se demanda pendant un moment si l'oiseau pourrait se rappeler tout ça, et demanda, « Talon, est-ce que tu as retenu tout ça ? »

Penchant la tête d'un côté, le corbeau lui jeta un regard qui semblait presque offensé. « Oui, Drago Malefoy, » croassa-t-il.

« Parfait. C'est tout ce que j'ai, alors, » répondit-il.

L'oiseau le regarda encore pendant un petit moment, sans ciller. Puis il dit, « Sois prudent, Drago Malefoy ! » Sautant par la fenêtre, il décolla avec un bref battement d'ailes, et disparut dans le ciel étoilé.

Il ferma la fenêtre, puis marcha sans but à travers la pièce, pensant à Hermione. Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'immense vide de sa vie sans elle, sans même l'espoir d'un regard furtif sur ses boucles de miel brun, ou un éclair de ses yeux chocolat levant dédaigneusement le nez vers lui. Elle – et le bébé – étaient les toutes premières choses dans sa vie qu'il sentait vraiment et réellement être à lui, quelque chose qu'il possédait vraiment, qu'il avait crée lui-même. Une image apparut soudainement dans son esprit, d'Hermione lors de leur nuit de noces, sa peau dorée brillant sous la lumière des chandelles. Elle avait murmuré, « Je suis à toi, pour toujours et à jamais. » Il serra les paupières, sentant l'inévitable vague d'amour, de désir, que penser à elle provoquait en lui ; et ensuite, résigné, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour ce qui, il en était sûr, allait être la première d'une longue, longue série de douches froides au cours de ce long été solitaire.

« Hermione, tu ne manges pas beaucoup, » dit sa mère, regardant sa fille, soucieuse. Le petit déjeuner du dimanche dans la maison des Grangers était une tradition, un repas de fête plein de bavardages sur la semaine à venir autour de la délicieuse cuisine que Mme Granger avait préparée. Mais Hermione semblait pâle, parlant à peine, et repoussait sa nourriture dans son assiette avec un petit appétit.

« Désolée Maman, » s'excusa-t-elle, en soupirant. « Je ne dors pas bien. Je dois m'habituer à être de retour, je suppose – un lit différent, des bruits différents. »

Mr Granger regarda son unique enfant par dessus la monture de ses lunettes. « Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas en train de tomber malade, chérie ? Nous pourrions t'emmener voir le docteur Carter dans la matinée. »

« Non, Papa ! Je vais bien, vraiment ! » Dit-elle, se forçant à sourire alors que son cœur sombrait. Merlin, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était un médecin moldu parlant de sa condition à ses parents !

« Et bien, dis-le nous si tu n'arrives toujours pas à bien dormir, et nous nous en occuperons, » ajouta sa mère, en lui tapotant la main. « Parfois, et bien, sache juste que ton père et moi nous inquiétons à propos de toutes les choses bizarres que tu pourrais attraper à l'école. Et si nous serions seulement capables de nous en apercevoir si quelque chose … d'inhabituel t'arrivait. » Ses yeux étaient pleins de souci maternel.

« Maman, je vais bien. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien 'd'inhabituel', et je ne suis même pas malade ! » Insista-t-elle. Puis elle se força à manger un petit morceau de toast dont elle n'avait vraiment pas envie. « J'ai juste besoin de me remettre sur les rails, de retour dans le train-train de la maison, » ajouta-t-elle, avec infiniment plus d'enthousiasme dans la voix qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment.

Le manque de Drago était déjà bien assez, mais c'était vraiment le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait, juste avant l'aube, qui l'avait laissée bouleversée et malade. Un cauchemar dans lequel un Voldemort au visage pâle, au nez crochu et aux yeux rouges grimaçant sans lèvres au-dessus des crocs de serpent avait arraché son bébé de son corps pendant qu'elle hurlait d'horreur. Elle réprima un frisson au souvenir de ce rêve, et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que sa mère disait.

« … veux aller faire les magasins cet après-midi, pour acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements ? »

« Oh, bien sûr Maman. Je pourrais avoir besoin de quelques nouvelles affaires d'été, parce que tous ceux de l'année dernière sont devenus trop petits, » dit-elle, forçant son esprit à se fixer sur les sujets actuels.

« C'était prévisible. Tu es en train de t'arrondir en une silhouette plutôt agréable, ma chérie, » dit fièrement Mme Granger.

« Maman ! » souffla-t-elle, embarrassée. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, en partie à cause du commentaire de sa mère, en partie de mortification. Elle savait qu'elle allait vraiment avoir besoin de nouvelles affaires. Mais quelque chose dont elle avait encore plus besoin, était d'information, de savoir quand et quels symptômes allaient révéler qu'elle allait avoir à faire avec ça. Les nausées matinales en particulier l'inquiétaient – comment allait-elle pouvoir le cacher à ses parents ? Elle avait besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque … mais ça devrait être quand ses parents seraient au travail.

La chose dont elle avait besoin plus que tout était Drago, sa présence, son amour, sa protection – et cela la désespérait qu'il soit la seule chose qu'elle ne serait jamais autorisée à avoir.

Le toc-toc-toc à sa fenêtre le réveilla immédiatement, et il se leva, regardant les rideaux éclairés de la lumière de la lune. Il pouvait voir la silhouette d'un corbeau sur le tissu blanc, et il frissonna. Est-ce que les corbeaux n'étaient pas considérés comme des messagers de malheur dans certaines cultures ? Mais il repoussa cette pensée, se levant pour ouvrir la vitre et permettre au messager de Dumbledore d'entrer.

Elle sautilla pour rentrer comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois, se perchant sur son bureau. Il alluma une lampe, et ses yeux s'habituèrent à la clarté soudaine. Drago n'était pas certain du moment où il avait arrêté de penser à l'oiseau comme à un animal, et commencé à penser à elle comme à une « elle », mais il savait qu'elle avait son propre genre et n'était pas délibérément rude. Et puisque ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait envoyée, il attendit le message qu'on lui avait fait parvenir.

« Bonjour Drago Malefoy, » commença-t-elle, avec la même voix formatée qu'elle utilisait toujours. « Dumbledore vous envoie ses salutations et vous remercie pour la dernière information que vous avez envoyée. Il vous encourage à continuer ce bon travail, ça aide d'une manière que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Il dit de garder espoir, que lui et le Professeur Rogue travaillent pour arranger une manière pour que vous et Hermione puissiez vous voir. Mais les choses sont plutôt dangereuses pour le moment, alors il demande pardon et votre patience. De plus, Hermione lui a envoyé un hibou, dans lequel elle dit qu'elle va bien, mais que vous lui manquez terriblement, et qu'elle est très impatiente que vous soyez réunis. Elle dit également qu'elle vous aime énormément, et qu'elle ne veut pas perdre espoir, ni la foi en vous, quoi qu'il arrive. Dumbledore termine le message avec l'espoir que vous allez bien, et qu'il attend votre prochain contact. »

L'oiseau s'ébouriffa, et le regarda dans l'expectative.

« Talon, dis merci à Dumbledore pour l'information, et que je n'ai rien d'autre pour lui pour l'instant. Dis-lui … dis-lui s'il-te plaît de dire à Hermione que je l'aime, et qu'il me manque, et que je ne perdrais pas espoir non plus … et que … je vis uniquement pour la revoir. C'est tout. »

Talon leva la tête vers lui. « Sois prudent, Drago Malefoy, » croassa-t-elle, puis elle s'envola par la fenêtre.

Il ferma la fenêtre, éteignit la lumière, et se recoucha, solitaire, sur sa couche. Mais il s'écoula beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant qu'il s'endorme à nouveau – moment pendant lequel il désira Hermione avec un désespoir qui faisait mal. Un désir qu'il ressentait chaque jour.

Hermione soupira en fermant le livre en face d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé comment tout pouvait seulement aller mal avec quelque chose de si … ordinaire.

Les femmes ont des bébés tout le temps, et elle supposa qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment beaucoup pensé, parce qu'elles les inondaient toutes avec leurs petites merveilles heureuses et en bonne santé. Regardez combien Mme Weasley en avait eu ! Et ils étaient tous en parfaire santé. Elle pensait qu'en tant que jeune femme en parfaite santé elle-même, il n'y aurait aucun problème, même si elle faisait tout toute seule.

Après tout, elle était intelligente, alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait – elle était allée à la bibliothèque, déterminée à devenir une experte dans tous les aspects de la grossesse et de l'accouchement. C'était un sujet très connu, elle devait lire là-dessus, et comme en faisant une potion, en jetant un sort, elle aurait un enfant parfait et en bonne santé.

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit-elle doucement, fixant le livre en face d'elle. C'était un traité technique objectif sur la grossesse, le livre le plus avancé qu'elle ait encore lu sur le sujet. Maintenant, chaque livre, du plus basique au plus avancé, tous rabâchaient exactement le même message, faire exactement ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait – aller voir un médecin, et se faire contrôler, elle et le bébé, pour être sûr qu'ils étaient tous les deux en bonne santé.

Elle s'inquiétait particulièrement du nombre de statistiques qu'elle avait lues, indiquant que les mères adolescentes avaient plus de risques d'avoir un bébé prématuré, avec des difficultés d'apprentissage ou des problèmes émotionnels, des bébés avec des problèmes de santé à long terme … et la liste était encore longue. Et peu importe à quel point elle était intelligente, elle ne pouvait pas échapper au fait qu'elle entrait parfaitement dans un groupe à très fort risque. Cela signifiait que son bébé était en danger.

Donc, basiquement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, pas vrai ? Si elle allait voir un médecin magique, ou même une Médico-sorcière, l'information pourrait remonter jusqu'aux personnes envers lesquelles ils essayaient de garder tout ça secret. Pour autant qu'elle puisse dire, il n'y avait quasiment pas de problèmes de grossesses non désirées dans le monde magique – probablement parce que, pour la plupart – à part Grabbe et Goyle peut-être – le peuple magique était plutôt intelligent, et accéder aux potions de ce genre de problème était plutôt facile. Ou, à défaut de ça, la plupart des gens pouvaient tout simplement se marier. Après tout, si ça avait été Harry, ou Ron, ou quasiment n'importe qui d'autre que le père de son enfant, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison de le cacher lui, ou leur mariage.

Elle reporta son attention sur le prospectus près du livre, qu'elle avait pris en face de la librairie dans une borne d'information du public. « Conseils confidentiels et gratuits pour la grossesse, et références médicales » disait le papier. Soupirant fortement, Hermione se leva, carra les épaules et se dirigea vers une cabine publique de téléphone.

Quatre semaines avaient passé, et Drago était obligé de réprimer constamment le désir de fuir le Manoir, d'aller à Londres, de trouver la maison d'Hermione et de la supplier de fuir avec lui quelque part, n'importe où, pour qu'il puisse simplement être ensemble. Son humeur était devenue effrayante, alors qu'il se heurtait à des restrictions qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarquées auparavant, beaucoup moins ressenties avec la force d'un jeune homme éloigné de la femme qu'il aime. Spécialement maintenant qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi aller vers elle, juste pour un jour, pourrait blesser quiconque – pas s'ils étaient prudents et que personne ne les voyait.

Il continuait à rapporter les allées et venues de son père, ses visiteurs, et toutes les petites bribes d'information que Lucius laissait tomber comme des miettes dans les oreilles de son fils. Drago commençait à se demander si le Directeur et Rogue ne s'étaient pas profondément trompés à propos de l'utilité qu'il pouvait avoir pour eux ; il se sentait inutile. Les seules lueurs de quelque chose de bon étaient les paroles que Talon lui rapportait de Dumbledore, lui disant qu'il faisait bien, et relayant l'amour qu'Hermione lui envoyait.

Tournant en rond dans sa chambre, il décida qu'il devait sortir, être loin de cette maison, même si c'était juste pour un petit moment. Il se changea rapidement pour mettre un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc, et descendit sans bruit les escaliers arrière, que la famille n'utilisait jamais – emprunté uniquement par les elfes de maison et les serviteurs humains. Le déjeuner était passé, et chacun vaquait à ses obligations habituelles, et il pouvait donc se glisser silencieusement dehors, en se déplaçant furtivement dans l'obscurité. Arrivant en bas, il bifurqua pour entrer dans la salle de petit déjeuner, projetant de sortir par les portes vitrées s'ouvrant sur le jardin.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit son père rire, un son diabolique qui lui donna envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin. Lucius n'utilisait jamais ce timbre à moins que quelque chose d'horriblement désagréable n'arrive à quelqu'un qu'il méprisait. Il regarda en direction de la salle du petit déjeuner, où la liberté lui faisait signe avec de grandes raies de lumière, lui promettant un bref répit à son emprisonnement. Hésitant pendant un moment, il s'aplatit finalement contre le mur, souhaitant y envoyer son poing de frustration. Mais il avait un travail à accomplir – et à la place, il se faufila vers la porte du bureau de son père.

« … cela devrait intriguer Notre Maître, » dit la voix de Lucius, conservant encore cette once d'amusement démoniaque. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ça ? Je détesterais lui rapporter quelque chose et découvrir finalement que l'information était incorrecte. Surtout que ce serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus mauvais pour la source de cette information que pour moi. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit une voix pleurnicharde que Drago ne reconnut pas. « J'ai suivi vos instructions de garder un œil sur cette fille. Je l'ai suivi à chaque fois qu'elle a quitté la maison. Elle est allée à la clinique Moldue hier matin après que ses parents soient partis travailler, habillé différemment de d'habitude et avec les cheveux sous un foulard. En combinant ça avec les livres qu'elle a lus à la bibliothèque, je ne pense pas que cela laisse beaucoup de doutes, Monsieur. »

Drago sentit son cœur commencer à galoper. Oh, non. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler d'Hermione. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il était juste paranoïaque … n'est-ce pas ? La peur le déchira de ses griffes alors qu'il forçait sa respiration à rester calme, pour pouvoir entendre la réponse de son père.

« Et bien, je dois dire que combiné avec les choses que j'ai entendues à propos de son attitude à Poudlard, cela semble vraiment conduire à une conclusion inévitable. Tu dis qu'elle n'a reçu aucun hibou de lui ? » Demanda Lucius d'une voix spéculative.

« En tout cas pas avec le hibou qu'il utilise habituellement, Monsieur. » Drago voulut gémir. Oh, dieux … ils **étaient** en train de parler d'Hermione ! Et est-ce qu'ils savaient à propos de lui, aussi ? Comment avaient-ils découvert ça ?

« Et bien, et bien, et bien … il semble que notre petite sorcière moldue se soit mise elle-même dans le pétrin. Tsk, tsk. Quelle honte. Petite putain, » Lucius eut à nouveau son horrible rire. Drago serra les poings, résistant à l'envie de sortir sa baguette, et de lancer un sort Impardonnable à son père, le faire souffrir pour avoir parlé d'elle comme ça. Bâtard ! Drago serra les dents, si durement que sa mâchoire lui fit mal. Et bien, si son père savait tout, qu'ils puissent au moins aller jusqu'à l'inévitable confrontation attendue … et arrivé à ce point, il était pleinement préparé à tuer Lucius sans le moindre regret.

« Nous le dirons à Notre Maître ce soir, » dit Lucius.

« N … Nous, Monsieur ? » La voix pleurnicharde semblait positivement terrifiée.

« Bien sûr nous, imbécile. Je veux présenter ma source. Ainsi, si ton information **est** fausse, et bien, Notre Maître saura que je ne fais que transmettre ce que tu m'as apporté. Mais pense que … si tu as raison, tu auras directement sa gratitude. »

« Je … Je … Oui … Monsieur, » la voix était descendue jusqu'à un murmure.

« Peut-être que j'emmènerais aussi Drago avec moi, » continua Lucius. « Il est temps que le garçon présente ses respects à Notre Maître. Et il pourra confirmer ce qu'il sait. »

Drago avait envie de vomir. Oh, Merlin, comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ça ? Lucius allait l'offrir à Voldemort pour qu'il vende Hermione, et leur enfant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Fuir ? Aller la chercher ? Essayer de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ? Les dents de la peur dans son ventre devenaient coupantes comme un rasoir. Pas pour lui, mais pour Hermione et pour leur bébé.

Mais Lucius parlait encore. « Je suis sûr que Notre Seigneur va adorer cette information. Ca lui tombe tout cuit dans les mains ! » Encore cet horrible rire, glacial. « Réfléchis deux minutes, pendant qu'il complotait pour réaliser précisément cette chose, ils sont venus et ils l'ont fait pour lui sans qu'il ait à intervenir. Je suppose que c'est le résultat de la fièvre printanière et des hormones adolescentes. C'est simplement, trop, trop parfait – la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger est enceinte … du bâtard d'Harry Potter !

Drago arpentait sa chambre à nouveau, faisant des allers-retours devant la fenêtre ouverte, attendant que Talon fasse son apparition. C'était risqué de l'appeler au milieu de la journée, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Il ne savait même pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que son père l'appelle.

Il avait remonté les escaliers en se faufilant, appelant immédiatement le messager ailé, sentant une vague d'hystérie monter en lui. Quand un battement d'ailes annonça son arrivée, il eut un vertige, sortant sa baguette en une réaction instinctive.

L'oiseau se figea immédiatement quand la baguette lui lança une goutte. Drago abaissa son bras. « Je suis infiniment désolé, Talon, si tu peux comprendre ça … je suis plutôt nerveux en ce moment. » Il se passa une main sur le front, pour enlever la sueur qui y perlait, et l'oiseau sautilla à l'intérieur. Regardant prudemment à l'extérieur, il ferma la fenêtre. « Talon, dis à Dumbledore que c'est une urgence. Mon père a découvert la grossesse d'Hermione – simplement, il pense que l'enfant est de Harry. Apparemment, le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'essayer de faire tomber Hermione enceinte d'Harry, pour une raison quelconque, probablement pour l'utiliser contre Harry. Demanda à Dumbledore … dis lui que je lui demande d'aller chercher Hermione immédiatement, ou je devrais y aller et la prendre moi-même. Elle n'est plus en sécurité, pas dès que mon père l'aura dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'il veut faire ce soir. Il se peut qu'il me demande d'y assister. S'il te plaît … Dis à Dumbledore que j'ai besoin de savoir quoi faire ! » La frustration était évidente dans sa voix.

L'oiseau le regarda soigneusement, puis secoua la tête. « Sois brave, Drago Malefoy. Dumbledore va t'aider. Talon reviendra bientôt ! » Croassa le corbeau, et les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de surprise. Ce n'était pas une leçon déjà apprise … n'est-ce pas ? Où est-ce que l'oiseau était beaucoup, beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il l'avait toujours pens ? Elle sautilla vers la fenêtre, le regardant avec ce qu'il sembla être de l'impatience, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre pour elle. Elle regarda dehors très prudemment, puis se lança dans le ciel.

Drago s'assit pour attendre, son esprit se repassant toutes sortes d'horreurs pour occuper son temps jusqu'à ce que le corbeau revienne … ou jusqu'à ce que son père l'appelle.

Fin du chapitre


	19. Tours de passepasse

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez dû remarquer que la publication des chapitres s'est un peu ralentie… C'est normal, nous avons repris nos cours et avons donc moins de temps à consacrer aux fics. La publication passe donc à un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines (délai minimum). Nous rappelons encore une fois que cette fic est une traduction, et que ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons écrite, nous en sommes juste les traductrices.

**** **Chapitre 19** : tours de passe-passe

Severus Rogue porta son verre de Brandy à la lumière, contemplant la riche couleur pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de Dumbledore.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il demeurait silencieux, regardant par dessus son bureau l'homme plus jeune qui se relaxait en réfléchissant. Le bureau autour d'eux était très calme, et Poudlard était presque complètement vide, à l'exception d'eux deux – ce qui en faisait l'endroit le plus sûr pour mettre un plan au point.

« Ca pourrait marcher, Albus, si nous sommes prudents. Très prudents. Mais pensez-vous que Molly Weasley sera d'accord ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions. « C'est un peu beaucoup de la persuader d'élever un bébé qui n'est pas le sien, spécialement lorsqu'elle en a déjà élevé une vraie pléthore, » continua-t-il, avec la conscience lasse qu'il avait enseigné à chacune de ces terreurs rousses. Et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer quels cauchemars son futur lui réservait une fois que l'imminente progéniture Granger-Malefoy aurait rejoint sa classe.

« Ce serait seulement pour quelques mois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leurs diplômes. Et je connais Molly, elle vit pour les enfants. Arthur m'a dit qu'elle a pleuré pendant des semaines après que Ginny soit partie pour Poudlard, parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'enfant à la maison … et sa couvée est malheureusement très lente à produire des petits enfants pour qu'elle puisse les gâter, » Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient d'humour. Molly Weasley était l'une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus, mais ça ne l'empêchait de lui envoyer de gentilles piques à propos des ses instincts maternels surdéveloppés.

« Vous en parlerez d'abord à Drago et Hermione, bien sûr ? » demanda Rogue, les sourcils levés.

« Bien sûr, Severus … Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous en pensiez … »

Le Directeur répondit à un appel strident de Fumseck, qui avait sommeillé sur son perchoir derrière lui jusque là. Un rapide battement d'ailes et un cri rauque parvinrent de la fenêtre placée haut et une petite forme bleue noire en descendit, atterrissant sur le bureau du Directeur, et sautillant d'avant en arrière avec agitation.

« Talon, » Dumbledore commença à parler, mais étonnamment, l'oiseau lui coupa la parole.

« Rogue, partez, » croassa-t-elle, en regardant Dumbledore. « J'ai besoin de vous parler. Urgence ! »

Le Directeur regarda l'oiseau, puis le Maître des Potions immensément surpris, puis revint sur l'oiseau. « MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-elle pratiquement.

« Talon … continue. Il faudra qu'il soit au courant tôt ou tard après tout, » dit Dumbledore.

A ce moment, l'oiseau sauta sur le sol – mais avant que ses pieds touchent le sol, elle s'était transformée en une petite femme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, avec des cheveux bleus noirs, des traits délicats et une ossature fine gainée dans une robe noire finement ajustée. Rogue haleta de surprise, mais elle l'ignora, parlant directement au vieux sorcier.

« Nous avons un très, très gros problème, » lui dit-elle. « Drago a découvert que Lucius Malefoy avait appris la grossesse d'Hermione, mais Lucius croit que l'enfant est d'Harry Potter. Drago est apparemment supposé accompagner son père chez Voldemort pour que Lucius puisse lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ce qui est, apparemment, la chose que Voldemort avait en tête depuis le début – de mettre Harry et Hermione ensemble, comme un couple, pour qu'Hermione puisse concevoir l'enfant d'Harry … et pour qu'il puisse le prendre. Vous pouvez deviner pourquoi comme je le peux. »

« Oh, non … » dit Dumbledore, et le vieux sorcier semblait plus horrifié qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

« Et nous devons faire quelque chose pour Drago rapidement … ou j'ai peur qu'il se confronte, non seulement à son père, mais aussi à Voldemort en personne. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce jeune homme ne prend pas ça bien … il est impossible de dire ce qu'il va faire. » Elle serra les poings. « Je dois retourner le voir, je lui ai promis – et j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'impulsif. »

« A-t-il été compromis, pour autant que vous en savez ? » demanda le Directeur, essayant d'envisager toutes les alternatives.

« Je ne crois pas, » répondit-elle. « Mais plus nous perdons de temps, plus le risque que ça arrive augmente. »

« Retournez-y, alors, et révélez-vous à lui. Calmez-le si vous pouvez. Ne le laissez sortir que s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Y a-t-il une chance que vous puissiez atteindre Lucius ? »

« C'est possible, » dit-elle, en réfléchissant. « Si j'ai l'aide de Drago, » Son front se plissa. « Je pense que je vois ce que vous avez en tête. L'amnésie ? »

« Précisément. Supprimer ce que Lucius sait est la priorité. Mais découvrez d'abord combien de personnes sont au courant d'abord, et j'enverrai quelqu'un pour vous soutenir, juste au cas où, » dit le vieux sorcier.

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-elle, puis elle se rétrécit à nouveau en une forme de corbeau, et s'élança par la fenêtre, Fumseck lui lançant un au revoir en langage de phénix.

« Nous avons du travail à faire, Severus J'aurai besoin de vous envoyer au Manoir Malefoy aussi rapidement que possible, essayez de trouver une réponse plausible à votre présence là-bas. Voyez si vous avez besoin de faire un contrôle des dégâts, ce qui inclut sortir Drago de là si vous pensez que c'est mieux. Et … au cas où Rhiannon échoue … faites simplement du mieux que vous pouvez, » dit le Directeur, d'une voix lasse, fatiguée.

« Rhiannon ? » dit Rogue, se tournant pour regarder Dumbledore, un sourcil levé de curiosité.

« Talon est son nom d'animagus – son nom humain est Rhiannon. Maintenant partez, Severus, et … soyez prudent. »

Même si ça lui sembla être une éternité, Drago fut surpris quand moins de trente minutes après le départ de Talon, il entendit le bruit familier à sa fenêtre. Il se précipita et ouvrit, faisant entrer l'oiseau sombre. Il le regarda, stupéfait, quand au lieu de sauter sur son bureau comme d'habitude, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et grandit soudainement en une petite femme délicate aux cheveux noirs bleutés, qui le regardait avec de profonds yeux violets.

« Tu es un animagus ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est pour ça que tu peux parler et comprendre aussi bien ! »

« Oui, mais je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de çà maintenant. Dumbledore m'a renvoyée pour m'occuper de ton père si c'est possible. Dis-moi aussi rapidement que tu peux quelle est exactement la situation, » dit-elle.

Il lui expliqua la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre son père et l'autre homme dans le bureau, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, pensifs. « Il semble que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, alors, à l'exception de ton père et de son espion. »

« C'est ce que je crois. En tout cas, c'est ce qui m'a semblé. »

« Est-ce que tu sais s'ils sont toujours l ? » demanda-t-elle, sortant une baguette d'acajou.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je n'ai entendu personne quitter la maison, » dit Drago, se demandant ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire contre son père.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener là où ils sont ? Et … est-ce que tu connais le Petrificus Totalus ? » demanda-t-elle, la bouche incurvée en un sourire qui n'était pas du tout sympathique – en fait, il semblait quelque peu vengeur.

« Oui … et oui. »

« Excellent. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Nous descendons au bureau de ton père. Si nous pouvons nous assurer qu'ils sont encore là tous les deux et seuls, on entre. Je vais lancer un sort d'amnésie à ton père, et j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de l'espion. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé en signe de défi.

« Est-ce que ça marchera ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Si les choses se passent mal …

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, si tu veux empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir ces informations. Oh, encore une chose – est-ce que tu sais si ton père a des protections spécifiques qui le protègent contre les sorts? »

Son front se rida sous l'effort de réflexion. « Pas que je me le rappelle, » dit-il, même si son ton était encore indécis. « Est-ce que tu ne penses pas ... » commença-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête, souriant de manière un peu étrange.

« Une chose qu'on apprend, Drago, est que parfois on doit compter sur la surprise, la rapidité, et la chance pour sauver la mise. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ces choses-là échouent ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « On court comme si on avait le diable aux trousses ! »

Ils quittèrent la chambre de Drago, et il la conduisit en bas des escaliers, toujours déserts. Il commençait à penser qu'elle pouvait avoir raison pour la chance, quand il entendit son père et la voix pleurnicharde de son espion discutant encore.

« Ecoutez, Mason, je me fiche de vos problèmes personnels, » dit Lucius Malefoy, son timbre dur de colère. « Je veux que la Sang-de-Bourbe soit surveillée, vous me comprenez bien ? Et vous venez avec moi ce soir, que ça vous plaise ou non. M'offrir votre fille pourrait difficilement me faire changer d'avis ! »

« Mais, Monsieur, » supplia la voix pleurnicharde, d'un ton désespéré. « Je ne suis pas digne de me présenter devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je ne suis rien d'autre que votre serviteur ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Talon murmura « Alohomora, » et il vit le pêne de la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement.

« CA SUFFIT ! » tonna Lucius, et Talon regarda Drago dans les yeux et dit, « Maintenant ! » pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Ils se précipitèrent, pour voir Lucius se tenant devant la forme écrasée d'un petit homme chauve. La canne à tête de serpent était serrée dans l'une des mains du Mangemort, levée pour frapper la tête du petit homme chauve. L'aîné des Malefoy eut à peine le temps de manifester de la surprise à la vue de son fils et d'une étrange femme bondissant dans son bureau, avant que Talon ne lève sa baguette, en hurlant, « Lethe Incapacitum ! »

« Petrificus Totalus ! » hurla Drago en même temps, sa baguette pointée vers l'autre homme.

Le résultat fut instantané. L'homme tomba en arrière comme un morceau de bois, pendant que Lucius se pliait sur le sol en un tas sans os. Drago resta là à fixer un moment l'homme qu'il avait attaqué. Il se dit que c'était pour la protection de sa famille. Cela le fit se sentir mieux.

« Vite, aide-moi à le mettre sur son fauteuil, » dit Talon, empoignant Lucius par la soie qui lui couvrait l'épaule. Drago l'attrapa par l'autre bras, et ensemble, ils le soulevèrent jusqu'à l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir. La tête blonde se repose sur un côté, les yeux fermés.

« Est-ce qu'il ne se rappellera de rien quand il se réveillera ? » demanda Drago, d'un air soucieux.

« Non, il ne se rappellera rien de ce qui s'est passé au cours des trois dernières heures. Mais … Je vais changer ça, aussi, » dit-elle, s'avançant à nouveau, baguette au poing.

Elle fit plusieurs gestes en l'air, prononça un sort complexe, puis parla tout près de l'oreille de Lucius.

« Tu es si fatigué. Tu es un homme tellement occupé, tellement important, avec tellement de responsabilité. Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait jamais y arriver sans ton aide. Oui, il dépend de toi, et tu as toujours un pas d'avance sur lui. Mais tu es fatigué … Tu t'endors, en pensant à tes projets. Garder un œil sur la Sang-de-Bourbe ne t'a donné aucune information utile, rien du tout. Elle n'est qu'une stupide chose après tout. Le projet du Lord Noir de lui faire avoir l'enfant de Potter … Ca n'a aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi elle ? Oh, c'est une sorcière puissante, mais dangereuse, incontrôlable … imprévisible. Tu penses que ce serait mieux si le Lord Noir choisit une fille au Sang pur. Une qui connaît son devoir. Une qui transmettra l'enfant sans combattre. Granger, ça ne marchera pas. Oui, tu es intelligent, Lucius. Un vrai génie. Et Drago est exactement comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une telle réussite pour toi. Il sera un digne successeur pour le nom des Malefoy, une fois qu'il aura grandi et qu'il aura fini sa formation. Tu peux compter sur ton fils … Mais tu es fatigué … si fatigué … »

Elle se leva à nouveau, se reculant, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres quand Drago voulut parler. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha sa bouche tout près de son oreille. « Tu as été magnifique. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant, et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si je connais bien Dumbledore, il va envoyer Rogue pour te sortir de là. C'est trop dangereux ici pour toi maintenant, au cas où ton père résiste au sortilège et commence à s'en souvenir. Je vais emmener l'espion et rentrer – Dumbledore voudra l'interroger. Sois simplement prudent, et si tu as le moindre doute, fuis. Tu peux utiliser l'anneau pour m'appeler, et je te trouverai.

« Merci, » articula silencieusement Drago, et elle acquiesça. Se penchant vers l'homme pétrifié, elle transplana avec lui.

Drago attrapa la canne de son père, le plaçant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, puis se faufila dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. C'était une telle chance que son père ait banni les elfes de maison dans les cuisines inférieures des années auparavant, après le départ de Dobby. Les serviteurs humains avaient trop peur pour leur vie pour côtoyer Lucius excepté quand il les avait expressément convoqués.

Il attendit, mais il était toujours inquiet. Est-ce que le sortilège d'amnésie ferait effet, ou avaient-ils simplement retardé l'inévitable ?

Courir comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses, avait dit Talon – alors, juste au cas où, Drago commença à faire ses valises.

« Severus, » Lucius Malefoy accueillit le maître des Potions, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds détachés. Remarquant le regard de Rogue, il haussa les épaules. « Trop de nuits blanches au service de Notre Maître. Brandy ? »

Au signe de Rogue, Lucius tendit une main impérieuse en direction du serviteur, qui versa deux verres du liquide sombre. Il en tendit un à chaque homme, puis se hâta pour échapper au regard bleu glacier menaçant de son employeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda l'aîné des Malefoy, en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre. « Un message de Notre Maître ? »

« Non, en fait, je suis là pour les affaires de Poudlard, crois-le ou non, » répondit Rogue. « C'est à propos de Drago. »

Lucius se figea sur sa chaise, ses yeux orageux fixés sur le visage sombre de Rogue. « Oh, est-ce que mon fils est prêt pour quelque chose d'autre ? »

« D'autre ? » demanda Rogue, fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement pour cacher l'inquiétude qu'il ressentit soudain. Est-ce que le sortilège d'amnésie que Talon avait jeté n'avait pas march ? Et, sinon, où étaient-ils, elle et Drago ?

« Et bien, après l'incident de la potion, je lui ai fait un sermon sur la manière d'apprendre à se contrôler, » admit Lucius. En voyant le relâchement de la tension sur le visage de Lucius, Rogue sentit sa propre inquiétude se calmer.

« Ah, je vois. Non, en fait, çà n'a rien à voir avec ça. En fait, je te suspecte d'avoir été satisfait. Il a été décidé aujourd'hui que Drago serait nommé Préfet en Chef l'année prochaine. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Malefoy, sa voix s'élevant en une authentique surprise. « Ce n'est pas le précieux Potter de Dumbledore ? » Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un ricanement, qui reproduisait de manière effrayante l'expression qu'arborait si souvent son fils.

« Je sais que Potter est apprécié, mais, du point de vue académique, il est loin d'être du niveau de Drago. De plus, il y avait des oppositions, y compris la mienne, à avoir un Préfet et une Préfète en Chef venant de Gryffondor. »

« Granger, hein ? » grommela Lucius. « Dumbledore et ses damnés Sang-de-Bourbes. »

« Mon souci, » continua Rogue, « est que Drago doit, pour son propre bien, mettre de côté sa haine pour Granger – au moins en public, tu comprends. Bien entendu, je peux comprendre le point de vue du garçon, elle est à peine digne d'adresser la parole à un jeune homme comme Drago, » mentit Rogue, doucement. « Mais en tant que premier Préfet en Chef de Serpentard depuis un certain nombre d'années, cela serait mauvais pour lui s'il y avait une quantité excessive de, comment dirons-nous, frictions, entre eux deux. Dumbledore est peut-être un idiot, mais il a des alliés. »

« C'est vrai … malheureusement. »

« Et l'incident avec Potter et Granger souligne simplement une autre chose, qui est ce que tu lui as enseigné. Le contrôle. S'il se joint à notre groupe l'année prochaine, » dit Rogue, et il bougea délicatement une main pour toucher la Marque des Ténèbres cachée sous sa manche, « il va avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement. Il est très intelligent, comme tu le sais bien, et plutôt rusé. Autrement dit, un Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle. Je suis seulement en train de suggérer que, si tu le peux, il pourrait être utile d'avoir une discussion supplémentaire au sujet de réprimer son, euh, enthousiasme juvénile, dirons-nous ? Il est mon meilleur élève, Lucius. Il va faire de grandes choses. Mais tout de même, je ne peux pas le sauver comme je l'ai fait il y a deux mois, à chaque fois qu'il va trop loin au-delà des limites de Dumbledore.

« Oui, Severus, tu as tout à fait raison. Tout à fait raison. Je comprends ton point de vue, » acquiesça Lucius, en quelque sorte à la surprise soigneusement dissimulée de Rogue. « Drago est trop semblable à ce que j'étais au même âge. Trop vite en colère. Il n'a pas hérité de la moindre goutte de la glace qui coule dans les veines de Narcissa à la place du sang. C'est dommage. »

« Je vois beaucoup trop peu de Serpentards avec un réel potentiel ces temps-ci. Pas comme à notre époque, tu sais, » soupira-t-il avec regret. Puis le maître des potions inclina la tête sur le côté, le front creusé par la réflexion, comme si une idée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais ensuite il secoua la tête et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lucius, interprétant son geste exactement comme Rogue l'avait prévu.

« C'est juste une idée, mais c'est impossible, vraiment. De toute façon, je dois y aller, » dit-il, commençant à se lever.

Lucius sembla intrigué. « Vraiment, qu' y a-t-il? »

« Et bien, il me semble que j'ai une grande pratique de la tromperie et du mensonge de très très près – après tout, je le fais tous les jours. J'ai même réussi à tromper Dumbledore. J'ai pensé pendant un moment que je pourrais peut-être enseigner à Drago un peu de ce que j'ai appris au cours des ans, avant que l'école ne commence, pour qu'il puisse être préparé à accomplir son devoir dans le futur. »

« Oh ? » Les sourcils de Lucius se soulevèrent, et Rogue pouvait pratiquement lire la réflexion dans ses yeux dans ses yeux bleus.

« Mais ça ne marchera pas. Je passe l'été à Poudlard à travailler sur mes recherches de potions, alors je ne pourrais pas rester en ville pour l'aider. Et Drago ne peux pas venir à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Lucius.

« Et bien, je suppose que toi et Narcissa avez des projets pour lui pour le reste de l'été, Lucius. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons prévu quelque chose que nous ne puissions annuler … après tout, tu fais une offre trop généreuse d'aider Drago. Et puisse que je suis trop occupé avec les affaires de Notre Seigneur, je n'ai pas le temps de le lui enseigner moi-même. » Les yeux bleus glacés notèrent la posture relaxée de Rogue, l'expression de désintérêt poli sur son visage sombre.

« Oui, je comprends à quel point tu peux être occupé. Notre Maître se repose énormément sur toi, » reconnu Rogue.

« Tu es sûr … que tu pourras lui enseigner ça ? »

« Je peux essayer, Lucius. Je peux lui enseigner, mais le gamin devra avoir envie d'apprendre. »

« Il en aura envie, » répondit l'homme blond avec une certitude glaciale. « Quand pourras-tu commencer ? »

« Dès que tu voudras. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis à Poudlard pour toutes les vacances, » haussa-t-il les épaules, comme si ça ne le concernait vraiment pas … et presque comme s'il était désolé d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis.

« Ah, et bien … qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lundi, alors ? » demanda Lucius, désinvolte. « Ca vous laisserait à peu près 6 semaines avant que les cours reprennent. »

Se levant, Rogue fit un petit salut formel. « Si ça te convient, Lucius. Qu'il vienne au Pré-au-Lard par le train de lundi, avec toutes ses affaires scolaires. J'ai peur de devoir vraiment rentrer maintenant – le travail, tu sais. »

« Certainement, Severus, certainement. J'apprécie que tu aies pris sur ton temps pour Drago, » dit l'aîné des Malefoy. Rogue put presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête, des plans et des schémas se mettant en place, pendant qu'il soupesait l'utilité de son fils pleinement entraîné à tromper.

« C'était un plaisir, Lucius, » répondit poliment Severus Rogue, et il marcha vers la porte. Il garda un sourire d'autosatisfaction plaqué sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que les portes du Manoir Malefoy soient loin, loin derrière lui. Il se demanda si Lucius réaliserait un jour que la plus grande faiblesse d'être un sale bâtard avide, était que les gens habiles pourraient toujours, sans aucun doute, manipuler cette avidité.

Hermione était assise sur le sofa, essayant de projeter un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Le hibou qui était arrivé ce matin de la part de Dumbledore, lui demandant une visite d'elle et ses parents, l'avait laissé effrayée. En fait, non, effrayée n'était pas le bon mot. Peut-être que paralysée par une peur lui engourdissant l'esprit était plus proche de la vérité.

Ses parents semblaient également nerveux, puisque tout ce que la lettre avait dit était qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire « urgente et importante », et indiquant qu'il arriverait à 19 heures – et demandant s'ils pourraient tirer les rideaux de la pièce du bas.

Alors que l'heure se rapprochait, l'estomac d'Hermione commença à se nouer d'appréhension. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Drago ? Etait-ce pourquoi le Directeur se déplaçait en personne ? Elle se tordit les mains sur les genoux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour repousser une nausée montante.

A 19 heures exactement, un flash de lumière verte précéda le Directeur alors qu'il sortait de la cheminée et entrait dans la salle à manger des Grangers. Il était à peine poussiéreux, étant donné que les Grangers utilisaient des bûches de gaz au lieu de brûler du bois dans leur cheminée. Mais Hermione fixa immédiatement son attention sur les yeux bleus pâles si facilement déchiffrables … et y voyant une étincelle ténue, elle relâcha une grande partie de la tension qui pesait sur elle, et le nœud dans son estomac se dénoua légèrement.

Mme Granger sauta sur ses pieds, Mr Granger la suivit plus lentement. Ils accueillirent chaudement le Directeur, leur propre appréhension se calmant en face de son humour omniprésent. Sur leur demande, il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil rembourré, et il s'occupa à l'aide de tasses de thé et de gâteaux à la crème fraîche.

Finalement, les politesses sociales terminées, Dumbledore fit face à la petite famille, assis à côté les uns des autres sur le divan. « Tout d'abord, » commença-t-il, « Laissez-moi vous dire que des félicitations sont de mise, puisque Hermione a été choisie comme Préfète-en-Chef pour l'année prochaine. » Ses yeux étincelèrent. « Nous en sommes vraiment heureux – et je dois vous dire que cela a été un vote unanime, ce qui arrive très rarement en fait. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dit Hermione, comblée. Ses parents la serrèrent dans leurs bras, l'embrassant, et lui rappelant leur amour, leur fierté à son sujet, elle, leur magnifique fille, intelligente et extraordinaire. Mais Hermione se sentit un peu inquiète, et son estomac se crispa à nouveau, parce qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux du vieux sorcier, au moins une part de ce qui allait venir ensuite … et elle avala difficilement sa salive.

« Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, » la voix de Dumbledore devint plus sérieuse. « Hermione, je suis désolé, mais je suis sûr que tu as deviné … il est temps de leur dire. »

« Oui, oui, monsieur, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Quelque chose est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai peur … même si nous l'avons sous contrôle, et d'une manière beaucoup plus avantageuse que nous n'étions en droit de l'espérer. Néanmoins ... » les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur ses parents.

Prenant une brève inspiration, Hermione prit l'une des mains de sa mère, puis une de celles de son père. « Papa, Maman, laissez-moi vous dire que je vous aime, et que j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous le dire avant, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Ni pour vous, ni … et bien, pour personne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas prudent, chaton ? » demanda son père, serrant la main qu'elle tenait. « Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. »

« Oui, Papa, je le sais. Mais nous avions à prendre tout le monde en compte, pas seulement moi, et pas seulement vous … Vous savez, ça nous dépasse … Je … Et bien, je suis mariée. »

« Mariée ? » répéta Mme Granger, comme si elle ne comprenait pas le mot. « Hermione, tu as seulement seize ans, tu ne peux pas être mariée ! »

« Ca va être dur pour vous de l'accepter, je sais, mais dans le monde sorcier, je suis suffisamment âgée. En fait, ça c'est la partie facile … »

« Alors, est-ce que c'est Ron … ou Harry ? » demanda son père, le visage impassible. Hermione sentit son cœur sombrer. »

« Hum, aucun des deux, » dit-elle, et elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Vous voyez, je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à le croire … »

« Oh, non … pas Neville, Hermione ! » supplia sa mère, une main devant la bouche.

« Non, Maman, pas Neville. En fait, c'est Drago … Drago Malefoy. »

« MALEFOY ? » beugla son père, en sautant sur ses pieds. « Ce petit bâtard gluant ? Le blond ? Le 'sang-pur' qui a fait de ta vie, et de celle de Ron, et de celle d'Harry un enfer pendant des années ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione ! »

« Papa, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Hermione, des larmes de détresse dans les yeux.

« Mr Granger, je vous en prie, » l'interrompit Dumbledore, apaisant. « Je vous promet qu'il y a de bonnes raisons. »

« Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sa mère. Elle était toujours assise près de sa fille. Sa voix n'était pas pleine de colère, juste triste et soucieuse, et elle serra la main d'Hermione. « J'avais commencé à le suspecter. Je pense qu'une mère sent ce genre de chose … »

« ENCEINTE ? » hurla encore Mr Granger, le visage rouge. Puis, soudainement, toute sa combativité sembla s'évanouir, et il se rassit sur le sofa. Sa tête tomba entre ses mains, et sa voix se brisa. « Oh, Hermione … il … est-ce qu'il … » Sa voix se brisa, manifestement incapable d'articuler cette question évidente, incapable d'envisager que quelqu'un ait violé sa propre fille.

« Non, Papa, il n'a rien fait. Je te le jure, tout entre Drago et moi a été, dès le premier instant, notre choix. Ce n'est pas intelligent, et certainement pas réfléchi, mais totalement consensuel. » Sa voix était douce, et elle toucha le genoux de son père.

« Et bien, je suis surprise, » dit sa mère. « Que vous ayez été tous les deux si … insouciants – et avec quoi ; et qu'il ait eu le courage de faire la seule chose honorable. » Ses yeux étaient soucieux. « Mais, chérie, tu aurais pu venir nous voir. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de vous marier ! Nous vous aurions aidés. Ce genre de mariage ne marche pratiquement jamais. Et vous êtes si jeunes ... »

« Non, Maman, mais tu ne comprends toujours pas, » dit Hermione. « Papa, écoute. S'il te plaît ? Je ne l'aurais pas épousé juste parce que j'allais avoir son enfant. Je l'ai épousé parce que je l'aime. Et il m'aime. » Elle avala sa salive pour lutter contre les larmes soudaines qui lui venaient, Drago lui manquait tellement, elle désirait ardemment sa présence, son contact. « Nous voulons être ensemble, et nous sommes heureux pour le béb ! Maman, il m'a sauvé la vie. Je suis tombée de la Tour de Quiddich, est-ce que vous le saviez ? J'aurais été tuée si Drago n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Et c'était avant que nous sachions pour le béb ! »

« Hermione, la gratitude n'est pas de l'amour, » dit sa mère. Mme Granger chercha Dumbledore des yeux, chercha les yeux doux et compréhensifs. « Mr le Directeur, vous leur avez sûrement parl ? Expliqué que les béguins de jeunesse, la gratitude, et les hormones … ce n'est pas de l'amour ? »

« Mme Granger, je l'aurais fait, si cela avait été nécessaire. Des circonstances similaires me sont arrivées durant ma fonction de Directeur, et j'ai agi ainsi. Mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Pas nécessaire ? » Mr Granger le fixa, incrédule. « Vous remplacez les parents, Dumbledore, et vous pensez que là, ce n'était pas nécessaire ? Pourquoi, nom de Dieu ? »

« C'est très simple, Mr Granger. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour une raison très, très simple. Drago et Hermione sont réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. En fait, j'irai jusqu'à dire parmi les très très nombreux couples que j'ai vu dans ma vie, j'ai très rarement eu le privilège de voir deux personnes – encore moins deux personnes aussi jeunes, autant épris l'un de l'autre, aussi engagés, qu'ils le sont l'un envers l'autre, » il s'arrêta brièvement, et sourit, « Il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas, mais entre nous, et en tenant compte de mon âge … ça veut dire beaucoup ! »

« Mais … » commença Mr Granger, uniquement pour voir plaît lever la main.

« Si vous vouliez considérer les raisons et les causes de ceci pendant quelques instants, il y a plus, » dit-il gravement. « Hermione, vous avez été suivi toutes ces dernières semaines par un espion envoyé par Lucius Malefoy. Apparemment, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mis au point un plan pour te mettre avec Harry pour créer avec lui la situation précise dans laquelle vous êtes actuellement, pour utiliser l'enfant contre Harry – et Lucius est resté à l'affût d'une opportunité. Ce qu'il a trouvé, à la place … est que vous étiez déjà enceinte, même s'il a présumé qu'Harry était le père, et non Drago.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent d'horreur, et elle posa une de ses mains sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur. « Oh, non … j'ai fait un cauchemar au sujet de quelque chose comme ça … il essayait de prendre le bébé. Est-ce que Drago va bien ? » Murmura-t-elle, craignant d'entendre le pire.

« Oui, il va bien. Heureusement pour nous tous, Drago a surpris l'espion en train de tout raconter à son père, et Drago m'a rapporté ces informations, et, et bien, pour raccourcir une longue histoire, nous avons réussi – pour le moment !- à tout enterrer à nouveau. Mais nous savons maintenant quels sont les plans de Voldemort. Et le père de Drago est soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il sait, mais ces sortilèges sont notoirement instables, spécialement dans l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous sortons donc Drago de là, et il retourne à Poudlard, pour sa propre sécurité. Et, pour la votre, j'ai peur que nous devions en faire de même avec vous. » Il jeta un regard d'excuse aux Grangers. Il doit être très dur pour vous d'apprendre deux évènements des plus importants dans la vie de votre fille, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'offre que très peu de choix à nous. »

« Hermione est en danger ? » dit Mme Granger, portant une main à sa bouche, essayant de réprimer les larmes qui étaient visibles pour tous. « Non … Je vous en prie … »

« Je suis désolé, Mme Granger. Ce sont de temps terribles pour le monde sorcier, et j'ai peur que le conflit s'étende aussi au monde des Moldus – ce qui signifie qu'Hermione et son enfant ne soient même pas en sécurité ici avec vous, » la voix du vieux sorcier était fatiguée. « Néanmoins, je crois qu'elle sera en sûreté à l'école, sous la protection de moi-même, du Professeur Rogue, et du Professeur McGonagall. Et bien sûr, de son mari. »

« Tout est décidé, alors ? » dit Mr Granger, d'une voix furieuse. « Je me sens comme si on m'avait dupé, notre fille - notre fille **mineure - **nous est enlevée, et maintenant, ce danger … » Il regarda sa femme, et Mme Granger se leva, serrant son mari dans ses bras.

« Hermione est tout ce qui importe, » lui dit-elle. « Quand ça vous arrive droit dessus, est-ce que quelque chose d'autre importe ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis il soupira, « Tu as raison. C'est juste que je ne me suis jamais senti si impuissant de toute ma vie. »

« Beaucoup d'entre nous ressentent la même chose, Mr Granger. Y compris beaucoup de sorciers, » dit tristement Dumbledore. « Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu … Je ne sais pas s'il existe une seule personne dans son monde qui soit vraiment en sécurité. »

Fin du chapitre


	20. souvenirs

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R (justifié dans ce chap.)

  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 20** : réunions

Le train entra enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard, et Drago en sortit si rapidement qu'un quelconque spectateur aurait juré qu'il avait transplané. Son aspect de beau blond, mis en valeur par le pantalon noir et la chemise qu'il portait, attirait certainement suffisamment l'attention de la gente féminine locale. Il remarqua plusieurs paires d'yeux qui se tournaient pour le fixer, et il regarda autour de lui, embarrassé. Il n'avait assurément jamais attiré autant l'attention durant les week-ends où il était venu en ville avec ses camarades de classe !

Il était sur le point d'emprunter une des calèches locales pour aller à Poudlard, quand il remarqua Rogue se dirigeant vers lui sur le quai, avec son habituel air menaçant et renfrogné sur le visage. Dans les yeux qui s'étaient tournés vers lui avant de se détourner, il remarqua un peu d'amusement caché, quand le professeur aux cheveux noirs lui tendit la main.

« Comment va Hermione ? » demanda Drago, en guise de salutation. L'autre leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Je vous assure qu'elle va bien, Mr Malefoy, et elle attend actuellement votre arrivée à l'école, » répondit Rogue, la voix pleine de patience indulgente.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de surprise, et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage. Pendant un instant tendu, Rogue eut peur que le jeune homme ne l'étreigne de bonheur, mais il se retint. « Je ne savais pas … personne ne me l'avait dit, » s'exclama-t-il. Puis il retrouva sa lucidité, et son sourire s'évanouit. « Un instant je suis dans ma chambre, je viens juste d'attaquer mon propre père, et puis il m'appelle, et il me dit que je retourne à l'école pour une 'instruction privée' dispensée par vous. » Les yeux bleus-gris étaient très sérieux, et il demanda, « Elle est en danger, vraiment en grand danger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue regarda autour de lui, et poussa Drago vers une calèche sans chevaux, lui demanda d'y monter, puis ordonna, « Poudlard ! ». Dès qu'ils furent en route, le Maître des Potions tourna ses yeux sombres mortellement sérieux vers lui. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Oui, elle est en très grand danger. Mais je pense que vous serez sage de vous souvenir que le risque que vous prenez vous même est aussi grand. On m'a dit ce qui se passait avant que j'arrive dans la maison de votre père –et je pense que c'était un risque incroyablement stupide de vous exposer à une attaque directe. »

Stupéfait, Drago lâcha en direction du professeur. « Stupide ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Jusqu'à cette attaque, votre père n'avait aucune preuve directe, pas même une raison de suspecter la moindre implication avec Miss Granger, d'aucune sorte. Aucune raison de douter de votre absolue loyauté envers lui, ou envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, néanmoins … » Il prit une profonde respiration, essayant manifestement de garder une voix égale. « Maintenant, si le charme d'oubli devait être rompu, comme cela pourrait très bien arriver, il saurait que vous l'avez attaqué, et que votre loyauté est au mieux suspecte. »

« Talon ne pouvait pas s'occuper des deux à la fois ! » rétorqua Drago, sa voix trahissant une once de colère, les yeux étincelants. « Et sachant ce que mon père a prévu, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu pour Hermione, et pour notre enfant … » Il frappa son poing contre son autre main. « Je devais faire quelque chose ! J'ai peut-être découvert mon courage plutôt tardivement, et décidé de me soucier de quelque chose d'autre que moi-même longtemps après le moment où la plupart des gens le font, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je sais que c'est **mon** rôle de prendre des risques pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Je ne peux pas rester à part et être protégé par quelqu'un pendant que vous, et Dumbledore, et tous les autres, risquez votre tête pour ma famille ! »

Les yeux du Maître des Potions le regardèrent gravement, et Drago ressentit ça pour la première fois, Rogue le regardait vraiment comme un homme, un adulte. Quelqu'un qui faisait des choix et qui en supportait les conséquences, plutôt qu'un enfant à protéger. « Très bien, » dit finalement Rogue, même s'il y avait encore une part de doute dans sa voix, comme s'il n'était pas encore fermement convaincu. « Mais rappelez-vous que même les gens braves meurent, Mr Malefoy. »

Drago regarda l'homme noir, et eut un flash de compréhension en lui-même. « Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux, Professeur, » dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question, mais la constatation d'un fait.

Le dos de Rogue devint soudainement rigide, et ses sourcils se soulevèrent. La peau pâle de son visage était tendue en un air absent. Après un moment, il dit, « C'est une observation extrêmement personnelle, Mr Malefoy. Néanmoins, je suis suffisamment intrigué par votre conclusion pour vous demander comment vous y êtes arrivé ? »

« C'est très simple, » répondit le jeune homme, et sa voix était douce, presque gentille. « Je ne crois pas qu'un homme qui a jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime Hermione, aurait jamais contesté – même pour un instant – le risque que j'ai pris. Si vous ne pouvez pas tout risquer pour protéger la personne que vous aimez, alors quel intérêt ? Aucun. » Sa voix se brisa, puis il parla à nouveau, les lèvres déformées. « En réalité, je n'ai qu'un seul regret à propos de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Qui est ? » demanda Rogue, curieux, en dépit de la sensation de vide que les mots du jeune homme lui avait laissé.

« Qu'il soit toujours vivant. Mais, quand l'heure viendra, soyez sûr que mon père mourra. Et je serais celui qui le tuera. »

Hermione arpentait « leur » pièce, l'endroit secret qu'on leur avait donné. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ne put réussir à s'asseoir pour plus d'un instant avant de sauter à nouveau sur ses pieds. La pensée de voir Drago, de le serrer, de le toucher après leur longue séparation la brûlait de désir, l'excitait au point de vouloir crier.

Elle savait d'après ses lectures que c'était en partie hormonal, comme l'était sa crainte vague, étrange, que quand il arriverait, il ne l'aimerait plus, il ne la trouverait plus attirante. Mais connaître la source de ces craintes ne la faisait pas vraiment se sentir mieux pour autant à leur propos. Alors elle les avaient combattues avec un long bain chaud, puis en s'habillant avec soin d'un négligé en dentelle très révélateur, qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour leurs retrouvailles. Il était décollé, accentuant le gonflement crémeux de ses seins, le tissu transparent cascadant de la taille étroitement ajustée, pour se coller à ses jambes jusqu'au sol. Ca la faisait sembler grande et souple, lui donnait confiance. Ses cheveux étaient une dégringolade de boucles dans son dos, et dans son miroir, elle pouvait voir que ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux étaient brillants de désir.

Il y eut un léger son derrière elle, et elle se retourna précipitamment, les yeux agrandis quand elle réalisa qu'il était finalement là. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, se rivant l'un à l'autre, leur regard presque aussi tangible qu'un geste.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle regarda la haute et superbe silhouette devant elle, semblant mince, dangereuse, et trop belle pour être vraie. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, lumineux sur ses vêtements noirs, comme elle aimait le voir, comme elle en avait rêvé au cours de chaque longue nuit de solitude sans lui. Ses yeux bleus-gris étaient chauds, buvant les siens, l'écrasant de son désir. Mais il y avait le sourire sur son visage, la joie, la faim, l'amour irrésistible dans son regard, qui la firent s'envoler dans ses bras.

Elle s'enfouit dans son étreinte alors qu'il la serrait sauvagement contre lui, l'écrasant contre son corps comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie, aussi immatérielle qu'un rêve. Son visage était enfoui dans ses cheveux, et elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne. Après un moment, il la repoussa doucement, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je me sentais comme si une partie de moi manquait, tout le temps où nous avons été séparés, » murmura-t-il fiévreusement. « J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Peur que tu m'oublies. Oh, Merlin … Tu m'a tellement manqué, » grogna-t-il, puis sa bouche couvrit la sienne, l'embrassant avec une faim désespérée, avec tout le désir contenu depuis leur séparation. Ses mains parcoururent son corps, attirant ses hanches sur la courbe des siennes, comme s'il essayait d'imprimer sa sensation sur son corps.

« Drago, » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, et il se déplaça pour embrasser les larmes sur ses joues. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou de Drago, et elle l'embrassa à cet endroit, se déplaçant pour goutter le creux derrière son oreille, et grignoter la peau douce de son lobe. Son goût, son odeur, la sensation de son corps contre elle la rendait féroce, et elle s'arqua contre lui, soudainement désespérée, gémissant de désir. Elle sentait qu'elle mourrait si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, s'il n'emplissait pas son corps comme il emplissait son cœur et son âme. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui qu'elle en avait mal, et ses mains se crispèrent violemment sur la chemise de Drago, ses ongles écorchant la peau de son torse.

« Drago, j'ai besoin de toi, oh, Merlin, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, **s'il te plaît**, » le supplia-t-elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur son pantalon, mais il les prit dans les siennes.

« Hermione, nous avons toute la nuit, » rit-il tout bas, et il l'embrassa, essayant de la caresser gentiment, pour la calmer. Mais elle ne l'accepta pas. Elle se sentait hors contrôle, elle avait besoin de lui, de le prendre en elle, et de l'y garder. Il vit la lueur fiévreuse dans ses yeux, la fièvre, le désir incontrôlable, puis il sentit une passion primitive le saisir en réponse. La bouche d'Hermione captura la sienne, sa langue le caressa, le séduisant, alors que ses mains descendaient pour saisir sa dureté quand il se pressa contre elle.

Puis ses mains le libérèrent de ses vêtements, jetant ceux qui la gênaient, qui l'irritaient loin de lui, pour que ses mains puissent caresser sa peau nue, sa longueur qui était dure, mais cependant douce comme du velours, lui faisant mal de désir.

Le souffle de Drago lui échappa en un grognement, et son murmure fiévreux, « MAINTENANT ! » libéra son propre besoin à peine contrôlé. Une main dure trouva l'encolure de la robe délicatement lacée, et elle se déchira comme une toile d'araignée quand il lui enleva. Puis ses mains ici sur ses hanches, la soulevant pour l'amener à sa rencontre, sa petite forme ne pesant rien contre la force de ses bras. Elle hurla de joie quand il plongea en elle, sentant sa longueur alors qu'elle se languissait de lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Les bras minces d'Hermione se refermèrent sur le cou de Drago, le saisissant, alors qu'il se tournait pour la plaquer contre le panneau de bois du mur.

Des jambes fortes, souples entourèrent la taille de Drago, l'attirant plus profondément encore, l'aidant à la soutenir contre le mouvement de ses hanches, alors qu'il la revendiquait avec une faim désespérée, qui répondit au cri de rage du corps d'Hermione. La tête rejetée en arrière, elle cria de joie, de plaisir, son nom jaillissant de ses lèvres. Puis le cri devint presque un hurlement, quand le corps d'Hermione se resserra autour de lui en un spasme fiévreux de délivrance, de plaisir jaillissant de son centre, irradiant dans tout son corps en vague rapides tellement intenses qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Les pulsations de son centre brûlant autour de lui était trop pour qu'il résiste, et son propre plaisir explosa en un embrasement d'une vigueur incontrôlable, secouant son corps avec force, un cri de délivrance, d'achèvement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Cela dura pendant quelques instants incroyables, immesurables, puis ils se levèrent, pressés l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur respiration, aucun d'eux n'étant capables de bouger.

Les profonds yeux bruns se plongèrent les yeux bleu orage, tous deux étourdis. Le battement de leur cœur était presque comme le tonnerre, chacun d'eux ressentant l'autre avec une sensibilité presque irrésistible, presque incapables de distinguer leur propre cœur de celui de l'autre. Lentement, très lentement, la sensation s'éteignit, alors que le battement de leur cœur et leur respiration se ralentissait.

Drago se pencha, plaçant un baiser timide, respectueux sur ses lèvres, merveilleusement doux comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise comme du cristal à son contact.

« Je … Je …, » commença-t-elle à dire, puis elle abandonna quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'existait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qui venait juste de se passer entre eux, aucun moyen de décrire une telle perfection, une telle unité.

Il la relâcha lentement, et elle se laissa glisser le long de son corps, ses pieds touchant le sol. Ses jambes ne pouvaient pas supporter son poids, néanmoins, et il la retint quand elle s'affaissa contre lui.

« Hermione ? » dit-il, d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. Mieux que bien, » souffla-t-elle, puis elle rit tout bas. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas la force de rester debout. »

Ses yeux étaient sombres, et il l'attira dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'au lit. Il la coucha dessus comme si elle était fragile, puis se coucha à côté d'elle, l'attirant doucement contre lui.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, et ses mains se posèrent immédiatement sur sa taille, et caressa le léger, très léger gonflement de son abdomen en un geste aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Vraiment, je vais bien … et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me sens comme si j'étais mort et monté au paradis, » dit-il. « Je pensais que chaque moment que nous avons passé ensemble, chaque fois où nous avons fait l'amour, était quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'incroyablement merveilleux. Mais ça, c'était … quelque chose d'autre. » Il la regarda dans les yeux, et les siens étaient sérieux. « Je ne pourrais jamais te perdre, Hermione, jamais. »

Elle leva la main pour lui caresser doucement le visage. « Tu ne me perdras jamais, Drago. C'est promis. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, possessivement, scellant la promesse entre eux comme si en faisant ça, il pouvait faire que ça soit vrai.

Après avoir laissé Drago dans son bureau, le Portoloin serré dans une main, Rogue sortit par la porte de derrière, et marcha dans le hall en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Des plis de colère creusaient son visage, y dessinant des lignes cruelles, le noir de jais de ses cheveux révélant un éclair de colère.

Qu'il aille au diable, pensa-t-il. Son culot, en supposant que juste parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ou excusé Drago pour avoir pris une décision stupide, en suivant ses émotions, cela signifiait que lui, Séverus Rogue, n'avait jamais aimé. Le chien. L'impertinent. Quelle ingratitude. Lui et Granger n'auraient même pas été ensemble s'il ne les avait pas aidés. Maudit soit ce garçon avec son attitude insupportable, croyant qu'il pouvait porter des jugements sur les émotions d'un homme suffisamment vieux pour être son père.

Qu'il aille au diable pour avoir eu raison.

Que savait le blond, l'athlétique Drago Malefoy du fait d'être un perdant, maigre, à la peau pâle, au visage jauni et aux cheveux noirs ? Celui qui était tourmenté et torturé par les semblables de James Potter et Rémus Lupin ? Celui dont les élèves populaires se moquaient, celui qui n'avait pas d'amis. D'être celui qui savait qu'aucune fille ne voudrait même lui jeter un regard, encore moins le considérer comme un petit ami, un mari, un amant ? Comment Drago pourrait-il jamais comprendre la solitude amère qui l'habitait ? Pour lui, le seul fait d'être accepté par quelqu'un, par n'importe qui – même un fils de pute horrible et démoniaque comme Voldemort, semblait un havre d'amitié.

Quand il réalisa que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force d'être serrée trop fort, il s'arrêta net, et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Il laissa le silence de l'école déserte le purifier, essayant de repousser les voix du passé qui criaient, sortant de la boîte où il les tenait enfermées, hors de vue. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se développer en lui, quand Albus avait besoin qu'il soit calme et logique. Quelqu'un pour partager sa vie avait-il une quelconque importance ? Il avait une mission, un but. Il avait rencontré l'amitié d'Albus quand il en avait eu besoin. Une relation amoureuse entraînerait seulement des complications, en plus de le rendre aussi vulnérable que Malefoy l'était avec sa précieuse Hermione. Cette manière, sa manière était plus simple, et si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, il ne laisserait aucune amante dévastée, aucune orphelin derrière lui. Beaucoup mieux de cette façon, se répéta-t-il fermement.

Il espérait seulement qu'il le croirait toujours.

Il s'était repris quand il arriva au bureau de Dumbledore. Le Directeur leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire de salutations. Etonnamment, il fut aussi le sujet de l'investigation d'une paire d'yeux violets, de l'endroit où l'animagus, Talon, était assise sur une chaise en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Ah, Séverus. J'en déduis que Mr Malefoy est arrivé sain et sauf ? » S'informa Dumbledore, en indiquant que Rogue devait s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Rogue se laissa tomber sur le siège, dédiant à la jeune femme un signe de tête poli, mais distant.

« Arrivé, et remis sain et sauf à Miss Granger, » dit le Maître des Potions, d'un air indifférent. L'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux bleus familiers dans les yeux de son ami l'agaça légèrement.

« Bien, très bien, » fut la seule réponse de Dumbledore, même si Rogue sentit qu'en l'absence de la tierce personne dans la pièce, il aurait probablement eu droit à toute une somme de romantisme émanant du vieil homme. Puis le Directeur fixa Talon. « Je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il, « Je n'ai pas fait les présentations appropriées ! Bien que vous vous soyez déjà rencontrés dans l'urgence, laissez-moi rectifier ça. Séverus, laissez-moi vous présenter Miss Rhiannon Chernaya. Rhiannon, c'est notre Maître des Potions, Séverus Rogue. »

Au début de ces présentations, Rogue s'était levé courtoisement, prenant la main pâle et délicate qu'elle lui avait tendue. S'inclinant sur sa main, il pressa ses lèvres sur son dos en un geste courtois.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » dit-il, et il remarqua son air de surprise devant son formalisme.

« Moi de même, Professeur, » répondit-elle, alors qu'il retournait sur son siège.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si formel, Séverus, » dit Dumbledore, les yeux scintillant encore avec un étonnement intérieur. « Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider, néanmoins. »

« Vous aidez, Mr le Directeur ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Oui. J'essaie de persuader Rhiannon d'accepter le travail que je lui offre, pour lequel elle est très qualifiée, et serait d'un grand bénéfice pour l'école. Néanmoins, elle hésite à la faire pour quelque raison inexplicable. »

« Un travail, Monsieur ? » Rogue leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Oui, je lui ai, en fait, offert le poste de nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui se trouve encore une fois être vacant. Néanmoins, elle semble assez réticente à simplement l'envisager. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit le Maître des Potions. Il regarda la femme aux cheveux noirs, assimilant son expression calme, la peau pâle de son visage et de ses mains, se distinguant en un fort contraste sur ses robes noires. « Pourrais-je vous demander quelle est votre hésitation, Miss Chernaya ? »

Les yeux violets, frangés de cils épais et noirs, le regardèrent avec une complète franchise. La trace d'une émotion qu'il ne put déchiffrer traversa son visage très rapidement, mais ensuite elle répondit, « Au risque de ressembler à une idiote superstitieuse, ce poste semble être maudit. Les professeurs de DCFM de cette école semblent rencontrer des événements plutôt … malencontreux. Comme je suis plutôt disposée à garder mon corps et mon esprit tous deux intacts et ensemble, je ne crois pas que ce poste me conviendra. » Elle sourit à Dumbledore, essayant d'adoucir son refus avec une pointe d'humour.

Rogue passa un doigt sur son menton. Dumbledore rencontra ses yeux, et trouva un défi manifeste dans le regard bleu du Directeur – comme s'il défiait Rogue de prouver son habileté tant vantée à la manipulation.

« Albus, Miss Chernaya est plus à même que moi de juger si elle peut occuper cette position, » dit-il, d'un ton ennuyé. « Pourquoi l'encourager à accepter si elle sent qu'elle ne peut pas gérer convenablement les risques évidents de ce travail ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pourrais pas gérer le travail, » répondit Rhiannon, les sourcils froncés en un signe de déplaisir. « J'ai seulement dit que le sorts des précédents professeurs n'est guère un appât séduisant. »

« Je vois, » répondit Rogue, puis il eut un haussement d'épaule négligent, démentant l'importance du sujet. « Et bien, ça ne me concerne en rien. Les Arts Sombres ne sont définitivement pas un sujet que les personnes, hum, timorées, peuvent enseigner. »

« Les personnes … timorées ? » Elles répéta ses mots, très, très lentement, d'une voix contrôlée et égale. Une rougeur, néanmoins, se répandit sur ses joues, et une dangereuse lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux violets. « Faites-moi confiance, Monsieur, je ne suis pas vraiment une jeune fille craintive, et je n'ai PAS peur ! Mais il y a une différence entre s'avancer inconsciemment dans une situation dangereuse, et en éviter une quand on sait depuis le début qu'il vaut mieux l'éviter ! »

« Ah. Et bien, vous avez raison pour ça, je dois l'avouer, » dit-il, et elle se détendit pendant une fraction de secondes sur sa chaise. Puis il ajouta, « Cela requiert une qualité spécifique dont sont dénuées la plupart des gens, de relever un défi aussi difficile. C'est certainement un don rare, et vous pourriez difficilement être blâmée de ne pas le posséder, » conclut-il, d'une voix pleine de condescendance bienveillante, comme un aîné expérimenté parlant à un jeune, encore loin d'être une personne responsable.

Ses joues devinrent pourpres, et elle se dressa doucement sur ses pieds, à nouveau raide. Sa voix était de la glace pure, alors qu'elle inclinait la tête impérieusement, regardant par dessus son nez plutôt élégant dans les yeux pleins de dédain de Rogue. Chaque parcelle de sa personne hurlait de dignité royale offensée

« Albus, j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais prendre ce poste, au moins pour démentir les fausses hypothèses que quelqu'un pourrait faire sur mon habileté ou mon courage, » dit-elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rogue avec un orgueil hautain, exprimant un défi manifeste.

« Merci, Rhiannon, » dit Dumbledore. « Je suis certain que vous ne le regretterez pas. »

« Je suis certaine que **je** ne le regretterais pas, » répondit-elle, avec une insistance évidente. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres activités qui m'attendent. Bonne journée à vous Albus … Professeur Rogue. » Après avoir dit ça, elle tourna les talons en un tourbillon de jupes, et disparut de la pièce.

Rogue reporta son attention sur le Directeur, un sourcil interrogatif levé. « Je suppose que vous trouvez ça approprié, Albus ? » demanda-t-il, se dressant sur ses pieds à son tour.

« Brillant, Séverus. Réellement brillant. Vous avez le don rare de … persuasion, » sourit le Directeur, levant un verre imaginaire à la santé du Maître des Potions.

« Comme mon travail ici doit être fait, je suppose que vous m'excuserez ? »

« Certainement, Séverus. Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi. »

« De même pour vous, Albus, » répondit Rogue. Il tourna les talons, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol de bois quand il sortit à la suite de l'animagus irrité.

« Vraiment brillant, » murmura à nouveau Dumbledore, pour lui-même. Puis il rit tout bas de joie. Ah, Séverus, mon ami si seul, pensa-t-il, les yeux scintillant d'amusement, vous venez juste d'allumer vous-même le pétard qui vous brûlera !

Drago se réveilla soudainement, se redressant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, le cœur battant. Il tendit la main, et se détendit, soulagé, quand il toucha l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle murmura d'un air endormi, puis se retourna paisiblement dans son sommeil.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, qui était moite de sueur. Oh, Merlin, quel cauchemar, pensa-t-il, encore mal rassuré.

Dans son rêve, il volait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, poursuivant le Vif d'Or difficilement visible. Harry jaillit d'un côté, et ils se poussèrent l'un l'autre, chacun essayant de pousser l'autre hors du chemin. Ensuite, le Vif d'Or s'arrêta, planant dans les airs en face de la tribune des Griffondors. Il tendit la main pour attraper le Vif, mais se faisant … le globe doré se changea en un enfant emmailloté de langes, avec des boucles blondes et un air de chérubin endormi. Quand il le regarda, il vit que l'enfant était tenu par un coin du linge par son père dans une main … et dans l'autre main, Lucius tenait Hermione de la même façon, ses yeux bruns agrandis de terreur.

« Choisis, Drago ! Où va ta loyauté ? » Son père ricana. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Lucius lâcha à la fois Hermione et le bébé, et ils plongèrent vers le sol, bien, bien en dessous. Il était paralysé, incapable de bouger … puis soudainement, il plongea vers le sol, essayant de les attraper alors qu'ils étaient entraînés l'un loin de l'autre. Il lui était impossible de les attraper tous les deux, et un cri de frustration monta dans sa gorge. Puis son cœur se changea en glace – quand il vit, sous l'enfant qui tombait, le visage à la peau pâle, au nez en fente, aux yeux rouges de Voldemort, les bras tendus pour attraper l'enfant.

Hermione lui hurla de sauver leur enfant, de la laisser mourir, le suppliant seulement de sauver le bébé.

Il se battit contre l'hésitation, la peur lui paralysant l'esprit, le lançant dans une course menant à la collision avec le sol, incapable d'agir, de penser.

Puis il se réveilla.

Poussant un soupir tremblant, il se recoucha, se tournant sur le côté pour s'enrouler autour d'Hermione, cherchant le confort de son corps serré en sécurité dans ses bras. Il était fatigué, absolument épuisé des nombreuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, ravissant l'autre, explorant, refaisant connaissance avec le sentiment d'être ensemble. Mais, aussi las que soit son corps, il ne put pas empêcher l'image de son cauchemar de revenir à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il se passa un très long moment avant qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

Fin du chapitre


	21. machinations et manipulations

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**For Cheps**: This story is a french translation of the fanfiction you've already read on ffnet (we have the original autor's permission), now I think that the story in original version isn't on the site anymore… I dunno why. I hope it will answer to your questions.

**Chapitre 21** : Machinations et manipulations

A l'exception des moments où elle s'inquiétait à propos des plans et des machinations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent comme un rêve pour Hermione.

Poudlard était très calme pendant l'été, et avoir uniquement avec elle Drago, Dumbledore et le Professeur Rogue, était idyllique. Elle avait l'usage de la bibliothèque, des gens intéressants pour discuter, et des heures paradisiaques passées chaque jour avec Drago – et chaque nuit passée dans ses bras.

Ils avaient déménagé dans les appartements de la Préfète en Chef, n'ayant plus besoin de déranger le Professeur Rogue quand ils souhaitaient être seuls. Heureusement, les appartements du Préfet en Chef était juste la porte à côté, alors une fois que l'école aurait repris, ils auraient assez peu de problèmes pour garder leur histoire secrète. Ils s'étaient même disciplinés pour restreindre leurs marques d'affection dans les moments où ils étaient seuls ensemble, pour que, lorsque ça deviendrait nécessaire avec le retour des autres élèves, ils n'auraient pas l'impression de perdre de leur intimité.

Drago et elle aidaient tous deux le Professeur Rogue pour ses potions. Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux des affinités avec le sujet, le professeur sombre et introverti supportait leur présence avec une relative bonne grâce, même si son humeur était parfois imprévisible. Hermione commençait à suspecter qu'il était plus seul qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant quiconque, et bien qu'elle le traite avec le respect du à un professeur, elle et Drago lui donnaient aussi l'attention et la compensation qu'ils auraient donnée à un ami. Le résultat était qu'après quelques semaines, ils avaient tous les deux obtenu que l'homme qui les avait tellement aidés les apprécie.

Hermione recevait des hiboux de ses parents une ou deux fois par semaine, même s'ils en restaient à des nouvelles générales d'un bout à l'autre pour une question de sécurité. Drago entendait rarement parler de ses parents, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Moins il avait de contact avec Lucius Malefoy, mieux il se portait. Et plus c'était plus sûr pour Hermione et leur bébé.

Deux semaines avant que la nouvelle année d'école ne débute, le reste des professeurs revinrent de leurs vacances d'été, et leur solitude paisible prit fin. Même si Hermione était sincèrement heureuse de revoir Madame Pomfresh, qui était au courant de la situation, et particulièrement contente de voir le Professeur McGonagall, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire de conspirateur.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez Préfète en Chef, ma chère, » dit la sorcière d'un certain âge avec une touche d'orgueil. « Vous avez un rare talent, vous êtes une bonne personne, et un honneur pour Griffondor. »

« Merci, Professeur, » dit Hermione, reconnaissante à la sorcière pour son souci et son intérêt au cours des dernières années. Elle avait été une figure d'autorité pour ses Griffondors, certainement, mais Minerva McGonagall était aussi une femme sage et maternelle, qui avait fait un excellent travail comme mère de substitution pour ses nombreux élèves.

« Et, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! » continua la plus vieille des deux sorcières. Elle sortit un exemplaire de l'hebdomadaire des Sorcières ouvert sur une page intitulée « Les Illusions Séduisantes – L'amincissement à la mode ». L'annonce montrait une sorcière plutôt enveloppée qui se regardait dans un miroir. Puis elle endossait un sous-vêtement Illusions Séduisantes, et soudainement, une silhouette riche, aux courbes parfaites se reflétait dans le miroir.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions vous en acheter un, » dit le Professeur. « Pour le moment où ça commencera à se voir. J'ai envoyé un hibou à la compagnie en disant que je m'informais pour ma nièce qui est enceinte, mais qui a une fonction sociale très importante pour laquelle elle souhaite avoir l'air le mieux possible. La directrice m'a assuré que c'était tout à fait sûr pour les futures mères, et qu'elle en vendait beaucoup dans ce but. »

« Oh, Professeur ! Merci ! » Hermione la serra dans ses bras impulsivement. « Ca m'inquiétait un peu. J'ai trouvé un sort de réduction, mais j'avais peur que ça affecte le bébé. Ca ce sera parfait ! »

« Aucun problème, ma chère, » le Professeur lui sourit en retour, mais ensuite ses yeux redevinrent sérieux. « Albus m'a tout raconté à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Et si je connais bien Lucius Malefoy – et croyez-moi, c'est le cas – nous n'en avons pas fini avec lui. »

« Le Professeur Rogue a espionné les réunions des Mangemorts, pour voir si le père de Drago semblait se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Il a dit qu'il croyait que ce n'était pas le cas, du moins pas encore. Mais il admet aussi que Voldemort agit comme s'il jouait à les dresser les uns contre les autres pour s'amuser. Le principal problème est que puisque Rogue n'a jamais été mis au courant des plans originaux, il ne peut pas juste arriver et demander s'ils ont changé ! »

« Nous devons juste être extrêmement prudents, alors, » dit McGonagall. « Pour cette raison, je pense que vous ne devriez pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école, à moins que vous ne soyez accompagnée de Dumbledore, du Professeur Rogue ou de moi-même. »

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison , » dit Hermione, en se demandant quand la crise arriverait – parce qu'elle ne doutait pas, du moins, qu'elle arrive.

Le retour des autres professeurs inclut l'arrivée du Professeur Rhiannon Ariana Chernaya, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Cette nuit-là après le dîner, Drago parla à Hermione de l'animagus, et de la manière dont elle avait traité son père, avec émotion et une touche d'allégresse à la fois.

« Peut-être qu'il l'embêtait quand ils étaient à l'école, » dit Hermione, les yeux étincelant d'espièglerie.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione ! Il est presque suffisamment âgé pour être son père – ils ne peuvent pas avoir été à l'école ensemble ! » Drago avait éclaté de rire. Puis il redevint sérieux, et ajouta pensivement, « Mon père a ruiné la vie de beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes. Il a peut-être fait quelque chose à sa famille. »

Hermione passa ses bras autour de lui. « Tu n'es pas ton père, » dit-elle violemment. « Et ce qu'il a fait n'est pas ta faute. Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable de ses actions ! En plus, s'il lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose, elle ne semble pas t'en vouloir, ou alors elle ne t'aurait pas aidé, non ? »

« Je sais, » répondit-il, en lui rendant son étreinte. Il l'embrassa, reconnaissant du réconfort constant et de la compréhension qu'elle lui apportait.

« Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas, en tout cas, c'est le Professeur Rogue, » ajouta Hermione.

« C'est évident, même pour un mâle idiot comme moi, » lui sourit-il d'un air espiègle. « Je suis allé dans sa classe ce matin pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, et Rogue est entré. La température est devenue glaciale et son dos est devenu tellement rigide ! Hmmm … Je me demande si c'est une sorcière capricieuse. »

En riant, Hermione lui donna une petite claque pour jouer. « Je crois qu'il la met sur la défensive pour une raison quelconque. »

« Je trouve ça bizarre, » répondit Drago. « Quand j'ai découvert ce qu'elle était, et qu'elle a lancé ce sort sur mon père, elle m'a frappé par son esprit libre, un peu rebelle. Peut-être même provocateur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mets lui des cheveux roux, et j'aurai juré qu'elle était qu'elle était la sœur spirituelle de Fred et George Weasley ! »

« Et bien, ce soir au dîner, j'ai remarqué que le Professeur Rogue la regardait comme s'il était étonné, ou intrigué … ou peut-être même attiré. » Sa voix était douce, et son front creusé pensivement.

« Oh non, Granger, je connais ce regard, » dit son mari, en lui tapotant le front. « Il y a de profondes réflexions, là-dedans, ce qui va entraîner des problèmes pour quelqu'un – probablement pour moi ! Allez, dis-le ! »

« J'étais juste en train de penser, que peut-être notre Professeur de Potions si solitaire, pourrait ressentir le début du commencement d'un tout petit intérêt pour notre nouveau Professeur de DCFM. »

Drago rit ouvertement. « Si c'est le cas, c'est pas de pot ! Elle a l'air de ne pas pouvoir supporter de le voir ! »

« Et bien, bien sûr, aucune femme qui hait la seule vue d'un homme ne finira jamais par nouer une relation avec lui, » dit-elle, lui lançant un regard de biais qu'il ignora complètement.

« Je dois dire que non ! Je dirais que mettre ces deux-là ensemble serait impossible, même si Rogue éprouve un peu d'intérêt pour elle. Elle le déteste vraiment ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu as raison, » répondit Hermione, la bouche incurvée en un sourire ironique.

Ce fut le sourire qui retint son attention, et il la fixa, étonné. Puis il se repassa la conversation dans sa tête, et éclata soudainement de rire.

« Je suis stupide, non ? » rit-il tout bas, puis il l'attira dans ses bras. « Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour avoir la patience de me supporter ! »

« Tu as certains talents qui compensent tes défaillances intellectuelles occasionnelles, » dit-elle, passant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris-bleus larges et un peu idiot.

« Oh, oui, c'est le cas, » lui ronronna-t-elle, ses mains se déplaçant plus bas sur son corps.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi vous faites référence, Mrs Malefoy, » dit-il … mais l'air innocent commença à s'effacer quand elle le caressa.

« Alors je vais devoir te montrer, pour que tu saches à l'avenir ! »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Le lendemain, Hermione alla à la classe de DCFM, où le Professeur aux cheveux noirs déballait un nombre de boîtes plutôt effrayant qu'elle avait apporté à l'école avec elle. La pièce était complètement en désordre, et le minuscule professeur semblait perdue au milieu.

« Professeur Chernaya ? » demanda-t-elle, en entrant dans la pièce. « Je me demandais si je pouvais vous être d'une aide quelconque ? »

Les yeux violets s'éclairèrent, et la petite femme lui sourit avec gratitude. « Je vous serais redevable pour toujours si vous pouviez m'aider à déballer mes affaires ! C'est étrange comme il ne me semblait pas qu'il y en avait autant quand je les ai emballées. Les paquets doivent s'être reproduits entre temps ! »

« Faire les paquets est toujours plus facile que de les défaire, Professeur, » acquiesça Hermione. « Au moins, quand vous faites les paquets vous savez où tout doit aller ! »

« Si ça ne vous gêne pas … est-ce que vous pourriez m'appeler Rhiannon ? Ou même Talon si vous préférez. C'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter qu'on m'appelle 'Professeur Chernaya'. Ce me fait me sentir aussi vieille que Dumbledore ! »

« Vous allez avoir un problème quand l'école commencera, alors, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Euh … Rhiannon. »

« Parfait ! » dit l'autre femme avec approbation. « Oui, je sais que je devrais m'y habituer. J'avais juste oublié combien on était formel pour tout en Angleterre, » soupira-t-elle, en tendant à Hermione a gros livre intitulé 'Sorts et Contre Sorts des Bretons'. Elle leva un doigt long, élégant, et le pointa sur un endroit sur l'étagère.

« Oh ? Vous avez habité à l'étranger pendant un temps ? » demanda Hermione.

« Des années et des années. Quinze, pour être exacte, » dit-elle, et ses yeux s'assombrirent pendant un moment, avant qu'elle secoue la tête et ne tende un autre livre à Hermione. « Ca semble étrange, mais également familier. »

« Vous n'êtes pas allée à Poudlard, alors ? » demanda Hermione avec surprise.

« Non, en fait, non. J'ai été à Beauxbaton. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas d'accent du tout ! »

« C'est parce que je suis anglaise, tout comme vous, » répondit Rhiannon. « Mon prénom est gallois, après tout ! »

« Oh, je suis désolée, » dit Hermione, les joues colorées d'embarras. « Je ne voulais pas être grossière ! »

« Pas de problème, » répondit doucement l'animagus. « Je suppose que je suis en quelque sorte un esprit libre, cueillant des choses ça et là, et apprenant sur le moment. Je ne recherche pas non plus à avoir une vie sociale importante, alors, raconter mon histoire est un peu éloigné de mes préoccupations pour le moment. »

« C'est probablement plus formel que ce à quoi vous êtes habituée. Les autres Professeurs, et bien, c'est juste que ça paraîtrait bizarre de les appeler par leur prénom. Mais vous êtes différente. »

Rhiannon haussa légèrement les épaules, en continuant à sortir les livres du carton. « C'est parce que tu m'as rencontré comme une égale, une adulte. Et je suis aussi plutôt proche de ton âge ! » sourit-elle. Hermione prit ça pour l'ouverture qu'elle avait attendue.

« C'est plus plausible comme ça, alors. C'est juste que ça semblerait mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de commencer à appeler le Professeur Rogue 'Séverus', même s'il était témoin à mon mariage ! » dit tristement Hermione, puis elle observa très attentivement la réaction de Rhiannon à ces paroles.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les yeux violets étincellèrent, et un léger fard teinta les pommettes hautes, pâles du professeur de DCFM.

« Oh ? » répondit l'aînée des deux femmes, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son intérêt. « Oui, Rogue est plutôt … intimidant. Je parie qu'il terrifie ses étudiants à mort ! »

Hermione laissa tomber. « Oui, c'est le cas. J'étais absolument pétrifiée par lui pendant mes premières années ! Même Drago l'était. Mais maintenant que je le connais … » Elle sourit, puis eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

Rhiannon leva un sourcil curieux, puis demanda, presque à contrecœur. « Maintenant que je le connais, quoi ? »

« Je l'adore, » répondit simplement Hermione.

L'autre femme en resta bouche bée, ses fins sourcils noirs levés si haut qu'ils en disparaissaient sous la frange de ses cheveux noirs au-dessus de ses yeux.

« Pas comme ça ! » ri Hermione. « C'est juste qu'il a fait tellement pour Drago et moi … et bien que je suspecte qu'il emporterait ça dans la tombe, je suis absolument certaine qu'il est l'un de ceux qui nous a délibérément réunis au début. Intelligent et secret … mais aussi très touchant. Il se soucie des autres, mais ne veut pas que quiconque sache qu'il s'en soucie. Et il a un sens de l'humour affreux. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux violets étaient sceptiques.

« Vraiment, » répondit fermement Hermione. « Vous ne le devineriez jamais, mais sous cet extérieur revêche, maussade, ses manières glaciales et ses commentaires cassants, bat le cœur d'un incurable romantique. Sans mentionner qu'il a cette voix profonde et ces yeux noirs fascinants. »

Rhiannon la regarda un moment avec une incrédulité totale, puis elle se plia en deux de rire. Le son avait une qualité presque musicale, un rire de gorge contagieux. Ses joues pâles étaient colorées par l'amusement, et ses yeux brillaient.

« Tu … tu … dois être en train de plaisanter. Lui ? Un romantique ? »

« Sur ma vie, » jura Hermione, ses lèvres incurvées devant l'amusement incontrôlé de l'autre femme.

« Qu'allez-vous me dire ensuite ? Que Dumbledore projette secrètement de dominer le monde ? Que Lucius Malefoy distribue des cookies aux orphelins ? Ou peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres écrit secrètement des romans d'amour ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux après cette dernière proposition, puis Hermione se pencha en arrière, pressant le dos de sa main comme son front mélodramatiquement.

« Oh, Voldie, Voldie, » gémit-elle en une horrible parodie d'une série américaine. « Comme je frémis quand je vois tes yeux rouges, quand je touche tes mains calleuses ! »

Le professeur de DCFM battit des mains de délice, riant si fort que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Hermione s'inclina devant elle, puis se tourna pour s'incliner devant la classe vide. Soudainement elle s'arrêta, regardant vers la porte ouverte, où se tenait le Professeur Rogue. Au début, elle pensa qu'il la regardait, mais ensuite elle suivit la direction des yeux noirs étincellants … qui étaient fixés sur le visage rouge, heureux de la sorcière brune. Rhiannon remarqua qu'Hermione avait arrêté de parler, et remarqua soudainement la présence de l'homme maigre, sombre, qui s'encadrait dans la porte.

L'animagus arrêta de rire, et vira au pourpre Elle redressa son corps, et son menton se redressa en un geste clair de défi.

Le regard d'Hermione passa de l'un à l'autre avec intérêt. Même si Rhiannon s'était raidie physiquement, Hermione vit de l'interrogation dans ses yeux quand elle regarda le maître des Potions. L'attitude de Rogue était beaucoup plus difficile à déchiffrer … mais l'absence manifeste de son air maussade toujours présent en disait des tonnes pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait.

« Mesdames, » dit Rogue, poliment, s'inclinant légèrement devant elles deux avant de continuer son chemin au-delà de la porte.

Rhiannon continua de fixer l'endroit où il s'était tenu pendant quelques instants avant de partir. Puis elle se secoua soudainement, et dit, « Et bien, est-ce qu'on continue à déballer ? » d'une voix neutre.

Hermione supprima le sourire de contentement qui cherchait à éclater sur son visage. Bingo ! pensa-t-elle. Je le savais. Ah, vous en avez accroché une, Professeur Rogue … Maintenant voyons si nous pouvons vous aider à concrétiser !

Cette nuit-là, Hermione raconta à Drago l'intégralité de la rencontre dans la salle de DCFM.

« Drago, tu aurais du voir sa tête ! » gloussa-t-elle avec délice. « Je te jure, c'était presque comme s'il avait soudainement pensé 'Oh, alors c'est l'une de ses créatures femelles. J'en ai entendu parler !' »

Il rit tout bas. « Notre petit Professeur est devenu grand, Hermione ! » Il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. « Maintenant qu'il a enfin remarqué les filles, la prochaine chose que nous apprendrons sera l'existence de petits Serpentards à l'air maussade et aux cheveux noirs ! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de la manière dont on fait les bébés, Drago, » rit-elle.

L'image de lui, Drago Malefoy, expliquant au Maître des Potions que les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux manqua de faire s'étrangler Drago. Hermione lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer.

« Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, Hermione Malefoy, je te chatouillerais jusqu'à ce que tu crie pour ce commentaire ! » lui lança-t-il, pour jouer.

« C'est juste que je me sens concernée par son bien-être. Devoir se marier est tellement démodé, » dit-elle.

« Ah ah ! Dévergondée ! Catin ! » la taquina-t-il. Elle tendit seulement une main vers lui d'un geste méprisant.

« Et bien, j'ai fait ma part pour faire démarrer les choses, maintenant tu dois faire la tienne, » lui dit-elle, et elle en fut récompensée par un regard choqué.

« Si tu crois que je vais m'impliquer là-dedans, tu rêves ! Il pourrait m'empoisonner plus vite que tu ne peux dire 'Quidditch', et tu ne retrouverais jamais le corps ! »

« Tu vas devoir être subtil … »

« Oh, non, femme, c'est quelque chose dans lequel je **ne** vais **pas** m'impliquer ! »

« Demain, je crois, » continua-t-elle, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « Tu pourras lui dire ce que j'ai découvert sur elle, pour mesurer sa réaction … »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? N'y pense même pas ! »

« Je me demande si nous pourrions leur arranger un rendez-vous ? » médita-t-elle, le front creusé par la réflexion.

« Hello ? Drago à Hermione ! Est-ce que je parle chinois ? Non ! Niet ! No ! Nein ! Et de toutes les autres manières … NON ! »

Elle tourna ses doux yeux bruns, immenses, vers lui. « Mais je croyais que les Serpentards **aimaient** être fourbes et manipulateurs ! »

« Nous sommes très égocentriques, nous aimons uniquement l'être quand nous pensons que nous allons survivre à l'expérience en une seule pièce. Est-ce que je te semble suicidaire ? » demanda-t-il plaintivement, avec un masque de dignité offensée.

« Non, » dit-elle tristement, puis elle lui lança un regard de biais. « Alors, tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

« En ce moment, j'envisage à nouveau la possibilité de cette attaque de chatouilles, bébé ou pas bébé ! » répondit-il en riant.

« Même pas pour un appât ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une légère moue, puis lécha sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je … euh … et tu penses à quel appât ? » demanda-t-il, immédiatement distrait, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant.

« Et bien, il y a d'autres manières de me faire crier que me chatouiller, » répondit-elle innocemment.

« Oh … », souffla-t-il, l'attirant dans ses bras, et marchant vers le lit. Il l'embrassa, puis ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens avec une lueur diabolique. « Il n'existe aucun Serpentard qui pourrait espérer rivaliser avec les manipulations sournoises d'une Griffondor qui joue les entremetteuses ! »

« Je ne suis ni fourbe, ni manipulatrice, » dit-elle, d'une voix vertueuse. « Je cherche seulement à apporter autant de joie au Professeur Rogue qu'il nous a aidés à en trouver, » dit-elle, et ses yeux voyagèrent sur son corps d'une manière suggestive.

« Ce n'était définitivement pas l'image mentale dont j'avais besoin là maintenant, » se plaignit-il, et il la renversa sur le lit. Il ôta ses vêtements, les lançant n'importe où, et se traînant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là-dedans. Rhiannon est vraiment splendide, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Pas aussi belle que toi 'Lève-toi, fier soleil, et tue l'envieuse lune, qui est déjà malade et pâle de jalousie que toi, sa servante, sois beaucoup plus belle qu'elle …' » déclama-t-il, levant une main dramatiquement.

« Drago ! Où as-tu appris Shakespeare ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise. « C'était un moldu ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un qui écrivait aussi bien était un moldu, Granger ? Tiens, j'ai un porte-monnaie qui ne se vide jamais à te vendre ! » la taquina-t-il, puis il revendiqua ses lèvres en un doux baiser. « N'aie jamais peur, personne d'autre que toi ne m'intéressera jamais. Même pas la charmante Rhiannon. »

« Oh ? Et bien, je dois dire que je trouve que Rogue est diaboliquement sexy, » le taquina-t-elle, puis elle rit devant son air dégoûté.

« Je croyais que tu étais supposée me séduire, Granger, pas me terrifier pour la vie ! » se plaignit-il. « A cette vitesse, cet enfant sera à Poudlard avant que je sois à nouveau capable de fonctionner comme un homme à nouveau ! »

Elle l'embrassa pour s'excuser. « Personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec toi, Drago, » dit-elle, « Pour être honnête, je te désirais occasionnellement, même quand je te détestais. Te regarder marcher dans ces pantalons de Quidditch serrés … » Elle passa une main le long de sa cuisse. « Les gentilles petites filles de Griffondor ne sont pas supposées avoir les pensées que j'avais à propos d'un certain garçon de Serpentard, mauvais et superbe. Et tes cheveux … » Elle froissa la chevelure blonde, puis y emmêla ses doigts. « J'ai toujours voulu les enlever de ce lacet, et y frotter ma joue comme un chat. Je parie que ça t'aurais choqué. Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le plus beau garçon de l'école. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vraiment, » répondit-il doucement.

« Hmmmm … Je me sens un petit peu mieux, » dit-il, caressant sa cuisse de la main. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pensais d'autre à propos de moi ? »

« Et bien, quand je ne pensais pas à te tordre le cou, à te mettre des coups de pieds au cul, ou à t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure … »

« Oooo, j'aime quand tu me dis des gros mots ! » miaula-t-il.

« J'ai souvent pensé que tes yeux seraient magnifiques si seulement tu souriais … si tu souriais vraiment, au lieu d'être maussade. » Elle lui sourit. « Et oh, est-ce que j'avais raison à propos de ça ! » Elle passa une main sur le visage de Drago, puis lui caressa doucement les lèvres d'un doigt . « Je pensais aussi que tu avais des lèvres sensuelles. »

Il abaissa sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne, la goûtant, et elle frissonna de délice sous cette caresse délicate. Puis il se recula, lui souriant d'un air diabolique.

« Et bien, je suis un magnifique spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi as-tu pris tellement de temps pour me traîner dans la Forêt Interdite et pour me séduire ? Je pensais que tu étais supposée être intelligente ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Mors-moi, Malefoy ! »

« Dis-moi juste où …et à quel point ! »

**Fin du chapitre**

A/N : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Hermione est actuellement entre 18 et 19 semaines dans ce chapitre, ce qui, pour une fille de 16 ans en bonne santé et en bonne condition physique, signifie que ça se voit très peu, voir pas du tout.

_A propos, j'ai décidé qu'il DEVAIT y avoir des sorts pour cacher une grossesse. Puisqu'une si grande partie de la sorcellerie, de la wicca, etc s'occupe des « arts féminins », il y a des chances que ce soit un domaine auquel on a porté une certaine attention. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches à ce propos, alors j'ai eu recours à la version Harry Potter du « technobabble »- dans le doute, créez un objet magique. ;-) _


	22. Le calme avant la tempête

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R (encore un lemon dans ce chap. !)  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 22 **: Le calme avant la tempête

Drago entra dans la classe de potions avec un air maussade, et se dirigea vers sa table habituelle. Emettant un son dégoûté devant les ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient, il attrapa son mortier et son pilon, et commença à broyer ce qui s'y trouvait comme s'il pouvait les réduire en particules plus petites que des atomes par la force pure.

« Mr Malefoy ? » il entendit la voix de Rogue l'appeler d'un air surpris. Il l'ignora délibérément. Il rejeta le mortier et le pilon sur la table de travail, puis attrapa un couteau et commença à découper une herbe prise au hasard en minuscules morceaux.

« Mr Malefoy ! » la voix de Rogue était forte cette fois, et Drago se tourna en direction du bureau de Rogue, un air aussi sombre qu'un ciel d'orage sur le visage.

« Oui, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui bouillait littéralement de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, par Merlin ? » s'enquit Rogue, irrité. L'aîné des deux hommes était aussi quelque peu embarrassé – cela faisait des mois qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant de mauvaise humeur chez le jeune Serpentard.

« Ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » demanda Drago, agitant ses mains dans les airs. « Rien, rien du tout, putain. Oh, sauf les femmes. LES FEMMES ! » Cracha-t-il, puis il reprit son couteau.

Les sourcils de Rogue s'abaissèrent. « Etant donné qu'environ 50 de la population en est composé, je suspecte que vous êtes parti pour passer un assez mauvais moment si elles vous énervent autant, » dit sardoniquement le Maître des Potions.

« Indubitablement, » grogna le blond d'un air hostile. Puis les yeux bleu tempête se fixèrent sur Rogue avec un regard coupant comme le rasoir. « Dites-moi, Professeur, comment est-ce que des créatures aussi dures, illogiques et déraisonnables que les femmes ont pu être autorisées à continuer d'exister ? »

Malgré lui, Rogue était plutôt fasciné par cette réplique du jeune homme. « Je suppose qu'il existe certaines compensations que les mâles comme vous qui choisissent le mariage et la paternité trouvent avantageuses, » répondit-il, totalement inexpressif.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit, et il retourna à son activité, en murmurant des imprécations dans un souffle d'un air menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui précisément a affecté la béatitude de jeunes mariés que vous nous avons infligé tous les deux au cours du dernier mois, » demanda le Maître des Potions, presque comme par hasard.

Drago lui renvoya son regard, d'un air maussade. Levant les bras au ciel, il dit, « Rhiannon ! »

Les sourcils de Rogue se soulevèrent. « Le Professeur Chernaya ? » Il ressentit une inexplicable sensation de naufrage dans le fond de son estomac, son esprit envisagea une pléthore de scénarios, tous très, très mauvais.

« Oui … » dit Drago, et il enfonça son couteau dans la table avec un mouvement vicieux du poignet.

Comptant jusqu'à cinquante, lentement, Rogue attendit. Puis il parla avec une voix prudemment neutre. « Qu'a fait le Professeur Chernaya ? Avez-vous besoin d'une aide quelconque ? Ou d'aller voir le Directeur ? »

« Fait ? Rien du tout, » gronda-t-il. « C'est Hermione ! » Il eut un bruit dégoûté. « Elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de Rhiannon. Je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'elle était gentille. Elle est intelligente, elle a du cran, je suis content qu'elle soit de notre côté. Alors Hermione m'a demandé si je trouvais que Rhiannon était belle. Alors, comme je suis un idiot, je dis oui, bien sûr qu'elle est belle. **Ensuite, **elle me demande si je trouve que Rhiannon est plus intelligente et plus belle qu'**elle**, et je dis non, absolument pas. Hermione dit qu'elle trouve que Rhiannon est magnifique, et je dis oui, et bien, je suppose qu'elle l'est. Puis Hermione éclate en sanglots et me dit que je ne la trouve plus attirante, qu'elle est grosse, bla, bla, bla ! » Il frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre. « J'essaie de la calmer, mais elle n'écoutait plus un mot de ce que je disais. »

Les yeux sombres du Professeur étaient absolument fascinés par cette réplique. N'étant pas habitué aux caprices des femelles, encore moins à ceux des femmes enceintes, il trouvait toute cette situation plutôt amusante, ce qu'il couvrit soigneusement avec un froncement de sourcils. « Et bien, je suis sûr que sa condition est un facteur, Mr Malefoy, » dit-il d'un air répressif.

« J'en suis sûr. Mais ensuite cette pauvre fille se tourne vers moi et me dis que tout va bien, qu'elle et Rhiannon en ont discuté, et qu'elles sont d'accord pour dire que **vous** êtes sexy, alors que je ne devrais pas me sentir coupable de penser que Rhiannon est magnifique. Ce dont je ne me sentais pas coupable avant qu'elle commence à pleurer, après qu'**elle** m'ait posé la question en premier ! Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes posent des questions dont elles connaissent déjà la réponse, ou dont elles ne veulent pas connaître la réponse du tout ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton chagrin.

Rogue était resté extrêmement calme pendant que le jeune homme se déchaînait. « Elles se sont mises d'accord sur QUOI ? » demanda-t-il, choquée.

Drago le regarda, d'un air dégoûté. « Oh, Hermione et Rhiannon ont eu une longue discussion à propos de tous les attraits particuliers de Séverus Rogue, apparemment. Elles pensent que vous êtes sexy, et que vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressant que tous les autres hommes qu'elles connaissent. Et apparemment Rhiannon, qui a été à Beauxbâtons, a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau que vous en Angleterre OU en France, » Son visage prit un air abattu. « Et ça m'inclut moi ! Apparemment, Rhiannon aime le genre romantique, sombre, inquiet et dangereux. » Il émit encore un bruit dégoûté. « Je suppose que je dois remarquer Merlin qu'au moins, Hermione **semble** encore me préférer moi, bien qu'après tout ça je commence à avoir des doutes ! »

Complètement bouleversé, Rogue ne pu rien faire d'autre que fixer Drago. Le Professeur Chernaya – Rhiannon – le trouvait attirant, **lui** ? Plus attirant que Drago Malefoy ? L'invraisemblance totale de cette idée entrait sérieusement en conflit avec sa version de la réalité.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-**vous**, Professeur ? » demanda Drago, d'un ton patient.

Encore mentalement bouleversé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des années, Rogue demanda, avec distraction, « À propos de quoi, Mr Malefoy ? »

« A propos de Rhiannon ! Pensez-**vous** qu'elle est magnifique ? Intelligente ? Sexy ? J'adorerais lancer CA à Mme Je-Sais-Tout Granger ! » Dit-il d'un ait vengeur.

Ce qu'il en pensait ? Y avait-il pensé ? Il secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées.

« Oh, vous ne le pensez pas ? » Drago semblait désappointé. « Oh, alors … »

« Si, je le pense. Je veux dire, oui, elle l'est, » il se passa une main sur le front.

« Elle est quoi ? » persista Drago.

Le Maître des Potions essaya de repousser l'image de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de son esprit, une image d'elle comme elle était le jour précédent, se tenant dans sa salle de classe, en train de rire. Le visage coloré, délicate et éthérée. « Magnifique, intelligente, et sexy, » répondit-il. Oui, cela résumait tout, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser à une femme de cette manière. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

« Professeur ? » demanda Drago. « Monsieur ? »

Fermant les yeux, Rogue exerça avec force ses pouvoirs considérables de self-control. Il força sa respiration à ralentir, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu conscience qu'elle s'était accélérée, et il exerça sa volonté sur l'intégralité du contenu de son esprit. Après un moment, il se tourna vers Drago.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Malefoy. J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête. Quant à votre situation avec Mme Malefoy, je suis certain que sa logique innée et son intelligence se réaffirmeront d'elles-mêmes en temps voulu. Jusque là, » il regarda d'un air significatif le couteau enfoncé dans la table de travail. « Je suggère que vous résistiez à votre envie de détruire le matériel de l'école, et vous vous restreignez sur votre travail de potions jusqu'à ce que vous ayez un meilleur contrôle sur votre humeur. Bonne journée, » ajouta-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Drago, semblant très effrayé, dit, « Oui, Monsieur, je suis extrêmement désolé. Je ferais mieux de retourner voir Hermione de toute façon. » Et il sortit de la salle de classe aussi vite qu'il le pu. Rogue le regarda partir, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas parce qu'il pourrait à nouveau travailler lui-même ! Pourquoi les paroles de Malefoy l'avaient-elles autant secoué ? Des ragots, rien d'autre que des ragots stupides !

A l'extérieur de la porte de la classe, Drago s'arrêta. Un sourire joyeux, diabolique, se répandit sur ses traits, et il se permit le luxe d'une petite danse de la victoire. Ses yeux étincelaient à la vue du succès de ses plans. Il avait manipulé le maître ! Il avait envie de crier. Mais au lieu de ça, il allait rentrer et tout raconter à Hermione … et lui réclamer une récompense appropriée pour son succès.

Cet après-midi là, Hermione retourna à la salle de DCFM. En entrant, elle vit Rhiannon assise à son bureau, en train d'arranger des piles de papiers.

« Bonjour, » appela-t-elle, et l'autre sorcière se redressa. « Est-ce que je vous dérange ? »

« Oh, Merlin, non ! » ri Rhiannon. « Par pitié, dérangez-moi. Les plans de cours » dit-elle en guise d'explication, en désignant les piles sur son bureau avec une grimace de répugnance.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione avec un intérêt sincère. « Qu'étudierons-nous d'abord ? »

« La Détection de la Magie Noire et les méthodes de protection. »

Les yeux s'éclairant, Hermione sourit. « Vraiment ? Ca a l'air intéressant ! J'ai hâte ! Alors, quelles méthodes de détection recommandez-vous ? »

« Hermione s'il te plaît ! » ri Rhiannon. « Je travaille dessus depuis des heures, et je vais en manger, en boire, et en respirer pendant des **mois** ! Pourrions-nous parler de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Je suppose que oui, » fut la réponse hésitante d'Hermione, et la sorcière aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Alors, comment va la vie du ménage Malefoy, de la branche de Poudlard ? » demanda Rhiannon, d'un ton léger. Puis ses sourcils se soulevèrent quand Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Oh, bien, » répondit la jeune sorcière avec légèreté, mais ses yeux étaient un peu tristes.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Rhiannon avec un sourcil levé. « Y a t il quelque chose à propos de ce 'bien' dont tu voudrais me parler ? » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Et bien … » soupira Hermione. « Je crois que j'ai un peu énervé Drago. »

« Il t'aime, je suis sûre que tout ira bien, » dit l'animagus d'un air encourageant.

« J'espère. J'ai juste été un peu bête et féminine avec lui, et il ne savait pas comme le prendre. » Les grands yeux bruns inspiraient la pitié. « Je me sentais plutôt grosse et pas du tout attirante, et j'ai demandé à Drago s'il pensait que tu étais jolie. Bien sûr, il a dit oui, et alors je me suis écroulée en larmes sur lui. »

« Oh, non, » dit Rhiannon. « Hermione … »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit la jeune fille avec regret. « Mais j'ai empiré les choses en lui disant que **moi**, je trouvais que Rogue était sexy, » dit-elle, et elle vit l'autre femme tressaillir. « Alors il s'est énervé, et il m'a dit que Rogue lui avait dit qu'il trouvait que vous êtes sexy, magnifique ET intelligente – et Drago était d'accord ! »

L'animagus porta ses mains à ses joues. « Il a dit QUOI ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

« Que le Professeur Rogue a dit que vous êtes magnifique, sexy et intelligente. Je le jure sur ma vie, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Mais, mais … Rogue ne m'**apprécie** même pas ! Il m'a insultée – il a mis en cause mon courage et mes capacités, devant DUMBLEDORE, pas moins ! » Rhiannon semblait véritablement en détresse.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Hermione, déconcertée. « Le Professeur Rogue peut dire des choses vraiment dures parfois, mais ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Vous êtes sûre ? »

« J'étais là, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas le poste de DCFM. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de connaître le même destin que les professeurs précédents, et là, Rogue a dit que si je pensais que je n'étais pas capable de gérer ce poste, je ne devrais effectivement pas l'accepter ! »

« Oh ! » dit Hermione, puis elle éclata de rire. « Il n'était pas en train de vous insulter ! »

« C'est pourtant ce à quoi ça ressemblait ! Puis j'ai dit que je pouvais le gérer, et que je pensais juste que ce serait mieux pour moi, personnellement, de ne pas l'accepter – et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a dit que ce poste nécessitait une personne avec un réel courage pour accepter d'en prendre le risque ! » Les yeux bleus étincelaient de colère.

« Hum hum … » dit Hermione, en riant. « Et quoi d'autre ? »

« Puis j'ai dit quelque chose à propos du fait que j'en avais le courage, mais que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de prendre des risques inutiles. Et alors il a dit qu'il n'existait que peu de personnes qui avaient le courage de prendre la responsabilité d'une situation sans espoir, en sachant qu'elle était sans espoir, ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Hermione se roulait pratiquement par terre, et Rhiannon la regarda avec colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si drôle ? J'ai trouvé ça plutôt humiliant, surtout devant Albus ! »

« Rhiannon, tu ne connais pas le Professeur Rogue comme je le connais. Fais attention aux mots, et pas à ta colère … il ne t'a jamais insultée. Au contraire, je dirais plutôt qu'il te faisait des compliments ! »

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? » dit Rhiannon, bouche bée.

« Pas du tout. Il te faisait des compliments, en défiant ton orgueil inflexible ! En te manipulant pour que tu prennes le travail parce qu'il pensait **vraiment** que tu avais ces qualités ! »

« Mais … mais c'est … » Rhiannon semblait totalement abasourdie.

« Une chose très, très, très typique des Serpentards. Penses-y comme un compliment maladroit destiné à t'amener à faire très exactement ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses. » Hermione soupira. « J'ai des années d'expérience de ce genre de chose, mais les choses devaient être un peu différentes à Beauxbâtons. Si tu avais été à l'école ici, tu aurais été directement chez les Griffondors, et je suis sûre que Rogue en est parfaitement conscient. »

« Alors il m'a insultée parce qu'il m'aime bien, il a mis en cause mes capacités parce qu'il pense que je peux assumer ce travail, et contesté mon courage parce qu'il pense que je suis brave ? »

« Exactement ! » dit Hermione, approbatrice.

« C'est … » Rhiannon s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

« C'est un Serpentard, » Hermione compléta la phrase de Rhiannon, et hocha la tête. « En plus, dis-toi bien que si Rogue n'avait **pas **voulu que tu aies ce travail, il se serait juste planté devant toi et te l'aurait dit en face. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il veut ce poste depuis des années ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que Dumbledore ne lui donne pas ? » Demanda le professeur de DCFM, confuse.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est le meilleur Maître des Potions que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. »

« Oh. » Les yeux violets étaient pensifs.

« Et enfin, comme plat de résistance … Je n'avais jamais, jamais, au cours des six années que j'ai passées ici, JAMAIS entendu le mot 'sexy' dans la bouche de Séverus Rogue. Tu dois l'avoir complètement sorti de ses pompes ! »

« Oh, Merlin ! » grogna Rhiannon, et elle se frappa la tête contre le bureau.

Hermione tourna la tête, pour dissimuler un sourire de triomphe. Même si elle savait que Drago allait la taquiner sans merci à propos de ses tendances Serpentardesques grandissantes !

Rogue errait dans ses appartements, incapable de fixer son attention sur quelque chose, incapable même de réfléchir vraiment. Son air était féroce, tandis qu'il essayait de repousser les images mentales du pâle visage éclairé de magnifiques yeux violets rieurs, entouré de cheveux soyeux bleus noirs.

L'idée de quelqu'un – n'importe qui – pensant qu'il était attirant, plus ou moins … sexy ? C'était totalement étranger à sa conception de lui-même, de sa conception de n'importe qui d'autre en relation avec lui-même. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle le trouvait … attirant ? Est-ce que cela signifiait de toute façon ? N'était-il pas beaucoup trop vieux pour une telle relation, surtout en ce moment ? Quand ils étaient à la veille d'une guerre qui pourrait les détruire tous, et tout ce qu'ils connaissaient ? Avait-il même quelque chose à gagner à se poser cette question ?

Bon, en réalité, avait-il quelque chose à perdre ?

Que **voulait**-il, en définitive ?

Ses pensées continuaient à tourbillonner, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que, contrairement à ses habitudes, il lance son poing dans le mur. Tout ce résumait à tenter sa chance. Jeter les dés ?

La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras flamboya soudain, en une vie douloureuse, car le Seigneur des ténèbres appelait ses fidèles à lui. Ses lèvres se tordirent d'amertume, et il grogna, projetant à nouveau son poing dans le mur.

Imbécile ! Se railla-t-il lui-même. Jeter les dés ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'avait d'importance.

Ces putains de dés étaient truqués.

« Vous êtes brillant, Mr Malefoy ! » ri Hermione, alors que Drago lui tournait autour, puis posait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tout comme vous, Mme Malefoy, » grogna-t-il d'un air approbateur.

« Ils vont penser l'un à l'autre toute la nuit, » dit-elle. « Mais au moins nous savons par expérience qu'ils ne mourront pas de frustration … ils souffriront juste un peu. »

« Mmmm … et **toi**, tu vas penser à moi toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux agrandis et pleins d'espoir.

« Ce sera un plaisir, » dit-elle, tirant ses cheveux de leur lien, et y faisant courir ses doigts.

« Tu fais bien de croire que c'en sera un ! »

Rhiannon dormait par à-coups, rêvant d'yeux sombres qui étincelaient dans sa direction, d'une bouche sensuelle touchant la sienne, de longs doigts souples courant sur sa peau. Et d'une voix … une voix profonde, sombre, séductrice, murmurant à son oreille, vibrante de désir.

Puis elle se réveilla soudainement, s'assit dans son lit, le cœur battant à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait suffoquer dans la pièce chaude, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était sortir, à l'air libre, au vent soufflant sur elle, la libérant du sentiment suffoquant qui la faisait se sentir oppressée.

Elle sauta presque du lit, ignorant la robe posée à son pied, et les pantoufles sur le sol. Au delà de la fenêtre ouverte, le ciel nocturne lui faisait signe, les rideaux bougeant à peine sous l'effet de la timide brise, tandis que ses pieds nus la portaient en une course effrénée, elle se jeta par la fenêtre. Puis elle tomba, tomba, assoiffée de se sentir libre, les bras tendus comme un plongeur alors que le sol se rapprochait, une centaine de pieds plus bas.

A vingt pieds du sol, sa forme se tordit, se rétrécit, puis des ailes noires survolèrent l'herbe, pendant que le corbeau d'un noir absolu remontait vers le ciel avec un cri strident.

Les épaules affaissées, il sortit de la forêt, ses pieds le ramenant automatiquement vers la masse noire de l'école. Le vert des pelouses s'étendait devant lui, la voûte du ciel s'arquait au-dessus, ponctuée d'étoiles qui miroitaient, tout comme le halo trouble autour de la lune. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'imprimait dans son cerveau fatigué.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué ses Mangemorts, et Rogue avait espéré, enfin, qu'il apprendrait « officiellement » les plans de Voldemort au sujet de Potter et de Granger. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ses contres arguments, à des suggestions, des marchés, des options qu'il pourrait utiliser pour essayer de les déjouer. Il était resté éveillé des nuits entières, à élaborer des scénarios pour les protéger tous, au moins suffisamment longtemps pour que le bébé d'Hermione soit né, en bonne santé, et en sécurité.

Mais tout avait été inutile, puisque aucun plan n'avait été mentionné. Rogue avait observé Lucius aussi attentivement qu'il l'avait osé, se demandant si l'homme avait retrouvé les souvenirs qui lui avaient été enlevés par le sortilège de Rhiannon ; mais le blond arrogant avait semblé aussi sûr de lui et associable qu'à son habitude, et il n'avait pas paru lui garder quelque ressentiment secret. Mais le manque d'information signifiait qu'il avait les mains liées, et qu'il était dans le noir total à propos de ce qui allait arriver, et quand.

Et là résidait encore le danger toujours présent qu'il ait été découvert, son allégeance mise en lumière, et sa tête mise à prix.

Il atteignit la porte principale, puis tourna dans le passage couvert menant aux dortoirs vides des Poufsouffles, où un escalier descendait presque directement à ses appartements. La nuit était silencieuse, le seul bruit étant le faible son du talon de ses chaussures sur les dalles. Atteignant la fin du passage, il tourna sur ses talons et repartit, agité comme un tigre en cage.

Un temps indéterminé passa pendant qu'il allait et venait, son esprit tournant et retournant vainement ses options incroyablement limitées. La chaleur de ce soir d'été l'oppressait, et il ôta sa robe avec dégoût, puis jeta sa veste guindée, les balançant par dessus la balustrade sans aucun soin, offrant son visage à la brise. Il soupira de soulagement, fermant les yeux, pendant que le vent lourd, chargé de l'odeur de la pluie imminente, séchait rapidement la soie humide de la chemise collée à son torse.

Un faible son parvint à ses oreilles. Tournant la tête, il commença à le suivre, quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une voix en train de chanter. La morne mélodie était un chant funèbre, lent, et magnifique. Qui pouvait bien ? Se demanda-t-il, les oreilles tendues alors que les mots lui parvenaient.

_Va-t-en, va-t-en, Mort, _

_Et dans les tristes cyprès laisse-moi maintenant reposer ; _

_Envole-toi, oh, envole-toi, souffle,_

_Je meurs de par la belle et cruelle vierge._

_Mon linceul blanc colle tout – _

_Oh, prépare le !_

_Ma Mort est plus fidèle que quiconque – _

_Partage-la._

Il atteignit la fin du passage, et tourna sous un portique, qui donnait sur l'une des nombreuses cours ouvertes de l'école, sillonnée de bancs de pierre et pavée d'herbe douce. Cela lui prit quelques instants au court du couplet pour identifier la forme du chanteur au milieu de l'espace ouvert, les cheveux et les vêtements noirs presque invisible sous le ciel faiblement éclairé, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'y habituent. Il allait reculer, mais il vit que ses yeux étaient fermés, puis elle commença le couplet suivant, et il fut transporté.

_Pas une fleur, pas une douce fleur, _

_Sur mon noir cercueil ne doit être répandue ; _

_Pas un ami, pas l'adieu d'un ami, _

_Mon pauvre corps dont les os doivent être dispersés._

_Un millier, des milliers de soupirs à préserver – _

_Couche-moi, oh où, _

_Le véritable amant éploré ne trouvera jamais ma tombe – _

_Pour y pleurer._

Les paroles de la chanson étaient tellement proches des rêveries solitaires auxquelles il s'adonnait, assis, seul, dans ses appartements, tard le soir, qu'il ressentit une sensation étrange, submergeante, dans sa gorge. Il voulait bouger, la laisser à sa solitude, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

Les premières éclaboussures de pluie commencèrent, tombant à grosses gouttes. Il se tenait à l'abri du portique, la regardant toujours, quand elle leva les bras au ciel comme en une invocation, tournant son visage vers le haut. Comme si c'était un signe, les cieux s'ouvrirent soudain, la pluie tombant à verse, drue et rapide, martelant le toit en un bruit assourdissant.

Elle fit immédiatement trempée, ses cheveux collés sur sa tête et le long de son dos. Il arrêta de respirer, la regardant avec fascination tandis qu'elle arquait le dos comme si la pluie battante était la caresse d'un amant sur son corps, les lèvres recourbées en un doux sourire.

Ce fut lorsque le premier éclair de lumière déchira le ciel, projetant des ombres tranchantes sur l'herbe, suivi presque immédiatement par le fracas du tonnerre, qu'il se tendit soudainement d'alarme. Elle se tenait toujours debout, penchée en arrière, les bras grand ouverts comme pour accepter tout ce qui pouvait lui être lancé ; mais il eut la soudaine vision de cauchemar d'un verrou dans les cieux, suspendu comme une épée bleue et blanche au dessus de son corps mince. Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'était élancé dans la tempête, sans se soucier de l'eau qui le transperça instantanément. Il l'atteignit en quelques pas, et la saisit dans ses bras, retournant à l'abri aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Son corps était immédiatement devenu rigide dans l'étreinte de Rogue, alors qu'elle réagissait, alarmée, à l'étreinte soudaine de bras durs et chauds qui la soulevaient du sol. Il la regarda pour trouver les yeux violets stupéfaits qui le fixaient, ses cils noirs et son visage empourpré recouverts de perles d'eau. Sa respiration était superficielle et rapide, la soie noire complètement trempée de sa robe se collait à chaque courbe et à chaque angle de son corps, ne laissant presque rien à l'imagination.

Pendant un moment, il ne fit que la regarder, puis il sentit son corps se serrer fiévreusement, une vague de désir le submergea avec une telle force qu'il eut un véritable hoquet de choc. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, puis s'assombrirent alors qu'il sentait un frisson la parcourir toute entière, un instinct primitif féminin en elle réagissant avec force à la flamme du désir de l'homme. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras, mais que sa peau était très chaude, presque brûlante, en dépit de l'eau qui la recouvrait.

Ce furent les gouttes de pluie sur ses lèvres roses, le désir dans les yeux de Rhiannon, qui eurent finalement raison de l'inaction de Rogue. Il grogna, fermant les yeux tandis que son corps se serrait à nouveau, puis il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle resta tendue pendant un moment, surprise, mais ensuite elle se relaxa soudainement, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous celle de Rogue d'un air invitant. La langue de la jeune femme toucha celle de l'homme timidement, puis avec plus d'audace, ses mains se levant pour lui caresser le visage, en caressant l'humidité, s'accrochant dans les boucles de cheveux noirs, caressant doucement ses joues.

Il se sentait comme s'il avait pu continuer à l'embrasser ainsi pour toujours, la goûtant, explorant sa bouche avec la sienne, sentant les battements de son cœur, son désir grandissant à chaque battement, à chaque souffle. Il la voulait si fort, avec un désir presque douloureux, qu'il se sentait comme si une sorte de fièvre parcourait son corps. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à bouger, franchissant à nouveau le passage. Il sépara sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme suffisamment longtemps pour prendre les escaliers, murmurer le mot de passe pour entrer dans ses appartements, et pousser la porte d'une épaule.

Les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes quand il entra, éclairant le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit d'hésiter, de lui demander sa permission, de murmurer quelques amabilités sociales. A ce moment, elle était à lui, et il n'existait rien sur terre qui puisse l'empêcher de l'avoir, de la posséder, de s'ensevelir dans son corps mince. Il entra dans la chambre, puis la regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, mais les profondeurs violettes étincelèrent vers lui, diamants luisant d'un désir affamé. Son visage était toujours coloré, et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire séduisant qui l'invita à l'embrasser encore.

Il la coucha sur les draps de soie noire de son lit, puis ses mains lui enlevèrent la robe de soie trempée, révélant son corps délicat à ses yeux. Il avala sa salive en un souffle, alors qu'il contemplait ses seins hauts et ronds surmontés de mamelons sombres, la taille presque trop minuscule, située au-dessus de hanches agréablement sculptées. Sa peau moite rayonnait comme des perles de lait sous les lumières, les cheveux noirs emmêlés qui restaient collés à sa peau, et il plongea profondément ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, avant de se pencher pour prendre ses lèvres à nouveau, en un baiser dur, exigeant.

Le corps de la jeune femme lui fit signe, l'attira, lui fit mal du désir de le toucher partout, de le goûter, de le respirer. Il se pencha sur elle dans le lit, puis se redressa, et ôta ses vêtements avec des gestes souples.

Ce fut le tour de Rhiannon d'haleter, quand le corps de Rogue se révéla à elle, maigre et dur, les muscles de ses bras et de son abdomen durement définis. Ses yeux s'aventurèrent plus bas, et ses joues s'empourprèrent, avant que son regard ne retourne se fixer sur le visage de l'homme. Puis il fut dans le lit, s'arquant contre elle, revendiquant ses lèvres avec une intensité fiévreuse à laquelle elle répondit. Ses mains étaient sur ses épaules à lui, puis caressèrent son dos, puis moulèrent les courbes de ses hanches contre elle.

La sensation de son membre long, dur contre elle lui donna le vertige, fit battre le cœur de son corps, qui palpita de désir. Elle l'aurait attiré en elle, mais il la repoussa contre le lit, refusant de se presser. Le noir de ses yeux étincela quand il la regarda, puis sa bouche se déplaça, touchant d'abord son front, glissant le long de ses joues, puis revendiquant ses lèvres en un lent et profond baiser. Se déplaçant avec un incroyable contrôle, ses lèvres glissèrent pour goûter sa gorge, puis descendit plus bas, lentement, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se déplace doucement sur le côté, et goûte la peau de soie juste à l'endroit où le corps de la jeune femme se gonflait.

Ses mamelons étaient durs, presque douloureux, et elle gémit alors que son corps vibrait d'anticipation. Puis la douceur de ses lèvres fut là, faisant la caresse qu'elle voulait, l'attirant gentiment dans sa bouche, sa langue courant autour du sommet. Son gémissement devint un cri, et les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent dans sa chevelure noire, l'attirant contre elle. Il se déplaça pour prodiguer la même attention à son autre sein, et le torrent de désir surgit à nouveau en elle, la faisant s'arquer contre lui, le suppliant de la rejoindre.

Mais il n'avait pas fini ses explorations, même si la force de son propre désir menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il inspira profondément, lentement, puis descendit à nouveau le long du corps de la jeune femme. Sa langue trouva la dépression de son nombril, et alors qu'elle haleta, il la regarda, sur toute la longueur de son corps. Les yeux de Rhiannon accrochèrent les siens, puis s'agrandirent sous le choc quand elle y lu son intention. Il soutint son regard, délibérément, pendant que sa bouche se déplaçait à nouveau vers le bas. Un autre frisson la secoua, et elle se sentit soudainement comme si elle allait s'envoler, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle se transformait. Ses yeux ne purent rompre le lien avec les siens, néanmoins, et sa colonne devint soudainement rigide, et elle du mener sa propre bataille contre les sensations qu'il lui procurait.

La bouche de Rogue se déplaça à nouveau, jusqu'au centre du plaisir de la jeune femme, la caresse tout d'abord aussi douce qu'un souffle sur sa peau brûlante. Leurs regards étaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, l'anticipation était presque une forme de torture pour tous deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pitié d'eux. Sa langue la toucha, fermement, puis plus durement, caressant sa zone la plus sensible, encore, et encore, mais très lentement, délibérément. Puis il y eut une pression sur l'ouverture de son corps, et elle le sentit glisser un doigt dans son cœur.

Ce fut ce qui fit perdre tout contrôle à Rhiannon, et elle arqua le dos, ses mains empoignant toujours les cheveux de Rogue pendant qu'elle émettait un son inarticulé. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand le plaisir la propulsa dans des vagues bouillantes, et il sentit les pulsations contre sa bouche, contre sa main. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se resserra, se retenant jusqu'à ce que le corps de la jeune femme s'écroule sur les draps, avalant l'air par petites respirations haletantes.

Puis il remonta le long de son corps, toujours avec une lenteur incroyable, exaspérante, jusqu'à ce que finalement sa bouche trouve à nouveau la sienne, l'embrassant profondément, caressant sa langue avec la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse contre sa bouche. Ses hanches s'abaissèrent, et il recula la tête, pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, le rouge de ses joues, ses lèvres moites et gonflées par ses baisers. Les yeux violets étaient brûlants, presque fondus, alors qu'elle sentait son extrémité à lui pressée contre son centre à elle.

Lentement, fermement, il s'approcha d'elle, et ils commencèrent tous deux à respirer difficilement, profondément, avec des inspirations pénibles. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et sa peau était brûlante et humide sous ses paumes. Elle pouvait sentir chaque once de lui durant la lente torture de leur rapprochement, sentir la pulsation de son propre sang affluant vers son centre. C'était stupéfiant, et érotique, et incroyable, ils luttaient contre la volonté de leurs propres corps de s'enfoncer l'un dans l'autre, de s'arracher à l'exquis tourment pour aussi longtemps que possible.

Finalement, il s'enfouit en elle, leurs hanches pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs yeux toujours rivés l'un à l'autre en ce qui devint un challenge, une sorte de défi pour voir qui romprait le lien en premier, qui perdrait le contrôle et contraindrait leur union à aller plus loin. Puis elle lui sourit, les yeux rétrécis quand elle lut le plaisir torturé sur son visage. Puis elle resserra ses muscles internes autour de lui.

Un hoquet échappa aux lèvres de Rogue et ses yeux s'agrandirent, étincelant en signe de protestation contre cette tactique contre laquelle il n'avait aucune défense, aucune méthode de représailles. Elle se tendit à nouveau, et la mâchoire de son amant se serra, fiévreusement, l'ombre d'un regard inquiétant traversant son visage. Il la sentit autour de lui, la pulsation si puissante de son corps brûlant menaçant de le rendre fou du désir de plonger en elle, d'atteindre la délivrance. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il continua à se retenir, et les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent vers lui avec défi. Elle se tendit encore, et encore, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent quand la pulsation échappa soudain à son contrôle, son corps prenant les commandes quand elle éclata soudainement autour de lui, brisant le lien entre leurs yeux quand les siens se fermèrent.

Le cri de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres, et la pulsation ferme, profonde d'elle autour de lui eut finalement raison de la retenue de Rogue. Ses hanches se reculèrent soudain, puis s'enfoncèrent en elle, durement, les réunissant encore plus profondément avant de repartir à nouveau. Il essaya d'aller lentement, de conserver le contrôle dans une certaine mesure, mais c'en était trop pour lui. Il s'enfouit en elle encore, et encore, les hanches de la jeune femme s'arquèrent pour aller à sa rencontre, sa tête s'abandonna au rythme qu'il imposa.

Elle cria sous lui à nouveau, puis, après une poussée finale, le dos de l'homme s'arqua, et il cria, se répandant en elle en un plaisir tellement intense, tellement irrésistible qu'il n'y avait de place pour aucune autre sensation, pour aucun spectacle, ou son, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qui le consumait. Mais il la sentait là, il la percevait avec une clarté qui l'enveloppait, qui le plongeait en elle, l'immergeant, l'inondant d'une sensation qui ressemblait étrangement à une absolution, une énergie cicatrisante qui s'attaquait même à la cage autour de son cœur.

Puis il s'écroula contre elle, la respiration stridente, épuisé, quand le retour de la gravité, de la vision et du son le désorienta. Il sentit la moiteur de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, et sous le tonnerre de son propre cœur, il pouvait entendre le sien. Les mains de la jeune femme lui caressaient le dos en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume qui le faisait trembler. Il prit conscience de la manière dont elle semblait incroyablement fragile sous lui, et une peur soudaine de la blesser le fit rouler sur le côté, enlevant son point de sur elle. Elle murmura de protestation devant cette perte, et colla son dos contre lui, enroulant Rogue autour de son corps, s'adaptant à la courbe du sien. Sa joue pressée contre le haut de la tête de la jeune femme, la masse de soie de ses cheveux humides collée à son torse. Il sentit son souffle, puis son corps se fit souple contre lui, et sa respiration se ralentit, lorsque la chaleur d'être bercée dans ses bras l'apaisa.

Sa propre respiration se ralentit, et le sommeil le prit dans ses bras noirs enchanteurs. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, il dormit, sans aucune vision d'yeux rouges démoniaques infestant ses rêves.

Fin du chapitre


	23. Les ombres descendent

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et pardon pour ce retard --

**Chapitre 23** : Les ombres descendent

Hermione se tenait près de Drago sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, attendant l' arrivée du Poudlard Express. Elle reporta son regard sur le badge de Préfète en Chef épinglé bien en évidence sur sa robe, et elle expérimenta le même sentiment d'irréalité qu'elle avait ressentit en l'épinglant le matin-même.

« Drago, » avait-elle dit, en détournant du miroir ses yeux bruns si sérieux.

« Hmmm ? » avait-il répondu d'un air absent, essayant s'attraper sa chaussure gauche, qui s'était logée d'une manière ou d'une autre sous le coin le plus éloigné du lit, juste hors de portée.

« Ca va être étrange, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? » Il avait finalement réussi à attraper la chaussure, et hurla triomphalement, « Aha ! »

« Aujourd'hui nous allons redevenir des élèves. »

« Et bien, l'année scolaire recommence … qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans ? »

« C'est seulement que ça a été si merveilleux, d'être traités comme … des adultes. Presque comme des égaux par beaucoup de nos professeurs. Être autonomes, être capables d'agir exactement comme n'importe quel autre couple d'amoureux. Maintenant nous sommes encore obligés d'être juste des élèves, et de recommencer à faire semblant de nous détester. » Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle les essuya avec frustration.

« Hey, Hermione, » dit gentiment Drago. Il s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras, et la serrant comme si elle était quelque chose de rare et d'infiniment délicat. « Je sais. Mais tout va aller bien, tu verras. Et dès que nous aurons fini cette année … » Il lui sourit. « Nous dirons au monde entier d'aller se faire voir, et nous vivrons exactement comme nous le souhaitons. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la guerre finisse par commencer, » dit-elle, d'une voix atone.

Il la prit par les épaules, l'écartant pour qu'il puisse regarder au plus profond de ses yeux, le bleu des siens sombre et sérieux. « Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à propos de ça, est-ce que tu m'entends ? N'y pense même pas. Pense à toi, et au bébé, et à l'école. Oh, et à **moi**, bien sûr. Fais confiance à Dumbledore et à Rogue. Je m'inquiéterai à ta place, d'accord ? Tu ne dois pas te stresser, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et pour le bébé. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-elle, et il la serra fort à nouveau. « C'est juste que … »

« C'est juste que rien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour t'occuper l'esprit, pense simplement à tout le plaisir que toi, et le balafré, et la Belette allez pouvoir prendre à élaborer des manières non-mortelles de me tourmenter pour préserver les apparences ! »

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « Tu n'as pas appelé Harry et Drago comme ça depuis des lustres ! »

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est ce qu'ils doivent redevenir à nouveau, Granger, » Il eut un sourire tordu. « Fais-en un jeu. Je pense que j'irais parler à Saint Potter, pour voir si nous pouvons mettre au point un système de comptabilisation des points, et à la fin de l'année, celui qui a le plus de points a le droit d'annoncer à l'école toute entière que nous les avons tous bien eu. »

« Tu es impossible, Malefoy ! » dit-elle, mais elle ri à l'idée de la scène qu'il décrivait, puis l'embrassa avec gratitude.

Maintenant ils attendaient que le train ramène Harry et Ron et les autres, et elle se surprit à se demander à nouveau pourquoi quelque chose qui aurait du lui paraître si normal lui semblait être la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut l'éclat de la chevelure rouge contre la masse des robes noires qui permit à Hermione de repérer Ron et Harry. Remontant la foule des élèves, elle sourit, se sentant soudainement un peu mieux grâce à la présence de ses amis. Juste avant de les atteindre, elle endossa son air le plus impérieux, inclinant la tête en arrière et pinçant les lèvres.

« Mr Potter ! Mr Weasley ! » Appela-t-elle, en une imitation parfaite du ton le plus officiel du Professeur McGonagall. Les garçons se retournèrent et l'aperçurent, et tous deux grimacèrent.

« Hermione ! » hurla Harry, et il la serra fort contre lui, la faisant tournoyer avec un rire joyeux. Préfète en Chef ! Maintenant Ron et moi n'avons plus à nous soucier d'avoir des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? » Il la reposa, et elle regarda Ron. Le rouquin se tenait en arrière, une ombre légère traversant son visage, mais elle l'ignora et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se tendit pendant un moment, puis se relaxa avec un soupir, l'étreignant en retour.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Hermione, » dit-il doucement.

Elle se recula, lui sourit, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se sentit sûre que les choses allaient s'arranger entre eux. Surtout lorsque Lavande se fut approchée et ai posé une main de propriétaire sur Ron.

« Hello, Hermione, » la salua l'autre fille, en souriant.

« Salut, Lavande, » Hermione lui sourit en retour, sincèrement heureuse qu'elle et Ron semblent toujours être un « tout ». Même si Ron s'était tout d'abord impliqué pour de mauvaises raisons, peut-être que tout concourrait pour les rendre tous les deux heureux. Au moins, elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils le seraient.

« Est-ce que tu supportes le fait que Malefoy soit Préfet en Chef ? » demanda Lavande, en jetant un regard d'aversion vers l'endroit où se tenait le blond Serpentard, au milieu de la foule de ses compagnons habituels.

Hermione ne tourna délibérément pas la tête pour regarder, et elle avala sa salive alors qu'elle commençait le premier d'une longue série de mensonges, qu'elle savait nécessaires. « Bien. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais préféré, bien sûr, mais je crois que nous avons élaboré une sorte de trêve, au moins pour l'instant. »

« Vraiment ? » les yeux de Lavande étaient étonnés. « Comment as-tu réussi ça ? »

« C'est principalement grâce au Professeur Rogue, à vrai dire, » répondit-elle.

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Lavande était estomaquée.

« Je n'en suis pas totalement sûre, mais puisque Malefoy est le premier Préfet en Chef de Serpentard depuis beaucoup, beaucoup d'années, je suspecte que le Professeur l'ait menacé de lui jeter un Sort Impardonnable s'il franchit trop la ligne, » ri-elle, et les autres se joignirent à elle.

Hagrid avait réuni les premières années, et les Septièmes Années, comme les Seigneurs du Manoir, furent les premiers à entrer dans les carrosses qui leur avaient été envoyés. Il eut beaucoup de rires et de plaisanteries au cours du voyage, et Hermione commença à se sentir entrer plus avant dans son rôle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait supporter tout cela, si elle pouvait retenir la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Drago.

« Hermione, » murmura Harry à son oreille. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien clocher avec Rogue ? »

Elle regarda, en suivant le regard de Harry en direction de la table des Professeurs, où Dumbledore présidait le banquet de bienvenue. Le Maître des Potions était assis à sa place habituelle, penché en arrière sur sa chaise en une pose étudiée d'ennui indolent. Mais les yeux noirs continuaient fiévreusement à fixer les portes du Grand Hall, et il ne mangeait pas une seule bouchée de son plat.

« Il attend quelqu'un … et je sais qui, » dit-elle, et regardant la chaise vide de Rhiannon, déconcertée.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle n'est pas là, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi … » Hermione regarda Dumbledore, mais le Directeur semblait aussi gai qu'à son habitude. Si quelque chose allait mal avec Rhiannon, elle ne pensait que Dumbledore aurait eu l'air aussi nonchalant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue se tracasserait pour ça ? »

« Parce qu'il … » commença Hermione, puis elle s'arrêta, lorsque la porte latérale du Hall s'ouvrit, et l'animagus aux cheveux noirs entrait en un tourbillon de robes noires. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Maître des Potions, qui ferma les siens brièvement quand elle passa devant lui. Ce fut seulement parce qu'elle y portait une attention particulière qu'Hermione remarqua la pression de la main de la sorcière sur l'épaule de Rogue, presque comme un réconfort.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, un sourcil levé, interrogateur, auquel Rhiannon répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Le Directeur sourit, et indiqua au professeur de DCFM de prendre sa place, près du Professeur McGonagall.

Ensuite, le Directeur se leva, et tapa son verre de sa fourchette. Le bourdonnement des conversations dans la pièce s'arrêta, et la majorité des élèves, qui ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de la scène à la table des professeurs, se détournèrent de leurs conversations pour écouter Dumbledore.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser pendant un instant, chers élèves. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le dernier membre de notre corps enseignants est arrivé. J'aimerais vous présenter le Professeur Rhiannon Chernaya, qui a gracieusement accepté d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, » annonça-t-il, et il fit signe à Rhiannon de se lever. Elle le fit, inclinant la tête en réponse aux applaudissements polis, avant de se rasseoir.

Dumbledore regagna son siège, et les discussions des élèves reprirent. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, surprenant les yeux de Drago sur elle, sa tête inclinée avec un angle d'investigation. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, puis regarda toute la Grande Salle. Elle remarqua avec amusement les regards de beaucoup de garçons de sixième et de septième année dirigés avec admiration vers le nouveau Professeur.

Harry avait regardé le nouveau professeur avec curiosité, puis ses yeux s'étaient reportés sur le Maître des Potions. « Hermione … qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à propos de Rogue ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux rétrécis. Il y avait une expression sur le visage de l'homme sombre, qui, s'il avait été sur le visage de n'importe qui d'autre à l'exception de celui du Professeur si austère, aurait avait été du soulagement.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas totalement sûre, tu comprends … mais je suspecte très sérieusement que notre maussade Directeur de Serpentard a rejoint la race humaine, » ri-elle tout bas.

« Je ne te suis pas, » dit Harry, confus.

« Et tu dis que je suis bête, » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras.

« How ! Alors je suis bête. Accouche ! » Dit-il.

Elle se pencha très près. « Je crois que Rogue est amoureux d'elle. »

« QUOI ? » hurla Harry, puis il regarda autour de lui avec chagrin alors que les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Il eut un sourire penaud, et attendit jusqu'à ce que l'attention ne soit plus dirigée sur lui, avant de murmurer à nouveau, « Tu DOIS être en train de plaisanter ! »

« Pas le moins du monde, » dit-elle, d'un air amusé. « Et, pour autant que je sache, je pense que c'est réciproque. »

Les yeux verts immenses, incrédules, la fixèrent comme si elle avait perdu la plupart de ses facultés intellectuelles. « Tu as perdu l'esprit, Hermione, totalement perdu l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, à **elle**, serait avec **Rogue** ? »

« Je pensais que vous saviez qu'il possède quelques caractéristiques vraiment admirables, Mr Potter, » dit Hermione d'un air guindé. Puis elle sourit à nouveau. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons eu quelques tensions il y a une semaine, et depuis, on a à peine vu un orteil de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils sont, oh, tellement polis et convenables l'un envers l'autre en face d'une tierce personne, mais Rhiannon devient rose presque à chaque fois qu'il la regarde. »

La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit, et il ne pu plus parler pendant un instant. Il avala à nouveau sa salive, et retrouva finalement sa voix. « Tu ne veux pas dire que … »

« Uh huh, je crois qu'ils sont … intimes, » acquiesça-t-elle, et elle lui dédia un sourire mauvais quand elle vit son soudain air choqué.

« Ca, Hermione, c'était une image mentale dont je n'avais vraiment pas besoin, » dit-il, et il la regarda avec des yeux verts pleins de chagrin.

« C'est aussi ce que Drago a dit, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est juste que parfois je ne vous comprends pas, vous autres les garçons ! »

« Crois-moi, Hermione, » dit-il, et il regarda le nouveau professeur de DCFM. « Ce sentiment est entièrement partagé. »

La première semaine de classe se passa dans son tourbillon habituel, pendant que les élèves s'installaient dans leur routine. Ce fut la confusion normale quand les premières années se perdirent dans les escaliers, Peeves élabora ses tours habituels, et les amourettes de la fin de l'année précédente reprirent ou s'arrêtèrent. Les entraînements de Quidditch commencèrent, et Hermione gagna beaucoup de temps libre quand Harry, Ron, et plus particulièrement Drago se trouvèrent de plus en plus souvent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en train de marcher seule au cours le Vendredi après-midi en direction du Grand Hall, quand elle tourna un coin et rentra presque la tête la première dans une grande forme vêtue de noir. Alarmée, elle se releva et la regarda. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise horrifiée quand elle rencontra le beau visage froid, les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux bleus pleins de dédain de Lucius Malefoy.

« Et bien, et bien, et bien. Si ce n'est pas Miss Granger, » dit-il, d'une voix désagréable et insultante. « Et comment va le petit chien Sang-de-Bourbe de Harry Potter ? »

Hermione sentit tout son sang quitter son visage, et son estomac se tordit en un nœud de dégoût. Mais là où au cours des années précédentes, elle se serait sentie froidement furieuse, et aurait répondu par une riposte tranchante, sa principale émotion, cette fois, fut une peur abjecte. Elle était terrifiée par l'idée qu'il puisse être capable de la regarder, de regarder **à travers** elle, de voir tous les secrets qu'ils lui cachaient. Une image soudaine lui traversa l'esprit, une image de lui tendant la main, traversant son corps et lui enlevant son enfant à naître.

Oh non … pensa-t-elle alors que sa vision devenait grise. Je ne dois pas m'évanouir, je ne dois pas, je ne …

« Lucius, c'est une surprise, » Une profonde voix sombre avait parlé derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard si tôt dans l'année scolaire ? »

Même si ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le visage détestable de son beau-père, Hermione se recula instinctivement en direction de la voix de Rogue, recherchant sa protection.

« Séverus, » reconnut doucement l'aîné des Malefoy. « Je suis là pour le premier match de Quidditch de demain, puisque Serpentard joue … et j'étais en chemin pour venir te voir, en fait, quand je suis entrée en collision avec la Préfète en Chef, ici. Il semble qu'elle ait perdu sa voix pour le moment, » ajouta Lucius, semblant satisfait d'être capable de l'intimider autant. « Tellement moins courageuse que lorsqu'elle a Potter et Weasley qui l'attendent avec impatience. »

Rogue inclina la tête. « Je cherchais Miss Granger moi-même, » dit le Maître des Potions, et Hermione fut soulagée de cette excuse, pour se détourner des yeux bleu glacier qui retenaient les siens. Elle avala sa salive, et regarda le visage du Professeur Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions ne laissa prudemment pas paraître son inquiétude à la vue de la pâleur maladive d'Hermione, ni sur son visage, ni dans sa voix. Au lieu de cela, il dit d'un ton ennuyé, « Miss Granger, le Professeur Chernaya a un besoin urgent de votre assistance dans la classe de DCFM. Je vous suggère de ne pas la faire attendre. » Il l'envoya à Rhiannon, dont la salle de classe était la seule qui s'ouvrait sur le hall, et qu'il venait juste de quitter. L'animagus saurait quoi faire.

« Oui … oui, monsieur, Professeur Rogue, » répondit-elle, surmontant sa nausée. Elle sauta sur l'excuse pour quitter l'endroit comme si elle était pourchassée par des Détracteurs.

Rogue regarda en arrière, levant un sourcil en direction de l'autre Mangemort. « Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour toi, Lucius ? »

Un sourire diabolique incurva la bouche de Malefoy. « Oh, ce n'est pas pour moi, Séverus … J'ai été envoyé pour te confier une tâche par quelqu'un de plus haut placé. Une tâche que je pense que tu trouveras plutôt … amusante, » ajouta-t-il.

Séverus Rogue avait une idée assez précise de ce que cette tâche serait. Acquiesçant poliment, il indiqua de la main la classe de Potions. « Allons parler en privé, veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, oui. Cela prendra seulement un moment, » ajouta Lucius, et il précéda le Maître des Potions dans le hall. Même si Malefoy lui tournait le dos, Rogue réprima la grimace de répugnance qui tentait de se peindre sur son visage. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait aussi facilement dénouer le nœud de mauvais pressentiments qui lui tordait l'estomac d'une main glacée.

Hermione fit irruption dans la salle de DCFM, et Rhiannon leva les yeux de son bureau avec surprise. La jeune fille était pâle, tremblante, et semblait au bord de l'hystérie. Sans hésitation, l'animagus bondit et courut vers elle, attrapant Hermione juste avant que ses genoux ne la lâchent et qu'elle tombe sur le sol.

« Est-ce que c'est le bébé ? » demanda Rhiannon aussi calmement qu'elle le pu, pressant une main douce sur l'abdomen d'Hermione. La jeune fille tremblante ne répondit pas, mais l'animagus ne sentit aucune contraction, et sa panique se calma légèrement.

« Hermione ? Tu dois me répondre, allez ! » Dit Rhiannon, en se plongeant dans les yeux bruns choqués de l'autre fille. Une sueur froide ornait le visage pâle, et sa respiration sortait en halètements pressés.

« Lucius Malefoy … » dit Hermione, d'une voix difficilement audible. « Il est là, avec le Professeur Rogue. »

L'animagus pâlit. Ils étaient tous en danger … mais Hermione plus particulièrement. « Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? » demanda-t-elle à l'autre femme. « Nous devons t'amener à Dumbledore, MAINTENANT. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, » fut la réponse. Rhiannon l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, puis passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Appuie-toi sur moi, nous allons aller lentement. Si quoi que ce soit, QUOI QUE CE SOIT va mal, tu me le dis immédiatement, promis ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Elles sortirent lentement, prudemment par la porte de derrière, puis passèrent dans le hall qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. La marche sembla faire un peu de bien à Hermione, lui donnant une tâche sur laquelle se concentrer. Sa respiration se ralentit, et elle sentit la panique reculer lentement, à chaque pas qui l'éloignait un peu plus de Lucius Malefoy.

Rhiannon dit le mot de passe, et elles montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Directeur n'était pas derrière son bureau, mais être seulement dans le domaine de Dumbledore aida Hermione à se sentir mieux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'aînée des deux sorcières l'aida à atteindre une chaise, l'asseyant doucement pendant que Fumseck chantant un trille de bienvenue du haut de son perchoir.

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs alla ensuite jusqu'au perchoir, faisant directement face à Fumseck, et commença à chanter pour lui. C'était très proche du chant du Phénix, aussi proche qu'une voix humaines pouvait le faire, et Hermione la regarda avec surprise. Le magnifique oiseau répondit par un petit couplet à lui, puis s'élança de son perchoir, puis sortit par la fenêtre ouverte tout en haut.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui avait appris la chanson du Phénix ! » dit Hermione, intriguée en dépit de la situation.

« C'est assez similaire au fait d'être un Fourchelangue, » répondit l'autre sorcière. « Ca se transmet dans ma famille, chez les femmes, en tout cas. Je peux parler, et comprendre la plupart des oiseaux, ce qui explique pourquoi ma forme d'animagus est un corbeau. En tout cas, Fumseck va trouver Dumbledore et lui demander de venir aussi vite que possible. »

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que le Directeur entre dans le bureau, apportant le réconfort de sa présence. Hermione sentit une grande partie de sa tension s'évanouir, et une partie de son inquiétude reculer devant l'autorité et la force que Dumbledore portait en lui comme un manteau invisible.

« Je suppose, d'après l'urgence de votre appel, que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Hermione. « Lucius Malefoy est ici … Je lui suis rentrée dedans, assez littéralement. » Elle raconta la rencontre aussi rapidement que possible, puis ajouta, « Je suis inquiète, Monsieur. Drago ne sait pas qu'il est ici, et s'il voit son père sans en avoir été averti … et bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Le Directeur assimila ses paroles, puis se tourna vers Rhiannon. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît voler jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et informer le jeune monsieur Malefoy de la situation ? Assurez-vous de le rassurer au sujet de la sécurité d'Hermione, et empêchez-le d'agir - d'une manière quelconque -contre son père. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-elle, et elle partit en un instant.

Les yeux bleus bienveillants se posèrent à nouveau sur Hermione. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère. Nous allons nous occuper de ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soyez assurée que tant que vous resterez ici, vous serez en sécurité. Je vous le promets. »

« Merci, Professeur, » dit-elle, mais ses yeux restaient inquiets.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est vraiment rien. Maintenant … aimeriez-vous une dragée de Bertie Crochue ? »

Rhiannon trouva Drago sur le terrain de Quidditch, volant au dessus du sol en cherchant le Vif d'Or. Elle fit une fois le tour du terrain, cherchant le moindre signe de la présence de Lucius Malefoy ; n'en voyant aucun, elle vola simplement vers Drago, et atterrit sur le manche de son balai.

Surpris, les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur le corbeau. « Rhiannon ? » demanda-t-il, doucement. Puis ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude.

« Hermione va bien, mais Lucius est ici. Dumbledore te fait dire de ne rien lui faire, tout est sous contrôle. »

Il avait sursauté à la mention de son père, et sentit un nœud à son estomac, fait à parts égales de peur et de colère.

« Non, non, non ! » chanta Talon, lisant apparemment sur son visage. L'animagus lui piqueta la main –heureusement recouverte d'un gant – pour insister.

« Tu es sûre qu'Hermione va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elle va bien, elle est avec Dumbledore. »

Il se relaxa un peu. Si elle était avec Dumbledore, Lucius ne pourrait pas la toucher.

« Je resterais à côté, » dit-il.

« Non, sois normal, ne fais rien. Pas de soupçons, » croassa le corbeau.

« Mais … » commença-t-il, frustré, sentant un besoin irrépressible de rejoindre Hermione.

« Non. Après que Lucius soit parti. Je reviendrais, » dit-elle, et elle s'envola.

Drago resta là, jusqu'à ce qu'un des Serpentards le regarde. « Malefoy ! Eh, tu joues ou tu dors ? Trouve ce foutu Vif d'Or pour qu'on puisse finir ! »

Normal … bien, pensa-t-il avec colère, et il recommença à chercher le Vif d'Or. Et quand il l'attrapa, quelques minutes plus tard, il serra le globe doré comme si c'était la gorge de son père.

Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour trouver le Directeur et Rhiannon en pleine discussion. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers lui, et il ressentit le poids de tout ce qui planait visiblement dans cette pièce comme un linceul.

« A quel point est-ce mauvais, Séverus ? » demanda Dumbledore, les yeux assombris par l'inquiétude.

« Suffisamment mauvais, mais pas aussi mauvais que ça aurait pu l'être, » fut la réponse plate. « Où est Miss Granger ? »

« Je l'ai ramenée à sa chambre, puis j'ai été chercher Drago dès que nous avons vu que Lucius était parti. Il est sur le chemin pour aller la retrouver maintenant, » répondit Rhiannon.

« Que vous a dit Lucius ? » s'enquit le Directeur, alors que Rogue prenait un siège à côté de Rhiannon. Elle tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras, cherchant à être rassurée – un geste que le Directeur remarqua avec un sentiment de triomphe qu'il ne laissa pas paraître sur son visage.

« On m'a confié une tâche. Je dois collecter deux fioles de sang, une de celui de Potter et une de celui de Granger, pour une potion que compte préparer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je serai convoqué Dimanche soir pour les lui remettre, et puis quand la potion sera prête, dans approximativement sept semaines, je serai appelé pour l'administrer. »

« Même si je peux le deviner, quelle est exactement la nature de cette potion ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« C'est une combinaison d'Amour et de Fertilité, avec une légère modification en plus – l'enfant conçu sera un garçon. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi sa confection prendra sept semaines, » dit Dumbledore, regardant Rogue par dessus ses lunettes.

« Oui … De plus, son efficacité est plutôt réduite, approximativement une semaine. Il semble qu'apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche une conception du jour de Samhain, (lendemain d'Halloween)» dit le Maître des Potions.

« Oh … » dit Rhiannon en rougissant. « Le bâtard. Il essaie de maximiser son investissement. Il veut non seulement l'enfant pour faire chanter Harry … il veut aussi l'**utiliser** contre Harry ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Rogue, curieux.

« Harry a été conçu le jour de Samhain, » répondit-elle. Puis elle reporta son regard sur Dumbledore. « N'est-ce pas, Albus ? »

« C'est ce que je suppose depuis toujours, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? » Rogue se tourna vers elle, curieux.

« Je … » Elle s'arrêta, puis regarda Dumbledore à nouveau. « C'est dur à expliquer, Séverus … est-ce que tu pourrais simplement me faire confiance, pour cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement, en se tournant vers lui. « Et je parierais que ce damné Pettigrew l'a dit à Voldemort, » écuma-t-elle, la haine déformant ses traits.

« Indubitablement, » répondit le Directeur. Il vit l'air de confusion et de soupçons sur le visage de Rogue, et dit d'un air apaisant, « Nous avons une autre source d'informations, Séverus. Je ne peux pas vous la divulguer pour le moment, pour votre sécurité à tous les deux. De la même façon que l'autre source ne connaît rien sur **vous**. »

« Une autre source ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Puis il ramena ses traits à plus d'amabilité. « Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez rien me dire, et je comprends pourquoi. »

« Maintenant, la question est, que faisons-nous ? » dit Dumbledore. « La partie fertilité est, bien sûr, discutable dans ce cas. Et nous devons assumer le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient avoir des sources, même à l'intérieur de l'école, pour vérifier que les choses sont administrées conformément à ses instructions. Ou même utiliser une potion de Vérité sur vous, Séverus. »

« En effet, » reconnut gravement Rogue.

« Donc … Je pense que nous devrions réellement recueillir le sang de Harry et Hermione pour le lui remettre. Puis nous nous préoccuperons de la potion quand nous l'aurons entre nos mains, » dit l'aîné des sorciers. « Et, Séverus … Ne dites rien à tous les jeunes gens. Nous n'avons pas besoin de les inquiéter à propos de ces choses, ou qu'ils interfèrent avec nos interférences. »

« Vous avez raison, Albus, » Rogue se renfrogna, pensant à la pagaille que Potter et Weasley pourraient créer cette fois, s'ils étaient au courant. « Ah, un autre point – Lucius projette d'assister au match de Quidditch de demain. Je ne sais pas s'il a l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit … mais je crois que nous devrions être vigilants. »

« Oui, nous le devrions certainement, » acquiesça le Directeur. Il regarda Rhiannon. « Vous devez, sous aucun prétexte, apparaître sous votre forme humaine devant lui. Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin que votre sort d'amnésie soit menacé inutilement. »

« Je comprends, Albus, » répondit-elle. « Mais je serais à ce match demain. »

« Je n'ai jamais imaginé que vous puissiez ne pas y être, » répondit le Directeur. « Séverus, collez Lucius d'aussi près que possible demain. Et Rhiannon … »

« Monsieur ? »

« Pourriez-vous aller dire à notre autre contact que demain, Poudlard a un invité ? »

Un sourire traversa le visage de l'animagus. « Ce sera un plaisir, monsieur. »

Drago fit irruption dans la chambre de la Préfète en Chef, ses yeux se fixant automatiquement sur Hermione qui était assise dans son lit. Il ferma la porte, puis traversa la pièce en deux enjambées rapides, l'attirant dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce bâtard ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais bien maintenant que tu es là, » répondit-elle, se nichant dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement avec fièvre.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il en l'embrassant gentiment. « Je sais que ça a du être terrifiant. Mais nous le surmonterons, tu verras. »

« Je l'espère … » Elle frissonna dans ses bras. « J'ai eu cette horrible vision, de lui m'enlevant mon bébé. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, je ne le laisserai pas ! »

« Nous ne le laisserons pas, Hermione. Et **nous **est une chose très considérable, » dit-il, en faisant courir ses mains sur son dos d'un geste apaisant.

« Drago … » Elle le regarda, les yeux suppliants. « Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en danger … Je ne veux pas perdre le bébé, mais … je ne pourrais pas non plus te perdre ! »

Une ombre de son propre cauchemar, l'horrible décision de choisir entre Hermione et le bébé, le toucha de ses doigts glacés.

« Ca n'arrivera pas, Hermione … Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, » promit-il. Et il espéra simplement que ce serait une promesse qu'il pourrait tenir.

Fin du chapitre


	24. Jeux dangereux

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et pour répondre à vos questions, la fic totalise 42 chapitres.

Petite précision : cette fic ne tiens pas compte du tome 5… Donc ne soyez pas étonnés de certains liens familiaux existants.

**Chapitre 24** : Jeux dangereux

« Drago. »

La voix familière et lisse, l'appela, et il se força à ne pas se raidir.

En se tournant, un masque cachant soigneusement sa répugnance, Drago Malefoy fit face à son père.

« Monsieur. C'est gentil à vous de donner de votre temps pour venir au match, » répondit-il, du ton d'un fils dévoué et reconnaissant.

« Et bien, qu'il ne soit pas dit que je néglige mes devoirs de père, » répondit Lucius Malefoy, souriant d'un air paternel et suffisant qui donna envie à Drago de vomir. Soit ça, soit arracher l'air de ce visage suffisant avec le manche à balai qu'il serrait fortement dans ses mains.

Autour d'eux, le terrain de Quidditch se remplissait d'élèves, arrivant pour le match de l'après-midi. Il avait furtivement aperçu Hermione, protégée et en toute sécurité par la masse d'Hagrid, entrant dans la Tour Gryffondor quelques minutes auparavant. Drago lui-même était sur le point de grimper dans la Tour Serpentard, où lui et son équipe entreraient dans l'arène, quand son père l'avait trouvé. Les autres étudiants se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, laissant aux deux blonds un large espace, et les voix se turent quand ils passèrent près d'eux.

« Vous ne les négligez pas du tout, monsieur. » répondit Drago. « Et j'apprécie tout spécialement la tutelle supplémentaire que vous m'avez permis de recevoir du Professeur Rogue cet été. J'ai beaucoup appris à propos du … contrôle. » A quel point exactement, Lucius ne le saurait jamais … jusqu'à ce que Drago abandonne ce contrôle.

Un sourcil platine levé en signe de reconnaissance, l'aîné des Malefoy regarda son fils, des cheveux blond platine aux bottes de Quidditch en cuir. Le garçon était plus grand qu'il ne l'était, et se comportait avec une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas quelques mois auparavant. Ca devait être le fait de Rogue, sans aucun doute, de l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu cet été. Très bien, pensa Lucius, très bien, vraiment. Drago serait vraiment un atout pour ses plans. Il remarqua également que maintenant que le visage de Drago était arrivé à sa pleine maturité, il était plus délicatement sculpté que le sien – le menton moins anguleux, les pommettes légèrement plus douces, les sourcils plus clairs, les yeux plus grands et plus bleus que gris. Lucius savait qu'il était un homme attirant – en fait, il s'en délectait, il l'utilisait à son avantage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, ou même intimider si nécessaire. Mais bien qu'il soit beau et séduisant, Drago avait la beauté athlétique, à couper le souffle d'une statue antique.

Probablement les gênes de Narcissa, pensa-t-il, sans passion, en analysant. Elle était peut-être un bloc de glace, mais au moins, c'était un magnifique bloc de glace. Je dois m'assurer que Drago connaît le pouvoir de ce genre de choses … et comment les utiliser. Il était certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécierait énormément la beauté de son fils, tout comme lui – la beauté était une commodité qui pouvait être marchandée, en particulier pour la manipulation.

« Je voulais te donner quelques conseils avant le match, Drago, » continua Lucius, ajustant une de ses manches minutieusement, tordant le tissu en un pli plus parfait, avec un geste précis, raffiné.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Drago, se tendant intérieurement, mais ne permettant pas à la moindre parcelle de cette tension de paraître sur son visage.

« Assure toi de ne pas blesser Potter au cours du match. Je vous ai vu tous les deux vous attaquer au cours des dernières années, et je sais qu'il y a une compétition, une rancune personnelle entre vous. Mais … Il ne doit pas être blessé, tu comprends ? Garde tes distances. Et si tu dois … Céder, » les yeux glacials ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'ordonner. « Tu comprends ? »

« Complètement, monsieur, » répondit Drago, en gardant difficilement son calme. « Je ferais évidemment comme vous le dites. »

Un petit sourire onctueux incurva la bouche de Lucius. « Excellent, » dit-il, et il commença à s'en aller. Puis, changeant d'avis, il se retourna. « Une dernière chose, Drago, puisque je ne te reverrais probablement plus avant quelques temps … »

« Oui, monsieur ? » demanda Drago, qui ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger … est-ce que tu l'as déjà eu ? » s'enquit la voix doucereuse, un sourcil levé.

Contrôle … contrôle … contrôle … Drago fit appel à tout, à chaque once de ce que Rogue lui avait enseigné, alors que son cœur battait furieusement à ses oreilles. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il essaya de dire, « Non, monsieur, » d'un ton qui montrait la répugnance … mais la répugnance ne venaitt pas de l'évocation d'Hermione, comme son père le supposait, mais de la présence de l'homme en face de lui.

« Ah. Et bien, je te recommande de ne pas le faire, alors, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, » Lucius agita une main aérienne en signe de rejet. « Il y aura moins de complication de cette façon. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur, » répondit Drago, en levant un sourcil – bien que sa compréhension fut tout à fait claire sur le sujet.

« En temps utiles, Drago … en temps utiles, » répondit l'aîné des Malefoy, et sans autres civilités, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la Tour des Professeurs, ses robes noires flottant autour de lui, les élèves s'écartant de son chemin.

Drago le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de se détourner. Une fureur glaciale le saisit, et il grimpa très doucement et délibérément les marches menant à la Tour pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui lui fournit une vaste cachette – et qui le prit vaguement en pitié, quoi que le sale bâtard ait fait pour que Drago Malefoy a l'air de quelqu'un préparant un meurtre.

« Hey, Harry, » dit Drago, alors que les deux attrapeurs volaient au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, attendant que les balles soient lâchées. Ils étaient trop loin pour être entendus, mais juste au cas où, Drago conserva un air de mépris sur le visage, comme s'il défiait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

« Oui, Drago, » dit Harry, en lui retournant son regard … mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu veux t'amuser un peu sur le dos de mon vieux, si les circonstances se présentent d'elles-mêmes ? Lui faire une frayeur ? Je viens juste d'être officiellement averti de prendre soin de toi, même si ça implique de perdre le match. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tes bijoux de famille restent intacts, le sale bâtard, » jeta Drago.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Harry, un mauvais sourire incurvant sa bouche.

« A quel point tu te sens viril ? » demanda le Serpentard, levant un sourcil en signe de défi.

« Au moins aussi viril que toi, Malefoy, » répondit Harry sur le champ.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ! »

Hermione attendit que le match commence avec très peu d'enthousiasme. En fait, elle ne voulait pas vraiment y assister, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer toute seule à Poudlard, pas alors que Lucius s'attardait dans les environs. Avec gratitude, Hagrid s'était porté volontaire pour s'asseoir près d'elle pendant le match, et elle était réconfortée par sa présence – mais elle avait pris soin de se placer du côté opposé à l'endroit où était assis l'aîné des Malefoy, protégée du regard glacial des yeux de cet homme par le volume substantiel d'Hagrid.

Ses yeux cherchèrent Harry et Drago, loin au-dessus du sol, et espéra que l'un d'entre eux – l'un ou l'autre, n'importe lequel ! – attrape ce maudit Vif d'Or aussi vite que possible pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa chambre et se cacher dans les bras réconfortants de Drago. Pour une raison quelconque, elle se sentait extrêmement vulnérable quand elle était près de Lucius Malefoy, comme si l'authentique enfer de la présence de cet homme pouvait la blesser elle, ou Drago, ou le bébé. Ce que, théoriquement, il pouvait faire. Que cet homme soit damné ! Pourquoi avait-il choisi de jouer son rôle de père si soudainement ?

Ca lui apportait un peu de réconfort de voir que le Professeur Rogue s'était attaché avec ténacité à cet homme, et elle savait que le Maître des Potions ferait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour le diriger vers un port d'amarre loin d'elle. Et Dumbledore était là, et Rhiannon était apparue en un flash d'ailes noires seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Drago, Harry et Ron étaient sur le terrain. Elle était entourée de gens qui la protégeraient … alors pourquoi sentait-elle comme une force malveillante l'entourer, essayant de l'atteindre ?

C'étaient les nerfs, et les hormones, se dit-elle fermement. Des peurs de femme enceinte, exacerbées par le fait que cet homme était un être réellement diabolique, bien décidé à l'attraper. Elle soupira, remarquant avec ironie qu'il était impossible d'être considérée comme paranoïaque quand il y avait réellement des choses qui étaient décidées à vous attraper. Puis elle se demanda si c'était ainsi que Harry se sentait la plupart du temps, spécialement quand la cicatrice qui le reliait à Voldemort se réveillait.

Le jeu commença finalement, son action typiquement à deux cent à l'heure absorbant la vaste majorité des spectateurs, les acclamations et les cris résonnant sur le terrain. Hermione riva son regard sur Drago … et, par extension, sur Harry, puisque les deux attrapeurs passaient la plupart de leur temps à voler en tandem. Elle regarda, étonnée … C'était presque comme si Harry suivait Drago, volant délibérément en travers de son chemin pour que Drago soit obligé de s'écarter pour éviter l'impact. C'était une chose de dangereuse à faire, spécialement à la hauteur et à la vitesse où les deux attrapeurs volaient. S'ils entraient en collision, ils allaient tous les deux finir par se blesser … ou pire. Mais la chose la plus bizarre était que c'était **Harry** l'agresseur, et Drago celui qui essayait d'éviter le conflit – un renversement complet par rapport à leurs batailles habituelles.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes avec anxiété quand elle les vit continuer. A un moment, Drago décrocha même complètement, mais Harry le poursuivit, faisant un tonneau serré autour de sa proie, qui fit faire aussi un tonneau au Serpentard pour éviter d'être jeté de son balai.

Puis le Vif d'Or étincela à leur vue, et les deux Attrapeurs furent derrière lui en un éclair. Hermione entendit vaguement la voix de Lee Jordan s'élever en un commentaire excité, et le niveau général des sons dans le stade s'éleva en un brouhaha enfiévré. Elle bondit sur ses pieds comme tous les autres, quand les deux attrapeurs s'élevèrent en une spirale tournoyante, puis décrirent un arc vers le bas quand la balle dorée étincelante bourdonna en plongeant vers le sol. Ils volaient tous les deux botte à botte, sans se toucher, se concentrant tous les deux sur la victoire.

Puis l'Eclair de feu d'Harry prit de l'avance sur Drago alors que le Vif d'Or suivait le sol, et Harry arriva juste derrière lui, à deux pieds environ du sol. Il tendit la main, et attrapa aisément le Vif d'Or … mais au même moment, un de ses pieds toucha le sol, et il culbuta loin de son balai, atterrissant avec force sur le sol. Il resta étendu là, serrant le Vif d'Or dans une main … et une autre partie de son anatomie dans l'autre, le visage tordu de souffrance.

La main d'Hermione se porta à sa bouche, alors que tout autour d'elle les gens haletaient d'horreur. Lee Jordan hurlait quelque chose à propos d'Harry ayant attrapé une balle, mais en ayant peut-être perdu une paire d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui mette une main devant la bouche. Puis Mme Pomfresh courut sur le terrain, et elle et Harry disparurent soudainement après qu'elle ait sorti le Portoloin médical et l'ait effleuré.

Les yeux agrandis, Hermione chercha des yeux Drago, qui volait toujours au-dessus du terrain. Son front se creusa de désarroi quand elle vit l'expression soigneusement neutre de son visage. Il ne regardait pas vers le terrain, ni même vers elle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la Tour des Professeurs, qui s'était rapidement vidée, à l'exception de deux personnes. Le Professeur Rogue, qui était assis, apparemment étourdi par les évènements … et Lucius Malefoy, qui avait sauté sur ses pieds, fixant l'endroit où avait été Harry … et semblait presque comme si la blessure d'Harry lui était arrivée à lui.

« Je vais bien, Mme Pomfresh … c'était juste un choc, je pense que j'étais plus en train d'anticiper à quel point je pensais que j'allais avoir mal qu'autre chose – vous savez, je me tendais contre la souffrance à laquelle je m'attendais ! » dit Harry, extrêmement mal à l'aise parce que la Médico-sorcière voulait l'examiner. Pourquoi bon sang avait-il laissé Drago lui parler de simuler une blessure si l'opportunité se présentait ? Et lui, comme un idiot, avait accepté, simplement pour la joie de taquiner Lucius et Voldemort. C'était probablement l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais fait.

« Vous êtes sûr, chéri ? » demanda la Sorcière avec un véritable intérêt, qui fit Harry se sentir encore plus mal. Son visage était très rouge, mais il inclina la tête.

« Je suis sûr, vous comprenez ? » dit-il, en se levant doucement du lit, et en marchant normalement autour de la pièce.

« Très bien … mais vous revenez immédiatement si vous avez le moindre … euh … problème. Vous comprenez ? » demanda-t-elle avec bonté.

« Je vous promet que je le ferais, Madame Pomfresh, » dit Harry, et il s'enfuit de l'Hôpital aussi vite qu'il le pu. Attendez simplement qu'il mette la main sur Drago ! Il allait le faire souffrir … ou peut-être pas, pensa soudainement Harry. Drago, il n'avait pas peur de lui – mais Hermione, par contre …

Harry fut convoqué dans la classe de Potions le lendemain, et il arriva, curieux de savoir ce que Rogue voulait. En entrant, il fut surpris de voir que le Professeur Chernaya était là aussi, et les allusions d'Hermione à propos de ses relations avec Rogue lui revinrent. Il rougit véritablement quand elle le salua, se demandant ce qu'une aussi magnifique jeune femme trouvait à Rogue !

« Mr Potter, » dit le Maître des Potions en guise d'accueil. « Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé que j'obtienne une petite fiole de votre sang, si vous êtes en état. »

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry, alarmé. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi faire ? »

« Il y a une certaine potion qui doit être faite qui le requière. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous donner aucune autre information à ce sujet, rien d'autre que le fait que le Directeur croie que c'est une bonne chose, » lui dit Rogue, les yeux graves.

Il hésita, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'on lui avait pris du sang … pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Dumbledore pense que je devrais le faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Mr Potter. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez lui demander lui-même, » dit Rogue, et pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix.

Harry regarda au fond des yeux noirs, cherchant quelque chose … qu'il y trouva apparemment. « Très bien, » acquiesça-t-il, même si c'était avec assez peu d'enthousiasme.

Le Professeur Chernaya l'assista, lui souriant. Il y avait quelque chose de familier en elle, et il la regarda, étonné, pendant que Rogue versait le sang dans une petite fiole bouchée.

« Comment vous sentez-vous après votre accident ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il devint écarlate, et bégaya, « Bi …Bien. Vraiment. »

« Bien ! » dit-elle, et il vit un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux violets. Elle se leva, et Rogue lui tendit la fiole, qu'elle emmena à l'arrière de la pièce, la plaçant à côté d'une autre fiole similaire.

« Merci, Mr Potter, » dit Rogue. « Si tout va bien, nous pourrons tout vous dire bientôt. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry, souhaitant aussi que ça arrive. Être dans le noir n'était pas un endroit agréable pour y rester.

Drago soupira. « Hermione … Je suis désolée ! C'était stupide, c'est vrai. Je t'en prie … »

Les yeux bruns étincellèrent. « Malefoy, je te le jure, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que tu allais tomber de ce damné balai ! Comment as-tu pu me terrifier à ce point ? Toi et Harry … Oh, j'ai envie de vous tordre le cou ! » Elle frappa le sol du pied de colère.

Drago regretta de lui avoir dit la vérité du petit tour que Harry et lui avaient concocté. Mais il voulait partager avec elle comment ils avaient joué un petit tour à leur façon à Lucius, lui faisant craindre que ses plans pour Harry puissent être réduits à néant. Mais Hermione n'avait pas été amusée, elle avait été furieuse.

Soudainement, elle fondit en larmes, et il la serra fort.

« Tu aurais pu être tué ! Et alors, j'aurais fait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais ressenti si j'avais fait quelque chose comme ça ? Si j'avais pris un risque qui aurait pu me tuer ? »

Il eut froid soudain, voyant soudain les choses de son point de vue. « Oh, Merlin … Hermione, je suis désolé, » Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Si tu me fais encore peur à ce point, Malefoy, » dit-elle, « je te jure que je te tuerais moi-même. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en doute pas une seconde, » dit-il.

« Ah, Rhiannon, » le Directeur accueillit le professeur de DCFM quand elle entra dans son bureau. « J'en déduis que vous avez accompli votre tâche ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, et elle sortit deux fioles de sa robe. Avec précaution, elle les plaça sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Le Professeur Rogue ne suspecte rien ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes, les yeux étincelants.

« Rien du tout. Il sera capable de répondre sans mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il a prélevé le sang de Harry et de Hermione, et que ce sont bien les fioles prévues pour la potion, » répondit-elle.

« Et les substituts ? »

« Exactement comme vous les avez demandés, monsieur, » dit-elle, et elle sourit.

« Excellent, Rhiannon, excellent, » dit Albus Dumbledore, et elle sortit une fiole de son bureau. « Maintenant … voudriez-vous quelques MM ? On m'a dit que les verts étaient les meilleurs ! »

Severus Rogue apparut dans la Forêt Interdite, et se permit le luxe d'un soupir de soulagement. Sa mission avait été couronnée de succès, et il partit cette fois en sachant qu'il y avait une chance plus grande que d'habitude qu'il ne s'en sorte pas vivant.

Alors qu'il commençait à retourner vers Poudlard, son esprit se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait marché dans cette direction, deux semaines auparavant. Sortant de la Forêt Interdite et entrant dans une relation à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.

Une relation … quel mot étrange quand il s'appliquait à lui. Et il était difficile de dire ce qu'était cette relation, exactement. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, il ne lui faisait pas la cour, et ne reconnaissaient, en fait, en public, aucune affiliation autre que celle de simples collègues. Amis n'était pas le bon terme, non plus, même s'il devait s'avouer qu'il l'appréciait vraiment en tant que personne, qu'il aimait être avec elle. Elle était pratique et directe, sans aucune peur, et elle pouvait réfléchir rapidement. Elle était amusante, bien élevée, et avait de la tolérance pour sa méchanceté – un humour et un sens du sarcasme qui étaient plutôt surprenant. Et elle n'empiétait jamais sur sa vie privée, elle ne posait jamais de question allant au-delà de ce qu'il avait envie de livrer. Mais en dépit de ce rapport, étrangement suffisant, ils n'étaient pas confidents. Ils gardaient tous les deux des parts d'eux-mêmes secrètes, et conformément à un étrange accord mutuel, implicite, ils ne parlaient jamais du futur, en tout cas pas par rapport à leur relation à tous les deux. Il sentait en elle quelque chose de très proche de sa propre réserve, et il avait récemment découvert pourquoi – elle ne s'attendait pas plus à survivre à la guerre imminente que lui-même. Parce qu'elle ne faisait aucune promesse, et n'en attendait aucune en retour. C'était probablement à cause de ça, parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé à quoi leur relation pouvait conduire, et qu'elle était contente de vivre l'instant présent, qu'il était tellement attiré par elle, l'acceptant dans sa vie sans beaucoup de regrets.

Ils étaient amants, bien sûr, et cela le surprenait probablement plus que tout. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme passionné, et le désir physique n'avait pas joué beaucoup plus qu'un rôle minime, insignifiant, dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il n'était pas inexpérimenté – il avait été Mangemort, après tout – mais le rituel avait été rarement plus qu'une chose pour la forme, quelque chose qu'il faisait parce que ça faisait partie de ce qu'il était à cette époque-là, avec les partenaires disponibles à ce moment. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler le nom ou le visage d'une des femmes avec qui il avait été, tellement elles avaient eu peu d'importance dans le déroulement de sa vie. Il savait quoi faire et comment le faire – être un perfectionniste avait aussi ses avantages – mais vraiment, chercher une amante n'avait jamais été sur son agenda. Et depuis qu'il était passé du côté de Dumbledore dans la bataille, sa propre haine de lui-même l'avait empêché de seulement penser qu'il méritait quelqu'un. Il se sentait indigne de courtiser le genre de femme qui aurait pu lui plaire, et il ne voulait pas du genre qu'il méritait. Le résultat avait été de longues années de célibat solitaire.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à Rhiannon.

Il s'était levé ce premier matin, s'effrayant légèrement de sentir un corps chaud, doux, pressé contre lui. Sa réaction initiale avait été une incrédulité stupéfaite, il avait réalisé qu'il avait tout simplement sauté sur une femme, et qu'il l'avait traînée jusqu'à sa chambre comme un homme de Néanderthal. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas protesté, et qu'elle avait même été un participant consentant et passionné, mais le fait qu'il s'était conduit de manière si différente de son caractère, qu'il avait laissé quelque chose comme le désir physique surmonter sa prudence, sa raison, et son sens commun … le terrifiait. La perte du contrôle qui était si important pour lui. Au début seulement incrédule, une colère furieuse avait brisé l'emprise émotionnelle qu'il conservait sur lui-même, et il regardait ces incidents avec un effarement rétrospectif.

Mais alors qu'il était couché là ce matin-là, en une sorte de déni engourdi, en ce demandant quoi faire, ses mains lui avaient caressé le visage doucement, et ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes en un doux baiser, et tous ses soucis et ses doutes sur lui-même avaient perdu toute importance pendant un moment. Sa présence était un baume, guérissant une plaie dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, et mettant en évidence que son exil volontaire avait masqué un besoin humain très basique – mais ne l'avait jamais détruit.

Quand elle avait quitté son lit, convoquée par le lien à sa cheville pour porter un message pour Dumbledore, elle avait placé un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres, et l'avait laissé avec deux mots – « Aucun regret ». Et dans son sourire, il n'en avait vu aucun. Quand elle s'était tournée pour partir, il avait attrapé sa main, et avant qu'il ait pu s'arrêter, il avait laissé échappé, « Tu reviendras ? »

Son sourire s'était agrandi, et les yeux violets avaient dansé d'espièglerie. Mais elle avait seulement hoché la tête avant de s'élancer par la lucarne près du plafond de sa chambre, se propulsant dans la lumière du soleil du petit matin.

Et elle était revenue cette nuit-là, et chaque nuit après. Chaque moment était merveilleux, une expérience qui l'instruisait, non seulement à propos d'elle, mais aussi à propos de lui-même. Il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée de qui son précédent ou ses précédents amants avaient été – il ne voulait pas savoir – mais elle était une femme très sensuelle, l'enchantant, capable de donner et de prendre avec une joie égale, et attendant de lui qu'il fasse de même, rendant passion pour passion.

Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il avait commencé cela, l'une des très rares observations personnelles qu'ils aient partagées. Elle était couchée sur son torse après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, traçant des cercles paresseux avec un doigt sur son côté. La caresse était une chatouille, une autre sensation dont il n'avait que peu d'expérience. Il avait attrapé sa main pour l'arrêter, et elle avait tourné des yeux amusés vers lui, levant un sourcil. Ecartant les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme de son visage, il dit, « Je suppose que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience– je ne suis pas habitué à partager, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais pensé à moi comme à une personne terriblement passionnée. »

Elle avait éclaté de rire, pas un rire moqueur, mais un rire vraiment amusé. Il l'avait fixée, déconcerté, se demandant s'il devait se sentir offensé ou non.

Quand il vit son front commencer à se plisser en un air renfrogné, elle avait contrôlé son rire et l'avait embrassé pour s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée, Séverus. C'est juste que c'était l'affirmation la plus illogique et la plus mal fondée que je t'ai jamais entendu dire ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » avait-il demandé, confus.

« Dites-moi, Professeur Rogue … êtes-vous une personne contrôlée ? » demanda-t-elle, en une imitation de son ton le plus sardonique à lui, levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Je crois que je le suis, » répondit-il, lentement, en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Explique-moi ça, alors – pourquoi dois-tu te contrôler, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose en toi qui aie besoin d'être contrôlé ? Une personne placide n'a pas besoin de contrôle. Seul quelqu'un avec un feu intérieur, une passion, a besoin de contrôle. En plus … J'aurais pu te dire que tu es passionné depuis le premier moment où je t'ai vu ! »

« Oh ? Comment ? » demanda-t-il, curieux en dépit du fait qu'il était habituellement gêné par les observations personnelles … en tout cas à son sujet.

« C'est simple. Ton air sombre. Tu bouille pratiquement de colère, Séverus. Et un caractère comme le tien correspond point par point à une nature passionnée … même si c'est réprimé. »

Elle suspectait qu'elle avait raison … Et maintenant, deux semaines plus tard, il marchait sur le même chemin qu'il l'avait fait auparavant, la nuit bruissait autour de lui, orienté en connaissance de cause vers la même femme que celle qui avait été là cette nuit précise. Et perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout d'abord le son des voix jusqu'à ce qu'il entre presque dans une clairière où deux personnes parlaient.

Il se déplaçait avec son glissement furtif habituel, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des habitants nocturnes de la Forêt Interdite sur lui-même. Voyant qu'il y avait un homme et une femme, il se recula immédiatement, et commença à sortir de la zone jusqu'à ce que le son de la voix de l'homme s'élève de frustration.

« Putain, Rhiannon ! De tous les actes inconsidérés ! »

Rhiannon ? Il se gela sur place, soudainement incapable de bouger.

« Ecoute, Sirius, ça ne te concerne pas ! » sa voix familière répondit, également irritée.

SIRIUS ?

Incapable de s'arrêter, il se faufila en arrière à nouveau, se demandant si elle courait le moindre danger aux côtés de Black … auquel, bien qu'il soit dans le camp de Dumbledore, Séverus ne faisait toujours pas beaucoup confiance – et n'aimait pas beaucoup, en fait.

Sirius Black et Rhiannon se faisaient face, distant d'à peu près cinq pieds. Il ne pouvait pas facilement lire sur le visage de Black, mais la lumière de la lune éclairait pleinement celui de Rhiannon, révélant sa colère.

« Ca me concerne, » dit Black. « Tout ce que tu fais me concerne. » Il soupira ensuite, et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux dénoués de Rhiannon. « Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas en débattre. Nous passons trop peu de temps ensemble pour le passer à nous battre. »

La colère s'effaça lentement du visage de la jeune femme. « Tu me fais de la peine, tu le sais, quand tu prends cette attitude de mâle despotique, » dit-elle. « Ma mère avait raison, quand elle me disait que si je commençais à riposter quand tu adoptais cette attitude, ça te donnerait de mauvaises idées ! »

Black éclata de rire. « Ta mère est une femme intelligente … et elle me connaît beaucoup trop bien. »

« Moi aussi, haleine de chien ! » rit-elle.

« Qui est-ce que tu appelle haleine de chien, toi la cervelle d'oiseau ? » rétorqua-t-il. Puis sa voix s'adoucit. « Tu apporte simplement le message à Dumbledore, compris ? Je vais garder le sermon sur ton choix d'amants pour une autre fois. »

« Pourquoi, Sirius Black ! Est- ce que tu es jaloux ? Est-ce que ta blonde givrée ne te plait plus ? Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandée si ton intérêt ne résidait pas dans quelque chose d'autre, disons, quelqu'un de plus sombre, de plus intense, qui devienne capricieux à une certaine période du cycle lunaire … » sa voix le taquina.

« Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, Rhiannon Black, tu vas la fermer, » répondit-il, avec une voix coupante.

« Désolée. C'était juste pour te taquiner, » dit-elle avec contrition. « Viens-là et donne-moi un baiser d'adieu. Et embrasse aussi Lunard pour moi. »

« Rhiannon … » gronda Sirius, puis il soupira d'exaspération. « Viens là, petite idiote. C'est une bonne chose que je t'aime, ou je t'aurais déjà tordu le cou, et je me serais épargné bien des misères ! »

« Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça … tu n'apprends jamais de nouveaux trucs ? » demanda-t-elle, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Séverus ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait PAS, quelles que soient les circonstances, la regarder embrasser Sirius Black.

Après un bref moment, il entendit à nouveau la voix de Rhiannon. « Ne prends pas d'os à chien en bois. Oh, et je t'aime aussi ! » Il y eu un son de battements d'ailes, puis un froissement dans le sous-bois. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient partis.

Il resta engourdi pendant plusieurs minutes, deux mots tournant et retournant dans son esprit. Rhiannon Black.

Une explosion de souffrance le déchira, l'étourdissant de son intensité, et il tomba à genoux alors que deux évidences lui sautaient au visage.

La première était qu'en dépit de ses rationalisations, des excuses pour sa conduite, des justifications pour ce qui était arrivé entre eux, que la seule et unique vérité était qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Désespérément, totalement, amoureux d'elle sans aucun espoir.

La seconde était que la première n'avait aucune importance … puisqu'elle était la femme de Sirius Black.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps il avait erré dans la forêt, l'esprit voilé d'une brume de souffrance, mais, quand les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, il su qu'il devait rentrer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il savait qu'elle était en train de l'attendre, dans son bureau … dans son propre lit. Et c'était mieux d'y faire face maintenant, d'en finir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, avant que quiconque ne le découvre.

Il voulait la détester, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était lui qui avait commencé, après tout. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle avait des engagements. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait aucune promesse, non plus. Et il avait eu l'impression que Black **savait **… alors elle n'était même pas coupable de l'avoir trompé. Mais il était en colère de toute façon. En colère, blessé et trahi.

Il ne savait qu'une chose avec une absolue certitude – il ne pouvait pas continuer une relation avec une femme mariée. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et il ne voulait pas la partager, et il ne lui demanderait même pas de faire un choix – parce qu'il était absolument certain que s'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas lui qu'elle choisirait.

Rhiannon se leva quand elle entendit le bruit de ses pas quand il entra dans la chambre.

« Séverus ? » appela-t-elle. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Il éteignit les lumières, et entendit son hoquet d'horreur quand elle lut l'expression peinée, défaite de son visage. Elle quitta le lit, se hâta vers lui, les bras pour l'atteindre … puis s'arrêta net, quand il s'écarta d'elle, recula et repoussant ses mains. Le corps rigide de rejet, il lui parla d'une voix basse, égale. « C'est fait. S'il te plait, va-t-en … et ne revient jamais. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, et il se recula comme s'il l'avait frappée. Mais ensuite, son orgueil descendit sur elle comme une cape, et elle redressa les épaules. « Je sais que nous n'avons aucun droit l'un sur l'autre, Séverus. Mais aurais-tu la courtoisie de me dire pourquoi c'est fini ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il, stupéfait. Il sentit quelque chose de dangereusement proche de la folie envahir ses veines. « Pourquoi ? Deux mots … Rhiannon Black ! »

Son visage pâlit. « Tu sais ? »

« Oui, je sais. Je suis juste surpris que tu aies eu la … cruauté d'être là, avec moi … quand il était là, lui ! » écuma-t-il, voulant soudain lui faire ressentir un peu de la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à voir avec ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, » répondit-elle froidement.

« Tu ne vois pas ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air totalement incrédule.

« Non, je ne vois pas. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais pu vous entendre tous les deux, et même que vous vous détestez depuis des années à cause d'une stupide rancœur d'adolescent. Mais je pensais que vous aviez grandi, tous les deux, et que vous aviez dépassé ça, et réalisé que le combat dans lequel nous sommes tous impliqués est plus important qu'une querelle d'écolier ! Il m'a dit que vous étiez civils l'un envers l'autre maintenant. Bon sang, même Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ça t'embêterait quand tu le découvrirais ! »

Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec une incrédulité stupéfaite. « Dumbledore le sait ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! Il est celui qui m'a conseillé de garder mon identité secrète. Je lui ai demandé la permission de te le dire presque aussitôt que nous sommes devenus plus proches. Mais Albus a dit que c'était plus sûr pour nous deux … et qu'il était certain que ça n'aurait aucune importance de toute façon, que tu comprendrais ! »

« Dumbledore … pensait vraiment que je comprendrais ? » demanda-t-il. Est-ce que Albus, son unique ami, avait vraiment une si basse opinion de lui, qu'il pensait que s'impliquer avec une femme mariée ne lui poserait aucun problème ? »

« Oui, il le pensait. Tu pourras lui demander toi même. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai pas trompé volontairement. Même si toi et moi ne sommes plus … impliqués ensemble … nous devons toujours travailler ensemble. Albus a besoin de chacun d'entre nous. Je ne m'éclipserais pas. Et toi, Séverus Rogue, tu ne **peux** pas.

« Que … Comment … » demanda-t-il, totalement choqué. « Comment est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a pu seulement penser que coucher avec la femme d'un autre homme ne me poserait aucun problème ? »

Elle chancela à ces mots, les yeux agrandis. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle était restée froide, contrôlée, presque détachée par rapport à la situation. Mais maintenant son visage rougit, et la fureur fit s'assombrir ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque entièrement noirs. En trois enjambées rapides, elle s'avança vers lui, et sa main fusa, le frappant au visage.

La tête de Rogue se recula sous le coup de la surprise, et il la regarda, stupéfait.

« Comment oses-tu ? » lui jeta-t-elle. « Quel droit as-tu, Séverus Rogue, de me juger comme ça ? D'oser croire que si j'étais mariée, engagée envers un homme, j'aurais tellement peu d'honneur, tellement peu d'estime de moi-même, que je … que je … » Sa voix menaçait de s'éteindre, mais elle se raccrocha à sa colère, pour repousser ses larmes, aux abois.

« Tu ne l'es pas ? Tu ne peux pas rester là et me dire que tu n'es pas mariée à Sirius Black ? J'ai assisté à votre rendez-vous dans la forêt. Je vous ai entendus. Il a dit qu'il t'aimait, tu as dit que tu l'aimais … tu l'as embrassé ! »

Ses yeux se refroidirent à nouveau, et le rouge se fana sur son visage. « Avez-vous vraiment été témoin de ce baiser, Professeur ? » lança-t-elle.

« Non … Je n'ai pas voulu voir ça ! »

« C'est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Ca t'aurait mis sur la voie de quelque chose qui t'aurais épargné beaucoup d'angoisse. Mais laisse-moi te donner un petit éclaircissement, Séverus Rogue, au cas où tu aurais encore envie de juger quelqu'un aussi vite. Oui, j'aime Sirius Black. Et il m'aime. Nous avons un lien que personne – PERSONNE – ne peux briser ? Toutes les années qu'il a passé à Azkaban ne l'ont même pas diminué. Je l'adore. Je tuerais pour lui. Je mourrais pour lui. Je mourrais pour son filleul, s'il voulait que je le fasse. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Jusqu'à toi, il était l'homme le plus important de ma vie. Il est mon frère, » dit-elle. Et alors qu'il restait là, horrifié par cette révélation soudaine, elle se transforma, et s'envola dans un flash d'ailes sombres.

Fin du chapitre

_A/N : alors, maintenant vous savez – l'identité de Rhiannon ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Oh, et maintenant, les indices que j'avais laissés : tout d'abord, elle a les cheveux noirs, et sa forme animagus est également noire, comme celle de Sirius. Quand elle a été introduite, comme le corbeau Raven, Dumbledore explique qu'elle lui a été suggérée comme une alternative à l'usage des hiboux par un 'bon ami', qui était Sirius. Sirius vient au mariage, ce qui est la manière dont je l'ai introduit dans l'histoire. Le surnom d'animagus de Sirius est Patmol, parce qu'il est un chien … « Talon » est une partie de la patte d'un oiseau. Hermione trouve que Rhiannon a un air familier, et elle ressemble à son_ _frère. Oh, et le plus gros déclic … « Chernaya » signifie « Black » en russe. J'ai utilisé le russe au lieu du français « Noir » parce que c'était trop évident, et les personnages de l'histoire n'étaient pas supposés s'en apercevoir non plus. _

_Oh, et ça explique aussi, du moins en partie, l'« autre » source d'informations. Beaucoup de ce qui va arriver très bientôt. Si vous voulez un indice, faites attention à la personne à propos de qui Rhiannon taquine son frère dans la forêt – et non, je ne parle pas de Lunard ! Et c'est aussi pourquoi Rhiannon en sait autant à propos d'Harry, comme le moment où il a été conçu … alors qu'elle avait approximativement 11 ans quand James et Lily ont été tués. Je suppose qu'elle les a rencontrés, puisqu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de son grand frère adoré. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi elle déteste autant Pettigrow, et par extension, Lucius Malefoy !_


	25. Le temps et la marée

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour vos reviews... Et la fic originale n'étant plus sur le site, nous ne pouvons pas vous communiquer de lien.

**Chapitre 25 : le temps et la marée**

« Annulé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, annulé ? » demanda Ron d'une voix dégoutée. « J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à finir son putain de devoir ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, fixant la feuille sur la porte du maître des Potions 'Cours annulé lundi – S. Rogue' était tout ce qui était écrit. « Hey, Hermione ? Est-ce que tu peux te souvenir d'une seule fois où Rogue a annulé son cours, depuis toutes ces années ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non … Non, pas que je me souvienne, » répondit-elle, le front ridé. « Je suppose quand même qu'il peut tomber malade une fois en sept ans, de toute façon, » ajouta-t-elle, en soupirant. Elle aussi avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée précédente sur son devoir, temps qu'elle aurait pu passer avec Drago à la place.

« Je pensais que le moindre virus qui s'attaquerait un tant soit peu à lui en mourrait, » Ron continua à se plaindre, alors qu'ils retournaient à la Tour Griffondor.

Hermione n'y pensa plus jusqu'au dîner, et seulement pour remarquer que les professeurs Rogue et Chernaya étaient tous les deux absents de la table des professeurs. Elle sourit légèrement, pensant que se blottir contre Drago et le câliner s'il était malade pourrait être sympa. Et elle le lui dit cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui, se délectant des lignes solides de son corps. Elle ne semblait jamais fatiguée de le toucher.

« Comment va ton bras ? » demanda-t-il, soulevant le membre en question, et posant un baiser sur le bandage sur le nœud de son coude.

« Bien, » répondit-elle, souriant devant ses attentions. « Le Professeur a été très doux quand il m'a pris le sang. Quand il a vu que j'étais nerveuse, il a même laissé Rhiannon le lui faire, pour que je puisse voir que ça ne ferait pas mal ! »

« Pour quel genre de potion tu penses qu'ils voulaient ton sang ? »

« C'est aussi ce que je me demande, » répondit-elle. « Le sang est très puissant, bien sûr, donc normalement, tu ne … » sa voix se coupa soudainement, et Drago la regarda d'un air soucieux.

« Hermione ? » interrogea-t-il, en remarquant ses yeux agrandis de surprise. Puis un sourire joyeux se peignit sur son visage, et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle le regardait avec respect.

« Donne-moi ta main, » dit-elle, et elle la prit dans les siennes, la plaçant lentement sur le petit renflement de son abdomen.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent, lorsqu'il sentit le timide, le délicat frémissement de mouvement sous sa main. « Oh … » souffla-t-il de stupeur. Le mouvement était répété, et il sentit courir un frémissement le long de sa colonne, parce que pour la première fois, leur enfant devenait soudainement **réel** pour lui. Pas juste un concept, une abstraction ou un rêve, mais une présence réelle, physique qu'il pouvait toucher et percevoir. Il sentit un choc de conscience, et le bleu de ses yeux se tourna pour regarder Hermione d'un air interrogatif.

« Dis bonjours à Papa, » murmura-t-elle, puis elle lui sourit d'un air béat.

Drago avala sa salive pour lutter contre le poids soudain qui lui écrasait la poitrine. « Elle est vraiment réelle, » dit-il, sentant une vague de possessivité le noyer. Son enfant … quelque chose que lui et Hermione avaient crée entre eux au cours d'un moment très, très, spécial.

« Elle ? » demanda Hermione, levant un sourcil vers lui avec surprise. « Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »

« Reste calme, femme, je communique avec ma fille, » dit-il, tendrement, faisant doucement courir sa main sur son estomac, cherchant un mouvement insaisissable.

« Drago ! » rit-elle, puis elle l'embrassa. « Tu me chatouille ! »

« Comme si j'allais faire quoi que ce soit pour déranger ma petite fille, » dit-il, faussement offensé. « Quel genre de père tu crois que je suis ? »

« Le meilleur genre, » répondit Hermione, des larmes lui brouillant la vue, alors qu'il plaçait une main douce sur sa joue. Puis une pensée lui vint, et ses yeux étincelèrent vers lui. « Mais il y a potentiellement un gros problème … » dit-elle, en regardant son front ridé.

« Oh ? Et puis-je vous demander de quoi il s'agit, Mme Malefoy ? Ou dois-je commencer à vous appeler la Maman de la fille de Drago ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Mon pauvre chou, » rit-elle. « Le problème, c'est que si tu as peur de déranger le bébé, est-ce que ça signifie que … » sa voix s'éteignit d'un air suggestif, alors que son doigt courrait sur sa poitrine, son estomac, puis se frotta contre lui doucement, érotiquement. Elle le sentit répondre à la caresse, il avala une bouffée d'air, les yeux assombris. Avec un petit mouvement, il la fit basculer sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux lui caressant le visage.

« Je serais un bon père, » lui dit-il, souriant d'un air méchant. Il fit courir une main taquine sur son corps, puis il ajouta, « Mais pas au dépend d'être un bon mari ! »

« Et un bon amant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, et sa main se posa sur un de ses seins, la caressant jusqu'à ce sa peau rougisse de désir.

« Un amant **génial**, » la corrigea-t-il, posant sa bouche sur la sienne, puis reportant son attention plus bas sur son corps.

« Carrément brillant ! » acquiesça-t-elle, et elle haleta de plaisir pendant qu'il lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison.

Le mardi matin, Hermione su que quelque chose allait très mal au moment où elle entra dans la salle de DCFM et vit Rhiannon.

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs était plus pâle que la normale, et ses yeux furent attirés par les joues creuses, les yeux violets tristes et opaques. Elle se déplaçait avec raideur, précision, sans son habituelle grâce fluide, comme si elle devait se forcer pour accomplir chaque geste. Et, pire que tout, elle ne souriait pas. Pas une seule fois.

« Oh oh, » lui murmura Harry. « Est-ce que tu penses que quelque chose va mal avec Rogue ? »

« Dumbledore nous l'aurait dit dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Peut-être qu'ils se sont battus … »

« Il a du y avoir un sacré grabuge pour qu'elle ressemble à ça, » répondit Harry. Il tourna les yeux vers le visage pâle, tourmenté, et les cheveux noirs qui l'encadraient, et les yeux douloureux, plein d'ombres, et il eut un hoquet soudain.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » lui murmura Hermione, inquiète.

Il attendit que Rhiannon soit retournée à son bureau, les laissant mémoriser un sort de protection, avant de répondre. « J'ai compris ! » dit-il. « Quand je l'ai vue dimanche, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait un air familier, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver où je l'avais vue avant, ou qui elle me rappelait. Mais en la voyant comme ça … elle est le portrait craché de Sirius ! »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit de surprise, et elle reporta son regard sur l'animagus. « Oh, merlin … Tu as raison ! Ils se ressemblent suffisamment pour être frère et sœur ! »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant, » dit Harry.

« Parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, elle a toujours été souriante et heureuse, qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sirius venant juste de sortir d'Azkaban ! »

« Je dois découvrir si c'est vraiment le cas, Hermione, » murmura Harry. « Parce, si c'est le cas, ça d'elle quasiment quelqu'un de ma famille – et vu le peu de famille que j'ai … »

« Harry … Tu as peut-être envie d'interroger Sirius, ou même Dumbledore – mais je ne pense pas que demander à Rhiannon maintenant soit une très bonne idée, » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Tu as probablement raison, » acquiesça-t-il, regardant avec inquiétude en direction de la sorcière. « J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger pour le découvrir, » dit-elle, puis elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, en remarquant son air soudainement pensif.

« Je m'inquiète … et si quoi que ce soit s'est **effectivement** passé entre eux – quelque chose de mauvais, je veux dire – Je vais me sentir horriblement coupable. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, confus. « S'ils ont des problèmes, ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

« Parce que s'il lui fait du mal, ce sera de ma faute … de la mienne et de celle de Drago. C'est nous qui avons décidé qu'ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, et nous les avons en quelque sorte, trompés pour les réunir. Nous voulions juste qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux ! »

« Oh, non … » grogna Harry d'effarement. « Hermione, est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? »

« Quoi, Harry ? »

« N'essaie jamais, JAMAIS de jouer les marieuses avec moi, okay ? Je préfère mourir vieux et seul dans mon coin plutôt que de prendre des risques avec quelqu'un –ou QUELQUE CHOSE – que Drago Malefoy considérerait comme étant parfait pour **moi **! »

Drago était allongé avec précaution sur le grand sofa en cuir dans la salle commune des Serpentards, perdant son temps à faire ce qu'Hermione aimait appeler « montrer ses crocs – essayant de préserver les apparences en tant qu'arrogant, mauvais fils Sang-Pur de Lucius Malefoy. Ca consistait principalement à lancer des insultes et des injures aux garçons plus jeunes de Serpentard – ce qu'il aimait vraiment faire - et supporter les attentions excessives des filles de Serpentard. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas. DEFINITIVEMENT pas.

Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes agglutinées autour de lui, ressentant de la répulsion, non seulement à leur vue, mais aussi à la pensée que si Hermione n'avait pas été là, il aurait probablement été condamné à épouser l'une d'entre elles, et – horreur !- à coucher avec l'une d'entre elles. L'idée de faire avec l'une d'elle – comme Milicent, ou – horreur parmi les horreurs, Pansy face de pékinois - ce qu'il faisait avec Hermione, le faisait se sentir carrément mal.

Il avait même blagué là-dessus quand Hermione avait exprimé quelques doutes à propos des flatteries sexuelles flagrantes que les filles de Serpentard étaient déterminées à jeter sur son chemin à chaque occasion. L'attrapant et la faisant tournoyer, il avait éclaté de rire. « Accorde-moi plus de crédit, tu veux, Granger ? S'il y a une chose que Lucius a fait correctement, c'est me léguer la manière d'apprécier la beauté. A l'idée de toucher l'une de ces harpies hideuses … » avait-il frissonné, puis il avait continué, « quand je t'ai toi, ma déesse, ce serait une abomination ! Un véritable sacrilège ! »

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je suis belle ? » avait-elle demandé timidement. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle aimait l'entendre dire ça.

« Comme un ange, » avait-il répondu, en l'embrassant profondément. Mais ensuite, une ombre était passée sur son visage alors qu'il reportait son regard sur elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ? »

« Même Lucius trouve que tu es magnifique, » avait-il répondu, la bouche légèrement déformée à la pensée de son père.

« Ah bon ? » elle l'avait fixé, la bouche ouverte. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une seule chose en moi au sujet de laquelle ton père pourrait prononcer la moindre syllabe positive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il **a** dit exactement ? »

« Et bien … » Il s'était arrêté, gêné, puis il avait haussé les épaules. « Il m'a demandé si j'avais couché avec toi … mais tu dois comprendre que, venant de lui, le fait que ça lui ait seulement traversé l'esprit signifie qu'il pense que tu es suffisamment belle, pour que j'ai pu être suffisamment attiré par toi pour **désirer** quand même … » sa voix s'éteignit, mais à son grand soulagement, elle avait éclaté de rire.

« oh, ce Lucius ! C'est un tel bavard. C'est une bonne chose que tes 'pas' ne t'aient pas dirigé vers lui ! »

Alors maintenant il était assis, et comparait les femelles idiotes, laides, débiles et flatteuses autour de lui avec Hermione, et remerciant – encore !- le destin quelconque qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

Il était en train de repousser une tentative plutôt flagrante de Pansy pour s'installer sur ses genoux, quand le Professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux, choqués, suivirent le Maître des Potions, qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et dont les yeux étaient morts et vides comme des pierres au milieu de son visage. Des cercles noirs de fatigue faisaient comme des bleus sous ses yeux et une tâche brune semblable marquait l'une de ses joues, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé en plein visage.

« Il a l'air du diable, » murmura Drago pour lui-même, et il se retourna de surprise quand Pansy gloussa.

« Il a l'air exactement comme moi, Drago ! » minauda-t-elle dans sa direction , confirmant ainsi son hypothèse selon laquelle elle était soit aveugle, soit qu'elle avait la sensibilité d'une branche de brocolis. Les autres filles hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement, renchérissant en cœur combien **il** était beau. Ce fut plus qu'il en pouvait supporter, et il se leva abruptement, marchant vers la porte par laquelle Rogue était sorti.

« Où tu vas, Drago ? » demanda Milicent, avec une moue qu'elle considérait comme séduisante.

« Des choses à faire, » répondit-il vaguement. Il se demanda si ce serait mal de dire à Millicent que quand elle avançait la lèvre inférieure comme ça, elle ressemblait vraiment à un bulldog, assise à côté de Pansy face-de-pékinois.

Drago suivit le professeur alors qu'il se dépêchait dans le foyer principal, en direction de l'entrée latérale. Le seul fait que Rogue n'avait pas levé vers lui un sourcil sardonique dans la salle commune, ni même un air renfrogné et un caractère coupant, indiquait définitivement que quelque chose allait vraiment très mal avec lui. Et ça, combiné avec son apparence … et bien, c'était suffisant pour faire sonner les cloches d'alarme dans la tête de Drago. Il se demanda s'il devait partir à la recherche de Rhiannon, lui dire ce qu'il avait vu – mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas s'il voulait suivre la marche très rapide de Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions quitta l'école, et traversa le gazon en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Drago s'arrêta, serrant la mâchoire de frustration. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le suivre sans se faire remarquer sur le gazon, et il s'arrêta juste sous la porte, hésitant à propos de ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, voyant Rogue disparaître entre les arbres, il se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'école. Il avait besoin de trouver Hermione, pour voir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait eu DCFM plus tôt ce jour-là – peut-être que Rhiannon savait ce qui se passait, ce qui était arrivé pour faire ressembler Severus Rogue à un mort vivant.

Deux semaines passèrent, et la frustration d'Hermione grandissait devant son incapacité à découvrir ce qui s'était mal passé entre Rhiannon et le Professeur Rogue. Elle avait essayé de parler à l'animagus, déployant des trésors de subtilité pour découvrir pourquoi son amie était si malheureuse. Elle ne récolta rien d'autre qu'un refus poli –mais ferme-. Drago avait essayé ses propres tactiques sur Rogue, avec la même absence de résultat, combiné avec au moins une retenue, pour l'avoir ennuyé. Le résultat fut qu'ils n'étaient pas plus près de savoir ce qui s'était passé qu'ils l'étaient auparavant. Et ils ne semblaient pas près d'en savoir plus.

Ron était devenu suffisamment à l'aise avec Drago pour pouvoir au moins être civil en sa présence – même s'il était clair que ces deux-là n'étaient pas près d'être des amis proches. Harry et Ron avaient pris l'habitude de passer un peu de temps avec Hermione et Drago dans la chambre de la Préfète-en-chef occasionnellement, discutant des plans et des schémas qui semblaient tourbillonner dans la masse de confusion autour d'eux. Une nuit, quelques jours après qu'Harry ait remarqué la ressemblance de Rhiannon avec son parrain, il leur dit qu'il avait contacté Sirius – et que Sirius avait répondu.

« Il dit que oui, Rhiannon est sa sœur. Leur mère a changé son nom en Chernaya – ce qui veut dire 'Black' en Russe – quand ils sont partis habiter en France après qu'il ait été envoyé à Azkaban. Rhiannon avait seulement onze ans, et ils l'ont envoyé à Beauxbâtons pour la protéger de la notoriété de Sirius. Elle n'avait jamais cru que son frère était coupable, et elle vint en Angleterre quand Sirius lui demanda d'aider Dumbledore – elle avait été professeur de DCFM à Beauxbâtons. Et Sirius dit que nous devons garder ça pour nous … Pas que ça lui importe que quelqu'un sache qu'elle est sa sœur, mais parce que moins l'autre camp en sait à propos de qui est dans **notre** camp, mieux c'est. »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle soit si malheureuse ? » demanda Hermione, souhaitant savoir quoi faire.

« Non, » répondit Harry, plutôt découragé. « Il a dit que nous devrions rester à l'écart, que ce sont ses affaires. »

Le 19 septembre apporta le 17ème anniversaire d'Hermione, qu'ils – à savoir Ron, Harry et la plupart de la maison Gryffondor- célébrèrent pendant un week-end au Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient pris en otage une aile des Trois Balais, sous le regard amusé de Mme Rosemerta – et Drago était assis seul à une table, buvant de la Bierraubeurre, et s'apitoyant sur lui-même. Ils enviait les Gryffondors, leur proximité, quelque chose que les opportunistes Serpentards dédaignaient habituellement, préférant les alliances opportunistes changeant en un instant, comme des marchés qui se faisaient ou se défaisaient, quand de meilleurs propositions se présentaient.

Il commençait tout particulièrement à envier la manière dont Harry et Ron étaient proches d'Hermione, se tenant de part et d'autre d'elle comme des sentinelles. C'était **sa** place à lui, son droit de la protéger. Il se surprit à espérer que Voldemort se dépêche, comme à bouger pour qu'ils puissent en finir avec lui pour de bon, et lui et Hermione pourraient reprendre leur vie sans tous ces secrets.

Puis il grimaça amèrement pour lui-même. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas changé autant qu'il pensait parfois avoir changé. Peut-être qu'il était encore un misérable bâtard égoïste, pour désirer une guerre, juste pour que lui, Drago Malefoy, cesse d'être dérangé par les circonstances ! Et envier ses amis … et avoir l'audace de supposer qu'ils pourraient battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si facilement. Il éclata d'un rire d'auto-dérision, son sens de l'humour revenu à la pensée de laisser Hermione le 'punir' pour ses instincts mauvais persistants. Alors il pourrait lui donner le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait acheté … et peut-être qu'elle le remercierait de manière appropriée.

Il sentit ses yeux sur lui, et releva la tête pour la regarder. Les profondeurs couleur café rayonnèrent dans sa direction, pleins d'amours, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait à être à l'écart comme ça. Il y lu qu'elle préférerait être avec lui, mais les apparences sociales devaient être maintenues. Supposons que ça n'entraînerait aucun commentaire, il leva son verre vers elle, et lui sourit amoureusement – et elle hocha la tête en réponse avant de se retourner vers la fête.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette en robe noire dans un coin, observant tout avec des yeux bleu glacier.

La vie continua comme d'habitude pendant les semaines suivantes, alors qu'Halloween approchait et qu'Hermione entrait dans son troisième semestre de grossesse. Elle était reconnaissante au Professeur McGonagal pour les sous-vêtements d'Illusion Séduisante, depuis que le gonflement de son abdomen était devenu plus prononcé. Le vêtement ne la faisait pas se sentir du tout différente, mais la forme de sa silhouette changeait, pour les plus observateurs … suffisament, apparemmernt, pour que plusieurs des garçons de septième année commencent à lui porter attention soudainement, à son grand amusement et au grand désespoir de Drago.

« Si Finnigan ne remet pas ses yeux dans sa tête d'Irlandais, je vais traverser le hall et les lui arracher entièrement, » se plaignit-il, en lui laissant un regard de patience très éprouvée.

« Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne m'intéresse que toi ! » dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Même si je dirais que le pire est Neville ! »

« Longdubat ? » Drago la fixait, incrédule. « **IL **t'a approchée ? »

Hermione éclata d'un rire triste. « Non, en fait – c'est plutôt l'opposé. Il n'arrive même plus à m'adresser la parole – il ne fait que rougir, bégayer, et s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il peut ! »

La situation entre le Professeur Rogue et Rhiannon Black restait inchangée. On ne les voyait jamais ne serait-ce que se parler au-delà du minimum requis, et toujours avec une exquise politesse cérémonieuse, même si Hermione remarqua que les yeux du Professeur Rogue cherchaient souvent l'animagus au dîner, quand il était sûr qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle était sûre que le Maître des Potions aimait toujours la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, mais Rhiannon était indéchiffrable, comme si elle avait emmuré chaque émotion et s'était forgé une carapace. Elle ne souriait jamais plus, et la femme qu'elle en était venue à considérer comme une grande sœur manquait à Hermione.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, pensa Hermione. Quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, quelque chose que **quelqu'un** pouvait faire, pour mettre fin à leur souffrance. Elle aurait seulement aimé savoir quoi faire.

Séverus Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et le Directeur leva la tête, souriant d'un air accueillant.

« Ah, Séverus, » accueillit-il, le Maître des Potions silencieux, ses yeux perçants saisissant chaque détail de l'apparence de l'arrivant – il était aussi précisément, aussi correctement habillé qu'à son habitude, mais il était évident qu'il avait perdu du poids. Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, et la ligne pincée, malheureuse au-dessus de ses yeux était devenue une ligne permanente. Mais c'était le total manque d'intérêt avec lequel Séverus Rogue parlait qui causait le plus d'inquiétude à Dumbledore.

« Mr le Directeur, » répondit-il. Passant la main sous ses robes, il en sortit une fiole de cristal taillé, qui contenait un liquide rouge sang. Tenue dans son poing serré, cela brillait comme du rubis dans la lumière du soleil venant de la fenêtre, presque aussi brillant que les plumes du phoénix qui somnelait sur son perchoir. Avec un soin infini, il la plaça sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je vois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fini son travail, » dit le Directeur, regardant la potion avec intérêt, réussissant à incarner à la fois la fascination et la répulsion. « Quelles instructions vous ont été données quant à son usage ? »

« L'après-midi de Samhain, là moitié doit aller dans un gobelet pour Potter, et l'autre moitié dans un gobelet pour Granger. Apparemment, à moins d'un empêchement physique de tous les deux, ils seront attirés l'un vers l'autre. C'est supposé pouvoir changer même les pires ennemis en amants, mais puisque nous n'allons pas l'utiliser … » haussa-t-il les épaules. « Je suppose que ce sera facile de mettre au point une comédie pour convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que ses vœux ont été réalisés. »

« Effectivement … J'en parlerai à Hermione et Harry le matin d'Halloween … oh, et à Drago, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions le faire sans son entière coopération ! » les yeux du Directeur étincellèrent. Rogue leva à peine un sourcil en réponse.

« Si c'est tout, Albus, je devrais retourner à mon travail, » dit-il, poliment, se préparant à sortir.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait tout, Séverus, » dit-il, en promenant un doigt méditatif sur son menton, et étudiant le Maître des Potions à travers ses lunettes. « Il y a une question à laquelle j'aimerais que vous répondiez, » dit-il, et ses yeux étaient vraiment très sérieux.

« Oui ? Quelle est-elle ? » demanda Rogue, presque rudement, désireux d'être parti.

« C'est une question philosophique dans laquelle je me débats, en relation avec une question qui m'a été posée par un étudiant. Quelque chose au sujet duquel j'apprécierais votre aide, puisque votre perspective pourrait être très différente de la mienne – et j'estime votre conseil à sa juste valeur. »

Rogue inclina la tête en un acquiescement plutôt court, et attendit.

« Dans une situation où vous, en tant qu'individu, êtes certain de savoir quel est le meilleur résultat, et où l'on vous a présenté une méthode pour atteindre ce résultat, qui serait efficace presque à coup sûr, mais qui est … dirons-nous, d'une origine plutôt douteuse … l'utiliseriez-vous ? Diriez-vous que la fin justifie les moyens ? »

Le front du Maître des Potions se creusa tandis qu'il considérait sérieusement la question, sachant que Dumbledore ne la lui aurait pas posée s'il n'avait pas voulu une réponse entière et honnête. « Je tendrais à penser que ça dépend de l'importance de la situation en question. »

« Nous dirons que cette importance est très grande ? Peut-être même une question de vie ou de mort ? » répondit Dumbledore. Rogue rumina ça dans son esprit pendant un moment, puis répondit, « alors, le plus vraisemblablement, compte tenu de votre propension à protéger toutes les brebis égarées de la planète, je dirais que la fin justifierait probablement les moyens, tant que vous êtes absolument sûr que le résultat est le meilleur possible. »

« Hmmmm … Je crois que vous le pensez réellement. Je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre contribution, Séverus. C'était en fait mon propre sentiment, mais cela aide d'avoir l'apport d'une autre personne avant de donner un conseil d'une telle importance, » dit le Directeur, et l'étincelle était de retour dans ses yeux.

« Certainement, Albus, » répondit Rogue, et il quitta le bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Halloween parut, clair et ensoleillé, et les élèves étaient surexcités, anticipant le plaisir traditionnel que la fête de ce soir allait apporter. L'école avait été décorée dans l'esprit de la saison, et il y avait des buffets en abondance dans les salles communes de chaque dortoir.

Drago regardait Hermione s'habiller avec soin pour la soirée, ses yeux vaguement tristes alors qu'ils la suivaient du regard. Quand elle intercepta son air dans le miroir tandis qu'elle se brossait les cheveux, elle se tourna pour lui faire face, souriant tristement.

« Drago … Je ne n'aurais pas accepté ça, non plus, mais Dumbledore a expliqué combien c'était important, pour garder le Professeur Rogue dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce n'est pas comme si Harry allait vraiment coucher avec moi ! » dit-elle.

« Tu dois quand même l'embrasser. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous laisse pas faire une potion de Polynectar, alors qu'il a admis que personne ne s'en était rendu compte au bal de fin d'année ! » se plaignit-il, plutôt amèrement. Hermione … embrassant Harry Potter … c'était une véritable torture.

« Parce que ça prendra plus d'une heure, tu le sais … et il est supposé être vu quittant ma chambre le lendemain matin, » expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

« Je voudrais tellement que Dumbledore n'ait pas attendu ce matin pour nous en parler ! J'aurais pu … »

« C'est **exactement** pour ça qu'il n'en a pas parlé jusqu'à ce matin ! Il ne voulait pas que toi, et/ou Harry, vous ayez le temps de mettre au point un plan imprudent qui aurait tout fait manquer. Tu sais ce qui est en jeu ! » le résonna-t-elle, et elle fut satisfaite de constater qu'il avait l'air puni.

« Je sais … » soupira-t-il d'un air malheureux. « C'est juste que … »

« Je sais, » dit-elle doucement, venant vers lui, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassant profondément. « Moi aussi. »

Dumbledore fit le tour du cercle des professeurs réunis dans son bureau pour le traditionnel toast d'Halloween des professeurs, partageant quelques instants entre adultes avant d'aller festoyer avec les élèves. Il leur sourit affectueusement à tous, ses yeux bleus étincellants comme toujours derrière ses lunettes, s'arrêtant pour discuter un moment avec l'un ou l'autre. Avec un signe poli au Professeur McGonagall, il traversa la pièce, se dirigeant vers Rhiannon et remplissant sa coupe avec la bouteille qu'il tenait.

« Un vieil homme pourrait-il vous demander de lui offrir un sourire pour Halloween ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, et il rayonna d'approbation quand elle fit un effort, réussissant à incurver ses lèvres doucement en un semblant de sourire asymétrique. C'était petit, et fragile … mais c'était quelque chose.

« Merci … Je ne veux pas que votre frère pense que nous vous maltraitons ! Il me menace d'une invasion de puces s'il trouve que nous ne prenons pas soin de vous, » la taquina-t-il, et il obtint un véritable petit rire en réponse.

Il se faufila parmi les professeurs en train de discuter, et s'arrêta quand il vit Rogue, qui se tenait à part.

« Séverus … venez maintenant. C'est Halloween, un moment de fête. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas un costume ? Un sourire peut-être ? » Dumbledore tenta le Maître des Potions, remplissant son gobelet vide et ignorant son air renfrogné. « Vous appréciez les bons crus, Séverus – vous me direz ce que vous pensez de celui-ci. »

Rogue en prit une gorgée, puis inclina la tête avec méditation. « Il n'est pas mauvais, Albus … mais je ne le reconnais pas. »

« C'est un cadeau, un cru très sélect, une réserve personnelle … mais je dois voir si je peux obtenir plus de vous, » dit Dumbledore, en souriant.

« Est-ce que tout a été mis en place avec Granger et Potter ? » demanda Rogue à voix basse. Il y avait une pointe de tension dans sa voix, que le Directeur remarqua.

« Oui. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire, la scène est prête et les acteurs joueront, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que sa potion a été administrée par vous – exactement conformément à ses instructions, » dit-il d'un air rassurant.

Le Maître des Potions se relâcha de manière insignifiante. Avoir sa vie entre les mains de deux jeunes gens de dix sept ans pouvait difficilement être une position naturelle ou confortable pour lui.

« Et maintenant, mes amis, un toast ! » dit le Directeur, élevant la voix, souriant en direction de la salle. Tous les professeurs rassemblés levèrent leur gobelet, et il commença, « A notre santé à tous, longue vie, et bonheur ! »

Ils répétèrent le toast après lui, vidant les gobelets, et allèrent rejoindre les élèves pour la fête.

« Hermione … je suis nerveux, » admit Harry dans un faible murmure.

« Hey, je suis une vieille femme mariée et expérimentée, Harry – ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faire des idées ! » rit-elle, essayant de l'aider à se relaxer.

« Mais … Drago ne me quitte pas des yeux. »

« Ferme juste les yeux et pense à la Reine, Potter ! » dit-elle fermement, d'un ton très malfoyen.

« C'est malin, Hermione … » se plaignit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as un réel talent pour évoquer des images mentales horriblement refroidissantes ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire … c'est un don ! » grimaça-t-elle.

Rogue s'autorisa à se relaxer quand Potter et Granger quittèrent le Grand Hall, les bras autour l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas fourni une prestation salace, ne nécessitant aucun effort d'imagination, mais cela devrait suffire pour convaincre assez précisément les autres élèves de ce qu'était leur intention supposée. Tout spécialement si l'air meurtrier de Drago Malefoy était quelque chose à considérer.

Même si ce n'était guère agréable de penser à la femme que vous aimez en train d'embrasser un autre homme, encore moins d'être témoin de l'événement. Même si c'était juste un ami.

Ou un frère, le défia une petite voix intérieure désagréable.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'arrêter, il avait tourné la tête pour regarder Rhiannon. Elle était assise, la tête penchée, ignorant la fête qui se déroulait autour d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées. Il ressentit un choc en remarquant que sa minceur avait rapidement laissé la place à la maigreur. Sa peau pâle était tellement fine qu'elle semblait presque transparente, et l'étincelle de personnalité qu'elle portait habituellement autour d'elle comme une lumière étincellante était complètement absente. Elle avait exactement l'apparence de ce qu'il ressentait – creux et vide.

Soudainement, quelque chose s'insinua en lui, quand il réalisa qu'elle semblait **réellement** l'être. Il s'était martelé pendant des semaines, convaincu qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais … et pourquoi le **devrait**-elle ? Il ne mérita pas d'autre chance. Il l'avait accusée de quelque chose de vraiment horrible, tout ça à cause de sa propre jalousie. Et plus important encore, quelle raison aurait-elle eu de lui pardonner ? Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Mais si elle ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à rien faire juste en face de ses yeux incertains ? Pourquoi ne jetait-elle pas des regards furieux, impérieux vers lui, le menton levé à sa manière à elle, royale, de la manière dont elle le faisait juste après qu'ils se soient rencontrés ? Pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas devant son état à lui, raillant sa souffrance manifeste ? Si elle cherchait à se venger, elle aurait célébré son déclin, elle se serait moquée de lui, rayonnante. Peut-être même qu'elle se serait affichée avec un autre homme, simplement pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, pour prouver qu'il était un imbécile. Elle avait une énorme somme d'orgueil – mais il n'en voyait aucun signe actuellement. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un pour qui plus rien n'a d'importance, quelqu'un qui a tout perdu … et, il osa espérer, elle avait très exactement l'air d'une femme qui vient de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime.

Elle le regarda, ensuite, les yeux tristes. Ses yeux planèrent sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de souffrance la force à les fermer de nouveau. Il pensa qu'elle allait tourner la tête pour fixer à nouveau son regard sur le vide, et il sentit une souffrance répondre à son malheur à elle, en lui. Mais ensuite elle se leva soudainement, avec un murmure d'excuse au Directeur, et le frôla en sortant du Grand Hall par la porte latérale. Il hésita un moment, pris entre un irrésistible besoin d'être près d'elle, et la peur qu'elle lui ordonne, une fois pour toutes, de sortir de sa vie. Finalement, incapable de rester là plus longtemps, il se leva et la suivit. Il était soudainement d'une importance primordiale qu'il la trouve, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras – qu'il répare le gâchis qu'il avait crée. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il vit ses robes disparaître en direction de la Tour de la Faculté, où la plupart des professeurs étaient logés, loin du bruit et du remue-ménage des élèves. Il monta les escaliers rapidement et silencieusement, ayant peur de lui faire peur, littéralement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole. Il atteignit finalement le palier, s'arrêtant juste devant sa porte pendant que son cœur battait. Avec une profonde inspiration, il rassembla son courage, leva la main, et frappa.

Il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas, mais après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut, sans rencontrer son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Séverus ? » demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

« J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plaît. C'est extrêmement important … mais pourrions-nous sortir du hall, s'il te plaît ? Je n'aimerais pas savoir que les tableaux nous écoutent, » dit-il, en jetant un regard aux silhouettes peintes dans le hall, et la plupart d'entre eux se détournèrent, feignant l'indifférence.

Ouvrant la porte silencieusement, elle se recula en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il entra à sa suite, puis se tourna pendant qu'elle fermait la porte.

« Très bien, nous sommes seuls. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » demanda-t-elle, avec entêtement, se tordant les mains en face d'elle en un geste de tension nerveuse.

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir mal jugé si complètement et si injustement, et ensuite de te l'avoir jeté au visage. J'ai été un vrai salaud, et j'aimerais qu'il y ait une manière de te prouver, de te montrer combien je le regrette. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme roulèrent de surprise devant cet aveu, et un peu de couleur monta à ses joues pâles. « Et tu viens juste de réaliser ça ? » demanda-t-elle, les lèvres tordues.

« Non, j'ai été désolé depuis le moment où je t'ai quittée … mais je viens juste de réaliser pourquoi te le dire, t'en parler et te faire comprendre était si important, » dit-il, s'approchant d'elle à nouveau.

« Et pourquoi ça, » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que je viens juste de réaliser que tu m'aimes, » dit-il. Elle se contracta à ses mots, les yeux agrandis et choqués comme s'il venait de la frapper. Elle aurait reculé loin de lui, mettant autant de distance entre eux que possible, s'il n'avait pas couvert la distance qui les séparait en un pas, et saisi ses avant-bras. Il fixa son visage, la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux qui étaient maintenant plein de larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Son cœur se serra à nouveau, à la voir souffrir et sachant que c'était de sa faute.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Séverus, » murmura-t-elle, soudainement avec amertume.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il. « Et j'ai aussi réalisé que tu me détestes probablement pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que je t'ai fait traverser. Ou que tu te détestes de m'aimer. »

« Tais-toi ! » hurla-t-elle, sa tête partant en avant jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux cachent son visage à sa vue. « Ca n'a pas d'importance … ça n'a pas d'importance que ce soit vrai ou non. »

« Ca ne l'est pas ? » dit-il, doucement. « J'en suis arrivé à penser que ça l'est. J'en suis arrivé à penser que ça a plus d'importance que tout ce qui s'est passé dans toute ma vie n'en a jamais eu pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, quelque chose d'autre que ma misérable existence importe plus que tout. »

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, candidement, ses yeux revenant sur lui, alors qu'il plaçait une main sous son menton, lui relevant gentiment la tête.

« Toi, » dit-il, simplement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant un moment, puis elle secoua la tête en démenti.

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé pour moi, Séverus, j'irais bien. Je ne veux pas de ta culpabilité, et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ta pitié ! » dit-elle emphatiquement. Il voulut crier de bonheur, quand les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de colère, et que la coloration de son visage s'accentua.

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-il, en hochant la tête. « Alors je ne t'offrirai pas ma pitié ou ma culpabilité. Mais accepterais-tu quelque chose d'autre de moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle.

« Mon amour, » répondit-il, et il lui sourit, un sourire authentique, sincère, qui lui offrait tout.

Elle le fixa, totalement incrédule, « Est-ce que tu viens juste de décider que tu étais amoureux de moi, aussi ? »

« Merlin, non, » dit-il, et soudainement, il ne pu même plus supporter l'espace de quelques pouces entre eux. Les mains toujours sur ses bras, il l'attira presque brutalement contre son corps, ayant besoin de l'avoir pressée contre lui, de la sentir le toucher. « Je sais ça depuis des semaines. En fait, depuis la nuit où je vous ai vu ensemble, toi et ton frère … une nuit où j'étais submergé par la jalousie et où je me suis précipité vers une conclusion tragiquement fausse. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient fixés sur lui, plongés dans les siens, cherchant son visage, essayant de juger de sa sincérité. « Pourquoi maintenant, alors, après m'avoir fait attendre pendant des **semaines** ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais entendre ça. J'avais désespérément peur que tu te moques de moi, que tu me traites de tous les noms, et que tu me fasses souffrir encore plus que je ne me faisais déjà souffrir moi-même … ce qui était déjà plutôt pas mal. Et puis, ce soir, quand je t'ai regardée, assise là, en ayant l'air aussi vide, aussi dénuée de tout sens que je me sentais moi-même, j'ai soudainement réalisé que si tu m'avais haï, si je n'avais pas la moindre importance pour toi, et si tu voulais me faire souffrir, alors pourquoi diable est-ce que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un qui vient de voir tout son monde s'écrouler ? » dit-il.

« Oh, » répondit-elle, et il vit les prémices de l'espoir dans ses yeux, alors qu'ils se fixaient sur lui. Il ferma les siens pendant un moment, avalant difficilement quand il réalisa que finalement, il y avait peut-être une chance pour lui après tout. Ses mains quittèrent les bras de la jeune femme, l'entourant, la tenant étroitement pressée contre lui en disant gentiment.

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et tout est entre tes mains, maintenant. Si tu me demandes de partir, je sortirais, et tu sauras que je suis probablement l'homme le plus stupide, celui qui a le moins de valeur sur cette planète, celui aui a gâché l'unique chance que que personne ait jamais pensé qu'il méritait. »

« Et si je te demande de rester ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, passant les bras autour de lui et lui caressant le dos.

« J'essaierai d'être le genre d'homme que tu mérites, je veux te rendre heureuse, je veux te serrer dans mes bras et prendre soin de toi, te chérir autant que tu le mérites. J'essaierai même de m'entendre avec ton lunatique de frère, que Merlin me vienne en aide. »

« Alors reste, » dit-elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis il l'embrassa, avec force, la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle essaie de s'échapper. Puis il l'enleva dans ses bras, se plongeant dans ses yeux alors qu'il la portait vers le lit, lui murmurant les mots de l'amour et du désir dont elle avait rêvé si longtemps durant ses si nombreuses nuits, interminables et silencieuses.

**Fin du chapitre**

_Note de l'auteur original :Et quelques infos sur Rhiannon, au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un. Elle est basée sur une chanson. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'âge moyen de mes lecteurs, là, dehors, ou qui connaît le groupe Fleetwood Flac, mais en 1975, ils ont sorti l'une de leurs chansons les plus célèbres, intitulée « Rhiannon ». La chanson est en fait basée sur Rhiannon des Oiseaux, qui apparaît dans la mythologie galloise dans plusieurs légendes différentes. Enfin bref, les paroles les plus importantes de la chanson sont ci-dessous, pour que vous puissiez voir comme elle est née … même si, bien sûr, la manière dont je la décris a été adaptée au monde de J. K. Rowling, avec quelques parties de son caractère issues de __la Rhiannon__ de la légende (qui a un de ces orgueils !)_

This is a story about a Welsh witch.  
Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night,  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight,  
And who will be her lover?

_(C'est une histoire qui parle d'une sorcière galloise._

_Rhiannon résonne comme une cloche dans la nuit, _

_Et n'aimeriez-vous pas être amoureux d'elle ? _

_Monter dans le ciel comme un oiseau en plein vol, _

_Et qui sera son amant ?)_

All your life you've never seen a woman,  
Taken by the wind -  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?

_(De toute votre vie vous n'avez jamais vu une femme,_

_Emportée par le vent – _

_Resteriez-vous si elle vous promettait le paradis ?_

_Pourriez-vous gagner un jour ?)_

She is like a cat in the dark,  
And then she is the darkness -  
She rules her life like a fine skylark,  
And when the sky is starlit.

_(Elle est comme un chat dans le noir, _

_Et puis elle est l'obscurité –_

_Elle vit sa vie comme une fine alouette,_

_Et quand le ciel est illuminé.)_

All your life you've never seen a woman,  
Taken by the wind -  
Will you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win? Will you ever win?

_( De__ toute votre vie vous n'avez jamais vu une femme,_

_Emportée par le vent –_

_Resteriez-vous si elle vous promettait le paradis ?_

_Pourriez-vous gagner un jour ? Pourriez-vous gagner un jour ?)_


	26. L'heure du crépuscule

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, çà nous encourage toujours formidablement de savoir que notre traduction est lue et appréciée

**Valentine Salgado** : Non, nous n'avons pas lu Wren, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Ingel**: The original fiction isn't on ffnet anymore… And we don't know where it's published now.

**Chapitre 26 : L'heure du crépuscule**

Harry se faufila hors de la chambre de la Préfète en Chef, laissant Hermione dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Il se sentait vaguement courbaturé après une nuit passée sur le sol, mais il était trop heureux d'en avoir fini avec la mascarade, pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'était pas que ça l'embêtait vraiment que les gens pensent qu'il avait couché avec Hermione. Vraiment. En fait, peut-être un peu, mais duper Voldemort et sauver la position de Rogue vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres était beaucoup plus important. Peut-être même que ça boosterait sa réputation auprès des autres filles …

« Et bien, et bien, Potter … est-ce que ça a été un festival hier soir, ou un flop ? » le son de la voix désagréable, familière, retentit.

D'accord, peut-être que la mascarade n'était pas encore tout-à-fait terminée.

En se retournant, il vit Drago, flanqué de Grabbe et de Goyle, et ce qui devait être au moins la moitié de la maison Serpentard rassemblé dans le Hall. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le blond maintenant pour voir, derrière le ricanement apparent, l'authentique souffrance, avec l'ensemble de la situation se reflétant dans les yeux bleus, et il pouvait dire que ça n'était pas plus facile pour Malefoy que ça ne l'était pour lui.

Il se redressa, et leva le menton en signe de défi. « Ca a été définitivement un festival, Malefoy. Après tout, j'étais dans le lit d'Hermione … pas dans le tien. »

Il y eut une chorale de « Ooooh » en réponse à ce commentaire, et l'assemblée des Serpentards se tourna vers son leader. Mais Drago afficha seulement son sourire le plus mesquin, le plus railleur.

« Tu dois être tellement heureux, Potter. Mais tu n'es pas monté jusqu'à mes standards à moi en matière de partenaire sexuel, » rétorqua Malefoy.

« Pourquoi, parce que je suis toujours en vie ? » répondit Harry. Les yeux de l'auditoire passaient de l'un à l'autre comme si l'échange était un match de tennis.

« Non, en fait, c'est juste parce que je ne fais pas dans les vierges. »

« Humaines … ou simplement animales ? »

« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait classer les Sang-de-Bourbes dans les animaux, maintenant que j'y pense. »

A l'immense soulagement de Harry, il vit le Professeur McGonagall approcher, et avec un rictus, regarda l'audience autour de lui se disperser, pour éviter de subir les remarques acérées bien connues de la vieille sorcière. Ou, encore pire, une retenue avec elle. Quand elle les atteignit, seuls Harry et Drago restaient dans le Hall.

Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre, et fit soulagée de voir leurs expressions tendues s'effacer lentement, tandis qu'ils se détendaient. Mais elle devait continuer l'illusion. « Y-a-t-il un problème, ici, Messieurs ? »

« Non, Professeur, » répondit Harry.

« Je suppose que vous avez des cours à préparer, alors je vous suggère d'y aller. Maintenant. »

Harry se retourna avec reconnaissance vers la Tour Gryffondor, espérant que le Professeur Rogue apprécierait les immenses efforts qu'il faisait pour qu'il puisse préserver les apparences. Mais, connaissant le Maître des Potions, c'est sûrement un vain espoir.

La classe de Potions de septième année était déjà assise quand le Professeur Rogue entra dans la salle. Hermione le fixa, haletant presque de surprise. A la place du visage pincé, de l'expression vide de ces dernières semaines, il était presque égal à lui-même. La lueur morte, l'air de noyé dans ses yeux avait été remplacé par l'habituelle étincelle de dédain. Les robes noires tourbillonnèrent quand il se retourna, et elle réalisa que l'emphase avec laquelle il accomplissait ce geste théâtral était de retour. Elle donna un coup de pied sous la table à Harry, mais il l'avait déjà remarqué.

Le Maître des Potions commença l'explication du programme de la matinée, puis se dirigea vers son bureau pendant qu'ils commençaient à rassembler les ingrédients. Hermione se pencha vers Ron, et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'on soit partis hier soir ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Pas sûr, » murmura en retour le rouquin. « Rhiannon s'est levée et est partie, et il est parti presque immédiatement après, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais … C'est sûr qu'on dirait qu'il y a eu droit, la nuit dernière, non ? »

« Ron ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sursautant en entendant sa plaisanterie, mais il ne fit qu'un sourire insolent et un clin d'œil.

« Et bien, il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux que ce pauvre Harry, » répondit Ron, et elle rougit.

Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle jeta un oeil vers l'endroit où Drago était assis, près du fond. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, puis lui lança un clin d'œil pour lui montrer que lui aussi avait remarqué l'apparence de Rogue.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait passer en coup de vent à la classe de DCFM, simplement pour voir ce que faisait Rhiannon. **Après** qu'elle ait trouvé Dumbledore et qu'elle ai embrassé Drago. Elle n'était pas certaine quand elle avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au Directeur, qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose, même si elle était prête à jurer sous la torture qu'elle était certaine qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais soit il avait mis un plan au point, soit l'amour avait véritablement vaincu la colère. Elle se fichait complètement de la réponse, elle était simplement heureuse que tout ait l'air d'aller bien à nouveau dans son monde.

« Rhiannon ? » dit Hermione, en entrant dans la salle de DCFM. L'animagus était debout près de la fenêtre dans la pièce vide, le visage tourné dans les rayons du soleil. Mais elle se retourna quand Hermione entra … et sourit.

« Salut, Hermione. Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hermione n'hésita pas – elle marcha droit sur l'autre sorcière et l'étreignit fermement. Après un moment de surprise, Rhiannon la serra en retour.

« Bon retour parmi nous, » dit la plus jeune des deux filles. Les yeux violets se fixèrent sur elle, à nouveau libres de toute peine.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas été moi-même pendant un temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rhiannon, avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je suis tellement heureuse – pour vous deux, le Professeur Rogue et toi. Que vous vous soyez retrouvés. »

Rhiannon sembla surprise. « Hum … d'accord, nous étions transparent à ce point ? »

« Et bien, pour ceux de nous qui te connaissent et qui s'inquiètent pour toi, oui, plutôt. Pour les autres … » haussa-t-elle les épaules. « Probablement pas trop. Je pense. Peut-être. »

Rhiannon éclata de rire. « Et bien, je suppose que ça n'a effectivement aucune importance. Ca a donné un sujet de conversation aux élèves pendant quelques semaines. »

« Alors, à quand le mariage ? » demanda Hermione, avec enthousiasme et plutôt naturellement. Elle regretta immédiatement sa question quand le sourire quitta le visage de son amie comme s'il n'y avait jamais été.

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée ! C'est un incroyable manque de tact, » Hermione rougit furieusement.

« Ecoute, Hermione … Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, et dans beaucoup de circonstances, ce serait une question totalement naturelle. Mais ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Il existe des obstacles qui font que Séverus et moi ne sommes pas plus libres d'être ensemble que Drago et toi. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de projets d'avenir, parce que pour les gens comme lui et moi, avec ce que nous avons promis de faire … » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez prendre aucun risque à cause de lui, parce que vous savez qu'une guerre se prépare, » affirma clairement Hermione.

« Je suppose que c'est un bon résumé, » répondit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres. Puis elle eut un petit sourire. « Tu vois, j'ai besoin d'être libre, tout comme Séverus, pour accomplir ce qui doit être fait pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour protéger les gens comme toi, et Drago, et Harry, et Ron … tous les enfants. Et votre bébé. Si nous réussissons à gagner, et que nous survivons tous les deux … et bien, alors je pourrais me préoccuper de choses normales, comme le mariage et les enfants, sans m'inquiéter de la manière dont ils pourraient être utilisés contre moi, ou de qui je pourrais laisser orphelin ou seul. »

« Vous voulez dire, comme Harry. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, Hermione. Exactement comme Harry. James et Lily ont pris un risque, avoir un enfant alors qu'ils savaient ce que Voldemort faisait, que des choses allaient se produire qui mettraient tout le monde en danger. » Elle leva une main alors qu'Hermione commençait à protester. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ! Ils devaient vivre leur vie comme ils le pensaient juste. Ils devaient faire confiance à d'autres pour les aider, en se plaçant eux-mêmes – et Harry- en grand danger. J'ai grandi avec l'exemple parfait de pourquoi je ne devais pas risquer ça, quand j'ai choisi d'être un combattant dans cette guerre. C'est une leçon que j'ai parfaitement assimilée. »

Hermione pesa ses paroles pendant un moment, puis soupira. « Parfois, je me sens tellement égoïste. Drago et moi faisons comme si tout était normal, nous sommes malheureux parce que nous ne pouvons pas vivre notre mariage au grand jour comme n'importe qui d'autre. Puis je me rappelle ce que tous les autres risquent pour nous, et pour notre bébé. Toi, le Professeur Rogue, Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall … Vous avez sacrifié des choses simplement pour que nous puissions avoir une chance d'être ensemble. Je me sens extrêmement mal. »

Passant ses bras autour de la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat, Rhiannon la serra fort, puis l'écarta pour la regarder très sérieusement. « Hermione, Dumbledore et McGonagall ont eu des vies longues, riches, et bien remplies, et ils ont choisi leur voie pour les bonnes raisons. Séverus, et bien, il a fait des choix dans sa vie, au même âge que toi, pour lesquels il doit rendre des comptes aujourd'hui – et il l'accepte librement. »

« Et pour toi et Sirius ? » demanda Hermione, et Rhiannon la regarda avec surprise. « Oh … Harry a deviné que vous étiez frère et soeur, et il a simplement posé la question à Sirius, qui l'a confirmé. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne l'avons dit à personne d'autre ! »

« Oh … » dit l'animagus, puis elle sembla songeuse. « Et bien, puisque vous êtes déjà au courant … Sirius a beaucoup de comptes à régler avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts, pour avoir tué ses meilleurs amis et lui avoir volé sa vie. Pour avoir entaché le nom des Black, ce qui m'a fait grandir en craignant d'avouer qui j'étais. Mon frère est une personne incroyablement solide. Il a résisté à Azkaban, et je ne doute pas qu'il fera payer à Voldemort très exactement ce qu'il lui doit. »

« Mais, et toi ? Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieille que Drago et moi, tu n'étais qu'une enfant quand tout ça c'est passé ! »

« Pas beaucoup plus vieille que vous en années, peut-être. Mais j'ai été préparée pour ça depuis très longtemps. Même avant que Sirius sorte d'Azkaban et que je sache pour Dumbledore. J'attends ça depuis que j'ai 11 ans.

« Mais … »

« Hermione, je sais combien vous êtes heureux, Drago et toi, pour votre enfant. Et vous **devez** être heureux ! C'est une chose merveilleuse, un cadeau magnifique dont vous devriez profiter et tout faire pour lui. Je suis heureuse pour vous, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas spécialement triste pour moi. Toi et Drago, et les autres, vous êtes ce qui fait que le combat est important pour moi, de savoir que même si quelque chose devait m'arriver, aussi longtemps que nous sommes victorieux, les choses qui ont de l'importance pour moi dans notre monde survivront.

« C'est aussi par vengeance, non ? »

« Absolument. Je ne vais pas le nier, » dit l'animagus.

« Contre Voldemort ? »

« Par extension, naturellement, puisqu'il est la source du mal et la principale menace. Mais je me suis jurée il y a seize ans de tuer un homme, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais même avoir une vie normale tant qu'il ne sera pas mort. »

« Quel homme ? Peter Petitgrow ? » demanda Hermione avec surprise.

« Non. Il appartient à Sirius. »

« Alors qui ? »

Rhiannon la regarda fixement, semblant peser quelque chose dans son esprit. Puis elle prononça deux mots d'un ton si lourd de haine qu'il fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione.

« Lucius Malefoy. »

« Mon père ? » hâleta Drago de surprise. « Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle voulait le tuer ? Une raison autre que celles générales qui sont plutôt compréhensibles, bien sûr. »

« Non, » soupira Hermione. « Elle a dit que c'était une vendetta personnelle. Mais elle avait seulement onze ans ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a blessé directement quelqu'un de sa famille. Tu sais si ses parents sont toujours en vie ? »

« Elle a mentionné sa mère – mais pour son père, je ne sais pas. Mais elle a dit que c'était son problème, pas celui de Sirius. »

« Peut-être que Sirius n'est pas au courant. Peut-être que c'est arrivé après qu'il soit entré à Azkaban, » dit Drago, lentement. Puis il soupira. « Je ne la blâme pas de vouloir le tuer, bien sûr. Le monde serait un endroit plus agréable s'il n'en faisait plus partie. »

« C'est juste que je ne crois pas que ce genre d'attitude vengeresse soit très saine, » répondit-elle, pleine de doutes. « Je veux dire, si ça te fait prendre des risques inutiles, ou te conduire d'une manière stupide … »

« Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas. Si c'est justifié, » haussa-t-il les épaules. « De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une manière pour elle de pouvoir le tuer. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Me prendre de vitesse, » répondit-il, avec une détermination effrayante.

La mi-novembre amena la pluie à résidence, alors que le temps devenait humide et violent. Hermione découvrait qu'elle se fatiguait de plus en plus vite, détestant se lever le matin et adorant aller se coucher le soir. Drago la taquinait, les yeux dansant d'amusement, disant qu'elle avait atteint sa corpulence d'hiver, et qu'elle voulait maintenant hiberner.

« Drago, tu es horrible ! » se plaignait-elle. Son mécontentement lui donna suffisamment d'énergie pour rouler hors du lit, et elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches, sa robe de nuit collée aux courbes arrondies de son corps.

« Absolument, » acquiesça-t-il, facilement. Puis il roula au bord du lit. « Viens là. »

Elle marcha vers lui, et il plaça gentiment ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue sur la douce courbe où leur enfant était blotti dans son corps.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Chhhhut ! J'écoute ce qu'elle a à dire sur le sujet. »

« Tu recommences ! Qu'est-ce qui te rends tellement certain que c'est une fille ? »

« Je sais que c'est une fille parce que c'est une fille. Et elle dit que son père n'est pas horrible, peu importe ce que sa mère en dit, » sourit-il vers elle d'un air méchant.

Hermione éclata de rire, même si elle s'interrogeait de temps en temps sur la ferme conviction de Drago que c'était une fille. Et sa résolution tout aussi ferme de ne pas lui dire pourquoi il pensait ça.

« Drago, » dit-elle, soudainement, d'une voix sérieuse. « Est-ce que tu serais déçu s'il se trouve que le bébé est un garçon ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il sans hésiter, posant un baiser sur son ventre et roulant sur ses pieds en un mouvement doux qui fit se tordre les muscles de son abdomen … et s'assécher complètement la bouche de la jeune fille. « Mais elle n'est pas un garçon ! »

Puis il du se sauver quand elle commença à lui jeter des oreillers.

Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le visage étudié pour être sans expression. Dumbledore leva les yeux de son bureau, et déchiffra son expression avec la conscience que quelque chose allait très, très, très mal.

« Severus ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à la réunion ? » Demanda-t-il, se référant à la réunion de Mangemorts pour laquelle Rogue avait été convoqué plus tôt dans la journée.

En s'asseyant raidement sur une chaise devant le bureau, Rogue parla d'une voix inexpressive. « Nous nous sommes surestimés, Albus. »

« Comment ça ? » Le front de Directeur se creusa d'inquiétude.

« Nous avons surestimé la confiance que Voldemort place en moi. Quand c'est arrivé, avec la potion qu'il a faite, il a aussi préparé le moyen de vérifier qu'elle avait été utilisée, et que les résultats étaient positifs. » Il mit la main dans une des poches de ses robes, et en sortit un cristal rouge à facettes d'approximativement deux pouces de diamètre. Les faces lançaient des reflets pareils à des gouttes de sang là où le soleil les touchait. « Je suis supposé toucher Potter avec ceci, puis Granger. Le cristal est relié à la potion, et il est supposé changer de couleur pour indiquer qu'ils ont tous les deux consommé la potion, et que les effets ont eu le succès désiré. Tout cela, bien sûr, est impossible, puisque Potter et Granger n'ont jamais touché la potion du tout ! »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelles couleurs ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Peut-être que nous pourrions l'enchanter. »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Non, ça fait partie du test … probablement pour m'empêcher de l'enchanter. Et, encore mieux … j'ai deux heures avant de devoir revenir avec. » Le Maître des Potions soupira. « Je suis terriblement désolé, Albus. J'aurais du m'attendre à ce que Voldemort fasse quelque chose comme ça. C'est exactement sa manière d'agir. Alors, à moins que vous ne sortiez un miracle de votre manche, non seulement mon utilité pour vous en tant qu'espion arrive à sa fin, mais ma tête va être immédiatement mise à prix. » Ces dernières paroles furent dites d'une voix vide, neutre.

Dumbledore fit tourner le cristal dans sa main, plongeant profondément ses yeux dans son cœur de rubis. Ses yeux bleus étaient sérieux, tandis qu'il semblait comparer plusieurs choses à une autre, dressant une liste mentale des différentes possibilités d'action. Rogue le regardait, attendant un flash du célèbre éclat du Directeur lorsqu'il réussissait des miracles – mais il n'en attendait aucun dans ce cas. Il semblait que ce round allait être gagné par Voldemort.

Finalement, le Directeur releva les yeux, et il y eut un flash de quelque chose comme de la détermination dans ses yeux bleus. En tout cas, Rogue pensa que c'était de la détermination, et pas, en fait, du désespoir.

« Séverus, j'ai une idée. Etes-vous prêt à tenter votre chance, même s'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences inattendues –mais pas déplaisantes - ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à perdre au point où j'en suis, Albus. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, je dois vous demander de me faire confiance. Attendez ici, ne quittez pas ce bureau, je vais revenir bientôt, » Dumbledore se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas posé.

Rogue attendit, fixant sans le voir le fouillis des objets encombrant le bureau du Directeur. Fumseck le regardait avec inquiétude du haut de son perchoir, mais les pensées du Maître des Potions étaient tellement profondes qu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Tout ça pour en arriver là… être finalement surpassé par Voldemort. Spécialement après avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, une vraie raison de rester en vie, perdre tout ça pour avoir sous-estimé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une erreur fatale, dont heureusement, Dumbledore pourrait tirer une leçon. Il allait devoir s'arranger pour qu'on prenne soin de Rhiannon, pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans les parages quand les Mangemorts viendraient pour lui. Et il était sûr qu'ils viendraient – la seule question était quand, soit qu'ils viennent pour le tuer rapidement, soit qu'ils veuillent faire un peu de sport avec lui d'abord.

Moins d'une heure après, Dumbledore revint dans le bureau, et il y avait un sourire sur son visage. « Ah, Séverus, la chance est avec nous aujourd'hui, » dit-il, et il tira le cristal de sa poche. Le joyau était passé du rouge sang à un profond bleu saphir, et le Directeur la rendit précautionneusement à Rogue. « Je pense que cela satisfera Voldemort en lui prouvant votre parfaite conformation à ses ordres. »

Rogue regarda le cristal bleu, puis revint sur Dumbledore. « Comment ? »

« S'il-vous plaît, Séverus, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance sur ce point … et j'espère que vous ferez face à toutes les conséquences inattendues avec simplement un peu de pitié pour moi ! »

« Certainement, Albus, » dit-il, sentant sa tension s'évacuer. « Je dois aller remettre ceci. »

« Bien, Séverus. Soyez prudent, d'accord ? » Les yeux bleus étaient remplis d'inquiétude. « Il est extrêmement important maintenant que vous soyez encore plus prudent. »

« Je vais m'y efforcer, Albus, » dit-il, et il se remit sur ses pieds. Il partit en un tourbillon de robes noires, se dépêchant de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite, vers son rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je l'espère, pour notre bien à tous, » conclut Dumbledore dans la salle vide.

Hermione laissa tomber son sac près du lit, puis se laissa tomber elle-même, entièrement habillée, sur la surface douce. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, comme si l'effort de revenir de la classe était l'un des travaux d'Hercule. Elle avait du s'assoupir, car la première chose dont elle se rappelait était une main douce caressant sa joue, et la voix qu'elle aimait le plus au monde murmurant son nom.

Ouvrant un œil, elle vit Drago agenouillé près du lit, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle inclina la tête, puis bailla. « J'ai juste sommeil. C'est déjà l'heure d'aller dîner ? »

« Presque, » répondit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Il s'assit près d'elle, et commença à lui masser le cou et le dos pour soulager ses crampes presque constantes.

« Mmmmm, » soupira-t-elle de contentement, en fermant les yeux et en souriant devant ce chouchoutage. « Tu as des mains magiques …. Oh, j'ai vu que tu avais reçu un hibou au déjeuner. C'était quelque chose d'important ? »

« En fait, un soulagement. Ca venait de ma mère. Elle dit qu'elle et Lucius partiront en voyage. C'est une sacrée chance, hein ? Je suppose que je vais devoir rester dans les parages avec toi, en te laissant me gâter, me nourrir, apaiser tous mes désirs … » dit-il, levant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et bien, ça pourrait être amusant. Pense à tout ce que toi, moi, et Harry, allons pouvoir faire, » elle sourit devant la déception de son visage.

« Je préfère penser au plaisir que toi et **moi** allons pouvoir prendre. Potter peut trouver sa propre fille … ou son propre mec … ou son propre mouton, ou quelque soit la chose dont il ait envie ! » la taquina-t-il.

« T'es vraiment débile, » éclata-t-elle de rire. « Mais maintenant … je meure de faim ! Il n'y aura aucun 'plaisir' dans le ménage Malefoy si je n'ai pas bientôt quelque chose à manger ! »

« Alors d'accord, allons te nourrir. Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille avoir faim ! »

« Drago ! » éclata-t-elle de rire. « C'est sûr que c'est agréable de savoir qui est la personne importante dans ta vie ! »

« Vous l'êtes toutes les deux, » dit-il, en l'embrassant bruyamment, puis il la précéda hors de la pièce.

Au moment où les élèves quittaient Poudlard pour les vacances d'hiver, un épais manteau de neige recouvrait tout. Il continua à neiger quelques jours encore, enveloppant le monde d'une sphère de silence, comme si l'école était le centre d'un globe pour enfants.

Ceux qui étaient restés ne le regrettaient pas. Drago, Hermione, et Harry étaient les seuls élèves à rester cette année, et presque tous les professeurs étaient partis, et c'était donc quasiment aussi désert que pendant les vacances d'été. Hermione, en tout cas, aimait ça.

Elle faisait la grasse matinée tous les matins, et était réveillée par Drago qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner, comme si elle était une reine. Il semblait prendre plaisir à la gâter, et elle s'en délectait, même si parfois elle se sentait un tout petit peu coupable.

Quand elle lui en parla, il éclata presque de rire, et il l'embrassa. « Je vous gâte toutes les deux. Réfléchis, Hermione – encore un tout petit mois, et elle sera là ! » Ses yeux bleus étincellaient comme un soleil à cette pensée.

« Et voilà, tu recommences ! Drago, tu me rends folle, tu sais ça ? Maintenant, je suis absolument pétrifiée à l'idée d'avoir un garçon, et que tu en sois déçu, » Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il la serra dans une étreinte sauvage.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire. C'est juste … oh, ça va te sembler bizarre … » soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, la première fois que nous l'avons sentie bouger, tu te souviens, tu as mis ma main sur elle, et je l'ai sentie aussi. » Il la regardait presque timidement. « Je ne peux pas te dire comment je l'ai su, je l'ai juste **su**. Quand j'ai senti ce frémissement sous ma main, il y a eu comme une secousse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai eu soudainement cette image dans la tête, d'une petite fille avec des boucles dorées et des yeux bleus immenses. Elle était en train de rire, elle tendait ses bras vers moi, en disant 'Papa', » il rougit, et elle le vit déglutir. « C'est stupide, probablement juste un rêve, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse croire que notre enfant sera un garçon après ça. »

Hermione ne ri pas, elle ne fit que le regarder, la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. « Drago … »

« Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît, Hermione … je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, » dit-il, et elle pu voir qu'il était réellement embarrassé.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pris divination ? »

« Les bêtises de Trelawney ? Juste en première année. Une perte de temps avec les augures et les signes, et tous ces trucs toujours de mauvais présage, » Il fait la grimace, et son menton se leva en une pose arrogante. « Nous autres Malefoy croyons que nous pouvons faire arriver ce que nous voulons, et qu'aucune de ces foutaises de visions n'a la moindre importance. En plus, » s'interrompit-il, baissant le menton et souriant en coin. « Trelawney est une vieille chouette complètement folle ! »

« Et bien, oui … mais elle a eu une vraie vision, une fois, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus après. Mais quand elle l'a eue, elle avait l'air de ressentir exactement ce que tu décris, cette sorte de secousse, elle est devenue toute rigide, et c'était comme si elle **savait**, tout simplement. » Elle le fixait d'un air spéculatif.

Drago haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'était quelque chose, je sais, tout simplement, et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

En souriant doucement, elle l'embrassa. « Et bien, au moins, ça ma soulage un peu. Si c'est un garçon, je dirais simplement que tu dois faire réparer ton récepteur à visions. Personnellement, j'ai fait ce cauchemar où j'avais un garçon, et où tu tenais l'enfant en demandant à Dumbledore de le renvoyer – en disant que tu avais spécifiquement commandé une fille, et qu'il devait y avoir une erreur ! »

« Je ne ferais pas ça ! » lui assura-t-il, en riant et en la serrant fort.

« Alors, puisque c'est arrangé, » dit Hermione. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous faciliter la vie et nous dire son nom ? »

« Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? » demanda Rhiannon, tandis que Séverus enfilait ses robes. Elle s'étala dans le lit, aussi souple qu'un chat, et il du utiliser toute sa volonté simplement pour s'empêcher d'y retourner avec elle, et d'y passer la journée. Au lieu de ça, il sourit, et finit d'ajuster ses vêtements noirs.

« Non, ce n'est qu'un travail de routine. Le Solstice est le meilleur moment pour préparer certaines potions à cause des énergies magiques, mais c'est loin d'être passionnant. En plus, » ses yeux noirs étincelèrent vers elle, d'une manière qui la fit frissonner. « Tu ressemblerais trop à une distraction. Je ne serais pas capable de fixer mon esprit sur ce que je serais en train de faire, et pense à quel point ça pourrait ruiner ma réputation ! Tout spécialement si quelqu'un venait à entrer ! »

« En effet, nous ne pouvons pas risquer de faire quelque chose qui pourrait ternir la réputation du Maître des Potions le moins contesté de l'univers, » le taquina-t-elle. Puis elle retrouva se lucidité. « A ton avis, il y a combien de chances pour que tu sois convoqué ce soir ? »

Il se renfrogna, pesant les chances. « Beaucoup, je pense, spécialement si Voldemort a lui aussi l'intention d'utiliser les énergies du solstice. »

Elle soupira, puis acquiesça. « J'ai peur que ce soit le cas. Alors, avec Dumbledore et McGonagall qui sont partis au Ministère, ça nous laisse simplement moi et les enfants. »

Il eut une sensation étrange, soudaine, quand elle dit ça, et il s'arrêta, essayant d'en comprendre la raison. Peut-être parce que les « enfants » n'étaient pas tellement plus jeunes qu'elle, ou parce qu'il ne pensait plus à eux comme à des enfants. Deux d'entre eux étaient mariés, et il y en avait même une qui était enceinte ! Mais il repoussa ce sentiment, et s'arrêta pour l'embrasser, profondément, longuement, si bien que quand il se recula, le violet de ses yeux étaient extrêmement brillant.

« Bien, tu sais où me trouver, » dit-il, et il se dirigea vers la porte en un tourbillon de robes. Elle se leva et s'habilla, s'assurant qu'elle avait sa baguette et deux fioles qu'elle avait commencé à emmener partout avec elle … juste au cas où. Depuis début Décembre, elle éprouvait une sensation de gêne, une sorte de pressentiment, elle sentait que quelque chose était en chemin, quelque chose de désagréable et de dangereux. Elle savait que Séverus ressentait la même chose, et parfois, elle surprenait même Dumbledore en train de fixer le vide, un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils blancs.

Juste à ce moment, la bande à son poignet lui signala que son frère voulait la voir. Soupirant à la pensée de voler dans la neige qui tombait abondamment, elle se transforma et se lança par la fenêtre.

Les jours étaient devenus de plus en plus courts, de sorte qu'avec la couverture de nuage et le sol enneigé, il n'y avait qu'une étrange sorte de crépuscule, où la lumière semblait venir de manière égale du ciel et du sol. Cela lui prit plus longtemps que prévu pour atteindre leur lieu de rencontre habituel, et elle le trouva en train de l'attendre, toujours sous forme canine, traçant des cercles dans la neige.

Se retransformant à nouveau, elle siffla doucement et il courut vers elle, redevenant humain au milieu d'un pas.

« Je **déteste **quand tu me siffles, » se plaignit-il, en la serrant dans ses bras.

« He, toi t'étais bien au chaud sous ta fourrure, » répondit-elle, tremblant de froid.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas quelle importance ça a, mais Nar … mon contact … a dit que Lucius a quitté la maison ce matin, et personne ne sait où il est parti. Il peut être allé rejoindre Voldemort, mais il peut aussi être allé ailleurs. J'ai juste pensé que Dumbledore devait savoir que nous n'avons pas pu le suivre, » dit Sirius.

« Dumbledore n'est pas là … il a été appelé au Ministère ce matin. Peut-être que c'est aussi là où Lucius a été appelé. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, en considérant cette possibilité. « Je suppose que c'est possible. Tu retournes à l'école, et je vais envoyer un hibou express à Dumbledore, juste au cas où. Il pourra décider si c'est important ou pas. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle, puis elle le regarda attentivement. « Comment vas-tu **vraiment**, Sirius ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Aussi bien que possible. » Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux noirs qui la dérangea. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Sirius … il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je le sais, alors vas-y, tu peux lâcher le morceau – tu sais que je le saurais, de toute façon ! »

Il la regarda, puis regarda le sol. Finalement, il soupira. « J'ai fait quelque chose qui est peut-être incroyablement stupide, mais ça ne va rien changer, ni affecter aucun de nos plans, tu comprends ? » Il se détourna, et elle vit la douleur dans ses yeux … et soudainement, elle su.

« Oh, Merlin … » grogna-t-elle. « Et tu m'as critiquée sur le choix de mes amants ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas amants, » aboya-t-il en grimaçant. « Mais … oui, j'ai peur d'être amoureux d'elle. Et pour l'importance que ça a, elle m'aime, elle aussi. Bon Dieu, Rhiannon, tu **sais** ce qu'elle risque ! Il la tuerait, ou pire … elle a commencé à faire ça pour son fils, mais maintenant elle sait que nous avons raison. Elle est de notre côté. »

« Est-ce que tu lui fais vraiment confiance à ce point ? » demanda sa sœur, les yeux graves.

« Absolument, » répondit-il, avec une conviction totale. « Oh, Merlin … Rhiannon, comment te sentirais-tu si tu avais été forcée d'épouser quelqu'un comme lui, forcée de partager son lit et de porter son enfant parce que c'était ce qu'on te demandait ? »

Rhiannon ferma les yeux pendant un moment, puis prit une grande inspiration et les ouvrit à nouveau. « Très bien. Mais tu connais les risques. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que nous sommes amants ? » demanda-t-il amèrement. « Un truc comme ça est beaucoup, beaucoup trop facile à détecter. Mais de toute façon, je ne lui ai rien dit – pas une seule maudite chose – en plus de ce que Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais lui dire. »

« Assure-toi simplement de ne pas le faire, frangin adoré. Il y a beaucoup trop en jeu, » l'avertit-elle.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Qui est-ce qui te faisait le même avertissement il y a quelques semaines ? »

Elle sourit légèrement, admettant son point de vue. « Et bien, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que maintenant, Maman nous tordrait le cou à **tous les deux**. Mais au moins nous pourrons nous tenir mutuellement compagnie dans la niche du chien, » le taquina-t-elle.

Ils se dirent en revoir, et Rhiannon vola à nouveau en direction de Poudlard, ruminant l'évolution incroyable qui faisait que son colérique, que son espiègle de frère était tombé amoureux de la glaciale et magnifique Narcissa Malefoy.

**Fin du chapitre**

_A/N : Alors, oui, l'autre source, dont Séverus ne sait rien, c'est Narcissa Malefoy. Alors, comment en est-**elle **soudainement arrivée là ? Narcissa était la personne que la plupart des gens avaient proposé comme véritable identité de Rhiannon, croyez-le ou pas ! J'étais stupéfaite, parce qu'en dehors de la fois où je l'ai mentionnée quand Drago était chez lui (alors que je l'avais mise principalement comme meuble, puisque c'est sa maison, après tout), je ne l'avais jamais vraiment considérée comme faisant partie de cette histoire. Mais ensuite, j'ai commencé à envisager, que oui, vous savez, elle pourrait être utile, spécialement si elle soulevait suffisament d'intérêt pour être considérée comme un personnage majeur. J'ai évidemment décidé qu'elle détestait Lucius, et Voldemort par la même occasion. Si elle était une bombe à retardement qui pouvait être utile, j'ai imaginé que Dumbledore aurait évidemment envoyé des signaux subtils dans sa direction. J'ai supposé que ça avait transparu dans les informations de Drago tout au long de l'été, et qu'il avait probablement mentionné les réactions de sa mère aux allées et venues de son père._

_Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations sur elle dans les livres, alors le caractère que j'ai imaginé vient du fait que j'ai supposé qu'elle avait été mariée à quelqu'un sans qu'on lui demande son avis, comme ça se passait dans le plupart des familles nobles, et même des familles aisées. Si ses parents essayaient d'avoir la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la marier à Lucius aurait été brillant. Lucius apprécie les belles choses, après tout. Je suppose qu'elle aime réellement son fils, mais quand il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus comme son père, et qu'elle a vu qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même. Si on lui disait que Drago a changé, et qu'elle pouvait le voir elle-même, peut-être qu'elle en arriverait à penser que livrer des informations sur Lucius à l'autre camp pourrait à la fois aider son fils, et lui rendre un peu de fierté vis-à-vis d'un mari qu'elle déteste. Et si le débauché, le dangereux Sirius Black était son contact …et bien, vous voyez où les choses pourraient mener. _


	27. l'heure la plus noire

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R (lemon dans ce chap.)  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Vraiment désolé pour ce retard, c'était une période intensive d'examens »

Petite précision : la fic a été écrite avant le tome 5… Et à ce moment là on ignorait tout des relations unissant Sirius à Narcissa (à savoir qu'ils sont cousins)… Donc dans la fic, ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews

**Chapitre 27 : L'heure la plus noire**

Hermione s'attarda un moment à la limite du sommeil, juste avant le réveil, quand le cerveau rêve d'images vives, mais que le corps est toujours sans mouvement, incapable de réagir aux visions, passager impuissant du voyage.

Ce que son cerveau évoquait était une vision d'elle en plein travail, s'efforçant de mettre son enfant au monde. Drago était en face d'elle, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes, l'aidant avec des mots passionnés d'encouragement et de compliments. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules, ses mains tendues pour recevoir le merveilleux don, l'enfant qu'il avait placé dans son corps, en cette chaude nuit d'été. « Presque là, mon amour … bientôt, » chantonna-t-il pour elle.

Il se pencha vers elle, l'aidant, ses cheveux tombant devant lui comme une rivière d'or pour obscurcir son visage. Sa voix devint plus pressante. « Elle est presque là, continue ! Donne la moi, Hermione, donne la moi … »

La voix de son rêve changea de timbre, devenant plus basse, plus dure … elle ne l'aimait plus, elle la faisait se sentir froide et sans défense. Mais elle était trop avancée, elle ne pouvait arrêter la naissance, même si elle le voulait, peu importe qu'elle essaie. Son corps poussait presque à se déchirer, pour délivrer finalement son précieux enfant, la petite forme rose glissant dans les mains de l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle se tendit en avant, essayant de voir le bébé, tendant des mains avides – mais l'enfant était maintenu hors d'atteinte, il lui était enlevé, et la voix de son rêve ne dit que deux mots. « Le mien. »

Alors qu'elle regardait, pleine d'horreur impuissante, les cheveux d'or s'écartèrent tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, souriant d'un horrible sourire victorieux. Mais les froids yeux bleus qui brûlaient de triomphe n'étaient pas ceux de Drago – au lieu de ça, elle fixait avec terreur le visage de Lucius Malefoy.

Ce fut finalement trop. Hermione se redressa vivement dans le lit, hurlant de peur et d'indignation. Son souffle sortait en halètements torturés, la sueur coulant sur son front tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, essayant de s'orienter, différencier ce qui était réel de ce qui n'était qu'une peur horrible sortie des profondeurs les plus sombres de son esprit.

Puis elle fut entourée de bras chauds, confortables, s'enroulant autour d'elle et l'attirant à nouveau contre le confort solide du corps de Drago. « Chhhhhut … tout va bien, Hermione. Je suis là, » lui murmura-t-il. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Oui, » souffla-t-elle, se tournant pour presser son visage contre le torse de Drago, pendant que ses mains se posaient sur le courbe de l'abdomen du jeune homme, se rassurant sur le fait que son bébé était toujours en sécurité à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'il ne lui avait pas été enlevé.

Il commença à la caresser tendrement, ce qui la réconforta et la calma, et sa respiration se ralentit à mesure qu'elle repoussait l'horrible vision. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point sa présence, son contact, avait le pouvoir de repousser les mauvaises choses de sa vie, de la faire se sentir en sécurité aussi longtemps qu'il était là.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il, très doucement, quand elle se relaxa enfin contre son torse.

« Non, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Ma peur stupide que quelque chose aille mal, » répondit-elle. « Serre-moi juste, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin de sentir que tu es là avec moi. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mme Malefoy, » dit-il, et il la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur ses genoux, bercée dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Drago, » dit-elle, se sentant aimée, comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Elle frissonna, pensant à toutes les bribes de destin qui avaient du être réunies pour leur permettre de se trouver, alors qu'ils auraient si facilement pu continuer à se haïr pour le reste de leurs vies. Parfois, l'énormité de tout cela la terrifiait, sachant ce qu'elle aurait manqué, tout ce qu'elle aurait perdu, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais connu.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione, » répondit-il, et il courba la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres très doucement. Elle plaça une main sur son cou, rendant le baiser avec chaleur et amour.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent des siennes en signe d'invite, mais il ne précipita pas les choses, la laissant choisir à quel point elle le voulait, jusqu'où elle voulait que les choses aillent. Elle se demanda s'il réalisait que ses attentions envers elle la faisaient se sentir faible de désir, et que le monde ne paraissait jamais aussi parfait que lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche sous la sienne, et sa langue frôla les lèvres de Drago en réponse. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue taquina celle de la jeune fille, se frottant légèrement contre l'intérieur de sa bouche, la goûtant avec une lente sensualité qui envoya des frémissements de désir en elle. Elle avait remarqué que plus sa grossesse avançait, plus elle devenait sensible au toucher, et souvent la caresse la plus légère lui semblait merveilleusement érotique.

Un bras soutint la tête d'Hermione, et l'autre se déplaça tandis qu'il levait une main pour passer ses doigts sur son cou en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Le geste la fit frissonner, et ses mamelons se dressèrent douloureusement, tandis que les doigts de son amant ralentissaient le mouvement, traçant de doux cercles sur sa peau sensible, mais sans toucher directement les sommets gonflés insupportablement sensibles.

La bouche de Drago quitta la sienne, et tandis que ses lèvres descendaient le long de son cou, ses mains descendirent également, suivant le mouvement. Ses doigts caressèrent amoureusement la courbe de son ventre, tandis que ses lèvres mordaient son cou, taquines. Elle soupira, s'arqua sous la caresse, sentant sa dureté réveillée pressée contre ses hanches, lui faisant sentir le besoin qu'il avait de palpiter en elle, augmentant à chaque battement de cœur. Et, alors que ses lèvres atteignaient le sommet des seins de la jeune fille avec une douceur exquise, ses doigts forts, sensibles, pressèrent la pointe excitée de son centre, le caressant doucement, doucement. La caresse de ses doigts contre sa chaleur la fit se tendre, accéléra son pouls, la fit se sentir comme si son corps flottait dans le ciel.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient enfouies dans les cheveux du jeune homme, pressant sa bouche plus fermement contre elle, sa tête retombant en arrière tandis qu'elle gémissait son désir pour lui, un désir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir combler. Les hanches bougeant au rythme de sa main, elle lui demanda d'aller plus vite, criant son nom, son amour pour lui tandis qu'elle arquait ses hanches contre lui, se brisant de plaisir dans ses bras.

Elle se relaxa lentement, soupira d'achèvement, sentant des vagues de sensation incroyables la traverser encore. Puis elle prit conscience de la respiration pénible de Drago, et elle le regarda, voyant ses yeux étinceler de son propre désir vers elle. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre celle de la jeune fille, et elle le sentit presser sa dureté contre elle.

Il leva la tête pour la regarder, le visage tendu de désir. Elle s'assit, puis tourna son corps, étreignant ses épaules et le poussant en arrière. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, sa langue taquina la sienne, puis elle déplaça sa bouche le long de son corps. Elle passa sa langue délicatement sur ses mamelons, ravie du frisson qui parcourut son corps. Ses mains caressèrent le corps du jeune homme, caressant doucement sa chaude longueur, puis traçant des cercles sur la chair de soie en une ferme caresse.

« Hermione … S'il te plaît, » haleta-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, » gémit-il.

Elle sourit devant son pouvoir purement féminin, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues devant le désir dans la voix de Drago, dans ses yeux, dans l'urgence de ses mains sur ses épaules. Prenant pitié, elle le libéra, puis s'empala sur lui, les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se pencha vers lui, l'écran de ses cheveux tombant sur le visage de Drago, et pressant ses lèvres sur sa bouche, sa langue entourant la sienne, joueuse. Les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches, les serrant, la soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'elle flotte au-dessus de lui, sa dureté pressée contre elle comme si sa chaleur envoyait une chaleur en elle en réponse.

Elle descendit les hanches, le prenant en elle. Le dos de Drago s'arqua tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait, et la voix du jeune homme gémit son nom d'une manière qui envoya des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Pendant un instant haletant, ils restèrent immobiles, puis les hanches de Drago se soulevèrent à nouveau, et il commença à s'enfoncer en elle avec abandon, perdant le contrôle tandis qu'il débordait du besoin de se perdre en elle. Les hanches de la jeune fille se déplacèrent pour le rencontrer en contrepoint, et le sentir pressé à l'intérieur d'elle la fit s'envoler à nouveau. Son dos s'arqua, et, avec une poussée finale, il la rejoignit, leurs cris de délivrance se firent écho.

En respirant difficilement, elle s'écroula contre son corps, sentant la chaude humidité de leurs peaux. Sa tête se nicha tout contre son oreille, et elle posa de doux baisers dans son cou, soupirant de contentement. Sa respiration se ralentit graduellement, pendant que les mains de Drago traçant d'amoureux cercles sur son dos, ses bras l'enveloppant pour la tenir serrée, en sécurité, et chérie par l'homme qu'elle adorait.

Puis elle s'endormit, et elle ne rêva que de lui.

La fin de la matinée du solstice d'hiver trouva Harry, Hermione et Drago dans le Grand Hall, jouant aux Echecs version sorcier. Ce jeu n'était pas l'un des préférés d'Hermione, pour être honnête – cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de cet horrible jeu réel durant leur première année, qui les avait presque tués, elle, Harry et Ron. Mais les garçons semblaient vraiment être dedans, acclamant ou soupirant tandis que les petites pièces taillaient les autres en morceaux. Barbare, pensa-t-elle en elle-même, puis elle soupira alors qu'elle réalisait quelque chose.

« J'ai besoin de sortir du Hall pendant un moment, » dit-elle, en grimaçant. Puisque aucun de ceux qui n'étaient pas « dans la confidence » de sa grossesse n'était resté à l'école, elle avait décidé d'enlevé le sort d'illusion, et la courbe arrondie de sa grossesse était aisément visible, le tissu de sa robe ample la moulant. Elle avait tellement utilisé les toilettes ces derniers jours, y entrant et en sortant péniblement, que la structure était devenue une corvée – c'était véritablement un soulagement de le quitter pour quelques semaines, et de pouvoir voir les changements de son corps.

Harry et Drago lui firent seulement signe d'un air absent, fixant attentivement le fou d'Harry réduire le cavalier de Drago en poussière, tandis que le blond se renfrognait de mécontentement. En riant, elle quitta le Hall, et couvrit la courte distance qui la séparait des toilettes des filles.

Rhiannon atterrit dans l'entrée principale, se retransformant en humain et secouant la neige de ses robes noires, la balayant de ses longs cheveux avec une grimace de répugnance. Son frère allait lui devoir beaucoup pour l'avoir appeler alors qu'il neigeait – Merlin savait qu'elle DETESTAIT la neige, tout spécialement la neige épaisse, les flocons humides, qui s'accrochait, tenaces, aux cheveux et aux vêtements, rendant tout humide et froid. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers le Grand Hall, résolue à se réchauffer au coin du feu – mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, fixant le sol de pierre avec une horreur qui lui paralysait le cerveau, là où des empreintes humides – plutôt grandes, les empreintes- apparaissaient clairement en tâches sombres. La piste menait à l'entrée, puis il y avait une zone plutôt étendue, où, qui que soit l'intru, il était apparemment resté indécis pendant quelques instants, avant de se tourner dans la direction du Grand Hall.

Oh, non, pensa-t-elle, rendue à moitié folle, et elle partit dans une course folle en direction du Hall. On n'attendait personne, certainement pas quelqu'un qui serait venu par ce temps, avec toute cette neige, et par l'entrée principale. Hagrid serait entré par l'autre côté, du côté de sa maison. Seul un visiteur inopportun pouvait être entré par là – et le seul visiteur inopportun auquel elle pouvait penser avait changea son corps en glace.

Pourquoi maintenant ? pensa-t-elle, desespérée. C'est trop tôt ! Elle tourna un coin, mue par le désespoir – et rentra pratiquement dans Hermione, alors que la jeune fille sortait des toilettes presque directement sur son chemin.

Hermione sursauta, ses yeux bruns s'agrandirent, et elle commença à parler – mais Rhiannon posa une main sur sa bouche, d'un air dément, immensément soulagée de voir que la sorcière enceinte était intacte, et n'avait pas été blessée. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent d'inquiétude, se plongeant dans les yeux soucieux, déterminés de son amie.

« Ecoute, Hermione, » murmura Rhiannon d'une voix basse, urgente, enlevant sa main de la bouche de l'autre sorcière. « Tu dois aller voir Séverus, est-ce que tu me comprends ? Va vite. Sors ta baguette et jette un sort à tout ce qui bouge – TOUT. Dis-lui que quelqu'un est ici, qu'il doit venir dans le Grand Hall – et ensuite, tu vas te cacher. »

« Mais, qui est … » commença à demander Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta quand Rhiannon secoua la tête brusquement.

« Pas le temps, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Vas-y maintenant ! » dit l'animagus, faisant tourner Hermione par les épaules et la poussant dans la direction de la Classe de Potions – et loin du Grand Hall, en direction duquel les traces de pas menaient.

Hermione hésita seulement un instant, puis inclina la tête, et fit ce que Rhiannon lui avait dit de faire, submergée par une soudaine vague de peur, tandis que ses pieds se dépêchaient vers l'endroit où elle avait été envoyée.

Rhiannon regarda pour être sûre que la plus jeune sorcière était réellement partie, puis elle courut silencieusement vers l'entrée du Grand Hall. Les empreintes de pas menaient à l'intérieur, mais elle resta hors de vue derrière l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant attentivement. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut les voix d'Harry et de Drago qui s'élevaient dans l'un de ces concours d'insultes qu'ils semblaient tous les deux si perversement apprécier, mais c'était une interaction naturelle, n'indiquant la présence de personne d'autre. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose – le visiteur était sous une cape d'invisibilité, et ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Ce qui impliquait, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'amical.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis soupira, sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'était forcément Lucius Malefoy, venu pour Hermione – il n'y avait tout simplement aucune autre possibilité, compte tenu des informations que Sirius lui avait donné. Et elle ne devait pas laisser savoir à Lucius qu'**elle** savait qu'il était là, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas dévoilé, qu'elle ne l'avait pas localisé pour qu'ils puissent l'attaquer. Mais, si elle attendait, Harry et Drago pouvaient commencer à parler d'informations que Lucius ne devait PAS découvrir, certaines d'entre elles pouvant être encore plus intéressante pour Voldemort que son plan pour l'enfant d'Harry. S'ils ne pouvaient le voir, s'ils ne pouvaient le localiser, il pourrait s'échapper sans être vu, ou même les tuer tous. Le seul moyen était de le forcer à se montrer, le presser de mettre son plan à exécution, et espérer qu'ils aient de la chance. Beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, elle en sortit deux fioles qu'elle emportait partout depuis le jour de Samhain en espérant qu'elle n'aurait jamais à les utiliser. Versant rapidement le contenu de l'une dans l'autre, elle mélangea la mixture puis les avala avec une grimace. Sa forme bougea, changea, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne le duplicata d'Hermione Granger – mais une Hermione qui ne semblait pas du tout enceinte. Redressant les épaules, elle prit une profonde inspiration et repartit vers le Grand Hall – en espérant que la chance serait avec elle et que Séverus se dépêcherait.

« Bon sang, Malefoy ! » dit Harry, alors que la Reine de Drago tranchant la gorge de son fou, et la pièce tomba sur le côté. « Je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je te déteste ! »

« C'est réciproque, Potter, » railla Drago en retour, pour jouer, en appréciant leur conflit verbal, qui était la manière dont ils décideraient qui devrait annoncer la supercherie à toute l'école à la fin de l'année. Ils donnaient l'avantage au dernier qui serait capable de trouver une insulte – et jusque là, le score était toujours très serré. « T'es vraiment mauvais perdant ! »

« Oh, parce que toi tu l'es pas quand je te bas au Quidditch, peut-être ? » demanda Harry.

« Potter, c'est une déclaration de guerre, ça ! Je pourrais te frapper, mais je ne frappe pas les filles ! »

« Est-ce que c'est une proposition, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, un sourcil levé d'un air suggestif.

« T'es encore en train de te faire des films, Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione te ferait si elle savait que tu rêve de moi ? » répondit âprement Drago.

Rhiannon entra dans le Grand Hall précisément à ce moment-là, et les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent pour la regarder craintivement, voyant la forme d'Hermione venir vers eux.

Son visage était déterminé, creusé de lignes rudes, et Drago fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la mettre en colère, tellement son expression était menaçante. Puis il réalisa qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui, ni Harry … mais qu'elle regardait le sol. Elle le balayait avec concentration, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'autre de bizarre … elle portait une robe noire. Elle ne l'avait pas quand elle était partie.

« Hermione ? » dirent Harry et Drago, presque exactement en même temps.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler – mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, une autre voix s'éleva, un seul mot qui les figea tous les trois sur place, incapables de bouger.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » prononça Lucius Malefoy d'un endroit très proche de l'endroit où se tenait Harry, sortant de sous une cape d'invisibilité, et avançant vers eux avec un sourire dédaigneux. Rhiannon rageait intérieurement devant cette tactique inattendue, qui détruisait son plan d'attaque plutôt efficacement, la laissant elle et les autres sans défense. Et dans les yeux bleus de Lucius, froids et victorieux, Rhiannon vit que, finalement, sa chance avait tourné.

« Professeur Rogue ! » hurla Hermione, entrant en trombe dans la salle de potions. Séverus Rogue sursauta, et le gobelet de verre qu'il tenait lui glissa des mains sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se brisa sur la table, envoyant des tessons de verre et de grosses gouttes de liquide visqueux sur le sol. Un frisson de peur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale devant l'expression de panique qui était peinte sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, passant par dessus les tâches en direction de la porte, ses yeux plongeant au plus profond d'elle, l'examinant attentivement.

« Rhiannon m'envoie. Elle a dit que quelqu'un était ici, à Poudlard, et que vous deviez venir dans le Grand Hall immédiatement, » haleta Hermione.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'une vague de peur l'envahissait.

« Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais elle semblait inquiète. Elle m'a dit de jeter un sort à tout ce qui bouge … et de me cacher une fois que je vous aurais parlé, » dit-elle, et elle se tordit les mains autour de la baguette qu'elle tenait.

Rogue devint rigide. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un était venu pour Hermione … et Rhiannon allait essayer de l'arrêter. Il ne resta indécis qu'un moment, puis dit fermement, « Reste-là. Cache-toi … et garde ta baguette prête, juste au cas où, » dit-il, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. « Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, malheureuse à l'idée que tous allaient risquer leurs vies pour elle. Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, et qu'elle restait cachée là comme un enfant peureux ?

« A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire, » dit-il, mais il lui toucha brièvement l'épaule, une légère pression en signe de réconfort, avant de passer la porte en un sprint désespéré, ses robes noires volant derrière lui.

Elle arpenta la pièce anxieusement pendant quelques instants, puis prit soudainement une décision. Elle était une Gryffondor ! Elle n'allait pas attendre là alors qu'ils avaient peut-être besoin d'elle. A quoi cela servirait-il qu'elle survive … s'ils étaient tous tués et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher ? Elle pressa doucement son ventre pour se rassurer, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ah, voilà exactement la personne que je cherchais, » dit Lucius, en venant en direction de Rhiannon. Il se plaça derrière elle, puis passa un long bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre son corps. Sa peau frissonna de révulsion à ce contact, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas mettre un son de dégoût.

Lucius regarda Drago par dessus la tête. « Désolé Drago, que tu te retrouve sur la ligne de front. Mais puisque c'est le cas, au moins, ça te fera un bon alibi. Mais pour le moment, je m'occupe de Potter, » dit la voix mielleuse, dégoulinant de suffisance, tandis que les yeux bleu glacier se déplaçaient vers le sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Drago voulut hurler, mettre ses mains autour du cou de son père, et le tuer, pour avoir osé toucher Hermione. Il souhaita pouvoir bouger, saisir sa baguette, appeler à l'aide … Faire QUELQUE CHOSE, quelque chose d'autre que rester là totalement impuissant, pendant que la femme qu'il aimait était menacée par l'homme qu'il haïssait.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est offert un cadeau pour les vacances, Mr Potter, » disait l'aîné des Malefoy. « Un enfant. Votre enfant, pour être exact – celui que vous avez donné à Miss Granger ici présente le jour de Samhain. » Un sourire méchant, sournois courba sa bouche, et la main sur la taille de la sorcière se posa sur son bas ventre d'un air suggestif.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent à la vue de ce geste, d'abord de rage … puis de stupéfaction. La main de Lucius plaquait l'uniforme contre son corps … et il n'y avait aucune courbe sur son estomac, aucune rondeur là où leur enfant aurait du être, là où elle se trouvait seulement quelques minutes auparavant, quand elle avait quitté le Hall. Et sous l'uniforme, il y avait une robe noire … la couleur que Rhiannon portait toujours.

L'aîné des Malefoy ronronnait presque pendant qu'il continuait à provoquer Harry, et ses yeux rougeoyaient d'une joie affreuse. « Alors, j'emmène Miss Granger et votre fils – oh, j'ai oublié de vous féliciter. Les garçons sont une telle joie pour leur père. Je les emmène au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il prendra bien soin d'eux, vraiment … tant que vous serez un très très gentil garçon, et que vous garderez votre nez et votre baguette hors des affaires de Voldemort. »

Lucius sortit une clé de dessous sa robe, et leur dédia un sourire de délice. « Au revoir, Potter … Voldemort prendra contact avec vous, » dit-il, puis il mit le Portoloin en marche, et ils disparurent.

Une minute plus tard, Séverus Rogue jaillissait dans la pièce, baguette à la main, mais il n'y trouva que les formes immobiles des deux jeunes sorciers.

Hermione se dirigea lentement vers le Grand Hall. Sa baguette était serrée dans sa main, mais elle était tellement essoufflée que respirer profondément lui était difficile. Elle avait commencé à avoir des crampes au dos quand elle avait couru jusqu'à la classe de Potions, et elle avait du se remettre à marcher, accélérant douloureusement autant qu'elle le pouvait, pendant que son esprit enrageait devant l'incapacité de son corps à faire ce qu'elle lui ordonnait.

« Finite Incantatem ! » hurla Rogue, avec un mouvement de baguette. Drago et Harry s'affaissèrent tous deux quand ils furent libérés de leur immobilisation. « Que s'est-il passé ? » lança le Maître des Potions, d'une voix dure, le visage tendu.

« Lucius Malefoy est apparu de nulle part, » dit Harry, tandis que son visage se tendait de souffrance. « Il a pris Hermione ! »

« Ce n'était pas Hermione, » dit Drago, d'une voix sans timbre, vide. « C'était Rhiannon. »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, se tournant et le regardant d'un air incrédule. « C'était Hermione, tu l'as vu ! »

« C'était Rhiannon – elle a du utiliser du Polynectar pour faire croire qu'elle était Hermione, » expliqua Drago. « Quand elle est entrée, elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, » Drago regarda avec inquiétude Rogue, qui était devenu rigide sous l'effet du choc. « Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était Hermione, mais, quand Lucius l'a touchée, il a mis sa main à l'endroit où le bébé aurait du être, et … et bien, il n'y était pas. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'elle portait les vêtements de Rhiannon. Pour entrer, il a du se faufiler sous une cape d'invisibilité, et venir près de nous pendant qu'on jouait aux échecs. Je ne sais pas comment Rhiannon s'en est doutée, mais si ça avait été Hermione, il l'aurait eue – nous n'aurions rien pu faire, nous n'aurions trouvé aucune idée ! » Sa voix s'élevait de frustration et de colère.

Séverus Rogue voulut hurler de rage. Lucius pensait qu'il avait Hermione, il était probablement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou en route pour le voir … et dès qu'ils réaliseraient qu'elle les avait dupés, ils la tueraient. Son seul espoir était que la paralysie disparaisse, et qu'elle réussisse à s'échapper avant que les effets du polynectar ne disparaissent. Son seul espoir était que, pour autant qu'il sache, ni Lucius, ni Voldemort ne savaient qu'elle était une animagus – et il se pouvait que ce soit la seule chose qui puisse la sauver.

En quelques secondes, son esprit envisagea toutes les possibilités d'action. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il la trouver, l'aider, faire quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose d'autre que de rester là, frustré et impuissant, la mâchoire serrée de souffrance ? Il sentait la peur et la douleur couler en lui, et il les repoussa brutalement, essayant de garder un esprit froid et logique, essayant de rester concentré – c'était le seul moyen de continuer. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant avec une intensité passionnée.

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez vu Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Drago, luttant contre sa propre peur – même si Rogue ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Mais, à ce moment, une voix s'éleva depuis la porte.

« Drago ? » dit Hermione, regardant les trois hommes assemblés avec de grands yeux. « J'ai …J'ai entendu une partie de ce que vous avez dit … Où est-elle ? Qui l'a emmenée ? »

Drago alla à elle immédiatement, la prenant dans ses bras et poussant un soupir de soulagement reconnaissant. « Hermione … Merlin soit loué tu vas bien. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec insistance, en le repoussant. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux à lui. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement de la voir saine et sauve, et de culpabilité et d'horreur pour son amie.

« Lucius a emmené Rhiannon, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était toi. Elle avait du le prévoir, avoir la potion toute prête et tout, » dit-il à voix basse.

Le visage d'Hermione se contracta, elle tomba au sol et atterrit sur les genoux. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent, et il se jeta à ses côtés, l'attirant près de lui, pendant qu'elle sanglotait contre sa poitrine. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire ou dire pour faire qu'elle – ou aucun d'entre eux, se sente un peu mieux. Et, à ce moment, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder en face Séverus Rogue, qui faisait maintenant face à l'incertitude et à la souffrance que Rhiannon venait juste d'épargner à Drago Malefoy.

Les sanglots se calmèrent, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle devait bien savoir qu'il la tuerait ! »

Ce visage se contracta. « A cause de moi ! »

Il allait la contredire, quand les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent soudainement, et que son dos se raidit. Un éclair de souffrance intense passa sur ses traits, et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Drago là où elle l'agrippa.

« Quoi ? Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix folle.

« Le bébé … » gémit-elle. « Oh, Drago … Je crois … »

« NON ! » hurla-t-il, et sa peur lui donna envie de la secouer, de la faire rengainer ses paroles. « Ce n'est pas encore le moment ! Il reste encore tout un mois ! Non, Hermione, pas maintenant, s'il te plait ! »

Elle s'affaissa à nouveau contre lui tandis que la contraction passait, la souffrance libérant son visage. Mais ensuite, elle haleta à nouveau, et regarda vers le bas. Les yeux de Drago suivirent le chemin des siens, et ils regardèrent tous deux avec stupéfaction la flaque de liquide clair entourant ses genoux sur le froid sol de pierre.

Harry les fixait, les yeux agrandis d'horreur incrédule devant cette dernière péripétie. Puis il reporta ses yeux à l'endroit où Séverus Rogue se tenait immobile, enfermé dans son propre cauchemar.

« Je suis désolé, Drago … elle a l'air d'avoir décidé que ce serait maintenant, » dit Hermione, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Drago.

L'intense concentration de Rogue ne lui apporta aucune réponse, aucune idée, aucun plan quant à la manière de procéder, et la frustration et la souffrance remontèrent à nouveau à la surface de son esprit.

Puis il prit conscience du fait qu'Harry lui secouait les épaules avec force. « Professeur ! Nous devons aider Hermione ! Le bébé arrive, maintenant ! Rhiannon a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'Hermione et le bébé soient en sécurité, vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser son sacrifice être inutile ! » Harry le suppliait presque.

Les mots l'atteignirent de loin. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Lucius avait du l'amener directement à Voldemort, et Voldemort avait du la tuer à l'instant même où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas Hermione, à moins qu'elle ait réussi par un quelconque miracle à s'échapper. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où ils étaient, aucun moyen de la trouver. Un hurlement de rage monta dans sa poitrine, mais il le repoussa. Si Rhiannon avait fait ça, c'était parce que ça avait de l'importance pour elle, que ça importait plus que sa propre vie. Il devait aller de l'avant, pour l'aider, parce que ça importait pour elle.

Il étouffa la souffrance, et la douleur, et l'impuissance qui résonnaient dans sa tête, et se convainquit qu'il devait continuer à espérer, et à croire qu'elle avait pu être assez chanceuse pour avoir trouvé un moyen. Pour une raison quelconque, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour résonnaient dans son esprit. « Pas de regrets. »

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry, surpris, et il réalisa qu'il avait du parler à voix haute.

« Un principe de vie, Mr Potter, » dit-il, d'une voix creuse. Puis il regarda vers l'endroit où Drago tenait Hermione, le bleu des yeux du jeune homme remplis d'inquiétude, l'implorant de les aider. Il poussa un profond soupir, posant mentalement une chape de responsabilité sur sa souffrance, et se forçant à marcher, à parler calmement et clairement. « Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous la porter vous-même ? » Devant le signe d'assentiment de Drago, il continua. « Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, je serais là dans quelques minutes. »

Il vit Drago soulever Hermione gentiment, et se diriger vers la porte en enjambées rapides, obéissant aux ordres de Rogue. Puis Rogue se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry, qui le regardait avec des yeux verts remplis de sérieux. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de respect, et Rogue su qu'Harry avait eu raison.

Il avait un travail à accomplir, un travail que Rhiannon lui avait confié. Et il devait garder espoir, et n'avoir aucun regret.

Peut-être que s'il le répétait suffisamment souvent, il pourrait faire en sorte que ce soit vrai.

Drago coucha Hermione sur un des lits, et elle réussit à lui dédier un faible sourire, pendant qu'il la traitait comme si elle était en verre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant sa main et en embrassant son front humide.

« Ca va, » acquiesça-t-elle, repoussant sa peur et sa douleur avec effort. Il le remarqua, et serra sa main.

« Tu dois te concentrer, Hermione. Sur toi et sur le bébé. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » murmura-t-il. Il lui sourit, sachant qu'il devait la distraire de sa souffrance. « Hey, on aurait du prévoir qu'elle serait en avance, tu crois pas ? Ce n'est qu'une Malefoy impatiente, c'est ce qu'elle est, elle veut que tout ce déroule comme elle l'a prévu et comme ça lui convient. Elle va vouloir régenter la maison, tu verras ! »

« Que Merlin me vienne en aide quand vous déciderez tous les deux de vous liguer contre moi, » répondit-elle, en lui dédiant un sourire asymétrique. Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de Drago, y lisant le souci, la peur, et plus que tout, l'amour dans les yeux bleu ciel. Puis elle se tendit sous l'effet d'une autre contraction, la souffrance montant en elle en vagues inexorables.

« Tu vas devoir les chronométrer, » gémit Hermione, haletant sous la douleur, et Drago regarda l'horloge de l'infirmerie docilement.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant soudain impuissant devant l'importance de ce qui allait arriver … et les circonstances pas vraiment idéales dans lesquelles ils allaient devoir y faire face.

« Non, de rien d'autre que de toi, » murmura-t-elle, en dénouant la prise mortelle qu'elle avait nouée sur la main de Drago dès que la contraction recula.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas comment t'aider, et je suis sûr qu'Harry non plus … et Rogue … »

« J'en sais suffisamment, Mr Malefoy, même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de compétence. » dit la voix coupante de Rogue, alors que lui et Harry entraient dans l'infirmerie. Mais Rogue était concentré sur la tâche à accomplir, rejetant tout le reste de son esprit pour pouvoir aider.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà mis un enfant au monde, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, Mme Malefoy, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Néanmoins, la théorie a fait partie de mes études de biologie, » répondit-il d'une voix douce, et Drago et Harry purent tous deux lire l'énorme effort de contrôle que lui demandait le calme de son ton. « Dois-je douter du fait que vous ayez étudié le sujet à fond, avec votre habituelle assiduité attentive, et votre souci du détail ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

« Non, monsieur, » répondit-elle, et elle rougit comme si elle était une première année réprimandée pour son impertinence.

« Excellent, » répondit-il, tandis qu'une autre contraction la faisait haleter, et Drago regarda l'horloge.

« Quatre minutes entre les deux, » dit-il, et il regarda Rogue d'un air interrogateur.

En inclinant la tête, Rogue sortit sa baguette, s'approcha d'Hermione et dit, « Nepenthe ! » d'une voix résonnante.

Hermione sentit le malaise s'éloigner, pas en engourdissant son corps, mais en rendant la souffrance moins remarquable, presque sans importance.

Le Maître des Potions commença à distribuer les instructions avec une froide efficacité. Harry fut envoyé chercher des serviettes, pendant que le Professeur lançait un sort de stérilisation sur la zone et ses occupants. Il enleva son uniforme et son manteau, puis roula ses manches de manière méthodique.

Hermione se contracta quand sa Marque des Ténèbres fut exposée à la vue, mais elle aurait confié sa vie à cet homme. Les rappels de ses liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient aucune importance.

Harry fut envoyé chercher une chaise, pendant que Rogue ordonnait à Drago de monter sur le lit, de la tenir contre sa poitrine pendant qu'elle glissait au bord du lit. Puis le Professeur plaça un drap sur le corps de la jeune fille, protégeant sa pudeur autant que le permettait la situation.

« Trois minutes, Monsieur, » dit Drago, tandis qu'une autre contraction la saisissait, mais la souffrance était étouffée et éloignée, grâce au sort. Rogue s'assit sur le tabouret. Il avait Harry, qui avait un air verdâtre, en ligne de mire sur un côté, tenant la baguette de Rogue prête pour lui.

« Deux minutes, » dit Drago, tandis que l'intervalle se raccourcissait, et ils attendirent dans un silence tendu. Les seuls bruits étaient les respirations laborieuses d'Hermione, et les murmures amoureux et rassurants que Drago murmurait à son oreille.

Hermione haletait sous une contraction particulièrement forte, puis, alors que la suivante commençait, dit, « Professeur ! Je crois … »

« Alors continuez, » acquiesça-t-il rapidement, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Se penchant en avant, Hermione poussa, Drago lui insufflant sa force pour l'aider. Les mains de la jeune fille serrèrent les siennes, durement, et elle haleta, cherchant sa respiration. Puis elle se relaxa contre lui, sa respiration se ralentissant, le visage baigné de sueur sous l'effort.

« C'est excellent, Hermione, » l'encouragea Rogue, commençant à se sentir concerné en dépit de sa souffrance émotionnelle, devant cet acte si humain du renouvellement de la vie. « Je peux voir le sommet de la tête. »

« Le sommet de la tête de ma **fille**, » corrigea automatiquement Drago, puis il rougit de honte quand Harry et Rogue le fixèrent tous deux d'un air étonné.

« Tu recommences, » l'avertit Hermione, et l'action précédente se répéta. Encore. Et encore, pendant que Rogue l'encourageait à continuer de pousser après la contraction suivante.

Hermione haleta quand elle sentit le bébé glisser hors d'elle, dans une serviette que Rogue tenait dans ses mains adroites. Puis il prit sa baguette des mains d'Harry, jetant des sorts pour nettoyer l'enfant et couper le cordon ombilical.

« Et bien, Mr Malefoy, vous aviez raison, pour une fois. Vous avez une fille, » dit Rogue, se levant pour contourner le lit et placer gentiment le minuscule enfant dans les bras tendus d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda son enfant d'un air émerveillé. Les profonds yeux bleus lui rendirent son regard, tellement semblable à l'air de fausse innocence de Drago qu'elle ri de plaisir. Le bébé sembla apparemment s'offenser un peu de l'amusement de sa mère, parce qu'une expression qui montrait les prémices de l'horrible air renfrogné Malefoy se peignit sur son visage. Un fin duvet doré entourait sa tête comme un halo, et les minuscules petits doigts semblaient si délicats qu'il ne semblait pas possible qu'ils puissent être réels.

Elle ressentit une montée d'amour, d'émerveillement, de gratitude tellement profonde que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce minuscule miracle était le sien … le sien et celui de Drago, et ils n'avaient réussi cela que grâce à la force de leur amour, et à l'amour et au soutien de leurs amis.

Rogue s'était déplacé, terminant les tâches nécessaires, jetant rapidement un sort de nettoyage. Il s'assura qu'Hermione allait bien, puis prit Harry par l'épaule, et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant à la nouvelle famille autant d'intimité que possible.

Drago regarda le visage de l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione, et ressentit un déluge d'amour pour la minuscule, la délicate créature, si intense que ça le fit haleter. Elle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, tout aussi parfaite et miraculeuse. Elle était son rêve devenu réalité, reposant tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux fermés et le visage tel l'incarnation du contentement. Il sentait un lien, une attirance presque physique envers son enfant.

« S'il te plaît … Hermione, est-ce que je peux la tenir ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix enrouée.

Elle sentit l'émotion qui suffoquait sa voix, et elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard ravi qu'il posait sur sa fille, tellement plein d'amour protecteur qu'elle du lutter contre l'impulsion soudaine de sangloter de bonheur, la gorge nouée par une émotion qui l'empêchait de parler. Au lieu de ça, elle hocha la tête, et lui passa précautionneusement le bébé.

Il prit la serviette entourant le paquet, et tint le minuscule enfant comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Il tendit un doigt pour caresser la peau délicate d'un minuscule poing, et tandis qu'il le faisait, il se raidit, traversé par une autre secousse à ce contact. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et le bébé ouvrit les siens, les fixant sur son père.

« Drago ? » la voix d'Hermione l'atteignit à distance, sa voix grimpant sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

Il cligna des paupières, et les yeux du bébé se fermèrent à nouveau, tandis qu'elle portait son poing à sa bouche et qu'elle commençait à le téter. En regardant Hermione, il vit l'inquiétude dans ses doux yeux bruns, et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Est-ce que tu as eu une autre vision ? » demanda-t-elle, se relaxant en voyant le sourire joyeux qui illuminait son visage, faisant étinceler ses yeux bleus.

« Oui, » répondit-il doucement, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« Et ? » demanda Hermione tandis qu'il se reculait, presque essoufflée par anticipation.

« Je connais son nom … Hermione, puis-je te présenter Maia Rowan Malefoy ? »

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent, et elle sourit, satisfaite – mais elle ne pu résister au plaisir de le taquiner, juste un peu.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne me regarde pas, je ne l'ai pas choisi non plus, » dit-il, et ses yeux se reportèrent sur le bébé, tandis qu'il sentit soudainement qu'il allait pleurer de bonheur. « Tu vas devoir en discuter avec elle ! »

**Fin du chapitre**

**A/N** : Et pour être honnête, j'ai séché sur le prénom du bébé, jusqu'à ce que je me sois finalement décidée pour Maia au lieu de Maeve. Maeve, bien sûr, est l'un des noms de la Reine Mab, mais le problème, c'est que je n'aime vraiment pas l'association avec Malefoy, l'allitération est trop dure à cause du « v » qui se combine avec le « f » de Malefoy. Maia est la déesse romaine du printemps, qui a donné son nom au mois de Mai, et dans la tradition romaine reprise par les Anglais, Maia fut réconciliée par les habitants avec leur Reine Mab. Et dans la partie la plus intéressante des futilités, Maia était la mère d'Hermès, le dieu de la magie – et Hermès est le dieu dont dérive le prénom « Hermione » !


	28. Sacrifices et révélations

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour vos reviews , et pardon pour ce retard de parution.

Rappel : cette histoire se déroulant avant le tome 5, Sirius et Narcissa n'ont AUCUN lien de parenté

**Chapitre 28 : Sacrifices et révélations**

« Milady, » dit une voix déférente, et Narcissa leva les yeux de la lettre qu'elle lisait pour regarder la petite forme de Sunny, son elfe de maison, qui se tenait près du bureau Louis XIV. Les grands yeux verts de l'elfe lui faisaient toujours penser à ceux d'un petit enfant, la fixant comme s'il ne savait pas s'il allait recevoir une gifle ou un sourire. Pourtant, c'était Lucius qui distribuait généreusement les claques. Narcissa ne laissait jamais passer suffisamment d'émotion, ne serait-ce que pour lever la main. Elle n'osait pas.

« Oui, Sunny, qu'y a t il ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, levant un sourcil blond platine en un geste de curiosité qui, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, ressemblait d'une manière effrayante à celui de son fils.

« Milady … ce chien est revenu, le gros chien noir, qui court partout, » dit Sunny, et Narcissa sentit une rougeur inaccoutumée envahir son visage. Contre sa volonté, ses yeux bleus glaciaux, ceux qui combinés avec sa beauté de platine et ses manières distantes lui avait valu son surnom de « Reine de glace », s'adoucirent et se réchauffèrent.

Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de son pouls soudain galopant, ou du déferlement de joie qu'elle sentait dans son cœur. Au lieu de ça, elle posa seulement sa lettre, et se leva lentement. « Je vais m'en occuper, Sunny. Merci. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît sortir mes vêtements pour demain ? Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai renvoyé cette créature, » dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte, réprimant l'envie de courir de ses pieds, leur envie de danser en descendant les escaliers jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'attendait. Son pas était calme et tranquille comme son expression.

« Oui, Milady, » répondit Sunny. Elle regarda la forme de Narcissa s'éloigner, les yeux remplis de sympathie. La Maîtresse de Maison ne suspectait qu'à peine à quel point les êtres de maison avaient pitié d'elle. Ils étaient des serviteurs, mais au moins, ils étaient là les uns pour les autres. Narcissa était autant une esclave qu'eux – mais son esclavage la rendait solitaire. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Narcissa marcha avec une grâce posée vers le petit salon de la maison, la maison de campagne que Lucius avait acheté peu après leur mariage au Pays de Galles. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de cet endroit avant, et avait en fait été plutôt surprise quand Lucius avait approuvé le voyage de bon cœur. Le voyage qu'elle avait proposé, conformément à la suggestion de Sirius Black … un voyage qui laissait son fils à Poudlard, où Lucius ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et où Drago pourrait protéger la femme qu'il aimait des machinations de son propre père.

Elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à ça, à la pensée que Drago, l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonné des années auparavant, en le voyant avec désespoir devenir de plus en plus comme Lucius, avait changé, changé de manière si radicale qu'il combattait maintenant activement son père. Elle ne l'avait pas cru, elle ne l'avait pas accepté jusqu'à ce que Sirius l'emmène à Poudlard, un samedi pendant que les élèves de Poudlard se pressaient avec l'exubérance de la jeunesse. Elle était restée assise, invisible, aux Trois Balais, là où Sirius lui avait dit de rester, et qu'elle verrait.

Et, à sa grande surprise, elle avait vu. Elle avait vu son fils, assis à l'écart des Gryffondors qui faisaient la fête, elle l'avait vu regarder Hermione Granger comme si la jeune sorcière était la seule personne dans la pièce. Vu l'amour et la compréhension dans les doux yeux de la jeune fille quand elle regardait Drago, et l'amour qui y répondait dans le regard bleu de son fils. Il avait levé son verre dans sa direction, et dans ce geste, elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé y voir à nouveau – son fils plaçant le bonheur et le bien-être d'une autre personne au-dessus de ses propres désirs. Après, elle y avait cru. Parce que si Narcissa Malefoy savait une chose, c'était que l'amour pouvait réellement changer une personne, leur donner envie d'être quelque chose de plus que ce qu'ils avaient été, leur faire prendre des risques courageux, téméraires pour cet amour, pour une chance de gagner une place dans le cœur de celui qu'ils aimaient. Elle le savait, parce que ça lui était arrivé.

Tout ça à cause de Sirius Black.

Elle atteignit le petit salon, et sortit par les portes sur le jardin en terrasse. Il n'y avait jamais de neige ici l'hiver, et les haies toujours vertes du labyrinthe Victorien étaient toujours drues, incroyablement vertes sous le soleil du début de l'après-midi. Elle entra dans le labyrinthe, prenant les virages qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis presque 20 ans, se dirigeant vers le centre. Ses pas s'accéléraient maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir légèrement sur l'herbe brune de l'hiver.

Elle tourna le dernier coin, et sentit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire quand elle le vit qui se tenait là. Elle n'eut aucune hésitation quand il lui ouvrit les bras, et elle y courut directement, étroitement serrée contre son corps en une étreinte sauvage. Elle se languissait tellement du contact de ses lèvres … une caresse qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'osait pas lui donner, ni elle à lui. Ils devaient se contenter d'une étreinte, en ne faisant rien qui puisse violer le sortilège de fidélité que Lucius avait placé sur son lien lors de leur mariage. Un sortilège qui pouvait empêcher les infidélités physiques, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper les sentiments qui déferlaient en elle comme un torrent. Un sortilège indubitablement conçu par un homme plutôt stupide, avait-elle toujours pensé – trop tourné vers le corps, et n'accordant pas la moindre attention au cœur. Pas que ça ait eut la moindre importance, jusqu'à présent.

Puis Sirius la repoussa loin de lui, la regardant avec ses yeux chauds, sombres, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés d'une manière qui lui donnait toujours envie d'y passer ses doigts.

« Narcissa … » dit-il, d'une voix chaude.

« Tu es revenu rapidement, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Pour autant que je sache. J'ai du envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore en fin de compte, mon … contact à l'autre bout m'a dit qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, » répondit-il. « Je voulais juste que tu sache que j'étais revenu, et que je resterai dans les alentours, juste au cas où. Tu me previendra si Lucius revient ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, en touchant doucement sa joue, ses yeux pleins de chaleur. « Immédiatement. »

« Merci, » répondit-il. Ses yeux cherchèrent son visage, y lisant les mots qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer. « Reste à l'abri, ne prends aucun risque inutile … et … je t'aime, » dit-il, très doucement, en pressant ses lèvres sur son front, en un geste techniquement platonique, qui réussit quand même à envoyer une vague de désir la traverser.

« Je sais, Sirius, » dit-elle, désirant prononcer ces mots en retour, et incapable de le faire – mais la réponse était dans ses yeux. Avec une dernière étreinte, elle se tourna, se redirigeant vers le labyrinthe, sans oser se retourner. Elle adorait chaque vision de lui, chaque contact … mais chaque regard augmentait la difficulté de le quitter.

Elle rentra dans le labyrinthe d'un pas automatique, endossant son rôle de Reine de Glace une fois encore. Et chacun des pas qui l'éloignait de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui faisait haïr Lucius Malefoy encore plus.

« Monsieur ? » demanda doucement Harry, et Séverus Rogue leva les yeux de son intense contemplation du sol de l'infirmerie, ses tristes yeux sombres rencontrant le regard vert et curieux du jeune sorcier. Harry hésita intérieurement, souhaitant savoir quoi dire, quoi faire pour aider, pour lui offrir de l'espoir ou du réconfort devant sa souffrance manifeste.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? » fut la nonchalante réponse. Les épaules du sombre Maître des Potions extrêmement raide, son visage toujours sous contrôle, mais un désespoir presque tangible émanait de lui. Harry avait vu cet homme dans de nombreuses humeurs au fil des années, y compris le désespoir et la rage presque incohérente, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Monsieur … est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à quoi vous pouvez penser … quelque chose que nous pourrions faire … ou que **je** pourrais faire ? » demanda Harry, en essayant à tout prix de formuler la question d'une manière pleine d'espoir, essayant de laisser entendre qu'il y **avait** quelque chose à faire.

« Non, Mr Potter. A moins que vous connaissiez une manière de déterminer exactement l'endroit où Lucius Malefoy l'a emmenée, j'ai peur que Rhiannon ne soit livrée à elle-même, » fut la réponse plate, indifférente, sa voix démentie par l'éclair de souffrance inquiète dans ses yeux sombres.

Harry chercha une réponse, mais il ne pu trouver les mots adéquats pour exprimer sa sympathie, son inquiétude, son espoir que la femme que le professeur aimait finirait par lui revenir saine et sauve.

Il y eut un bruit de pas qui s'approchaient, et immédiatement, Harry et le Professeur sortirent leurs baguettes, tournés vers la porte d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'absurde et qui promettait une extrême souffrance à la personne qui entrerait si elle avait la moindre mauvaise intention. Ils avaient un air étrangement semblable de détermination effrayante, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit … et Albus Dumbledore entra.

Les yeux bleus du Directeur s'emplirent de surprise à la vue de l'extrémité lumineuse de deux baguettes pointées sur lui, et des deux paires d'yeux – une verte, une noire de colère – qui le fixaient. Il fut encore plus surpris quand aucune des baguettes ne s'abaissa, une fois que les deux possesseurs aient eu l'opportunité de le reconnaître.

« Séverus ? » demanda Dumbledore, en le regardant. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers le plus jeune des deux sorciers. « Harry ? Je suppose qu'il y a eu quelques problèmes pendant mon absence ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix légère. Il les regarda par dessus la monture de ses lunettes, puis ses yeux allèrent au-delà, là où Drago s'était levé, se plaçant lui-même, ainsi que sa propre baguette entre le Directeur et Hermione … et le paquet couvert qui hurlait de protestation devant l'étau soudainement resserré des bras de sa mère.

« Ah, » dit Dumbledore. « Félicitations, Mr Malefoy … et Mme Malefoy, il semble que quelque chose se soit passé pendant que j'étais parti. » Il remarqua seulement un léger relâchement de la tension des trois sorciers, puis il se tourna quand Drago parla.

« Si vous êtes Dumbledore … qui est apparu à la fin de notre mariage ? » le défia-t-il, et dans les yeux bleus, Dumbledore vit que la mauvaise réponse entraînerait sa mort – Azkaban ou pas, Drago Malefoy tuerait pour protéger sa femme et son fils. Par bonheur, il n'était pas inquiet.

« La Reine Mab, Mr Malefoy, » dit-il doucement. Après un autre moment, les trois baguettes s'abaissèrent.

« Désolé, Mr le Directeur, » soupira Rogue, ses épaules s'affaissant. « Vous avez demandé s'il y a eu des problèmes … Je pense que nous pouvons sans risque répondre que oui. Et j'espère simplement qu'il reste des miracles dans votre chapeau, Albus – parce que j'en aurais vraiment l'utilité en ce moment. »

Narcissa entra silencieusement dans la maison, traversant le petit salon et entra dans le hall principal sans être vue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Lucius était allé, et avait appris qu'il était parti uniquement lorsque Sunny l'avait réveillée pour la journée, en disant que le Maître était parti peu après le lever du soleil. Elle connaissait Lucius, et seul quelque chose d'important avait pu le faire sortir si tôt de son lit – et cela signifiait, des affaires pour Voldemort.

Elle commença à monter les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, quand le bruit de pas montant les escaliers du sous-sol la fit s'arrêter. Les pas étaient beaucoup trop pesants pour un elfe de maison, et il leur était expressément interdit par Lucius d'entrer dans ces lieux. Ce qui signifiait que Lucius devait être rentré.

En attendant sur la pointe des pieds dans les escaliers, Narcissa se tendit quand la porte du foyer s'ouvrit et que Lucius émergea. Ses cheveux normalement bien coiffés étaient ébouriffés, et il portait son lourd manteau – manteau qui était humide, et goûtait sur le parquet. Mais c'était l'air sur son visage – le sourire de victoire qui incurvait la ligne cruelle de sa bouche – qui envoya soudainement un frisson de peur le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il la vit, et un sourcil doré se leva à sa vue. « Narcissa ? Tu es debout avant le déjeuner ? C'est une surprise, » dit-il avec un amusement moqueur.

Depuis longtemps habituée à ses persécutions, elle inclina simplement la tête. Elle devait découvrir pourquoi il s'était levé – il avait l'air si incroyablement satisfait qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose d'extrêmement mauvais pour quelqu'un. Les yeux de Lucius quittèrent son visage, voyageant le long sur son corps d'un air spéculatif, et elle releva automatiquement le menton en un geste hautain qui normalement l'ennuyait. Mais cette fois, son sourire s'agrandit simplement, et il s'approcha d'elle avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Grâce à la seule force de sa volonté, elle resta où elle était, refusant de céder à la soudaine impulsion de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir.

Il la touchait rarement, une chose pour laquelle elle était intensément reconnaissante, parce que sa simple présence physique la révoltait. Elle ne savait pas où ni comment il satisfaisait ses besoins physiques, parce qu'il venait dans son lit uniquement quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix, en prétendant que son froid manque d'intérêt pour lui lui faisait le même effet que coucher avec un cadavre. Une fois, son orgueil l'avait submergée, et elle lui avait répondu méchamment, en disant qu'elle n'était pas surprise qu'il en sache assez pour faire la comparaison – mais seulement une fois. La leçon qu'il lui avait administrée pour cette remarque lui avait appris que parfois, l'orgueil était une denrée surévaluée.

Lucius s'arrêta à à peu près deux pieds d'elle, suffisamment près pour envahir son espace personnel, pour affirmer sa domination. Le sourire désagréable demeurait sur son visage, et elle combattit l'impulsion de baisser les yeux et de regarder le sol.

« J'ai décidé, Narcissa, qu'il était temps pour toi de payer pour ta position en tant que membre de la famille Malefoy, » dit-il, en tendant la main et en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux blond platine.

« Payer pour ça comment, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix stupide.

« Je t'ai laissé tranquille depuis la naissance de Drago … mais maintenant, je pense, compte tenu des circonstances présentes, il est temps que tu me donnes un autre enfant, » dit-il.

Le battement de son sang à ses oreilles la rendait plutôt malade, et elle du baisser les yeux, finalement, pour l'empêcher de voir la révulsion qu'ils reflétaient. Elle les ferma brièvement, puis les rouvrit pour les poser sur le mur de son torse. « Tu … tu n'es pas sérieux, Lucius. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un nouvel enfant ? Tu as ton héritier, » dit-elle, avec autant de force qu'elle pu en rassembler.

Puis son cœur se gela quand elle remarqua les cheveux répandus sur ses robes. Des mèches longues, bouclées, de miel sombre, apparaissaient sur la laine noire en un contraste flagrant. Lucius était beaucoup trop soigné pour laisser une femme apposer sa marque sur lui de cette façon, et il y avait un certain nombre de mèches répandues depuis son front jusqu'à sur son bras droit … comme s'il avait soulevé et porté quelqu'un. L'horrible pensée qui lui vint lui fit presque manquer les paroles suivantes.

« J'ai rendu un service plutôt important au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lequel ce soir, j'espère recevoir une récompense. Je vais assurer la fortune des Malefoy une fois pour toutes – mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un enfant … une fille, que toi, ma femme, tu vas me donner, » dit-il, et la lueur de ses yeux devint brûlante quand il l'attira à lui par les cheveux qu'il tenait.

Elle se contracta, la souffrance la forçant à faire un pas dans sa direction. Elle devait le retenir … découvrir ce qui se passait, essayer de se sortir de là d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Lucius … une fille ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'avec ta réputation, tu n'aurais voulu que des garçons ! » dit-elle, moqueuse, en espérant l'ennuyer en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait.

« J'ai un fils … et il a tourné d'une manière plutôt satisfaisante, vraiment. J'attends de toi que tu me rende le même excellent service avec une fille, » gronda Lucius. Elle était plaquée contre son corps, et ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement qui la saisit, une combinaison de révulsion et de peur. Une combinaison que Lucius, dans son arrogance contente de lui, interpréta d'une manière complètement fausse. « Oh, tu aimes l'idée d'avoir un enfant, n'est-ce pas, Narcissa ? »

« Je … Oui, Lucius, » mentit-elle, se forçant à contrôler le tremblement. « Pourquoi … pourquoi une fille, pourtant ? » Avec un véritable acte de volonté, elle leva une main, se forçant à toucher son visage, forçant ses yeux à se lever pour rencontrer ses yeux, agrandis par le questionnement, et elle humidifia ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

Les yeux de Lucius s'assombrirent de triomphe au contact de la main de Narcissa, et il ne pu s'empêcher de se vanter, juste un peu. « J'ai besoin d'une fille, pour la marier au fils que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recevra ce soir … le fils d'Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent, de surprise, pendant qu'un sentiment de profonde horreur la submergeait, quand elle compris que sa supposition quant à la personne à qui appartenaient ces cheveux se révélait exacte.

« Oui, » dit-il, en miaulant. Sa bouche se posa brutalement sur celle de sa femme, comme pour la punir. Elle combattit une nausée, se forçant à lui répondre, à ouvrir sa bouche sous la sienne. Puis il s'écarta d'elle, ses yeux étincelant sombrement. « Dis-moi, d'où est-ce que ça vient, Narcissa ? Peut-être que j'aurais du envisager d'avoir un autre enfant il y a déjà longtemps. Il me semble que tu **étais** plus … avide de ma plaire, jadis, quand je t'ai donné Drago. Est-ce que c'est avoir un enfant, ou l'attrait du pouvoir qui t'excite ? » Ses mains parcoururent son corps, et encore une fois, il préféra voir les frissons qui la secouaient, la chair de poule sur ses bras comme des signes de désir, plutôt que comme une résistance paniquée. Mais elle devait le retarder, elle devait gagner le temps de s'occuper de cette information. Alors elle l'embrassa soudainement, et vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, puis elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je … J'ai besoin de quelques minutes. J'ai besoin d'aller chercher ma baguette, pour jeter le sortilège approprié, » murmura-t-elle. A son immense soulagement, il la relâcha et recula.

« Cinq minutes, Narcissa. Ma chambre, » ordonna-t-il, puis il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers, à grandes enjambées efficaces.

Narcissa frissonna, son esprit tourbillonnant avec démence. Elle devait envoyer un mot à Sirius immédiatement. Si elle avait raison, Lucius détenait Hermione Granger … non, Hermione Malefoy au sous-sol. Il avait du l'enlever à Poudlard, pour la garder ici jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoque. Lucius allait livrer sa belle-fille et sa propre petite-fille – sa petite-fille **à elle** – à Voldemort, parce qu'il croyait que l'enfant d'Hermione était celui d'Harry Potter !

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais la révulsion qu'elle ressentait doubla presque quand elle traversa le hall, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit son front. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix … pas le moindre. En prenant une profonde inspiration, Narcissa tourna les talons, monta rapidement les escaliers, puis entra dans sa chambre. Sunny sembla surprise devant l'expression peinte sur le visage de sa maîtresse, mais Narcissa n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle alla à son bureau, sortit sa baguette, puis griffonna rapidement une note.

« Sunny, » dit-elle pendant qu'elle écrivait, et l'elfe de maison s'approcha. »

« Oui, Milady ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu emmène ce mot dans le jardin, s'il te plaît. Siffle trois fois … et ce gros chien noir viendra. Donne-lui le mot. Puis reviens, et emmène tous les elfes de maison – tous – dans les cuisines, et restez-y jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise … tu comprends ? Vous ne devez pas venir ici, quoi que vous entendiez ! »

L'elfe de maison regarda dans les yeux au supplice de sa Dame, ressentant une vague de sympathie pour la femme.

« Oui, Milady, » répondit-elle. Puis, dans un éclair d'intense bravoure, elle ajouta. « Nous vous aiderons, Milady. »

Les yeux peinés de Narcissa s'agrandirent de surprise à ces mots. « Merci, Sunny. S'il te plaît … fais vite. »

Sunny acquiesça, et, en se mordant les doigts, disparut.

En frissonnant, Narcissa se leva, en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire – elle devait offrir du temps à Sirius pour faire sortir Hermione – et le prix allait être fort.

En luttant contre la nausée, elle ouvrit la porte, extrêmement heureuse de ne rien avoir mangé ce matin.

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux pendant que chacun leur tour, Harry, Drago et Rogue expliquaient les évènements de la matinée. Il soupira d'un ton las, puis ouvrit les yeux pour regarder sérieusement Séverus Rogue.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Séverus, de ne pas avoir été là. J'ai sous-estimé l'avidité de Voldemort à mettre la main sur Hermione. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il essaie de l'enlever, bien sûr … mais j'étais certain qu'il attendrait plus longtemps que ça, une date plus proche de la naissance du bébé, » dit doucement le sorcier le plus âgé.

« Nous savions tous qu'il essayerait, Albus, » répondit Rogue. « Je pense qu'il nous a tous pris par surprise. » Le Maître des Potions baissa ses yeux pleins de douleur, regardant ses mains. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose que nous pourrions faire ? »

Dumbledore considéra cette question pendant quelques instants, puis marcha vers l'endroit où Hermione s'était assise sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle sourit au Directeur, et il demanda doucement, « Puis-je ? »

Sans aucune hésitation, Hermione offrit sa fille à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier prit la minuscule fille dans ses mains capables, avec l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, et un long doigt caressa sa douce joue rose.

Les yeux bleus ensommeillés s'ouvrirent pour le regarder, et il sourit. « Elle est magnifique, Hermione. C'est une vraie réussite pour vous et Drago. »

« Merci, Professeur, » répondit-elle doucement, en tendant la main pour saisir celle de Drago.

« Savez-vous que les enfants conçus à Beltane sont considérés comme des êtres très spéciaux ? » leur demanda le Directeur, en les regardant par dessus le montant de ses lunettes.

« Vraiment, monsieur ? » demanda Drago. Il regarda sa fille, ses yeux bleus pleins de sérieux. « Je vous crois. »

« Vous pouvez. » Il rendit l'enfant à Hermione, et se tourna pour faire face au Maître des Potions.

« Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai demandé une fois si vous pensiez que les choses arrivent pour une raison précise, Séverus ? » demanda le Directeur. Rogue le regarda avec surprise.

« Oui, » répondit doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Je crois que je vous ai dit que je ne le pensais pas. »

« Peut-être que vous ne le pensez pas … mais **je** le pense. La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire est de garder espoir. »

« Espoir ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton brusque. « L'espoir ne peut rien changer, Albus. »

« Vous croyez ? » dit Dumbledore, en le regardant par dessus la monture de ses lunettes. « Je vous assure que l'espoir est une chose très, très puissante. Par exemple, » Il désigna l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione, souriant à la jeune mère tandis qu'elle berçait l'enfant contre son sein. « Une fois, un certain professeur a envoyé deux étudiants dans la forêt au cours d'une nuit de printemps … non pour trouver ce qu'il leur avait dit de chercher, mais pour se trouver l'un l'autre. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un acte d'espoir, mon ami ? Vous voyez devant vous le résultat de cet espoir. »

Drago, Harry, et même Rogue regardèrent Dumbledore d'un air surpris, et les yeux du Directeur étincelèrent.

« Mais … » commença Rogue, et Dumbledore leva un doigt.

« Par l'intermédiaire de ce seul acte, une chaîne a été mise en mouvement. A cause de cette nuit, un enfant a été conçu ; à cause de cet enfant et de sa mère, un jeune homme a été détourné d'un chemin très sombre, » le vieux sorcier sourit à Drago, qui lui rendit son sourire. « Pour aider ce jeune homme, une femme est revenue dans un pays qui avait rejeté sa famille et souillé son nom, et a trouvé l'amour … l'amour de l'homme qui avait commencé le cycle. Vous êtes tous connectés, Séverus, et l'espoir en est une des raisons. Nos espoirs pour les gens qui nous importent. Vous m'avez demandé un miracle … et bien, au risque de perdre ma réputation, je vais vous dire un secret – je ne fais pas de miracles. »

« Alors que faites-vous, Albus ? » demanda Rogue. « Vous avez accompli des choses que les gens ont pris pour des miracles … y compris moi. »

« J'espère, mon ami, » dit le Directeur. « Parfois, je donne un coup de pouce aux choses, mais la plupart du temps, j'espère tout simplement. »

« Drago, » dit Hermione, doucement, après que Dumbledore et le Professeur Rogue, suivis par Harry, se soient écartés, en discutant de la sécurité de l'école.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux de sa fille, dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir se rassasier. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux quand ils se plongèrent dans les siens, et il se pencha pour embrasser sa femme très doucement. « Et … est-ce que j'ai pensé à te remercier ? Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau de l'univers. »

« Et bien, tu me l'as donnée à moi aussi, non ? » le taquina-t-elle. Puis les yeux bruns devinrent plus sérieux, quand elle regarda le Maître des Potions. « Est-ce que tu penses que nous devrions lui dire ce que tu as vu ? »

Elle semblait extrêmement gênée. « Hermione …c'est une chose que **toi** tu y crois … mais c'en est une autre d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre … tout spécialement si, et bien, si c'était faux ? Et si quelque chose de terrible était arrivé ? Et puis … » il frissonna. « Je ne peux pas. Ce serait cruel. »

Elle considéra cette question très sérieusement, puis soupira et acquiesça. « Je suppose que tu as raison, » dit-elle. « Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'en suis venue à penser que ces petites visions que tu as pourraient bien refléter la réalité … spécialement après ce que Dumbledore a dit, à propos du fait que les enfants de Beltane sont spéciaux. »

« En fait, je sais qu'elle est spéciale … et **tu** sais qu'elle est spéciale. Pour le reste, nous devons juste attendre et voir, » dit-il. Il reporta les yeux sur sa fille, en souriant. Il savait que Rhiannon allait aller bien, et Hermione le pensait aussi. Pour une raison très simple – quand il avait tenu Maïa, quand il avait soudainement su son nom, il avait appris quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit qu'à Hermione – que les parrains de sa fille seraient Séverus Rogue … et Rhiannon Black.

Sirius entra lentement dans le petit salon de la maison Malefoy, en se déplaçant silencieusement. Ses yeux noirs étaient alertes et vifs, il tenait sa baguette prête, juste au cas où un visiteur inattendu serait venu leur rendre visite.

Il avait été surpris d'entendre le sifflement d'appel seulement quelques minutes après avoir quitté le labyrinthe où il avait rencontré Narcissa, mais il avait rebroussé chemin – sous sa forme canine. A l'entrée, il avait vu une elfe de maison aux yeux verts, qui lui tendit anxieusement une feuille de papier.

« Ma Lady vous envoie ça … elle a dit de se dépêcher ! » avait dit la créature. Sirius avait bondi en avant, prudent de peur que ce soit un piège, et prit le message, avant de se reculer et de rentrer dans les bois derrière les jardins.

En reprenant sa forme humaine, il avait anxieusement parcourut le message, qui avait été écrit en hâte, mais qui avait manifestement été écrit de la main de Narcissa.

« L. est revenu. Je crois qu'il a enlevé Hermione et qu'il la retient au sous-sol. J'ai renvoyé les elfes de maison, je vais occuper L. aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Sors la d'ici si tu peux, et dépêche-toi ! N. »

Son cœur avait sombré quand il avait lu les mots, même quand il s'était étonné de l'audace de Lucius qui s'était attaqué à Poudlard directement. Et où était Rhiannon pendant ce temps ? Il s'était demandé soudainement si sa sœur allait bien … elle n'aurait jamais laissé Hermione être emmenée sans combattre.

Maintenant, en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur le petit salon, et en jetant un œil dans le foyer, il pensa amèrement à la manière dont Narcissa allait probablement devoir garder Lucius occupé. Pas qu'elle ait eu le moindre autre choix, pas si Hermione et son bébé étaient en danger. Simplement, ça rajoutait quelque chose contre cet homme à noter sur l'ardoise de Sirius Black. Une raison supplémentaire de le tuer.

Il traversa le foyer, ouvrant doucement les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les escaliers descendant au sous-sol. « Lumos, » prononça-t-il, et sa baguette éclaira son chemin le long de l'étroit escalier de bois.

En atteignant le bas, il regarda prudemment autour de lui. La cave de pierre humide était grande, mais le plafond était bas, l'obligeant à se pencher légèrement. Il y avait une section où la maçonnerie semblait beaucoup plus neuve que le reste, à côté d'une série d'étagères en bois où des bouteilles de vin poussiéreuses étaient alignées par douzaines. Il vit des traces de pas dans la poussière menant vers cette zone, mais, assez curieusement, y menaient seulement.

En se déplaçant précautionneusement, il examiné cette section du mur. Il n'y avait aucune démarcation profonde qui aurait pu désigner la maçonnerie, qui était soigneusement fondue dans l'ouvrage de pierre plus ancien. Aucune porte, aucune poignée, aucun mécanisme apparent. Mais les empreintes de pas lui apprirent que ça **devait** être la bonne zone. Il commença une exploration minutieuse du reste du sous-sol, se demandant si le mécanisme se trouvait quelque part ailleurs dans la pièce, mais rien n'était apparent. Il essaya même de tirer les bouteilles de vin de leur support, au hasard, en vain.

Que devait-il faire ? Ca prenait trop de temps ! Peut-être que c'était similaire au mécanisme du Chemin de Traverse … il commença à tapoter des zones de la construction avec sa baguette.

« Monsieur ? » dit soudainement une petite voix derrière lui, et il sursauta, se retournant précipitamment et dirigeant sa baguette vers la minuscule forme de l'être de maison qui lui avait apporté le message.

« Que veux-tu ? » aboya-t-il.

« Monsieur … Ma Lady a dit de rester dans les cuisines … mais Sunny sait que vous ne pourrez pas ouvrir cette porte sans son aide ! »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? » demanda Sirius, sans baisser sa baguette.

La petite créature sourit. « Sunny aime Milady. Sunny veut que Milady soit heureuse, parce que Milady n'est jamais heureuse. Jamais heureuse, mais jamais méchante, toujours polie. »

Il assimila cette information. Peut-être que c'était possible … et il était à court de possibilité – et, plus important, à court de temps. Il devait sortir Hermione de là, et vite.

En baissant sa baguette, il dit, « J'apprécierais cette aide, si tu sais comment entrer. »

« Oui, Monsieur, Sunny sait … Sunny observe le Maître. » Puis l'elfe de maison montra du doigt, par dessus la tête de Sirius, le plafond bas. Le plafond était fait de vieille pierre comme le reste des murs. Et il le vit presque immédiatement, et il aurait pu se donner des claques.

Une dalle était très tâchée – ce n'était pas très visible, à moins d'être à la recherche d'un moyen pour faire apparaître une porte quelque part où il n'y en avait pas ! Il sourit à l'elfe de maison. « Merci, Sunny. »

« Sunny est heureuse d'aider … si Monsieur est celui qui fait sourire ma Lady, » les yeux verts lui firent un clin d'œil.

« J'espère pouvoir la faire sourire beaucoup plus, un jour, » dit-il. L'elfe de maison inclina seulement la tête, puis disparut en un claquement de doigts.

Sirius pressa la brique au-dessus de lui, et une porte apparut dans la nouvelle section de la maçonnerie. Il marcha rapidement vers elle, la trouva, sans surprise, fermée. Il se pencha en avant, dit « Alohomora ! », et, à son immense satisfaction, entendit la serrure se débloquer. Il appuya sur la poignée, et fit un pas à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Presque aussitôt, il fut attaqué, tandis qu'un petit corps se jetait sur son dos, jetant de fines jambes autour de sa taille, et des bras puissants autour de sa gorge, l'étranglant. Il ne pouvait voir son agresseur, et essaya désespérément de saisir les bras qui commençaient à le priver d'oxygène. Finalement, il du projeter son corps violemment contre le mur derrière lui, et entendit un hurlement de douleur avant que les bras se desserrent juste suffisamment pour lui permettre de les détacher de son cou, repoussant son agresseur. Il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps touchant le sol, et sortit sa baguette.

La lumière dans la pièce sans fenêtre était très faible, et il pu seulement apercevoir une tache noire sur le sol de pierre grise.

« Lumos ! » dit-il, et il baissa les yeux … avant d'hoqueter de surprise.

Rhiannon était couchée sur le sol, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés autour de son visage. Il se jeta à genoux près d'elle, stupéfait et inquiet. Où était Hermione ? Comment sa sœur était-elle arrivée ici ? Malefoy avait-il emmené Hermione ailleurs ?

Il prit gentiment la tête de Rhiannon dans ses mains, et la rage emplit les yeux violets fixés sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'agrandissent soudainement sous le choc.

« Sirius ? » dit-elle. « Comment ? »

« Chhhhhhh … Rhiannon, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi … où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, avec insistance.

Rhiannon secoua la tête, puis se contracta sous l'effet de la souffrance. « Il n'y a que moi … J'ai pris une potion de Polynectar, et Lucius a mordu à l'hameçon – et a pris ma baguette, » dit-elle, avec colère.

« Idiote ! » son frère commença à se déchaîner contre elle, avant de se calmer.

« Je te tuerais plus tard, » se justifia-t-il. « Là, tout de suite, je dois te sortir de là. Mais d'abord … » il se tourna vers le mur, levant sa baguette, et inscrivant une série de mots étincelants sur le mur. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, et il la sentit se raidir de souffrance.

« Tu es un sauveur minable, tu sais ça, haleine de chien ? » dit-elle.

« Tu veux attendre le prochain, cervelle d'oiseau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quand on a pas le choix … » répondit-elle, alors qu'ils transplanaient.

Une heure ou plus après, Sirius commençait à être d'accord avec Rhiannon, tandis qu'il la portait à travers la neige profonde en direction de l'école. Ils avaient transplané dans la Forêt Interdite, en projetant de prendre leur forme animale et de rentrer à l'école de cette manière. Mais c'était avant qu'ils réalisent qu'il l'avait suffisamment blessée à l'épaule pour que non seulement, elle ne puisse probablement pas voler, elle ne pouvait même pas réussir à se transformer complètement en sa forme de corbeau à cause de la douleur. Sirius n'était d'aucune utilité pour les sortilèges anti-douleur, et la baguette de Rhiannon était toujours avec Lucius … et Sirius commençait à se demander si c'était comme ça que les Moldus devaient gérer les choses tout le temps. Si c'était le cas, il avait maintenant beaucoup plus de sympathie pour eux qu'il n'en avait auparavant.

« Je t'avais dit que je DETESTAIS la neige, » se plaignit-elle. Par bonheur, il **pouvait **jeter des sorts de chauffage, qui la protégeaient, et l'effort physique nécessaire pour se frayer un chemin à travers la neige était plus que suffisant pour lui tenir chaud.

« Je commence à être d'accord avec toi, » murmura-t-il. Puis il soupira de soulagement, quand ils atteignirent l'entrée principale de Poudlard. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, » dit-il, en empruntant l'entrée principale, et en tournant au coin du corridor qui y menait.

« Pour une fois, je ne proteste pas, » murmura-t-elle, les yeux voilés de souffrance.

Il atteignit l'infirmerie, et poussa la porte – et les deux enfants Black hoquetèrent de surprise quand ils furent accueillis par des baguettes levées. La voix d'Albus Dumbledore s'éleva doucement alors que les deux arrivants et les gens déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce se fixaient mutuellement, sous le choc.

« Vous voyez, Séverus ? » dit le Directeur, doucement.

Séverus Rogue baissa sa baguette, n'attendant même pas d'avoir la confirmation de l'identité des nouveaux arrivants. Il traversa la pièce en direction de l'endroit où Sirius Black se tenait, contemplant le visage de la femme dans ses bras, la femme qu'il avait craint de ne jamais revoir. Il tendit une main, qui tremblait doucement tandis qu'il la posait sur sa joue, presque comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas réelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » dit-il, incapable, en face de quiconque, de prononcer les mots qu'il aurait réellement voulu prononcer. Mais ils étaient dans ses yeux sombres, et elle lui sourit en retour.

« Le moyen de transport était un vrai chien, » répondit-elle, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Sirius la porta sur un lit, la couchant gentiment, sans que Séverus quitte ses côtés.

« Comment va Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en saisissant sa main.

« Elle va bien, grâce à toi. Et le bébé aussi … qui a décidé avec un sens de l'à-propos caractéristique des Malefoy de faire son apparition juste après que tu sois partie, » lui dit-il, en levant un sourcil sardonique.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle, les yeux ronds de surprise. « Tu es sûr que le bébé va bien … c'est tellement tôt ! »

« **Elle **est là tôt, comme Monsieur Malefoy aime à nous le rappeler, » dit Rogue. « Et elle est petite, mais elle semble avoir le tempérament auquel on se serait attendu, compte tenu de ses parents. Je suspecte qu'une fois que nous t'aurons soignée, vous autres les femmes, vous allez trouver nécessaire de pérorer sur cet enfant, pendant que les mâles vont s'enfuir, en réflexe d'auto-défense. »

Rhiannon sourit. « Bien, je suis contente qu'elle aille bien, » dit-elle, et elle porta la main de Rogue à ses lèvres, posant un baiser sur sa paume.

Le regard de Sirius passait de sa sœur au Maître des Potions, d'un air évaluateur, estimant la manière dont ils se regardaient. Il sembla prendre une décision, et sourit.

« Séverus … si je peux laisser ma sœur dans tes mains capables, j'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore, » dit-il.

Les yeux noirs du Professeur se posèrent sur lui, puis il acquiesça. « Je vais veiller sur elle. Et Sirius … merci. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais être capable de l'exprimer, » ajouta-t-il, doucement.

Sirius tendit la main, et Rogue la prit sans hésitation. « De rien, » dit Sirius. « J'ai désespéré pendant des années de trouver quelqu'un pour Miss Catastrophes ici présente … elle est toute à toi. » Et même si les mots étaient prononcés d'un ton léger, Séverus Rogue savait qu'à travers eux, Sirius donnait sa bénédiction à sa relation avec Rhiannon.

Le sorcier au cheveux noirs s'écarta pour parler à Dumbledore, Harry suivant son parrain après avoir adressé un sourire de bienvenue à Rhiannon.

Séverus reporta son regard sur elle, puis lui enleva gentiment son uniforme. « Par le diable, qu'est-ce que Malefoy a bien pu te faire ? » demanda-t-il, de la fureur dans la voix devant la souffrance qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand elle bougeait.

« Lui ? Rien. Il avait un Portoloin, et il nous a emmené dans une chambre obscure. J'étais toujours stupéfixiée, et il m'a déposée sur le sol, avec les railleries appropriées à propos de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait 'me' faire. Puis il est parti. Les effets du stupéfix se sont effacés, et j'allais bien, et je savais que les effets de la potion disparaîtraient bientôt, avant qu'il revienne, indubitablement. Je savais que s'il me voyait, les choses iraient … et bien, mal. J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de m'échapper, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment il avait fait apparaître la sortie, parce qu'il faisait sombre et parce qu'il m'avait déposé face contre terre loin de lui. J'ai décidé que je n'avais rien à perdre … alors, quand quelqu'un est venu par la porte, je l'ai attaqué pour le tuer. Seulement, c'était mon propre frère ! »

« C'est Black qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, et un air menaçant commença à apparaître sur son visage. Il fit courir ses mains sur elle, puis les remplaça par sa baguette, pour évaluer les blessures. « Tu as l'air d'avoir une épaule démise, une omoplate cassée, plusieurs côtes félées, et suffisament de bleus pour que ton nom de famille te décrive parfaitement.

« Séverus, écoute … je lui ai sauté dessus par derrière, et j'ai commencé à essayer de l'étrangler. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi, il pensait qu'Hermione était dans la pièce, et quand quelqu'un lui a sauté dessus, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il m'a envoyée contre le mur pour me faire descendre. Je suis là, et je suis en vie … Je ne me plains pas si j'ai reçu quelques bleus en cours de route ! » dit-elle, et elle lui sourit ironiquement. Puis son visage devint grave. « J'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais mourir pendant un moment, là-bas, quand j'étais en train d'attendre. » Sa voix s'éteignit et elle avala péniblement sa salive. « C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des regrets, un en particulier. »

« Lequel ? » demanda-t-il, doucement, en ramenant sa main sur sa joue.

« De ne jamais vraiment t'avoir dit que je t'aimais, » répondit-elle. « Je sais que tu savais que c'était le cas, mais je ne te l'avais jamais vraiment dit, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment engagée, en prononçant ces mots. J'avais peur qu'en les disant, je m'attache trop, en faisant en sorte que je ne puisse plus faire ce que j'avais à faire, en te rendant trop important pour moi. Mais maintenant … » Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. « Séverus … Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. »

Il avait la gorge nouée. « Je t'aime, Rhiannon, » répondit-il en retour, puis, pour une fois sans se soucier des gens qui l'entouraient, il abaissa sa bouche vers la sienne, l'embrassant amoureusement, possessivement, avec une faim qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune femme.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne lève pas les yeux, car l'air sur le visage des trois adolescents aurait définitivement plissé son visage en un air menaçant qui aurait duré des semaines. Peut-être pas autant que l'air choqué sur celui d'Harry … mais l'air rayonnant d'Hermione et de Drago, qui se souriaient comme s'il était un enfant précoce qui venait juste d'apprendre un nouveau tour, l'aurait scandalisé.

Il s'écarta d'elle, en caressant sa joue. « Tu mérites une punition, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi … tu as quelque chose en tête ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement, en lui dédiant un sourire dangereux en dépit de la souffrance.

Il lui dédia un air très indulgent. « Est-ce que tu arrêteras un jour de tout tourner à la plaisanterie, Rhiannon Black ? »

« Jamais. En fait, presque jamais, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi penses-tu que Sirius était si pressé de se débarrasser de moi ? »

« Je commence à comprendre, » dit-il en soupirant. Puis il alla jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie, et en revint avec deux potions. Il lui tendit une bouteille bleue. « C'est pour la douleur, » dit-il, et elle l'avala avec gratitude, soupira après un moment, quand la douleur recula, et qu'elle pu à nouveau bouger sans se contracter. Puis il versa un peu d'une autre potion dans un verre, et le lui tendit. « Ceci va réparer ces os, » dit-il. Elle l'avait dans la main, et la levait pour le porter à ses lèvres quand la voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la pièce.

« Rhiannon, ARRETEZ ! » dit le Directeur d'une voix de commandement.

Elle obéit automatiquement, semblant surprise. Tous les autres fixaient Dumbledore, remarquant que le vieux sorcier avait pâli. Il traversa la pièce et lui prit la coupe des mains. « Vous ne pouvez pas boire ça, » dit-il fermement.

Les yeux violets le fixaient avec curiosité, et les sourcils du Maître des Potions se froncèrent tandis qu'il regardait le Directeur.

« Pourquoi pas, Albus ? » demanda Rogue. « C'est la potion poussos standard. Je l'ai faite moi-même pour Pompom. » Il semblait presque offensé, comme si Dumbledore l'accusait d'avoir délibérément essayé de lui faire du mal.

« J'ai souvent pris ce genre de potions, » dit Rhiannon. « Ca ne va pas me faire de mal ! »

Dumbledore jeta un regard autour de lui, et chassa les autres occupants de la pièce, pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'intimité avec Rogue et Rhiannon. Harry et Sirius haussèrent les épaules, puis sortirent pour admirer la fille de Drago et d'Hermione.

Le Directeur resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis regarda Rogue. « Séverus … vous rappelez-vous quand vous m'avez amené ce cristal, il y a des semaines ? Quand je vous l'ai rendu, de la bonne couleur ? »

« Oui, » dit le Maître des Potions, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que je l'avais fait, mais que la méthode pouvait avoir des conséquences inattendues ? »

« Oui, Albus … mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que Rhiannon prenne une potion ? »

« Séverus, quelles sont les contre-indications pour une potion poussos ? » demanda Dumbledore. Il leva une main quand Rogue fut sur le point de faire une remarque. « Je vous en prie, répondez. »

Avec un profond soupir, le Maître des Potions récita, comme s'il l'avait appris pas cœur, « L'usage de la potion poussos est contre-indiqué pour les enfants de moins de deux ans, et son usage excessif pour les enfants de moins de seize ans dans les zones encore en croissance. Egalement pour les personnes en manque de calcium, les individus malnourris, les femmes enceintes et celles qui allaitent, » finit-il. « Aucune de celles-ci ne s'appliquent dans ce cas. »

« J'ai une confession à vous faire, » soupira le vieux sorcier. « Les fioles de sang utilisées pour cette potion que Voldemort a faite, et que vous lui avez apportées, n'étaient pas en faite celles que vous aviez collectées. Rhiannon leur avait substitué, à ma demande, d'autres fioles. C'était pour vous permettre, Séverus, de répondre sincèrement que vous aviez apporté à Voldemort le sang qu'il vous avait demandé, sans le faire vraiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le sang d'Harry et d'Hermione entre les mains. »

Rogue s'assombrit. « A qui appartenait le sang, alors ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Rhiannon.

« A toi et à moi, » répondit-elle, puis elle regarda Dumbledore avec une soudaine suspicion.

« En effet. Séverus, quand vous êtes venu me voir avec ce cristal, je n'avais pas le choix - le risque pour votre vie était trop grand. Alors … J'ai été voir Rhiannon, et je lui ai fait toucher le cristal, qui a changé de couleur. Et je savais ce que j'avais fait. J'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps, et je suis revenu à l'après-midi du jour de Samhain. Et j'ai placé la potion dans le vin que je vous ai donné, à vous et à Rhiannon. »

« QUOI ? » hurlèrent Séverus et Rhiannon en cœur, avec la même voix choquée.

« Croyez-moi, je vous en prie, j'aurais hésité si tous les deux, vous n'aviez pas encore été amoureux l'un de l'autre - vous traversiez peut-être une période difficile, mais ce que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre était évident, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Drago et Hermione. En fait, Hermione est venue me voir, en me demandant si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous aider à surmonter vos difficultés, quelles qu'elles soient. J'ai pensé à utiliser la potion à ce moment-là, pour être honnête, mais je pensais que l'amour véritable finirait par trouver un moyen sans que j'intervienne – alors, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais le cristal … c'est une autre histoire. Quand vous êtes venu me voir avec, j'étais désespéré de ne **pas** avoir fait ce que j'avais envisagé … mais ensuite, j'ai décidé d'intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Vous m'avez dit que le cristal devait juste être touché par les personnes qui avaient fourni le sang, Albus, » dit Rhiannon, d'une voix engourdie.

« Oui … Je ne voulais pas vous alarmer, parce que je ne savais pas quand je vous ai demandé de le toucher que **j'étais** revenu en arrière et que je l'avais fait, » dit-il, en soupirant. « Mais, dans la situation actuelle, Rhiannon ne peut pas prendre cette potion poussos, Séverus, parce qu'elle est enceinte de neuf semaines environ – de votre fils. »

**fin**** du chapitre**


	29. L'oeil du cyclone

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour vos reviews

**Chapitre 29 : **l'œil du cyclone

Lucius descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, en se congratulant de sa seconde conquête du jour. Pas que Narcissa ait été à la hauteur de ses maîtresses habituelles, même pas avec un quelconque effort d'imagination. Mais avoir finalement fait fondre la Reine de Glace, la faire finalement réagir était une victoire qu'il recherchait depuis des années. Pas qu'il pense qu'elle avait soudainement été submergée par son désir pour **lui**, mais même si c'était une combinaison d'un long refus et d'une soif du pouvoir qu'il avait tenu juste hors de sa portée, c'était toujours une victoire. Et s'il avait de la chance, cet unique épisode serait suffisant pour procréer la fille qu'il voulait d'elle – parce que maintenant qu'il avait eu sa victoire sur elle, Narcissa n'avait plus la moindre importance pour lui, aucune autre que l'enfant qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

Il traversa le sol de pierre, faisant apparaître la porte menant à la pièce secrète, et sortant une clé de la poche de sa robe, il l'ouvrit, contemplant l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Puis il se renfrogna, quand il remarqua les mots qui étincelaient en vert sur le mur.

« Lucius –

C'est trop bête que tu aies pris la mauvaise baguette –

Maintenant nous savons ce que tu veux, et nous serons prêts.

Espérons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te donnera ce que tu mérites !

Hermione. »

Il sentit soudainement le sang battre à ses oreilles, un bruit de choc, tandis que la panique le submergeait, et le faisait tomber à genoux sur le sol froid et dur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait avoir si facilement, il avait réussi à saisir la défaite parmi les tenailles de la victoire avec une telle oisiveté négligente. Et maintenant ils savaient, ils savaient tout du plan, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas être content du tout.

Etre surpassé par une Sang-de-Bourbe de dix-sept ans ! Il sentit la haine monter en lui, un besoin de détruire, de fouetter de colère. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas d'énergie à perdre pour ça maintenant. Pas quand il avait si désespérément besoin de se sortir de là.

Il était un homme mort ... à moins qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose, rapidement, il savait que cette nuit pourrait bien être sa dernière nuit sur Terre.

Le soleil du matin brillait avec éclat dans l'infirmerie, et Hermione tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où Drago dormait, couché sur le côté face à elle sur le lit voisin. La lumière changeait ses cheveux en or fondu, et elle sourit doucement, souhaitant être blottie dans ses bras, le sentir contre elle. Puis son regard tomba sur le bébé sur son sein, tétant, à moitié endormi, un poing minuscule serré contre la peau de sa mère.

La somme d'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour sa fille était extraordinaire, le simple fait de regarder Maïa suffisait à la faire sourire. C'était dû partiellement à la ressemblance plutôt stupéfiante de l'enfant, à la fois par la couleur et l'expression de son visage, avec Drago. Elle pensait rarement à la mère de Drago, Lucius étant le seul des aïeuls Malefoy qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées, mais elle le faisait maintenant, pendant qu'elle contemplait son propre enfant et qu'elle se demandait si la femme qui avait tenu Drago contre son sein, avait un jour ressenti le même incroyable lien d'amour pour lui qu'elle-même ressentait pour sa fille. Si Narcissa Malefoy avait un jour été **autorisée** à aimer son fils, ou si Lucius avait détruit cela aussi efficacement qu'il avait détruit tout le reste.

Elle reporta son regard sur Drago, pour le trouver les yeux ouverts, en train de la regarder. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en remarquant l'air pensif de son visage.

« Ca va … J'étais juste en train de réfléchir, » répondit-elle, et elle déplaça Maïa dans son autre bras, pour que le bébé puisse téter son autre sein. Les livres qu'elle avait lu avaient été plutôt explicites à propos d'essayer de créer des périodes égales. Elle installa le bébé, qui s'agita légèrement, dérangé – et qui avait **réellement** l'air renfrogné de Drago quand elle était fâchée – puis elle prit voracement le téton offert dans sa minuscule bouche rose.

Hermione reporta ses yeux sur Drago, qui observait les évènements avec fascination. Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement, puis il rougit légèrement.

« Est-ce que **toi** tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione en retour, d'un air préoccupé.

« Je … » commença-t-il, puis il ferma la bouche, en rougissant un peu plus.

« Drago, » dit-elle, exaspérée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

Son expression devint penaude. « Je suis juste jaloux, c'est tout. Tu as été tout à moi jusqu'à présent, et tu sais à quel point je déteste partager … En plus, » il soupira, lui jetant un regard de patience indulgente, « il va se passer des mois avant que je puisse te toucher … enfin, tu sais, quoi. »

Elle ri tout bas. « Tu as vraiment l'esprit étroit, Malefoy ! »

Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction. « Et toi non, Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il, puis il sourit quand elle rougit, en acquiesçant. « Pour en revenir à ma précédente question et pour détourner mon esprit de mes frustrations présentes et futures … à quoi est-ce que tu pensais quand tu as froncé les sourcils ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers Maïa, et passa un doigt sur la joue du bébé « A ta mère. »

« Ma mère ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Drago ? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. « Quant à savoir si elle m'aime … honnêtement, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je me rappelle de quelques bons moments, principalement quand j'étais très jeune, bien avant de venir à Poudlard. Elle me lisait des histoires, elle chantait pour moi, et elle me serrait dans ses bras. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans, je pense. Mais ensuite, elle a arrêté, » dit-il, en s'assombrissant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr … c'était à peu près au moment où j'ai commencé à penser que mon Père était la chose la plus formidable de l'univers, et je voulais lui ressembler, » répondit-il. « Elle le déteste. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Et quand j'ai décidé d'être une petite réplique de lui, peut-être qu'elle a commencé à me détester, moi aussi. »

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. « Oh … Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu te haïr, Drago ! Tu es son fils ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Et bien, je n'ai certainement pas fait en sorte d'être gentil avec elle. J'ai commencé à la traiter de la même manière que Lucius, je crois. Avec dédain, et moquerie. En y repensant, je ne peux pas la blâmer si elle m'a haï, » soupira-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? » demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

La réflexion plissa son visage. « Je ne sais pas … honnêtement, je n'y avais pas beaucoup réfléchi. Trop préoccupé par moi, et toi, et Maïa, » dit-il, en souriant au bébé. « Je crois … et regardant notre enfant, et en pensant à ce que toi et moi, on ressent pour Maïa, peut-être que j'aimerais avoir une chance de réapprendre à connaître ma mère. Laissons-la voir Maïa Après tout, elle est seulement la plus merveilleuse, la plus magnifique enfant qui ait jamais existé, d'après mon opinion totalement impartiale, » dit-il, avec des yeux rieurs tournés vers elle.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, » dit Hermione, d'un air suffisant. « C'est ton portrait craché. Même Sirius m'a dit qu'elle ressemblait très exactement à toi, bébé ! »

Drago la regarda, une expression étonnée sur son visage. « Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Les Malefoy et les Blacks n'ont jamais été amis … » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors comment est-ce que Sirius pourrait savoir à quoi je ressemblais quand j'étais bébé ? »

Avec un son doux, Sunny apparut dans la chambre de Narcissa. L'elfe de maison regarda en direction du bureau, pour y trouver les yeux bleus de sa Lady qui la fixaient, pleins d'anxiété et de peur. La petite créature sourit d'une manière réconfortante.

« Sunny a regardé, Milady. Le Maître est parti. Tilly a dit qu'elle avait vu le Maître partir dans la forêt la nuit dernière. Tilly a dit que le Maître semblait très malheureux.

Narcissa sentit le soulagement la submerger. Sirius avait du réussir, ou Lucius aurait traîné sa captive avec lui à son rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait dormi que brièvement et par période toute la nuit, pendant que Sunny montait la garde. Elle avait eu peur que Lucius vienne la voir, lui demande une explication à propos de sa prisonnière disparue, qu'il l'accuse de duplicité, de trahison, et la tue immédiatement. Elle frissonna de répulsion en se rappelant l'après-midi passé dans le lit de Lucius, à retenir son attention, en feignant une réaction totalement contraire à ce qu'elle ressentait réellement vis-à-vis de lui, en essayant désespérément de le distraire, pour donner suffisamment de temps à Sirius pour aller chercher Hermione et s'enfuir.

Elle craignait que sa révulsion est été trop grande pour générer une performance convaincante, mais Lucius avait semblé l'accepter complètement. Il lui avait semblé que son long rejet vis-à-vis de lui, sa froide absence de réponse l'avait probablement blessé, avait été une épine dans son flanc, comme une insulte à sa virilité pendant toutes ces années. Peut-être que sa performance n'avait pas été aussi bonne que son désir à lui de croire, de proclamer la victoire dans son esprit. Ce qui lui convenait – le laisser croire ce qu'il souhaitait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et son enfant soient sains et saufs.

Et il pourrait même y avoir un bénéfice supplémentaire, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle baissa les yeux sur son anneau de mariage, le cercle d'or de son esclavage, et s'en moqua. Si elle avait de la chance, sa performance pouvait avoir acheté sa liberté, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait tuer Lucius en récompense de son échec.

« Merci, Sunny, » dit Narcissa, en reportant son attention sur l'elfe de maison. « Et remercie Tilly pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, Milady, » répondit la douce voix, et la créature lui sourit avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Narcissa se leva, se dirigeant vers la Salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de se laver encore une fois, en espérant que cela effacerait à jamais les stigmates du contact de Lucius sur son corps.

Rhiannon se réveilla, regardant autour d'elle la chambre pleine de lumière avec surprise. Il lui fallu de longs moments pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent, tout ce qui était relatif à l'annonce stupéfiante de Dumbledore. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, la repoussant, refusant son existence. Refusant ce qui lui avait été fait sans qu'elle le sache, et sans son consentement … et qu'un ami, un homme qu'elle respectait, à qui elle faisait confiance, qu'elle aimait, même, lui ait fait ça.

En se tendant, elle tourna la tête pour regarder Séverus. Il était tourné vers elle, respirant calmement, plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'une de ses jambes était sur les siennes, et l'une de ses mains fines reposait possessivement sur son estomac. Il semblait tellement paisible, et une part d'elle voulut tendre la main, s'enfouir dans son étreinte et mendier du réconfort. Une autre part d'elle se sentait piégée, confuse – et désespérément, horriblement effrayée.

Elle déplaça lentement son épaule, pour voir, et réalisa qu'il avait du lui jeter un sort de guérison. A l'exception d'un peu de raideur résiduelle, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. En bougeant lentement, elle se démêla de lui, s'immobilisant quand il murmura, puis se détendit à nouveau dans son sommeil. Elle posa un léger baiser sur son front, puis se redressa rapidement et silencieusement.

En prenant une plume et un parchemin sur le bureau, elle écrivit une note rapide, et la plaça près de lui sur le lit. Puis elle se transforma, et se jeta dans la lumière attirante du soleil, en se demandant s'il était possible de voler suffisamment loin et vite pour échapper à sa peur.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, en levant les yeux vers Drago. « Je ne veux pas devoir l'éloigner ! » Elle était très triste, en regardant le bébé qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible dans le berceau que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître pour elle.

« Je sais, Hermione. Tu penses que je le veux, moi ? Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? » Il soupira, la tristesse se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus.Ils avaient essayé désespérément de trouver un moyen de garder Maïa avec eux, ici à Poudlard, plutôt que de l'envoyer à Molly Weasley, comme Dumbledore l'avait suggéré avant sa naissance. Leurs options semblaient très limitées. Hermione devait rester à Poudlard pour sa propre sécurité – certainement pour aussi longtemps que Voldemort penserait qu'elle allait avoir le bébé de Harry, il pourrait continuer à la poursuivre, où qu'elle se cache. Il semblait préférable qu'elle reste ici, à découvert d'une certaine manière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent convaincre Voldemort qu'elle avait, soit avorté, soit fait une fausse couche – sinon elle mettrait en danger la vie du Professeur Rogue.

Drago devait rester aussi, ou risquer que Lucius découvre qu'il était impliqué dans cette situation. Le fait que Lucius ait jeté un Stupéfix sur son propre fils pour lui fournir une excuse plausible pour ne pas avoir aidé « Hermione » montrait que Drago n'était pas suspecté pour le moment, ce qui pouvait être extrêmement important pour les jours et les semaines à venir.

Ainsi, étant tous les deux obligés de rester, ils détestaient l'idée de laisser leur fille aux soins d'une autre personne. Même si Hermione aimait énormément Molly Weasley, elle sentait que son enfant était trop vulnérable pour le Terrier. Mais, autant qu'ils aient cherché, ils n'avaient pas pu trouvé un moyen de la garder ici, sans que personne ne le sache, alors qu'ils devaient aller en cours et faire semblant de n'être que des étudiants ordinaires.

« Nous allons trouver un moyen, Hermione, » dit Drago, en se glissant prudemment jusqu'au bout du lit et en passant ses bras autour d'elle. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pense que nous allons trouver un moyen. » Il l'embrassa gentiment, en la serrant fort, puis encore plus, passant ses mains sur ses bras, avant de l'écarter avec une grimace désolée. Elle lui rendit son sourire, comprenant sa frustration, puis l'étreignit avec force.

Elle soupira, se détendant dans son étreinte pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Puis elle leva les yeux, surprise, quand Sirius Black entra dans l'infirmerie.

Il avait une expression presque rayonnante, et Hermione poussa Drago du coude. Ils le fixèrent tous les deux avec surprise, aucun d'eux n'ayant jamais vu cet homme sombre si heureux. L'animagus marcha jusqu'au lit, et regarda brièvement le bébé avant de s'adresser à eux.

« Drago, Hermione … J'ai un très grand service à vous demander. Quelqu'un qui vous a aidés plus que vous ne le croyez – quelqu'un qui a sauvé la vie de Rhiannon hier, en fait – voudrait venir vous voir … tous les trois. Vous pensez que ça pourrait être possible ? »

Des yeux bleus étonnés, tellement semblables à ceux de Narcissa, se fixèrent sur lui, avant que Drago ne se tourne vers Hermione. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

« Si c'est quelqu'un qui a sauvé Rhiannon, je n'ai pas la moindre objection, » dit-elle, et elle sourit à Sirius, ses yeux bruns pleins de douceur.

« Merci. Ca signifie tellement pour moi … et pour elle, » dit-il, et il se retourna vers la porte.

Drago se leva, curieux de savoir qui ce visiteur pouvait être. Ils n'avaient pas vu Rhiannon de la journée, pas depuis que Rogue l'ait portée hors de l'infirmerie l'après-midi précédent. Personne ne leur avait dit la moindre chose, ni à Harry, à propos de ce qui était arrivé à l'animagus entre les mains de Lucius Malefoy – alors qui cela pouvait-il être, qui lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Sirius introduisit une silhouette en robe, une capuche tirée jusqu'à ses yeux curieux. Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le visiteur, pendant que Sirius refermait la porte avec précautions. Puis la silhouette ôta sa capuche, et le souffle de Drago s'interrompit en un hoquet effrayé, alors qu'il se plongeait dans les doux yeux bleus de sa mère.

La mère et le fils se fixèrent pendant de longs moments, puis Narcissa eut un sourire hésitant.

« Bonjour, Drago, » le salua la sorcière blonde, avant que ses yeux bleu glacier ne se déplacent vers la jeune femme dans le lit d'hôpital. « Bonjour, Hermione. Merci à vous deux, pour m'avoir autorisé à venir vous voir. Et … félicitations, à la fois pour votre mariage, et pour le bébé, » dit-elle doucement.

Hermione était abasourdie. Narcissa … ici ? Sachant pour leur mariage et pour leur enfant ? Elle ressentit un sentiment initial de panique, pendant que ses yeux se dirigeaient instinctivement vers la porte, dépassant Sirius, s'attendant à ce que Lucius se manifeste comme une horrible apparition. Ce qu'elle savait être ridicule – Lucius n'était pas au courant, et si Narcissa l'était, ça devait signifier que c'était avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore.

« Tu es l'autre espion, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago, additionnant deux et deux. « Tu es celle qui donnait des informations sur Lucius, et c'est pour ça que Rhiannon savait qu'il pouvait être là. »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle, puis elle regarda Sirius. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs lui serra l'épaule de manière rassurante, en souriant, puis il hocha la tête. Narcissa poussa un soupir, puis reporta ses yeux sur Drago.

« Je sais qu'il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, parce que je n'ai pas été la meilleure des mères – et j'en suis désolée. Mais … vous comprenez, c'est dur à expliquer. Mais Lucius … » Sa voix se brisa, et elle avala sa salive, les yeux embués.

« Mère … Je comprends, » dit Drago, en lui souriant. « Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Hermione et moi, mieux que personne, savons comment est Lucius. »

« Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé, Drago, » dit-elle. « Je déteste ton père, et j'ai détesté ce qu'il te faisait. Je me sentais impuissante, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'arrêter quand il essayait de te transformer en une copie de lui-même. Si j'avais été plus forte … peut-être que j'aurais du t'emmener et fuir. Mais … » Les larmes dans ses yeux coulèrent sur ses joues. Drago traversa la pièce dans sa direction, passa ses bras autour d'elle alors que Sirius reculait, et il la serra étroitement. Il était stupéfait de sentir combien elle paraissait fragile … mais il y avait de très, très nombreuses années qu'il ne lui avait plus destiné le moindre geste d'affection.

« Je comprends vraiment, Mère. Et si tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait, tu as risqué ta vie pour nous, » dit-il, en ressentant une vague de gratitude. En dépit de la manière dont il l'avait traitée au cours des dernières années, elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui, pour Hermione, et pour leur enfant – parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que Lucius l'aurait tuée s'il avait eu, ne serait-ce que le moindre soupçon de sa trahison. Puis il se plongea dans ses yeux, en souriant. « Le passé est le passé – mais maintenant, puis-je te présenter ma femme et ma fille ? »

« Ca me rendrait encore plus heureuse que tu ne peux l'imaginer, » répondit-elle.

Drago passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la conduisant à l'endroit où Hermione était couchée. Les yeux bruns de la jeune sorcière brillaient, et son sourire était radieux. Elle avait sorti Maïa de son berceau, et la tenait fièrement.

« Mère, puis-je te présenter Hermione Granger Malefoy, et Maïa Rowan Malefoy ? » dit Drago, et la fierté dans sa voix fit rire Sirius tout bas derrière eux.

« C'est bon de vous rencontrer, Hermione, » dit Narcissa, en souriant, puis ses yeux se rivèrent sur sa nouvelle petite fille. « Elle est magnifique, vraiment magnifique. »

« Merci, Mme Malefoy, » dit Hermione, presque timidement. En voyant la mère de Drago pour la première fois, elle réalisa, à sa grande surprise, que Drago lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'à Lucius. Sa ressemblance avec son père était basée sur l'attitude, le mépris, et les longs cheveux blonds. Mais ses yeux étaient les yeux de Narcissa, sa délicate beauté transformée en un air plus masculin sur son visage.

« Je serais très contrariée si vous ne m'appelez pas Narcissa, » sourit-elle. Puis elle tira une boîte oblongue et bleue de sous sa robe. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais j'ai apporté quelque chose que vous pourriez aimer avoir. »

Hermione passa Maïa à son père tandis que Narcissa lui offrait la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, pendant que Narcissa admirait le bébé, admirait son fils berçant son enfant avec un amour que son propre père n'avait jamais montré pour lui.

Dans un nid de tissu se trouvait une délicate robe blanche, plissée sur le devant et garnie de dentelle fleurie. Un monogramme minutieusement brodé en fil blanc la décorait, prêt de l'ourlet. « D M ? » demanda Hermione, et elle sentit un noeud dans son estomac. « Narcissa …c'était celle de Drago ? »

« Oui, » répondit la plus vieille sorcière, en souriant. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir envie de l'avoir. Peut-être que je suis juste bêtement sentimentale, mais je l'ai gardée. Mais le vrai cadeau qui vous est destiné, est sous ceci. »

Curieuse, elle souleva la robe pour trouver, en dessous, un livre recouvert d'argent. Une réplique du monogramme de la robe était gravée dans la surface polie, qui attira la lumière du soleil quand Hermione le sortit de sa boîte. Avec un étrange sentiment de prescience, elle l'ouvrit … pour découvrir une image animée de Narcissa tenant un minuscule bébé, un bébé qui la regardait avec de loyaux yeux bleus … un enfant qui était presque l'exact jumeau de l'enfant qui dormait maintenant dans les bras de Drago.

« Oh, » soupira Hermione d'émerveillement. « Comment avez-vous su que … »

« Je suis une mère moi aussi, Hermione, » dit Narcissa. « Même si mon mariage n'est pas – n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais ce qu'est le votre. Mais, à une époque, j'ai cru que peut-être, être père rendrait Lucius meilleur. Malheureusement, je me trompais, » dit-elle en soupirant. « J'ai vu comment vous regardez Drago, je sais combien vous l'aimez, alors j'ai su que vous voudriez avoir ceci. »

« Narcissa, c'est merveilleux, » sourit Hermione, en serrant l'album contre sa poitrine. « Je ne pouvais pas trouver de cadeau plus merveilleux, et je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre la pareille. »

« Vous m'avez déjà rendu la pareille, ma chère, » dit sa belle-mère. « Vous m'avez donné une merveilleuse petite-fille … mais, bien plus, vous avez fait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire, quelque chose que je voulais désespérément … quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire moi-même, pour lequel je serai éternellement votre débitrice. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Hermione, alarmée.

« Vous avez sauvé mon fils de son père, » dit Narcissa. « Ca a plus d'importance pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. »

Le Professeur Rogue faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre avec agitation, jetant fréquemment des regards vers la pendule sur le mur. Il avait l'impression que ce truc avançait délibérément à une allure d'escargot, son unique but dans l'existence étant de le rendre fou. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, sentant sa frustration atteindre le point de rupture. Où DIABLE pouvait-elle bien être ? Ragea-t-il, en grinçant tellement fort des dents que sa mâchoire lui fit mal.

Après l'annonce sensationnelle de Dumbledore, lui et Rhiannon s'étaient regardés, complètement sous le choc. Un enfant ? Rhiannon allait avoir son fils ? Il avait essayé de trier ses sentiments à ce sujet, d'entourer son esprit autour du concept.

Lui, Séverus Rogue, un père ? Il ne s'était jamais, dans aucun de ses rêves, vu comme un père. Pas que le concept fut désagréable, mais … c'était inattendu, étranger à ce qu'il pensait que sa vie devait être. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il tomberait amoureux, n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir une femme dans sa vie, même pour lui donner une chance de connaître le mariage et les enfants. Il s'était revu tenant Maïa, recevant l'enfant pendant qu'Hermione lui donnait naissance – l'incroyable fragilité de cette toute nouvelle vie dans ses mains, minuscule, chaude et miraculeuse. Une chose très spéciale … et combien ce serait plus spécial encore pour lui si c'était l'enfant de Rhiannon, un enfant qu'il aurait aidé à créer, qu'il avait mis dans son corps quand ils avaient fusionné, au cours de la nuit où il avait réalisé à quel point elle l'aimait ? Sa respiration s'était interrompue soudainement, et il avait sentit une chaleur se faufiler en lui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant soudainement.

Il s'était rappelé les mots qu'Albus avait prononcés plus tôt dans l'après-midi – « Nous sommes tous liés » - et réalisa que c'était maintenant vrai pour lui aussi. Il n'était plus l'homme solitaire, associable, dédaigneux qu'il avait été pendant tant de temps, passant à travers les évènements de la vie des autres gens comme une ombre planante, il était réellement lié à toutes les personnes dans cette pièce.A Rhiannon par l'amour qu'ils partageaient et l'enfant que maintenant elle portait ; à Sirius Black à cause d'elle ; à Harry, en tant que filleul de Sirius ; à Albus, Hermione et Drago par les liens de la loyauté, et même de l'affection. Et c'était ce qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie, ce qui l'avait conduit, en premier lieu, à rejoindre Voldemort et à devenir un Mangemort – ne pas se sentir lié à d'autres, l'absence d'un lien qui lui aurait donné l'espoir qu'Albus avait tellement essayé de lui expliquer. L'absence d'une famille.

Mais, alors qu'il la regardait, réalisant qu'il voulait cet enfant, sentant une soudaine vague d'amour protecteur pour elle, le visage de Rhiannon était devenu très, très pâle, et elle s'était affaissée dans ses bras.

Dumbledore avait semblé inquiet, mais s'était approché, sa baguette à la main. « Je suis désolé, Séverus, je suppose que c'était un trop gros choc, qui est venu s'ajouter à ses blessures et à tout ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui, » dit le Directeur, d'une voix pleine de regrets. Séverus l'avait recouchée, et ensemble, ils lui avaient jeté des sorts de guérison, qui prendraient des heures pour agir complètement, mais seraient aussi efficace qu'une potion, mais sans blesser leur enfant. Puis il l'avait soulevée, et il l'avait remportée dans leur chambre, ayant désespérément besoin d'intimité à deux pour discuter de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Il l'avait déshabillée, la plaçant dans leur lit, s'y allongeant près d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Ensuite, ça l'avait accablé, la pensée qu'il l'avait presque perdue, qu'il avait presque perdu un enfant dont il ne savait rien – dont aucun d'eux ne savait rien – et il avait senti des larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'Albus avait raison, à propos de l'espoir qui fait que les choses arrivent. Il s'était endormi, ensuite, tellement profondément qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait quitté ses bras.

En regardant à nouveau la pendule, il la vit marquer le passage d'une autre heure, la septième depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul, en trouvant écrit à la hâte à côté de lui sur l'oreiller sur lequel la tête de la jeune femme avait reposé.

« Séverus –

Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je reviendrai.

Je t'aime.

Rhiannon. »

Elle disait qu'elle reviendrait. Il espérait simplement que ce serait bientôt.

A/N (Sorceress) : un chapitre plutôt court, mais, comme je l'ai dit, c'est principalement pour mettre en place une transition vers la prochaine phase d'action et de remord ! En fait, j'ai coupé une bonne partie de ce chapitre, parce que ça menaçait de devenir un peu trop angoissant. Y compris une assez longue scène avec Narcissa et Sirius – mais je pense de plus en plus à leur donner leur propre histoire après avoir fini celle-ci. Je suis un peu en retard pour ce chapitre aussi, parce que j'ai du relire le Prisonnier d'Azkaban rapidement, à cause de quelques trucs à propos de Sirius pour m'assurer que je ne fais pas d'erreurs. J

Oh, pour répondre à quelques questions/commentaires qui viennent des reviews :

A propos de la chute d'Hermione de la Tour, et du fait qu'elle aurait pu faire une fausse couche – non, probablement pas, à moins de quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Les premiers stades de la grossesse sont plutôt résistants aux blessures, et j'ai bien précisé que ses blessures étaient plus aux épaules et au dos. A peu près deux jours après la conception, il y a très peu de chances d'être blessé. Pas de poche amniotique, l'embryon doit être à peine implanté.

A propos de la relation D/Hr – et bien, oui, c'est un peu cucul de temps en temps, je suppose, mais presque tous les conflits leurs sont extérieurs. Néanmoins, il est important de se souvenir que TOUT ce qui arrive dans cette histoire est relié à ces deux-là. Même Rogue et Rhiannon. Drago et Hermione les ont réunis, et le sang S/R de substitution était pour protéger Hermione (oh, et que le personnage d'Harry qui apparaît de temps en temps, il semble que je l'ai perdu quelque part au cours de ce chapitre …) Bien que Dumbledorable donnait à S/R la potion, spécifiquement pour sauver Rogue, Rogue n'aurait pas été en position d'avoir besoin d'aide s'il n'avait pas été l'instigateur de toute la relation D/H. Soupir. « Nous sommes tous liés ». ;-) Mais, honnêtement, j'ai essayé de garder cette histoire centrée sur D/Hr, c'est juste que dans une histoire d'une telle taille et d'une telle complexité, il **doit** y avoir d'autres personnage au premier plan de temps en temps. Ca la rend aussi plus intéressante pour moi en tant qu'auteur, pour entrer dans l'esprit de chacun des personnages (et je vous le dis maintenant, l'esprit de Lucius est un endroit horrible, sale, infect – je dois me laver à chaque fois que j'écris un POV de Lucius !) et vous devez expliquer un peu leurs histoires pour comprendre POURQUOI ils font les choses qu'ils font.

Scènes des chapitres à venir : Rhiannon est très inquiète à l'idée d'avoir un enfant … Lucius fait un marché avec quelqu'un … Hermione a une idée très brillante …et Drago découvre quelque chose qui les menace tous.


	30. La persistance de la vision

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

Merci pour vos reviews Et encore désolé pour ce retard.

**Chapitre 30 : la persistance de la vision**

Patmol leva sa truffe noire de ses pattes, reniflant l'air de la nuit, sa tête penchée d'un côté avec les oreilles dressées, attentives. Il y avait eu un son, faible mais distinct, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était tombé sur le sol couvert de feuilles. Les bruits de la forêt galloise en pleine hibernation étaient peu nombreux, avec seulement le sifflement occasionnel du vent à travers les branches dépourvues de feuilles, ou le passage d'un animal nocturne vaquant à ses occupations solitaires. Ceci, néanmoins, était différent.

L'animagus se dressa silencieusement sur ses quatre pattes, se glissant sans bruit parmi les ombres tandis que le son se répétait. Le croissant nu de la Lune fournissait une lumière insuffisante, en particulier pour sa vision canine imprécise. Mais son sens de l'odorat était extraordinairement aigu, et ses oreilles percevaient le plus minuscule son dans le détail, y compris ceux qui étaient bien au-delà de la portée de ses capacités humaines. Cela rendait la navigation parmi les hasards du sol de la forêt aussi facile qu'en plein jour.

Il renifla l'air à nouveau, sachant qu'il était près de sa source. Soudain, il du réprimer le grondement qui voulait sortir, sa peau se hérissant de rage alors qu'il sentait une odeur familière, détestée. Lucius Malefoy.

Une lumière jaillit, alors qu'un « Lumos ! » était murmuré sur sa droite, et il se figea, ombre noire sur l'arrière-plan noir de la forêt. Il y avait encore de nombreuses broussailles entre lui et la source, réalisa-t-il avec soulagement, et il se faufila en avant, furtif, suffisamment près pour voir à travers les branches tordues, sans feuilles, et les buissons.

C'était bien Malefoy, titubant, la baguette à la main pour illuminer les alentours tandis qu'il contemplait quelque chose. Il devait avoir transplané, raisonna Patmol, puisqu'il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de chute maladroite avant. Puis il remarqua que Malefoy n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bien – ses robes étaient en désordre, ses cheveux ébouriffés, et les babines de Patmol se retroussèrent sur ses longs crocs d'ivoire en une grimace sauvage. L'odeur de sorcier blond contenait la puanteur de la peur, couverte par celle du sang et par une forte odeur de sueur, témoignage probablement de sa récente entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et preuve du mécontentement de Voldemort vis-à-vis de son serviteur.

Le sorcier se tint soudain aussi droit que possible, se contractant sous une évidente souffrance, et partit dans les bois en direction de la maison de vacances des Malefoy. Il se déplaçait lentement, d'un air raide, chaque pas était un effort pénible. Patmol pouvait entendre chacune des respirations laborieuses de l'homme, et du combattre son instinct de chasseur qui le poussait à courir après une proie haïe, en particulier une qui était si commodément blessée. Un grognement qu'il ne pu réprimer monta en lui, tandis que son esprit rationnel combattait son corps canin, voulant se précipiter sur lui pour le tuer, déchirer la gorge de sa victime tandis que le sang jaillissait et que l'homme hurlait de terreur. Mais Albus Dumbledore avait été très, très précis, pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin de Lucius Malefoy vivant. Rogue ne faisait pas partie du cercle des initiés de Voldemort, il n'avait pas le niveau d'accès de Lucius, et la valeur des informations que Narcissa pouvait leur donner à propos de lui était plus importante – pour l'instant - que le danger que l'homme représentait. C'était les méthodes du réseau de renseignement de Dumbledore, pour essayer de conserver au moins une longueur d'avance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Heureusement, le grognement était suffisamment doux pour que Malefoy ne puisse pas le remarquer en plus de sa propre respiration, et Patmol le suivit tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où les jardins en terrasse de la maison Malefoy commençaient. Les yeux de l'animagus suivirent ensuite l'homme tandis qu'il traversait les pelouses et qu'il entrait dans la maison sombre, silencieuse.

Ce n'était pas la mise à mort qu'il avait si désespérément désiré, mais savoir que la vie de Lucius avait été à lui pendant un moment était une sorte de satisfaction pour Sirius Black. Presque un jeu, où les enjeux étaient élevés et le but la survie – et Sirius attendait impatiemment le jour où le jeu prendrait fin, et où Lucius découvrirait que sa participation avait été soigneusement et sciemment truquée.

Le bruit d'un battement d'ailes par la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit noire sortit Rogue de sa rêverie, et le jeta vivement sur ses pieds. Rhiannon avait à peine achevé sa transformation qu'elle fut serrée contre sa poitrine, les bras autour d'elle la serrant en une étreinte si étroite qu'elle menaçait de l'écraser, la forçant à expulser tout l'air qu'elle avait inspiré en un hoquet de surprise. Puis sa bouche fut sur la sienne, l'embrassant durement.

Après un long moment, il l'écarta de lui, ses yeux noirs étincelants en un mélange compliqué de soulagement et de peur, d'amour et de colère. « Où diable étais-tu passée ? » demanda-t-il rageusement. « J'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude. » Il la secouait doucement par les épaules pour accentuer ses paroles. « Après hier, et ton message, je me suis demandé si je te reverrais un jour ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme, eux, reflétaient aussi un mélange complexe de sentiments, mais le plus important pour le moment était l'excuse. Elle tendit une main pour caresser gentiment sa joue. « Je suis désolée, Séverus. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner, de m'envoler … J'avais besoin d'essayer de sortir tout ça de ma tête, de prendre une décision à propos de ce que **je** voulais, et de comment je me sentais avant d'en parler avec toi, » dit-elle, avec insistance. « J'espère que tu comprends, mais c'est **mon **corps, et tu peux être très persuasif. J'ai eu peur que tu me convainques de faire quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas réellement et vraiment faire. »

Séverus sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage. « Oh, Merlin … Rhiannon … est-ce que tu as … » sa voix s'interrompit d'horreur, incapable de finir la question qui le crispait de peur.

« NON ! » cria-t-elle, et ses mains agrippèrent ses avant-bras, les yeux agrandis. « Ecoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Séverus. Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose sans en discuter d'abord avec toi. Mais je vais être honnête. J'ai du réfléchir sérieusement pour savoir si je voulais cet enfant ou non. Je ne savais même pas quand je suis partie si **tu** le voulais, tu ne comprends pas ? Alors, j'ai réfléchi pendant un long moment, puis je me suis envolée voir ma mère. Elle est une femme très forte, très sage, qui a du faire face à la perte d'un mari, à l'emprisonnement de son fils, et à d'autres horreurs auxquelles la plupart des gens n'auraient pas pu survivre. Elle est la personne la plus brave que je connaisse, à l'exception peut-être de Sirius. Et j'ai eu besoin de son courage – parce que j'étais morte de peur. »

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. « Tu as tellement de courage, Rhiannon. Qu'est-ce qui peut t'effrayer à ce point ? »

Les yeux violets se fixèrent sur lui, incertains, et elle soupira avant de répondre. « J'ai peur d'être vulnérable. D'avoir quelque chose qui a tellement d'importance pour moi qu'il pourrait être utilisé contre moi. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la capacité de protéger ceux que j'aime et ceux qui m'aiment. »

Il la serra fort pendant un moment. « Je comprends, crois-moi. Mais une chose que j'ai apprise récemment est qu'on manque beaucoup de choses si on refuse de prendre des risques. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je prends des risques, Séverus. Parfois des risques très stupides, comme je suis sûre que mon frère sera plus que ravi de l'exposer avec des détails sanglants. Mais ce dont je parle est ce que Lily et James Potter ont traversé … et ce que Drago et Hermione sont en train de traverser. Avoir quelqu'un qui dépend de vous si complètement, et dont vous pouvez devoir rester éloigné, et le regarder blessé entre les mains de vos ennemis, » Elle frissonna contre lui. « Je n'ai pas peur de mourir pour protéger mon enfant, comme l'a fait Lily Potter … Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée d'échouer à le protéger … et de survivre. »

« Est-ce que … est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en fermant les yeux pour lutter contre la douleur.

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de dire ! Je veux avoir notre enfant … notre fils. C'est pour ça que j'ai tellement peur ! » Dit-elle.

Il l'attira à nouveau tout contre lui, se sentant faible devant la vague de soulagement qui le submergea. « Je le veux, aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer – et je vous garderai en sécurité – tous les deux. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui … Je te le promet, » dit-il, et il scella sa promesse avec un doux baiser. « Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te libérer de tes peurs, je prendrai toutes les précautions que tu jugeras utiles. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle, en soupirant. « Ça inclus te protéger toi-même, tu sais. C'est un contrat global, Séverus – si je dois penser au futur, toi aussi ! »

« Marché conclu, » acquiesça-t-il, puis il se plongea sérieusement dans ses yeux. « Tu te sens un peu moins effrayée maintenant ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte, je suis … je dois l'admettre, pourtant … Je suis très en colère contre Albus, » avoua-t-elle, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui pardonner. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Séverus, surpris. « Si tu veux notre enfant, pourquoi es-tu en colère contre lui ? »

« Parce qu'il aurait pu nous demander notre avis ! » dit-elle, la bouche déformée de fureur. « Ca m'aurait épargné beaucoup de souffrances s'il m'avait simplement demandé mon avis, et s'il m'avait laissé me faire ma propre opinion à propos de ça ! »

« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait, » dit Séverus, en plissant le front de réflexion. « Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a posé la question. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Quand je lui ai apporté le cristal, certain que ma tête allait être immédiatement mise à prix, il m'a demandé si j'étais disposé à prendre un risque pour me sauver, un risque qui pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues, mais pas désagréables. J'ai dit que je n'avais rien à perdre, » lui dit-il. « Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne m'a pas posé la question. »

« Oh. » Son front se creusa tandis qu'elle essayait de se rappeler. « Quand il est venu me voir, il m'a montré le cristal et il a dit que je devais le toucher, pour que Vodemort sache que tu avais été loyal. Puis il a dit qu'il était tellement heureux que nous nous ayons l'un l'autre, qu'il avait eu peur que tu ne trouves jamais quelqu'un à aimer … » dit-elle, et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour, » admit-il.

Elle sourit. « Il a dit qu'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais sérieuse, que je t'aimais réellement, et il m'a demandé si je t'aimais suffisamment pour faire face à … » Son sourire se flétrit. « Oh … »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il. « Faire face à quoi ? »

« Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais assez pour faire face à mes peurs les plus profondes pour toi, » soupira-t-elle.

« Et tu as dit oui ? » sourit-il.

« Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui ! » dit-elle avec colère, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Quel vieil escroc rusé ! Quel vieux renard barbu et fourbe ! Il était à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

« J'ai longtemps pensé que les meilleurs des Gryffondors ont une grande part de Serpentard en eux, » répondit-il, malicieux.

« Je me suis faite avoir, » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir vraiment, dans ce cas, je suppose. Mais est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement m'en parler ? Est-ce que c'est trop demander à quelqu'un dans le coin de poser tout simplement une question directe, ou de faire une déclaration franche ? »

« Est-ce que tu préfères ça ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un noir sourcil dans sa direction.

« Oui ! Je ne suis qu'une fille toute simple, j'aime les choses qui n'ont pas un million de significations cachées ! »

« Très bien, alors … J'en ai un de chaque pour toi, » dit-il, et ses yeux étincellerent avec un humour mauvais. « D'abord, la déclaration – je t'aime, Rhiannon Black, et je veux prendre soin de toi et de notre fils. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie et je veux avoir le droit de vous protéger tous les deux. Je te veux dans mes bras et dans mon lit, et je veux te rendre heureuse. »

Elle lui sourit. « Et bien, c'est suffisamment direct, » ri-t-elle, en l'embrassant. « J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour ton sens de la délicatesse et de l'intrigue. »

« Seulement de manière modérée, » répondit-il ironiquement. « Je pense que je réussirais à te parler comme ça de temps en temps. »

« Quelle chance j'ai … Alors, quelle est la question directe ? » demanda-t-elle, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en lui souriant d'un air coquin.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione traversa prudemment le Hall, souriant d'exaspération, tandis que Drago surveillait les environs comme un chien de garde surprotecteur. Ce qui était dur, puisqu'il poussait aussi le landau de Maia pendant qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre. Mais il réussissait.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement. « Tu as besoin de te reposer ? »

« Drago, s'il te plait ! » rit-elle. « Je vais bien. Le Professeur Rogue s'est assuré que j'avais toutes les potions recommandées pour l'après-grossesse. Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de t'inquiéter – les femmes ont des bébés tous les jours ! »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours que **ma** femme a **mon** bébé, » dit-il d'un ton agressif. « Bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter ! »

« Je ne souffre pas ni rien, et je prends mon temps. Ca fait deux jours, et je ne suis pas en verre. »

Il la regarda simplement d'un air de mari indulgent, comme si lui, bien sûr, savait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Je serais heureuse de retourner dans nos chambres, » soupira-t-elle en souriant. « L'Hôpital est un peu comme la Gare de King's Cross, avec toutes ces allées et venues. Tu ne croirais jamais qu'il y a moins de dix personnes dedans, parce qu'on dirait qu'il y a plus de personnes que ça en permanence dans la pièce, quelle que soit l'heure ! Quoique, c'était merveilleux de voir ta mère, » ajouta-t-elle doucement. « Je l'apprécie réellement, Drago. Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle ne le croit. Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, flatté. « J'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaître à nouveau. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle. « Mais ce serait agréable aussi d'avoir un peu d'intimité ! »

« Je suis content pour ça aussi, » admit-il et il lui sourit d'un air dangereux. « Je me sens positivement frustré ici. Je peux à peine t'embrasser sans que quelqu'un ne transplane ici et ne veuille voir le bébé. Ca restreint définitivement mon style ! »

« Pauvre Drago, » le taquina-t-elle. « T'es pas un exhibitionniste, toi, hein ? »

« Absolument pas ! » acquiesça-t-il.

Ils atteignirent le dortoir de la Préfète en Chef, et Drago s'agita dans toute la pièce, arrangeant le berceau de Maia, voyant Hermione dans une chaise, demandant si elle voulait quelque chose.

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle, en lui souriant. « Que tu te calmes. » Puis elle éclata de rire quand il s'assit d'un air honteux dans une chaise, avec un air de petit garçon puni.

« Désolé, » dit-il en soupirant. « Je suppose que je me sens juste un peu émotif. Pas que je n'aime pas être avec toi et Maia, » se hâta-t-il d'expliquer. « Je me sens juste comme … Je ne sais pas … »

« Comme si tu étais épuisé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, en regardant vers l'endroit où leur fille était endormie.

Le bleu de ses yeux se leva, inondé, vers elle puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Oui … Trop de choses arrivent trop vite, et nous devons toujours trouver un moyen de la garder avec nous, » dit-il avec mélancolie.

« Je sais exactement comment tu te sens, » dit-elle, en tendant la main pour prendre la sienne. « Encore six mois jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Nous devrons les traverser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'après ça, si les choses vont toujours mal, nous serons forcés de demander à Dumbledore de faire un sort de Fidélitas pour nous. Même si nous devrons être très, très prudents au sujet de la personne que nous choisirons comme Gardien du Secret, » dit-elle avec colère, en se référant à l'horrible erreur que les Potter avaient faite en choisissant Peter Pettigrow, qui les avait trahi pour Voldemort.

« Ce sont les choses qu'on repousse et qu'on redoute qui sont les pires, » acquiesça-t-il. « Parfois, j'aimerais que nous puissions tout simplement sauter ces six mois, qu'on puisse aller rapidement jusqu'au moment où nous voulons être. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent, comme si quelque chose qu'il venait de dire retenait son attention. « Drago … Est-ce que tu peux répéter ça ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, en la regardant avec surprise. « J'ai dit que j'aimerais que nous puissions sauter les six prochains mois, et aller rapidement de l'avant … »

« C'est ça ! » cria-t-elle, en sautant de sa chaise, surexcitée, et se glissant sur ses genoux pour poser une pluie de baisers partout sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui est ça ? » demanda-t-il, confus. « Pas que je me soucie de la raison pour laquelle tu te tortilles au-dessus de moi, Granger … » ajouta-t-il, en fermant les yeux et en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Avec un rire d'excuse, elle l'étreignit. « Désolé, mon chéri. Je n'essaie pas de te taquiner … mais à cause de ce que tu as dit, je viens juste de trouver la réponse à nos problèmes ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas vu avant ! »

« Tu as trouvé ? », il resta bouche bée devant elle, stupéfait. « Tu peux nous faire sauter six mois ? »

« Non, je n'ai aucun moyen de faire un saut en avant, » dit-elle, en souriant, et elle posa un baiser sur son nez. « Mais si Dumbledore est d'accord pour nous aider, nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous avons à faire en remontant le temps, à la place ! »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore étincelèrent en direction des deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui, tout en examinant le plan qu'Hermione venait de lui exposer, sans reprendre son souffle.

« Si je vous comprends bien alors, Mme Malefoy … ce que vous désirez faire, c'est utiliser un retourneur de temps, comme vous l'avez fait pendant votre troisième année, pour vous occuper de votre enfant et aller en classe simultanément ? » demanda le Directeur. « Cela va rendre la fin de l'année très longue. »

« Non, monsieur, » répondit Hermione. « Ce ne sera pas trop long, parce que je n'ai pas à doubler toutes les heures … en particulier si vous permettez à Drago d'en avoir un aussi. Nous pouvons nous relayer avec le bébé pendant les heures de cours et les autres choses que nous avons à faire, et il y a du temps libre que nous n'aurons pas besoin de doubler. Par contre, nous aurions besoin d'une pièce, comme la chambre que vous nous avez fournie auparavant, pour y garder Maia. Je pense que nous pourrions réussir sans ajouter plus de trois mois à chacun. »

« Mr Malefoy ? » Dumbledore se tourna vers Drago, qui lui souriait, plein d'espoir. « Est-ce aussi ce que vous souhaitez ? J'admet que ça a l'avantage de vous permettre de garder votre fille ici, néanmoins, vous devrez effectivement rallonger le temps jusqu'à la fin de l'année – au moins de votre point de vue. »

« Oui, monsieur, ça me convient, » dit-il.

« Très bien. Je suppose que je peux vous épargner la leçon, Hermione, à propos du fait que personne ne doit vous voir doublée ? Et, » ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux jeunes gens, très sérieusement, « vous ne devez pas céder à la tentation de modifier quelque chose qui a déjà été fait, vous comprenez ? Agir ainsi pourrait apporter beaucoup plus de mal que ce que vous essayeriez d'empêcher. Il est crucial que vous ne modifiiez aucun événement connu. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Très bien, alors, dit-il. « Revenez me voir dimanche, et j'aurai ce que vous voulez. » Ses yeux étincelèrent à nouveau dans leur direction tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Dans le Hall, Drago se tourna pour l'étreindre prudemment par dessus la couverture enveloppant le bébé qu'elle tenait. « Tu es incroyable, Mme Malefoy, » dit-il fièrement. « Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais eu quelque chose comme ça en troisième année ! »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à moi, Drago, » répondit-elle. « Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ton commentaire sur le saut en avant ! »

« C'est juste trop bête que nous ne puissions pas les avoir avant dimanche, » dit-il en soupirant, puis il lui dédia un sourire qui en disait long.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Et bien, si nous l'avions maintenant, nous pourrions commencer à dédoubler le temps, ce qui signifie que ce serait plus tôt … » sa voix s'éteignit, et il passa un doigt sur les joues d'Hermione, ses yeux luisant d'un air coquin.

« Drago ! » dit-elle, en rougissant et en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. « Est-ce que tu ne penses jamais à autre chose ? »

« Occasionnellement, » dit-il. « Aussi rarement que possible, mais occasionnellement ! »

Le dîner du samedi, le dernier jour avant que les élèves et les professeurs ne reviennent des vacances de Noël était comme une occasion pour le petit groupe qui avait tant traversé ensemble au cours des quelques mois précédents dans l'école. Tous les six – Dumbledore, Harry, Rogue, Rhiannon, Drago et Hermione, plus Maia endormie dans un couffin près de sa mère – étaient assis autour d'une des tables du Grand Hall, et célébraient l'arrivée imminente de la Nouvelle Année. Les elfes de maison avaient concocté un repas petit mais abondant, et Dumbledore y avait ajouté une bouteille de champagne.

« Mes amis, » dit le Directeur. « Un toast – au bonheur et à la sécurité pour cette Nouvelle Année, aux nouveaux commencements et aux vieux amis ! »

Ils portèrent ce toast avec solennité, puis Séverus serra la main de Rhiannon avant de regarder les convives attablés autour de la table. « Puisque ça semble le moment approprié pour ce genre de choses, j'aimerais vous dire à tous que Rhiannon a accepté de devenir ma femme, » annonça-t-il, puis il leva un sourcil quand Drago laissa échapper un « Hourra » de victoire.

Le jeune homme parut perplexe pendant un moment, puis il rougit alors que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur lui de surprise – tous exceptée Hermione, qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras et semblait elle-même embarrassée. « Euh … Désolé pour ça, Professeur, » dit-il timidement.

« Voudriez-vous nous éclairer sur la source de votre amusement, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue, en utilisant le même ton sardonique qu'il utilisait pour appeler un élève en classe – mais ses yeux étaient, en fait, amusés.

« Euh … Hermione et moi avions un peu … parié sur le moment où tous les deux, vous annonceriez que vous alliez vous marier, » dit-il, d'un air malheureux.

« Je suppose, alors, que vous avez gagné ? » demanda Rogue.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit le jeune sorcier, toujours plus ou moins embarrassé.

« Puisque je vous ai rendu service en vous permettant de gagner, je devrais demander à partager vos gains, » dit Rogue, d'une voix complètement atone. « Néanmoins, je pense que compte tenu de ce que je crois qu'ils sont, ma future femme aurait quelques objections.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire pendant que Drago – et Hermione – devenaient cramoisis. Harry regarda en direction du Maître des Potions. Il n'avait jamais suspecté, jusqu'à maintenant, que Rogue avait un tel sens de l'humour meurtrier.

Minuit approchait, et ils comptèrent les secondes ensemble, chacun d'eux espérant que la Nouvelle Année qu'ils accueillaient seraient la dernière année que Voldemort – et Lucius Malefoy – verraient jamais.

Sirius attendait dans le labyrinthe, allant et venant anxieusement. Il n'aimait pas être aussi près de la maison Malefoy, pas quand elle était pleine de gens comme elle l'était ce soir, qui célébraient la Nouvelle Année à venir. Il resta dans les ténèbres, prêt à prendre sa forme canine au premier signe de quelqu'un d'inattendu. Mais le message que Narcissa lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée, par l'intermédiaire de son elfe de maison, investi désormais de toute sa confiance, avait été explicite quant au fait qu'il devait se trouver à minuit dans le labyrinthe, sous forme humaine, et qu'elle le rejoindrait là.

Une minute seulement avant minuit, il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient, et se pencha pour voir une silhouette sombre, vêtue de robes entrer. Puis la capuche fut repoussée en arrière pour révéler les cheveux d'argent de Narcissa, et Sirius fit un pas en avant. « Narcissa … » dit-il, et elle se tourna et lui sourit.

En se jetant dans ses bras, elle le serra étroitement pendant un moment, puis leva la tête vers lui. « J'ai une surprise pour toi, » dit-elle, en passant une main sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Et laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Ils pouvaient entendre le décompte des invités dans la maison, hurlant les dernières secondes de l'année écoulée. A zéro, Narcissa attira sa tête vers la sienne, ses larmes chaudes revendiquant les siennes. Il se raidit de surprise, puis se détendit, lui rendant voracement son baiser, avec tout le désir qu'il avait refoulé pendant un moment incroyablement long, se délectant de son goût et de la sensation de sa bouche sous la sienne – un baiser dont il avait rêvé au cours de si nombreuses nuits solitaires.

Finalement, il prit fin, et elle s'écarta avec un soupir – mais le sourire qu'elle lui dédia était radieux.

« Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude s'ajoutant à la crainte.

« C'est une tradition d'embrasser la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, qui se trouve près de toi à minuit pour le Nouvel An, » dit-elle. « Sunny et moi y avons réfléchi. Puisque c'est un bal costumé, je dirais simplement à Lucius que quelqu'un avec un masque noir m'a attrapée et m'a embrassée avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense pas qu'il trouvera ça bizarre, tout spécialement puisque ça ne s'est jamais produit avant … et, malheureusement, que ça ne pourra plus jamais se reproduire après, » dit-elle doucement.

« Mais comment vas-tu expliquer que tu n'étais pas à la fête ? »

« Oh, mais il ne sait pas que je n'y suis pas … il y a beaucoup beaucoup de femmes là-bas avec des robes noires, parce que j'ai commodément négligé de mentionner que c'était un bal costumé sur certaines invitations … mais en tant qu'hôtesse consciencieuse, j'avais des robes et des masques pour ceux de mes invités qui n'avaient pas apporté les leurs, » lui dit-elle. « Mais je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant … »

Il la serra fort contre lui pendant un moment, caressant ses cheveux, profitant de la sensation de son corps serré contre le sien. Puis, à regret, il la relâcha. « Je t'aime, Narcissa, » dit-il, tandis qu'elle remettait la capuche de sa robe. « Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi, Sirius, » répondit-elle, ses yeux brillants fixés sur lui pendant un moment, avant qu'elle tourne les talons et sorte rapidement du labyrinthe.

Hermione apparut dans la Salle secrète, et Drago leva les yeux de ses devoirs avec un sourire accueillant. Elle posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, avant d'attraper Maia dans son berceau. En s'asseyant sur une chaise, elle défit son soutien-gorge, et plaça sa fille sur son sein.

« Désolée d'être en retard, Drago, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Lavande m'a coincée dans le hall pour me noyer dans le récit de ses vacances au Terrier, et j'ai du pratiquement la supplier de me laisser partir ! »

« Aucun problème, » dit-il aussitôt, en levant les yeux tandis qu'elle allaitait le bébé. C'était une opération qu'il ne se lassait jamais de regarder, principalement à cause de l'expression de complète satisfaction et de bonheur sur le visage d'Hermione tandis qu'elle maternait son enfant. Ce jour-là, néanmoins, il remarqua une petite ride qui marquait son front. « Hermione, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit-elle, en levant les yeux avec un sourire rassurant. « J'essaie simplement de continuer à mettre au point notre emploi du temps. En plus de devoir courir ici et la nourrir quasiment toutes les heures … » haussa-t-elle les épaules. « D'après les livres, ça a l'air facile, et tu pourrais penser qu'avec un retourneur de temps, ce ne serait pas un problème … Mais je dois l'admettre, je suis fatiguée ! »

« Ca a été une semaine éprouvante, » aquiesça-t-il. « Ou une semaine et demie, » dit-il, en ajoutant les heures supplémentaires. « Tu sais, c'est ça le problème, nous avons seulement deux jours de repos le week end, et nous travaillons presque huit jours durant la semaine ! Je crois que je devrais parler à la direction du problème du travail. »

Elle roula les yeux, amusée, et la ride disparut. « Et bien, ça fait seulement une semaine. Je suis sûre que nous allons nous habituer. Spécialement quand une certaine petite fille potelée aura commencé à dormir toute la nuit ! » Et elle sourit au bébé.

« Elle grandit, » dit Drago, en observant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione le bébé de presque trois semaines. Maia le regarda en retour avec un air indifférent.

Quand Hermione eut fini de la nourrir, elle changea rapidement et efficacement le bébé, qui baillait d'un air endormi, rassasiée et satisfaite. Alors qu'elle la replaçait dans son berceau, Drago se glissa derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'attirant contre lui, sa joue sur son épaule.

« Tu fais du bon travail, Mme M., » dit-elle, puis il la retourna pour l'embrasser profondément. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui et lui rendant son baiser voracement. Drago l'écarta de lui, et ses yeux la fixèrent avec surprise. « Est-ce que tu es encore en train de me tourmenter, espèce de femme impitoyable ? » demanda-t-il, avec une pointe de frustration.

« Non … » dit-elle, et elle lui sourit avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Je suis allée voir Mme Pomfresh ce matin … Et elle a estimé que j'allais parfaitement bien maintenant. J'ai même été plus loin, et j'ai pris une potion contraceptive … » Elle passa un doigt sur sa joue, ce qui le fit frémir. Les yeux bleus qui se plongèrent dans les siens étaient assombris par le désir.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il, et il retira le pull de la jeune fille, puis commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. « Je prends ça pour une invitation, correct ? »

« Absolument … mais Drago, quand a lieu ton prochain cours ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant l'horloge.

« C'est un cours de DCFM, et je doute que Rhiannon se fâche si j'ai quelques minutes de retard. Spécialement si je lui fais de grands yeux tristes – elle se fait toujours avoir, » dit-il, tandis qu'il lui enlevait sa chemise avec empressement.

« Et toi, par quoi est-ce que tu te fais toujours avoir ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui, en faisant courir ses doigts sur son dos.

Il l'embrassa voracement, sa langue caressant la sienne, avant de la repousser. « Tout ce qui a à voir avec toi. »

« Alors … montre moi, » dit-elle, et elle éclata d'un rire amoureux tandis qu'il la poussa sur le lit.

« Je cru que tu n'allais jamais le demander ! »

Drago avait seulement quelques minutes de retard au cours de DCFM, et il se glissa sur son siège au milieu de la pièce, en faisant à Rhiannon ses grands yeux tristes, puis en souriant d'un air méchant pour le bénéfice des Serpentards de la classe. Rhiannon leva simplement un sourcil dans sa direction, mais ses yeux souriaient, tandis qu'elle revenait à son cours sur les sorts de protection.

Il porta une attention particulière à son explication sur les sorts protecteurs du foyer, et particulièrement sur le sort Fidélitas, depuis qu'Hermione l'avait mentionné comme étant une possibilité qu'ils pourraient utiliser après avoir quitté Poudlard. Spécialement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours dans les environs.

« La clé, pour ce sort, qui est efficace à 100 quand il est effectué correctement, est de choisir un Gardien du Secret digne de confiance. Normalement, il est mieux de choisir quelqu'un auquel vos ennemis ne s'attendent pas, » dit-elle, et Drago vit sa bouche se serrer. « Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une assurance totale contre la trahison. Le sort est extrêmement complexe, et requiert les efforts d'au moins deux sorciers puissants pour invo … »

Drago leva les yeux de son bloc-notes quand sa voix s'éteignit. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux sans expression, et fixés sur le fond de la classe. Il se tourna rapidement, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un entré dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne ; seulement les autres élèves, regardant tous leur professeur avec surprise.

Ensuite, il reporta son regard sur elle, et commençait à se lever de son siège, quand, devant ses yeux horrifiés, les yeux de Rhiannon se fermèrent, et elle tomba sans forces sur le sol.

Harry gémit brusquement, ses mains se portant instinctivement à la cicatrice sur son front, qui s'était soudainement mise à le brûler, lui causant une grande souffrance. Sa conscience des environs faiblit, et il eut une vision de lui-même dans une pièce sombre, regardant par dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un qu'il savait, d'après de précédents épisodes semblables à celui-ci, être Lord Voldemort.

Sa main blanche, pelée, était tendue devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, levée haut pour saisir dans son poing fermé quelque chose qui émettait une lueur bleutée à travers sa peau translucide. Devant lui se tenait Pettigrow, tenant un rouleau que Lord Voldemort semblait lire.

« Factorum Vitae ! » entonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix sifflante. La lueur dans sa main augmenta, devenant de plus en plus brillante jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en un flash de lumière blanche.

« Harry ? » dit Ron avec inquiétude, en secouant l'épaule de son ami. « Hey, tu t'es écroulé sur moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Une autre vision ? »

Le jeune sorcier cligna des paupières, ses yeux verts se fixant à nouveau, regardant la bibliothèque où lui et Ron étudiaient. Lentement, il abaissa sa main et dit, « Voldemort recommence à faire quelque chose de pas très bon – mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est. »

Ron sembla inquiet. « Ca doit être mauvais, si t'as eu une vision. Pas juste parce que tu es tombé dans les pommes, mais aussi les affaires quotidiennes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Peut-être, » acquiesça Harry avec colère. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se leva, rassemblant ses livres. « Je te rejoindrais plus tard. Je dois trouver le Professeur Dumbledore et lui raconter. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Bonne chance, Harry, » dit le rouquin en guise d'adieu.

Harry hocha la tête, en ayant le sentiment soudain qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de toute la chance qu'ils pourraient trouver.

Drago bondit de son siège, se précipitant vers l'endroit où son professeur de DCFM était étendu. Il posa une main sur son cou, sentant un pouls rapide, léger sous ses doigts. Elle avait une respiration superficielle, et sa peau était froide et pâle au toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda la voix de Pansy Parkinson, d'un ton plein de curiosité macabre.

« Elle s'est évanouie, je pense, » grogna-t-il. « Rhi … Professeur Chernaya, réveillez-vous ! » dit-il, en essayant de la stimuler – mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Peut-être que c'était une crise cardiaque ! » dit Pansy, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« Elle est trop jeune pour ça, » dit Millicent avec supériorité. « Mais peut-être qu'elle a une maladie atrophiante, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle est tellement pâle et maigre. »

« Fermez-là, okay ? » gronda soudainement Drago, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son amie, et le dégoût pour les Serpentards insensibles se combinant en un ton méchant et sarcastique. Il ne vit même pas Pansy et Millicent s'écarter de lui, et les autres Serpentards s'entre-regarder, surpris. « Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

En la tirant, il marcha vers la porte, qui était maintenue ouverte par un élève obligeant de Serdaigle. Tandis qu'il passait devant l'autre jeune homme, il dit doucement, « Merci. Peux-tu aller voir le Professeur Rogue et lui dire de venir à l'infirmerie ? »

L'autre élève hocha la tête, et Drago partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne vit pas la jalousie furieuse passer sur le visage de Pansy, tandis que Millicent murmurait quelque chose dans son oreille avec un sourire méchant.

Heureusement, l'infirmerie n'était pas loin. Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux avec étonnement, pour voir un Professeur porté par un élève, et lui jeta un regard alarmé. Se levant, elle s'approcha rapidement, écartant les rideaux du lit où Drago coucha l'animagus.

L'une des mains de Rhiannon était tombée au bord du lit, et il la prit dans la sienne, la déplaçant pour la passer sur son corps. Et tandis qu'il le faisait, ses doigts caressèrent son abdomen, et il se raidit sous un choc soudain, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise.

« Mr Malefoy ! » dit Mme Pomfresh, en l'écartant pour pouvoir examiner sa patiente, et en rompant le contact. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix très efficace.

Drago cligna des paupières, baissant les yeux sur son amie avec une sorte de refus engourdi, le visage pâle. « Elle … s'est évanouie. En classe. Pendant un cours, » répondit-il comme un automate, en s'écartant du lit. Il se tourna, voulant partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais au lieu de ça, il courut pratiquement se jeter tête la première dans le Maître des Potions.

Rogue vit la pâleur de Drago, son visage choqué, puis son regard passa sur la silhouette toujours pâle sur le lit. Son visage devint gris d'horreur, et Drago vit une lueur d'agonie dans ses yeux noirs – une lueur qu'il reconnue comme étant jumelle de celle qu'il avait eue quand Hermione avait été blessée. En s'écartant, il essaya de rassurer le Professeur.

« Je pense qu'elle est juste évanouie, Monsieur, » dit-il, en mettant autant de certitude dans son ton qu'il pouvait en rassembler. « Je l'ai amenée directement ici pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse la voir. »

« Merci, Drago, » dit Rogue, comme un automate, en dépassant le jeune homme, et en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il prit l'une des mains de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs dans la sienne, et la serra fortement.

Drago se retourna, et quitta l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, un nœud froid, dur dans le creux de son estomac. Pour la première fois, il avait eu une vision qui n'était pas liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa fille – et, également pour la première fois, la vision n'avait pas été bonne du tout.

Séverus baissa les yeux sur le visage de Rhiannon, une main de glace serrant son cœur. Madame Pomfresh revint entre les rideaux, une fiole dans une main, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise de trouver le Maître des Potions ici.

« Séverus ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Il faut que je sois ici, Pompom. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir avant de faire quoi que ce soit … elle est enceinte, » dit-il, de sa voix profonde, basse et triste.

« Oh ? » dit la médicosorcière, étonnée, en enveloppant d'un regard de compréhension la main qu'il tenait et les stigmates de l'inquiétude sur son visage. « Merci de me l'avoir dit, mais ceci devrait être efficace … et sans danger, » ajouta-t-elle, en désignant la fiole. Elle enleva le bouchon, et la passa sous le nez de l'animagus.

Après un moment, une grimace creusa le visage pâle. Puis Rhiannon ouvrit les yeux, les regardant avec confusion. « Séverus ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Apparemment, tu t'es évanouie en plein milieu de ton cours, » dit-il, en laissant échapper un soupir déchirant de soulagement, et en plaçant son autre main sur son front. Puis il regarda Mme Pomfresh. « Vous allez faire un check-up approfondi, Pompom ? »

« Oui, Séverus, vous savez que je vais le faire, » dit-elle aimablement. « Mais vous devez attendre dehors. Je vous préviendrai quand nous aurons fini. » Elle le chassait de la main.

Il sortit de la zone délimitée par les rideaux, presque fou d'inquiétude, mais essayant d'être optimiste – un état d'esprit avec lequel il n'était pas vraiment familiarisé. Il entendit les questions de Pompom, suivies par les lentes réponses de Rhiannon. Puis Pompom lança quelques sorts. Finalement, le rideau s'écarta, et la médicosorcière l'invita à entrer.

« Tout à l'air bien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Même si je suis plutôt inquiète du fait qu'elle ne se rappelle rien du tout. »

« Comment … Comment va le bébé ? » demanda-t-il, en s'approchant du lit, contre la main de Rhiannon qui le réclamait, alors qu'elle lui souriait pour le rassurer.

Pompom inclina la tête, « Pour autant que je sache, parfaitement bien. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste – vous devrez aller à Sainte Mangouste pour ça – mais tout ce que j'ai vérifié me semble parfaitement normal. » Elle regarda gentiment sa patiente. « Simplement, restée assise le plus souvent possible … et prévenez-moi immédiatement si vous avez le moindre problème. »

« Je le ferai, Pompom, » répondit la sorcière en commençant à se lever du lit. Séverus saisit immédiatement son bras, l'aidant à se stabiliser.

« Oh, et une dernière chose, ma chère, » avertit Mme Pomfresh. « Je vous recommanderais de ne passer que le temps absolument nécessaire sous votre forme animale. »

Les yeux violets regardèrent la médicosorcière, pleins de surprise. « Pourquoi, Pompom ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'animagus ayant des problèmes pour se transformer durant la grossesse. »

« Peut-être pas, ma chère … mais pensez à votre animal. Si vous deviez encore vous évanouir, pendant que vous volez, vous et votre enfant pourriez être gravement blessés. Ou même tués. »

« Oh ! » Rhiannon pâlit à nouveau. « Bien sûr, vous avez absolument raison. »

Madame Pomfresh sourit et partit, et Séverus passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant fort.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me sens bien, Séverus, je te le promets. Un peu désorientée de me retrouver là, peut-être, mais sinon, je vais bien. »

« Et tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Ses yeux étaient noirs d'inquiétude.

« De rien du tout. A un moment, je donnais un cours sur le sort Fidélitas, et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens, c'est que toi et Pompom étiez penchés au-dessus de moi. Peut-être que je suis restée trop longtemps debout. Dorénavant, je donnerai mes cours assise. »

« Tu as intérêt, » dit-il sévèrement, puis il la serra fort à nouveau.

« Au fait, comment je suis arrivée ici ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Drago t'a amenée, apparemment, et il a envoyé un autre élève me chercher. »

« Il faudra que je le remercie, » répondit-elle, doucement.

« Moi aussi. Tu dois lui avoir vraiment fait peur quand tu t'es évanouie. Il avait l'air pétrifié. »

« Pauvre Drago, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Il n'a pas su ce qui n'allait pas – parce qu'il ne sait pas pour le bébé. »

En faisant les cent pas dans la Chambre du Préfet en Chef, Drago essaya de se calmer, de repousser la vision qu'il avait eue avant d'aller voir Hermione. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avec leur enfant. Il se dit que cette vision n'était rien, qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Les visions avec Maia étaient une chose – il était son père, relié à elle. Il n'avait jamais eu de vision en dehors des moments où il tenait Maia, alors pourquoi en aurait-il eu une maintenant ?

Ca n'a aucun sens, pensa-t-il. C'était une peur invoquée parce qu'il était inquiet quand Rhiannon s'était évanouie, c'était tout. Rogue et Rhiannon n'avaient pas mentionné qu'elle était enceinte, et leur auraient-ils dit à lui et Hermione si elle l'était ? Sa vision ne voulait rien dire, il essayait juste de trouver une explication rationnelle pour l'évanouissement de Rhiannon, parce que ce n'était pas du tout inhabituel pour les femmes enceintes de s'évanouir !

Personne ne connaissait les choses qu'il voyait parfois en tenant sa fille, personne sauf Hermione. Et c'était surtout des impressions, des pensées heureuses à propos de ce qu'elle aimait ou non, toutes très informes, et sans réelle pensée consciente sous-jacente. Cela n'avait absolument aucune ressemblance avec ce qu'il venait juste d'expérimenter. Comment pourrait-il leur dire, de toute façon ? Leur dire qu'il savait que Rhiannon attendait un enfant, et qu'il avait eu une vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres tendant les mains, essayant de sortir le fils de Rogue du corps inconscient de Rhiannon ? Ils croiraient qu'il était fou.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dit qu'il était fou, et ri pour lui-même de ses pensées macabres. Il ne valait pas mieux que Pansy et Millicent avec leurs horribles imaginations.

Mais, au plus profond de lui-même, une part de lui n'y croyait pas du tout.

Prochain chapitre : Lucius fait à quelqu'un une offre qu'on ne peut pas refuser … Hermione commence à se poser des questions à propos de Sirius et Narcissa … Narcissa découvre qu'elle doit dire le plus gros mensonge de sa vie … le Quidditch recommence … Drago découvre que ses visions deviennent plus fortes, et se demande d'où elles viennent … et Harry commence à sentir que Voldemort devient de plus en plus désespéré – mais pourquoi ?


	31. Chapter 31

**Les feux de Beltane (The fires of Beltane)**

**Auteur original** : Sorceress

**Traductrices** : Julie et Lou

**Rating** : R  
  
**Résumé** : Chaque année, une nuit durant, l'amour est possible, même entre les personnes les plus improbables. Un certain professeur pourrait-il affecter les vies de deux étudiants, pour tenter de contrer leur destin ?

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire est à Sorceress, et tout le reste à JKR, nous n'avons que notre traduction…

NdT : Merci pour vos reviews La suite tardera à paraître, elle n'est pas encore traduite, et comme vous le savez, les cours ont repris….. Ce qui veut dire moins de temps à consacrer à la fic… Mais nous irons jusqu'au bout de la traduction !

**Chapitre 31 **

Dumbledore regarda Harry d'un air sérieux par dessus la monture de ses lunettes en demie lune. « Tu es sûr, Harry ? Les mots que tu l'as entendu dire étaient 'Factorum Vitae' ? »

« Oui, Professeur, » Harry regarda le Directeur avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. « Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça signifie ? »

« Cela signifie 'Créateur de Vie', Harry. Tu n'as pas entendu d'autres mots ? » Les yeux bleus étaient songeurs.

« Non, monsieur. Il y avait un rouleau en face de lui, mais je n'avais jamais vu avant ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Je n'ai pas pu voir non plus ce qu'il tenait dans son poing, sauf que ça avait l'air bleuâtre, et que c'était suffisamment petit pour que son poing l'enveloppe complètement, » dit Harry. Puis ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Et il y avait cette sensation, monsieur. C'est dur à décrire, mais c'était presque comme si Voldemort désespérait de réussir. »

« Je vois, » dit Dumbledore, en se rasseyant et en réfléchissant. « J'ai quelques idées, mais je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches. En tout cas, la chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que ça devait vraiment être de la magie très très noire. »

« Etant donné que c'est Voldemort, je ne suis pas particulièrement surpris, » dit Harry, la bouche serrée en une ligne menaçante.

« Je te le ferai savoir quand je le saurais, Harry, tu me préviendras si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda le plus vieux des deux sorciers.

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Immédiatement. »

« Bien, » dit Dumbledore, qui semblait satisfait. Mais Harry était inquiet : dès le moment où il avait prononcé les mots 'Factorum Vitae' en racontant sa vision, le poing de Directeur s'était serré sur le bureau … et était toujours serré alors qu'il se levait et quittait le bureau.

« Narcissa. »

En plaquant sur son visage un air de curiosité polie, Narcissa ; qui observait les jardins depuis la fenêtre de la salle du petit déjeuner, se détourna de sa contemplation. Lucius se tenait derrière elle. Elle lut une intention cruelle bien connue dans ses yeux, et résista à son envie de frissonner, de serrer ses bras autour d'elle pour combattre les doigts glacés de la peur qui couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oui, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle l'avait peu vu ces derniers temps, depuis que ces plans pour livrer Hermione à Voldemort avaient été efficacement déjoués. Il était resté dans ses appartements pendant plus d'une semaine après ça, attendant probablement que cessent les effets de certains sorts que Voldemort lui avaient lancés, pour le punir de son échec. Il avait fait une apparition symbolique à la fête du Réveillon qu'elle avait donnée, était sorti de la maison quelques fois, mais ne s'était pas du tout préoccupé d'elle – jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques jours, » dit-il, et elle pu constater que la plus grande partie de sa vieille assurance était revenue … malheureusement. « Avant de partir, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je pense que tu sais de quoi il s'agit. » Ses yeux gris plongèrent en elle.

Savoir que cette question viendrait un jour ou l'autre n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles. En fait, elle avait espéré contre tout espoir qu'il aurait changé d'avis, qu'il aurait été forcé d'abandonner ses plans d'agrandissement personnel – mais après presque vingt ans, si elle savait bien une chose à propos de lui, c'était qu'une fois qu'il avait décidé d'un plan d'action, il était absolument impitoyable quant à son exécution.

Lui mentir comportait des risques immenses, et même potentiellement fatals. Lui dire la vérité la soumettrait à des attentions qui la révoltaient, qui la faisaient se sentir moins qu'humaine, pour prendre part à des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le regarda qui se tenait là avec la lumière du matin qui brillait dans ses cheveux dorés, sur le beau visage qui dissimulait un cœur de serpent, et il lui apparut que puisqu'elle avait le choix, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de le laisser la toucher encore une fois.

« Oui, Lucius, » dit-elle, en forçant ses lèvres à afficher un léger sourire qui recouvrit la haine qui bouillonnait en elle. « Tu vas avoir une fille. »

La semaine suivante passa doucement, Drago et Hermione s'installant plus confortablement dans leur routine. Drago découvrit qu'il aimait faire ses devoirs avec sa fille sur les genoux, dormant paisiblement ou le regardant avec ses profonds yeux bleus. En fait, Hermione se trouvait un peu intimidée – ressentant même un peu de jalousie – devant le lien qui unissait Drago à l'enfant. Elle pouvait promener le bébé agité pendant des heures, avec une Maia qui refusait de dormir, de manger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit, excepté s'agiter avec ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes et son petit visage renfrogné exprimant son mécontentement envers le monde entier. Mais il suffisait que Drago entre dans la pièce, fredonne pour elle, et la tienne contre son épaule, et le bébé se calmait presque instantanément, s'installant paisiblement pour dormir.

« Je n'y comprends rien, » dit Hermione, exaspérée après un de ces incidents. « J'ai fait tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser, et elle n'a rien fait d'autre que s'agiter. Tu la prends dans tes bras, et c'est … » Elle s'arrêta, en secouant la tête.

« C'est le Papa magique, » dit-il, en lui souriant pendant qu'il tapait gentiment sur le dos de Maia. « Les pères comprennent instinctivement leurs filles. »

« Oh, bien sûr, Drago, » dit-elle, en lui faisant une grimace et en éclatant de rire. « Tu feras un cours là-dessus l'année prochaine à Poudlard, je parie ! »

L'entraînement de Quidditch reprenait, et même si voler sur son balai était toujours un sentiment merveilleux, Drago découvrit qu'il n'éprouvait plus le même intérêt qu'avant pour ce jeu. Une grande partie de sa motivation pour jouer venait de sa rivalité avec Harry, et maintenant que tout avait changé, il trouvait que le temps nécessaire pour les entraînements ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa fatigue, puisque c'était du temps en plus qu'il devait passer retourné dans le temps. Mais abandonner l'équipe n'était pas une option envisageable, sauf s'il voulait attirer encore plus l'attention.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres crises d'évanouissement pour Rhiannon, et Drago avait réussi à se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vu avait été le résultat de son inquiétude quand elle s'était écroulée. Il l'avait surveillée de très près depuis, passant du temps supplémentaire dans la classe de DFCM après les cours pour lui parler. Elle ne mentionna pas une seule fois le fait qu'elle était enceinte, pas devant lui ou devant Hermione. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle ou Rogue ne leur disent pas s'ils attendaient un enfant – ils avaient partagé leurs fiançailles plus que volontairement, après tout. Pas que les deux sorciers plus âgés aient parlé de leur relation à quelqu'un d'autre, pour autant qu'il sache. En public, ils se conduisaient toujours l'un envers l'autre comme de simples collègues.

Le second week-end après que l'école ait repris était un week-end Pré-au-Lard, et Hermione soupira tristement qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller. Dumbledore ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle sorte de l'enceinte de Poudlard, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir sa sécurité. Drago offrit loyalement de rester aussi, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je veux que tu y ailles, Drago. Tu dois passer un peu de temps dehors. En plus, nous devons préserver les apparences. Que toi et moi soyons les seuls septième année à ne pas y aller pourrait susciter des commentaires, » sourit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine de doutes. « Je vais me sentir tellement coupable ! »

Ses yeux bruns étincellèrent de malice. « Je trouverais un moyen pour que tu me le revailles, » dit-elle d'un air suggestif.

« Ooooh, » répondit-il, en lui rendant son regard avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Mme Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant une œillade.

« Et bien … Tu devras changer toutes les couches de Maia pendant le reste de la semaine ! » gloussa-t-elle, en appréciant l'air chagriné qui se peignit sur son visage.

« Je crois que je me suis fait avoir, » se plaignit-il.

« A chaque fois que j'en ai l'opportunité ! » dit-elle seulement, et elle attira sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Rogue leva les yeux de son fauteuil devant la cheminée, observant Rhiannon tandis qu'elle se levait dans la lumière du matin qui passait par le haute fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son dos légèrement courbé, les bras loin du corps avec les doigts étirés. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et prit une profonde inspiration, la relâchant doucement. Puis elle soupira, se tourna, et remarqua son regard sur elle.

« Voler me manque, » lui dit-elle, d'une voix mélancolique. « Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé un seul jour, depuis que j'en suis capable, où je n'aie pas volé. Même quand j'étais malade, je rendais ma mère folle en me faufilant dehors. » Elle eut un petit rire à ce souvenir. « Sirius aussi la rendait folle. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à nous supporter tous les deux. »

« Je suis désolé que ça te manque, mais c'est vraiment pour ta propre sécurité, » dit-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Il tendit une main, qu'elle prit, et il l'attira plus près, sur ses genoux, plaçant une main douce sur son estomac. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle doucement, en tendant la main pour faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rogue. « C'est la même chose pour moi. A chaque fois que tu es convoqué par Voldemort, une partie de moi meurt, en se demandant si tu reviendras. »

« Alors nous allons tous les deux être prudents, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je sais que c'est pour ça que nous avons aussi tout gardé secret, à propos de notre relation, du bébé … Mais je comprends vraiment, maintenant, ce que Drago et Hermione ont traversé. Même si, puisque nous sommes professeurs, les élèves s'intéressent beaucoup moins à nos vies qu'à celles des autres élèves, Merlin soit loué. »

« En effet, » dit-il, en courbant la tête pour l'embrasser doucement. « Ca rend notre rôle un peu plus facile à jouer que le leur ne l'a été. »

« Je ne suis pas une actrice, » soupira-t-elle. « J'espère que nous n'allons pas devoir jouer ce rôle pendant trop longtemps. »

« J'ai été acteur une fois. J'ai joué Richard III, » dit-il, ses yeux rieurs tournés vers elle. « Il y a eu cinq rappels. »

« Séverus ! Vraiment ? » Elle le fixait avec respect. « Tu vas devoir m'aider, alors. J'ai particulièrement envie de le dire à Hermione. »

« Nous le dirons à Drago et Hermione – et, sans aucun doute, à Potter, si on considère les liens qu'il a avec tout ça – dès qu'Albus pensera que c'est sans danger. »

« Serons-nous **un jour** en sécurité, Séverus ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins de sérieux.

« Une fois que Voldemort aura été détruit, oui. Jusque là … Je pense que nous devons juste prendre autant de précautions que possible, » répondit-il avec colère.

« Et espérer que ça s'améliorera, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Toujours. »

Drago marchait dans le Pré-au-Lard avec d'autres élèves, vêtus de lourdes robes pour lutter contre l'air froid, en faisant du lèche-vitrine dans les boutiques qui bordaient la rue principale du quartier commerçant. Il leva les yeux tandis qu'Harry et Ron entraient aux Trois Balais, et il eut le sentiment « étranger » qu'ils le faisaient souvent ces temps-ci. C'était étrange de constater à quel point il avait toujours été un solitaire - Grabbe et Goyle pouvant difficilement être considérés comme de vrais amis – et maintenant il regrettait la camaraderie qui était apparue pendant les vacances d'hiver. Lui et Harry n'avaient même pas été pris dans un échange d'insultes récemment.

Il dépassa Honeydukes, en regardant par les vitrines du magasin, en cherchant un bijou pour Hermione. Il ne pouvait rien acheter pour Maïa. Drago Malefoy achetant un jouet d'enfant serait une trop grande invitation à de mauvaises spéculations. Quelque chose pour une femme, néanmoins … cette sorte de spéculation ne ferait pas le moindre mal.

En traversant le quartier commerçant, sans avoir trouvé quelque chose qui soit suffisamment magnifique pour son Hermione, il remarqua qu'il déambulait dans un quartier plus résidentiel. Les petits cottages étaient propres et ordonnés, de la fumée sortant de leurs cheminées, les terrains comprenant de petits jardins qui au printemps seraient plein de bourgeons colorés. Il regarda autour de lui, ressentant une vague sorte d'irréalité. S'il était un homme normal, avec une vie normale loin des Seigneurs des Ténèbres et des pères mégalomanes, lui et Hermione pourraient être en train de déménager dans un cottage comme ceux-ci, en train de faire des choses normales – au moins, pour une famile sorcière – à élever leurs enfants. A être … en sécurité.

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils n'étaient pas normaux, et il le savait. Trop d'ombres les enveloppaient, une trop grande partie de la balance dans le combat entre le bien et le mal reposait sur les épaules de deux jeunes gens de dix-sept ans qui devaient faire face pour la première fois au fait d'être parents. Il se demanda si c'était comme ça qu'Harry se sentait parfois, comme s'il n'était plus le maître de sa propre destiné, mais une personne-pas-encore-tout-à-fait-un-homme, dont chacun attendait qu'il sauve leur monde. Il repensa à qui il était, et à ce qu'il était, seulement l'année dernière. Il pouvait à peine se reconnaître maintenant. Il n'avait pas seulement grandi, mûri, mais il était **plus vieux**, d'une manière indéfinissable qui n'avait rien avoir avec le temps qu'il avait vécu. C'était la même chose pour Hermione, et pour Harry. En fait, il se demandait si Harry Potter avait jamais vraiment été un enfant. Le contact du mal était quelque chose qui pouvait soit vous détruire, soit vous faire grandir à toute allure. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait pour Maïa, c'était qu'elle soit libérée des ténèbres, libre d'**être** une enfant.

En tournant les talons, il se dirigea à nouveau vers les boutiques, traversant la rue pour voir les vitrines de l'autre côté. Il s'était arrêté devant une bijouterie, fixant l'étalage de saphirs, placés en constructions d'or élaborées. Hermione serait magnifiques avec des saphirs, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il pouvait les imaginer contre sa peau crémeuse, leur lumière luisant sur son corps, tandis que lui …

« Drago, » dit une profonde voix froide derrière lui, d'un ton de commandement, et il se figea pendant un moment, le cœur battant de surprise et d'anxiété. Il ferma les yeux, en cherchant à se calmer, cherchant le contrôle dont il avait besoin tandis qu'il se retournait lentement.

Il se tourna, et se retrouva droit dans les yeux gris froids de son père.

Maia Malefoy bailla d'un air endormi, étirant son petit corps en une contorsion acrobatique, avant d'enfoncer son poing arrondi dans sa bouche, le têtant tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Hermione bailla à son tour, puis ri de bonheur. A presque un mois, elle développait vraiment une personnalité distincte, le simple fait de regarder sa fille pouvait faire fondre Hermione d'amour. Tandis qu'elle semblait plus satisfaite avec Drago, elle semblait faire plus de choses mignonnes de manière innée quand elle était près d'Hermione – mais dans son cœur, Hermione savait qu'elle était une fille à papa, et qu'elle aurait probablement droit à une bataille dans les années à venir quand Maia tiendrait son père encore plus serré autour de ses minuscules doigts.

Elle déambulait dans la pièce, sans aucune envie d'étudier, pour une fois. Elle n'avait apporté aucune lampe pour lire, et Maia venait juste de s'installer pour dormir. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la boite que Narcissa lui avait donnée le lendemain de la naissance de Maia, et elle sourit. Elle n'avait réellement pas eu le temps de s'asseoir et de regarder les photos de Drago bébé.

En ouvrant la boite, elle mit de côté la magnifique robe blanche. Ils avaient déjà décidé de l'utiliser pour la célébration du Nom de Maia – et bien que la tradition veuille que la cérémonie ait lieu peu de temps après la naissance du bébé, Hermione et Drago avait décidé qu'ils voulaient qu'elle ait lieu à Beltane, et qu'elle soit célébrée sous le sorbier qui avait protégé sa conception. Le symbolisme leur importait plus que la vitesse.

L'album argenté était froid dans ses mains tandis qu'elle le saisissait, ses doigts suivants le monogramme orné sur la surface. Elle avait déjà quelques photos de Maia, et elle allait devoir penser à trouver un album pour eux aussi. En se blottissant dans l'une des confortables chaises, elle ouvrit l'album.

Elle avait déjà vu la première photo, celle d'un minuscule Drago, les yeux grands ouverts plongés dans les yeux heureux d'une jeune Narcissa. Hermione porta plus d'attention cette fois à l'image de sa belle-mère, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 18 ou 19 ans sur cette photo. En y pensant, Narcissa devait avoir à peu près l'âge du Professeur Rogue, et de Lily et James Potter – mais elle avait le sentiment que Lucius était plus vieux de plusieurs années. Les cheveux dorés-argentés de Narcissa étaient répandus, longs et libérés sur ses épaules, et sa bouche semblait sourire plus facilement.

En tournant la page, elle trouva une image animée de Drago seul, avec la légende « Drago – à un mois » écrite dessous avec une fine écriture moulée. Sur la photo, il avait un air légèrement maussade, apparemment mécontent de l'invasion de son intimité par le photographe curieux. Elle regarda, en riant, sa lèvre inférieure qui s'avançait en une petite moue, et ses sourcils baissés de façon menaçante. La ressemblance de Maia avec Drago était vraiment quasiment surnaturelle.

Les quelques photos suivantes montraient Drago jusqu'à l'âge d'un an, la quasi totalité le montrant soit en train de sourire, soit avec son expression innoncente calculée. Narcissa était sur deux d'entre elles, tendant les mains vers Drago qui commençait à marcher, et une où elle le berçait dans ses bras, endormi avec le pouce fermement planté dans la bouche.

Après celle-ci se trouvait une autre photo de Drago seul, âgé d'un peu plus d'un an, tendant les bras vers la personne qui prenait la photo, demandant à être pris dans ses bras. La photo était légèrement de travers dans l'album, comme si elle s'était détachée de la page. Prudemment, Hermione essaya de la redresser, mais au lieu de ça, elle lui glissa des mains, révélant une mince feuille de papier, apparemment posée derrière, et couverte d'une écriture gribouillée.

Curieuse, elle retira le papier, le tournant prudemment entre ses mains.

« Narcissa –

Je suis sûr que tu sais que tout va mal autour de nous – et j'ai cet horrible sentiment que le temps s'échappe, comme si le destin allait me rattraper. S'il le fait, je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me le dire en retour, mais je peux le voir dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes, et je me contenterais de ça aussi longtemps que je saurais que tu es en sécurité. Tu es une mère merveilleuse, et tu as un fils magnifique. Ne le laisse pas grandir pour devenir comme Lucius. J'aimerais … Oh, tu sais ce que j'aimerais. Peut-être dans nos prochaines vies.

Dw i'n dy garu di –

S. »

Hermione renifla, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oh, pauvre Narcissa ! Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle devait apparemment avoir perdu au cours du dernier conflit avec Voldemort. Comme c'était horrible pour elle ! Hermione se demanda si la perte de cet amour était ce qui l'avait condamnée à vivre avec Lucius, si elle n'avait plus eu la force de fuir.

En reniflant, elle replaça le papier là où il se trouvait, en se demandant qui avait été S. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu à l'école, ou quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré plus tard, après son mariage ? En reprenant la photo, elle toucha gentiment le visage de l'enfant qui s'y trouvait, en reconnaissant le regard exigeant dans ses yeux, le désir d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait – elle le voyait souvent, spécialement quand ils faisaient l'amour. Exigeant son attention, exigeant sa réponse. Une exigence qu'elle était plus que contente de satisfaire. Si elle perdait Drago, comme Narcissa avait perdu son amant … elle frissonna soudainement, repoussant cette pensée, repositionnant soigneusement la photo sur la lettre. Elle ne dirait jamais à Narcissa qu'elle l'avait découverte – est-ce que Narcissa se souvenait seulement qu'elle était là ?

Tandis qu'elle fixait la photo à sa place, elle remarqua qu'en fait, Drago n'était pas seul sur la photo, comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. L'arrière plan était sombre, mais, dans l'obscurité, elle aperçut l'image complètement noire d'un animal, ses yeux reflétant la lumière avec un éclat verdâtre. En l'observant de plus près, elle vit que c'était un chien – un grand, un solide chien noir.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle se rappela ce jour à l'hôpital, quand Narcissa était venue la voir. Une main sur l'épaule, la serrant d'une manière rassurante. Un sourire éclatant leur demandant si quelqu'un pouvait venir voir Maia. Un chien noir. « S. »

Son amant n'était pas du tout mort – Narcissa était amoureuse de Sirius Black. Elle l'était maintenant, et elle l'était apparemment 16 ans auparavant.

Que diable allait penser Drago de tout ça ?

« Bonjour, Père, » dit calmement Drago, en faisant face à l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. « Je suis désolé, vous m'avez fait sursauter. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à Pré-au-Lard. »

Lucius leva un sourcil en direction de son fils. Ses cheveux platine étaient couverts par la capuche de son manteau, le faisant passer inaperçu parmi les habitants de la ville. « Es-tu toujours contrarié à propos du Stupéfix ? Je me suis expliqué pour ça. »

« Non monsieur, je ne suis pas contrarié, » mentit-il sans problème. « Vous m'avez expliqué pourquoi, et ça m'a réellement aidé avec les professeurs. Même si Potter, bien sûr, a prétendu que vous l'aviez fait exprès. Mais comme je pouvais répondre sans mentir que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que vous alliez faire, ils ont laissé passer ça. »

« Bien. Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler, » dit l'aîné des Malefoy, en regardant la rue froide, déserte. « Suis-moi. »

Drago suivit son père avec attention à travers le quartier des affaires, jusqu'à un petit bâtiment indéfinissable à la périphérie de la ville. Lucius frappa deux fois avec sa cane à tête de serpent, fit une pause, puis frappa trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit. L'aîné des deux hommes entra, en faisant signe à Drago de le suivre.

L'intérieur était celui d'un bureau, des étagères de livres bordant les murs avec plusieurs bureaux disposés par intervalles sur le sol. Il n'y avait personne en vue, néanmoins, et en levant un sourcil, Drago se tourna et regarda son père.

« Nous pouvons parler sans risque, ici, » dit Lucius, en enlevant sa capuche. Il alla jusqu'à deux chaises dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente, et s'assit.

« Ceci est la branche de Pré-au-Lard d'un groupe d'avocat sorciers que j'utilise … qui m'ont gracieusement permis de l'utiliser ce samedi, » expliqua Lucius, tandis que Drago s'asseyait précautionneusement sur l'autre chaise.

« Oui, monsieur. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » demanda-t-il, en se forçant à s'appuyer prudemment sur le dossier de sa chaise, comme si être près de son père ne faisait pas hurler tous ses instincts, le poussant à tuer cet homme, ordres contraires de Dumbledore ou non.

« Je me retrouve en position d'avoir besoin de ton aide, Drago. Tu auras dix-huit ans très bientôt, et tu seras prêt pour me rejoindre formellement au service de notre Seigneur, comme nous en avons souvent discuté. Néanmoins, je crois que ton aide maintenant te placerait en bonne position avec lui. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Drago, en essayant de faire passer un peu d'avidité dans sa voix. Et ce que tu veux dire, sale bâtard, crapule, c'est que tu es dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou, et que tu me vois comme le moyen de t'en sortir, pensa-t-il aigrement en lui-même. Mais il ne laissa pas paraître ses émotions sur son visage, ajouta, au lieu de ça, « Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ? »

« Tu es un bon garçon, Drago, » ajouta Lucius d'un ton approbateur. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais ambitieux, ce qui est un trait qui te servira. Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu surveilles la Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger. De près. Je veux connaître son emploi du temps, quels sont ses mouvements. Quand elle est seule – quand est-ce qu'elle quitte l'école. Nous avons besoin d'un accès à elle, et tu peux nous l'apporter. Nous savons qu'elle n'a pas avorté, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut toujours cet enfant. »

« Ah bon ? » dit Drago, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. « Comment ? »

« Voldemort n'a pas survécu si longtemps sans être très rusé. Il a un lien avec l'enfant – si elle avait avorté, il l'aurait su. »

Les pensées de Drago galopaient furieusement. Comment pouvait-il y avoir un enfant avec lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres était relié, alors qu'Hermione n'avait jamais bu la potion, et n'était jamais tombée enceinte d'Harry, pour commencer ? Puis son esprit se figea, en se rappelant sa vision … l'évanouissement de Rhiannon … Hermione lui disant que Rhiannon avait pris le sang de Rogue pour lui montrer que ça ne ferait pas mal. Il y avait bien un enfant, seulement ce n'était pas celui d'Harry et d'Hermione … c'était celui de Rhiannon et de Rogue ! Il se demanda avec horreur s'ils avaient bu la potion pour les protéger, lui et Hermione, se mettant de ce fait eux-même dans un incroyable danger.

« Monsieur … » dit-il doucement, en essayant de rassembler ses idées. « Après ce qui est arrivé au Solstice, ils m'ont tous évité encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me rapprocher suffisamment pour trouver les informations que vous voulez. »

« Tu as été entraîné par Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? L'un des meilleurs choix que j'ai fait, car je suis sûr que Séverus t'a enseigné de nombreuses manières de découvrir les informations que les autres personnes ne veulent pas que tu connaisses. »

« Mais, Monsieur, je ne pense pas que … »

« Ne pense pas, Drago, fais ce qu'on te dit, » dit Lucius, perdant soudainement un peu de sa patience. « Il y a des récompenses pour les services, et des punitions pour les échecs ! » Les lèvres de l'aîné des Malefoy se tordirent, comme s'il se rappelait quelques unes de punitions qu'il avait lui même reçues.

« Des punitions ? » murmura Drago, la peur pour Hermione et Maia le submergeant. Il la repoussa. Ils étaient en sécurité. Il ferait en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité.

« En effet. Des punitions terribles et douloureuses. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un certain talent pour découvrir vos faiblesses et les utiliser, Drago – ne l'oublie jamais. Trouve simplement les informations – et tu n'auras pas à te précoccuper de savoir lesquelles de **tes **faiblesses Voldemort connaît. »

Et sachant quelles étaient ses faiblesses, Drago frissonna.

« Oui, monsieur. Je ferais de mon mieux, » répondit-il.

« Fais en sorte de le faire. Fais juste en sorte de le faire. »

« Il semble qu'ils veuillent tenter un autre kidnapping, s'ils vous demandent de leur rapporter ses mouvements. » dit Dumbledore. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Séverus ? »

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils devant le plus vieux sorcier depuis son siège devant le bureau du Directeur. « C'est certainement ce qu'il semble. Vous a-t-il demandé de faire quelque chose d'autre ? Une autre information ? » demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Drago, ses yeux noirs soucieux tandis qu'il ruminait les différentes possibilités.

Drago regarda ses deux aînés, l'anxiété lui rendant les mains moites. Il était venu droit au bureau du Directeur après être revenu de Pré-au-Lard, pour découvrir que le Professeur Rogue était là aussi. C'était assez facile de leur dire ce que Lucius lui avait demandé de faire, et il savait qu'il devait leur dire ce que Lucius avait dit – mais il savait aussi que cette information n'allait pas du tout être la bienvenue. Très gêné, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Non, il n'a rien demandé d'autre. Mais il a dit quelque chose qui est, et bien, plutôt effrayant, » commença-t-il. Il regarda Dumbledore, ne voulant pas voir la peine que ses mots allaient causer au Professeur Rogue.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ? » demanda le Directeur, en remarquant la réticence du jeune homme. « Est-ce à propos d'Hermione ? »

« Non, Monsieur. C'est … Et bien, il a dit que la raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut toujours Hermione est que … il sait qu'elle n'a pas avorté. Que Voldemort a un lien avec l'enfant. »

« Je vous assure que Maia est en sécurité, » commença Dumbledore, en essayant de le réconforter, mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua l'air sur le visage de Drago.

« Non Monsieur, pas Maia. Le lien est avec l'enfant de Rhiannon, » dit le jeune sorcier, et il se tourna finalement pour faire face au Maître des Potions. « Je suis désolé, Professeur, mais apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une connexion avec votre fils – puisque vous et Rhiannon avait substitué votre sang, et pris la potion à l'intention d'Harry et d'Hermione. »

Rogue devint absolument froid. Voldemort avait une connexion avec son fils ? Qu'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec cette potion ? Comment était-il connecté ? Le noir des yeux de Rogue contenait une profonde horreur que fit Drago se sentir malade de sympathie.

« Séverus, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous trouverons un moyen de nous sortir de ceci, nous garderons votre fils en sécurité, nous garderons Rhiannon en sécurité. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait eu la vision que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, et je travaille à essayer de déterminer ce que c'est. »

Drago sentit une agonie d'indécision. Devait-il leur dire ? Mais s'il avait tort, si la vision n'était pas vraie ? Puis il pensa à Maia, à ce qu'il ressentirait si c'était son enfant qui était en cause, son enfant dans le danger auquel Rogue faisait maintenant face. Aurait-il voulu tout savoir ?

« Monsieur, » dit Drago, finalement, en espérant qu'il faisait le bon choix. « Est-ce qu'Harry a eu sa vision il y a une semaine ? »

« Oui, Drago … comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore, surpris. Le Professeur Rogue leva les yeux vers le jeune sorcier.

« Je crois … ça va sembler horrible, mais … l'évanouissement de Rhiannon – c'était Voldemort, essayant d'une manière ou d'une autre de lui enlever l'enfant à travers ce lien. »

« Quoi ? » dit Rogue, en fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la souffrance. « Comment savez-vous ça ? Est-ce que Lucius vous l'a dit ? »

« Non monsieur, Lucius n'a rien dit … Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à le croire, mais quelqu'un d'autre me l'a dit. »

« Qui ? » demanda le Maître des Potions, surpris. « Personne d'autre n'est au courant, alors qui a pu vous le dire ? »

« L'enfant me l'a dit, » dit Drago. « Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais … quand j'ai touché Rhiannon, le jour où elle s'est évanouie – votre fils me l'a dit. »

**Fin du chapitre**


End file.
